Honor's Call
by BuckeyeBelle
Summary: AU Deathly Hallows and afterwards. SSHG pairing. Warning: character deaths.
1. The Price of Freedom Part One

Author's Note

Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling, and so does his universe, unless I should happen to awaken one morning to find my closet full of robes and a wand on my nightstand. I am only borrowing, there is no money to be made here.

I've discovered this pairing late, after a large number of very talented authors have been playing in this sandbox for several years now. I have the rare privilege of following in their footsteps and their work has influenced mine, primarily the common concept of the marriage law. There is one writer in particular to whom I owe a great debt, and that is the wonderfully talented SGCbearcub. I am in her debt second only to Rowling herself. I have taken from her pages the elemental marriage, Hermione's status, and the complex web of honor and duty which lies at the core of her pureblood wizarding society. I hope that I have taken these ideas and made them at least somewhat my own. In any case, I humbly give all the credit for these foundations of my story where credit is due, and hope that she will consider me a grateful beggar rather than a villainous thief. I do, however, claim sole ownership of all errors to be found here.

This story veers seriously AU of canon sometime following HBP and before DH, and contains spoilers, starting in the next paragraph. It is rated M for good reason. If you should not be here, please find a story suitable for your age and remember me when you turn 18. Childhood is fleeting. Stories will still be here. The pairing is SSHG.

Our tale begins shortly before the last battle and takes up in the middle of things. I may later write prequels set during this time. In the event that I do not, what you should know is this. (LAST WARNING: SPOILERS!) Albus Dumbledore, knowing that he was dying from the effects of Slytherin's ring and the poison he ingested to get to the locket, decided to use his death where he felt it would do the most good. Severus Snape took Dumbledore's life because Dumbledore required it of him. All in good time the truth came out but Kingsley Shacklebolt was not quick to believe anything good of Snape. There is still a great deal of bad feeling between the two men.

Following her parents' murders, Hermione tricked Snape into first getting caught up in a marriage law bond with her, and then an elemental marriage (thank you SGCbearcub.)

Harry and Ron fled Hogwarts immediately following Dumbledore's funeral and have been fugitives from the Death Eaters ever since. They have been having their own adventures destroying horcruxes, as well as otherwise making life difficult for Voldemort. But as I said earlier, those may be stories for another day.

As this story begins, Hermione and Severus' marriage is an established fact. Hermione was really over 18 when they married, thanks to her use of her time-turner, and the marriage law has made a complete hash of the very necessary rules preventing teachers from having relationships with students in any case. I hope that I have sufficiently warned off everyone who might be upset by the contents of this story. If not, understand that it contains violence, strong language, mature concepts, character deaths and some non-graphic sex.

I hope you enjoy reading as much as I have enjoyed writing.

* * *

A late spring thunderstorm poured down on London, periodically lighting the windows and rattling the shutters of #12 Grimmauld Place. The paintings were quiet, for once, and so was everyone else. The air crackled with that nervous energy common to all warriors who know they are very near the start of a battle. Nymphadora Tonks said, "I don't think they're coming tonight." 

Ginny Weasley replied, "Harry said he was, in that note he sent Hermione. They got the last horcrux except Nagini. He's coming."

"Who's that?" Both women reached for their wands, but almost immediately relaxed. It was a group from Hogwarts.

Ginny whispered, "I still can't get used to that!"

"What?"

"Hermione and Snape!"

"Shhh, they'll hear you! You don't want points off a week before summer break, do you?"

Ginny shut up, but she wasn't sure she had ever accepted that her old friend Hermione Granger was now Madame Snape. She had been there when Hermione had learned of her parents' deaths, and she had seen something irrevocably change. But that her friend had deliberately entangled Snape in a Marriage Law union--then moved heaven and earth to prove he had only killed Dumbledore because their former headmaster had forced him to do it--Ginny wasn't sure anything that had happened the last year was real. Dumbledore wasn't supposed to die. Her boyfriend and her brother weren't supposed to be out Merlin knew where doing Merlin knew what. Her mother wasn't supposed to age before her eyes every time they got word of another new murder.

Hermione asked, "Are we the first ones here?"

"Mum and Dad are somewhere, and so is Remus." Ginny replied. She got up to take their wet cloaks.

The storm showed no sign of clearing as the Order assembled by twos and threes. Hermione caught up with Tonks, because she saw Ginny all the time at Hogwarts but really only got to talk to Tonks at Order meetings. As usual, Snape and McGonagall were talking about school business.

The Aurors were the last to arrive, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody and Ginny's brother Bill. This last greeted his sister by yanking her braid. She gave him a very adult look that reminded him of their mother. "What are you, five?"

Bill Weasley only grinned, completely unrepentant, and Ginny found herself returning the grin in spite of herself. Bill was like that.

Moody went over by the fireplace with McGonagall and Snape, after a hello to his partner Tonks. Ever since it had been proven to Moody's satisfaction that the potions master had not been at fault for Dumbledore's death, Moody always seemed to be on hand whenever Snape and Kingsley Shacklebolt were in the same room. Oh, not that Snape and Moody couldn't have their disagreements--rather entertaining to listen to, if you could pull it off without getting caught. The thing was, Moody understood that sometimes dark times required dark measures. Just because he'd never been _caught_ performing an Unforgivable didn't mean he'd never done it, on the side of the angels. Ginny was veteran enough to understand how that was possible.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, however, had a much more black and white view of right and wrong than the more pragmatic Alastor Moody. He had never really accepted Snape, had made no secret of the fact that he thought Snape should have let his Unbreakable Vow kill him rather than take Dumbledore's life. Everyone else understood that Shacklebolt was being an idiot. Several of them had told him so. For that matter Dumbledore's ghost had told him so. At the same time, though, it was Shacklebolt's unwavering sense of right and wrong that made him such an asset to the Order.

When Kingsley came in, Hermione used the pretext of bringing out a tea tray to place herself near her husband. If the discussion got hot and either man lost his temper, and Merlin knew that was all too likely, her help was likely to be needed to separate them. Before Moody separated them with a boot up someone's arse.

Shacklebolt said, "For the record, I still think bringing Harry out of hiding now is a bad idea. I don't think he's ready to duel He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named yet. He could lose and then where will we be?"

Snape was not one to back down from a challenge, even when it would have showed greater common sense to let someone else answer. "There comes a point where delay will work to Voldemort's advantage. Potter isn't protected by Lily's blessing any longer. As long as Potter is on the run, he is on the defensive. When I could report on Voldemort's plans there was little chance Potter would have been taken by surprise. Now, if we want any chance of choosing the battlefield we need to act."

Minerva laid an gently restraining hand on Shacklebolt's arm. "He's right, Kingsley, and you know it. We've been all through this a thousand times. If we don't do something quickly, then how do we know Voldemort can't make more horcruxes? We could be back where we were a year ago. We can't fight a war of attrition with him, we've lost too many already. If we don't act now, we may never be able to."

At that, the door opened and Harry and Ron walked in.

After the round of handshakes, hugs and kisses, things got down to business. Harry was different than Ginny remembered. A boy had left Hogwarts. A young man had returned, taller, filled out with the wiry muscles of a runner. They had been living rough, his boots were scuffed and his dark blue pants were well-worn. He carried his wand in a wrist sheath and his hair had been cut close enough to stay out of his way. He still wore those round glasses, but the bright green eyes behind them were harder, colder. Ginny gave him an anxious once-over. He looked well enough.

Likewise, Ron had matured greatly over the last year. His hair was longer, tied back with a black string. He stood as tall as his brothers now.

The two of them had great news. They had found out about an old LeStrange property that hadn't yet been found and raided by the Ministry. They had observed several Death Eaters entering and leaving.

The decision was made to make a lightning raid on the place, intending to hit just past dawn. Of course if Harry got a chance at Voldemort he would take it, but Nagini was the objective of this battle. They would only get one shot at one or the other of them, and there was no sense killing Voldemort until the snake Nagini was destroyed.

That, and depriving the Dark Lord of one of his places of refuge. Not to mention, as Moody had said with a toothy grin, the services of a few Death Eaters.

They also had bad news. Voldemort had dragons with him.

Ginny waited to find out which room Harry was taking before she went to her own room. She wasn't planning on sleeping, but her brothers didn't need to know that.

Harry Potter waited for the crowd to thin out before he and Ron took the chance to talk to Hermione and Snape alone. Harry had a hard look in his eyes as he turned to Snape. "I was wrong about you. I won't bother apologizing, it isn't enough. Can you still work with me after all I've done? Because if you can't, I've made some very reliable contacts while I was away. You and Hermione can disappear, and I'll be keeping Voldemort a bit too busy to bother looking for you."

It would have been a lie to say they weren't tempted to accept that offer. They could leave Britain behind, go somewhere that Voldemort had never heard of, and live out their lives in peace. But looking at each other, they silently agreed that there would be no cowardly retreat. Honor and duty were everything. Hermione felt like she was watching the last lifeboat leave. But they had known what was coming. She wouldn't falter now.

"Albus should have told you what he had planned," Snape replied. "I don't blame you for accepting the evidence of your own eyes."

Hermione nodded. "We're with you all the way, Harry. What's past is gone."

Ron looked at her and nodded, gave her a smile that was full of regrets. She was right about that. What was past was gone. His gentle bookworm was a memory.

* * *

Later that night, Ginny tapped at Harry's door. When he opened it, she slipped inside and came into his arms. "I've missed you so much, Harry. Pretending I didn't, that I was happy over our supposed breakup, was the hardest thing I've ever done." 

He kissed her. "We'll only have to pretend for a little while longer," he promised.

Ginny dropped her robe, leaving no doubt that Harry wasn't the only one who had grown up over the last year. "I mean to be with you for the rest of my life. Starting now."

Harry thought about her parents, and her brothers. He thought about all the reasons this was probably a bad idea. But they weren't kids sneaking a snog in the astronomy tower late at night. They were warriors and in the morning they were going to beard Voldemort in his den. They were old enough to know they might not come back, and that was the real loss of innocence. He locked the door and spelled off the light.

Both of them were virgins, so there was some initial fumbling and they both found themselves laughing. Like every young couple before them, though, they learned that Mother Nature knew what She was doing. The initial pain was brief, and after that, passion took over. Finally they fell asleep holding each other.

* * *

Hermione lay awake in the darkness beside her husband. "Hermione, I want you to hang back from the main fighting tomorrow," Snape said. 

"And why do you think I would agree to do that?"

"Because you are too valuable an asset to be risked prematurely, and you know it."

Hermione hesitated, then nodded. There was no room for false modesty, and none for illusions that either of them or their potential child would survive the end game--for soon after their elemental marriage, Hermione had discovered that she was pregnant. They would not be able to kill the Dark Lord, but they could sell their lives dearly and hurt him very badly before they died, leaving him to face Harry injured and with his energy depleted. That was understood between themselves, but for the sake of the others they must maintain the polite fiction of a happily ever after, and they had told no one else about the baby. To make sure Voldemort would fight them first, they had to be seen tomorrow, and they had to anger the Dark Lord enough to get caught up in a duel with them when next they met. "There's always a chance it will all come down to it tomorrow," she said. "I think he'll apparate out when we kill Nagini, but he might just summon his army and have done with it."

"Do you have unfinished business?"

She laughed. "Everyone I have to say goodbye to is right here in this room. There's nothing left unsaid to anyone else still living."

He heard the silent admission that there was plenty left unsaid to the departed, and that was certainly true of them both. Their marriage had not been based on love, but rather on honor, compassion, justice. Those were good things, but a nineteen year old young woman on the eve of battle deserved more than he could give her. "I will not object if you make your peace with Weasley. He loves you. I'm sure he would be happy to be the other man for one night at least, and I would wager that you would rather spend tonight with him rather than here."

She winced, unseen in the darkness. "That is generous of you," she said, and she meant it. "No. It would only be cruel to go back to him now when I can't offer him any kind of a future. I knew there wouldn't be any going back to Ron and taking up where we left off. I'm…no longer a woman who manages gentleness easily. It will be easier for him to say goodbye if he can keep his memories of the girl he once loved. And he isn't the boy I remember. I don't know what he and Harry have done to survive, and I don't want to know. It's better this way."

"That is wisdom better learned late than never. Entanglements in this game only provide hostages to fate, Granger."

She laughed. "Tell me how to avoid becoming entangled, then. If you are saying that you would rather be alone, though, I will respect that."

"No, Hermione, you know that I am a selfish man. I will not have you here if you would rather be somewhere else. But if it is your choice to stay then I will not nobly refuse you."

His kiss was not gentle. Hermione was content with that.

* * *

They gathered around the large dining table in the predawn light, eating quickly while Harry sketched out what they knew of the safehouse. It was a small rural cottage with only three exits, a door and two windows. There was almost certainly something underground, but they had no way to know what. They let the Aurors plan the entrance, since that was what they were trained to do. Bill Weasley would go first, because he was a curse breaker and he was certain that the building would be warded. Once he got them to the door, things would get interesting. Shacklebolt gave the younger members of the group a little more direction than he would their elders. "Make sure of your targets. You can't expect them to be conveniently wearing their please-hex-me-now Death Eater costumes. They'll most likely be wearing ordinary robes like ours. Remember that friendly fire ISN'T. Got it, Neville, Luna?" 

"Yes, sir."

"Once I kick that door, all hell is going to break loose. It will be exactly like the raid on Hogwarts, only confined to a smaller area and we're the ones breaking in this time. They'll be throwing Unforgiveables like rice at a wedding. Every one of you has one favorite spell that puts your enemy out of the fight, use it and don't hold back. The objective is to stop them casting straight away, and leave them in some condition for us to pick them up afterwards. Dead or alive, I don't care. I don't want to see any cases of buck fever in there because it _will _get you killed. Is that understood? Ginny?"

"Yes, sir."

"Harry, no heroics. We bloody well need you around to take out Voldemort. Until that's done you are not expendable, no matter who you see getting hurt. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, sir. I won't put anyone else in danger keeping me out of trouble."

"Did you recognize anyone you saw in there?"

Harry nodded. "We saw Goyle's dad a few times, and probably Bellatrix LeStrange. It was dark though." He buckled the Sword of Gryffindor around his waist and set his foot on a bench to fasten the strap around his leg. Molly stopped him. "Let Ginny do that, it's good luck for a lady to gird her suitor for war."

People laughed and Harry turned red in the face, but he gave Ginny a quick kiss for luck after she fastened the buckle. "I won't argue with all the luck we can get," he said.

"Goyle's a brute but he throws a truly vicious cruciatus, and he uses it to disable opponents so he can kick their heads in later," Snape said. "Bellatrix is as dangerous as anyone we could face except for the Dark Lord himself. You may have heard that she is insane, but that only comes into play once she has a helpless captive to play with. She's quick, uses a variety of spells so that it's very difficult to defend against her, and she uses the people under her command intelligently. We can expect a well-thought-out retreat into the tunnels if Bella is in command. If she is there, taking her out of the fight quickly by any means necessary would be to our advantage."

Moody said, "I'd suggest having a core group of Harry, Ron, Ginny, Molly, Hermione and Severus at the rear. Let the rest of us mix it up on the front line. You half dozen hang back where you can see what's going on, and take out whatever targets of opportunity come your way. If they target Harry, you've got the firepower to defend him, even against LeStrange and a few of her closest friends. Do not let them take Molly out, a good healer is worth a dozen reinforcements as far as keeping a bit of bad luck from putting one of us out of action is concerned. Bill, you have an eye out in case you're needed to break a curse on someone, as well."

"Sir," Bill acknowledged.

Snape didn't like that. It went against his plans to get Voldemort's attention. But until they reached the Dark Lord it was probably the best solution. Either he or Minerva would have to stay with Harry, and she was best used on the front line. She could shift forms from hard-to-hit house cat to formidable witch in the blink of an eye and come up casting something extremely nasty. The Death Eaters knew his dueling style after better than twenty years on the inside. Minerva had plenty of surprises to show them.

Shacklebolt said, "If anyone is having second thoughts about this fool's errand, now is the time to say so. And I for one won't blame you a bit if you do."

Predictably, nobody volunteered to stay behind and guard the headquarters. They apparated to a staging point in an abandoned barn about a quarter mile from the Death Eaters' safehouse and approached stealthily along a hedgerow, with Bill and Moody leading the way. They bypassed several wards without bringing them down, which would have alerted the people inside the house. The rain silenced their passage and gave them some concealment.

Hermione found herself breathing faster and having to rein in the urge to rush the house. It was finally time to pay someone back for her parents' deaths and her magic crackled right below the surface, ready to be unleashed.

"Steady," Snape told her quietly. "Keep your wits about you in there."

"I intend to. And you watch yourself. Remember we will need you too, at the last."

He nodded.

Bill and Moody crept right up to the front door and Bill went to work on it. Moody took out his glass eye and held it up to the corner of one of the windows. He made a couple hand signals to Shacklebolt, who translated that there were three in the cottage. Minerva shifted and prowled through the unmown grass, and leapt up onto the rain barrel to check it out for herself. Several more of them worked their way up to positions as near the house as they could get.

Shacklebolt kicked the door and they poured into the building, taking down the three lookouts before they knew what was happening. It was Crabbe, the younger Goyle, and some blonde woman that no one recognized off hand. They left the three well bound and recovering from stunners, and they searched the house.

Bill found a trap door hidden under a glamour which made it appear to simply be part of the floor. He unraveled a particularly nasty acid curse and opened the hatch. Instantly the Aurors present fired a volley of stunners down the hole to take out any sentries, they bagged another one and hefted him up to join his friends, to get him out of the way. One by one they dropped into a narrow, low tunnel that forced them to go one at a time. The air smelled of mold and decay, and the timbers holding the place up looked anything but reliable. Bill was at the front again, which scared Molly half to death because they had to go single file. Likely only Moody, who was following directly behind him, could back him up if something went bad.

Aside from unraveling curses and hexes as they went along, though, they got through the tunnel without any trouble. It appeared that they had the stupendously good luck to have taken out the sentries before any of them could warn their comrades.

The tunnel ended in a door. Bill got them through it and Shacklebolt's promise that they would see all hell break loose came true seconds later. The door opened into a large cavern.

Bellatrix had taken Snape's position at Voldemort's right hand. Instantly curses and countercurses started flying. The air quickly took on an acrid stench. Ron took a cruciatus for his mother, and Ginny retaliated with a cutting charm that took Goyle's head half off. He was dead before he hit the ground and Ginny had no idea there would be so much blood. She fell to her knees beside her mother and brother and tried not to retch.

Snape moved to cover the Weasleys, he wasn't sure if Ginny would be able to recover from her first kill. Hermione moved up beside him, covering their other flank and looking for a clear target.

Severus got the clear shot of his life and yelled, "Tom! You always did like a damp cold hole in the ground!" He followed that with an incindius that lit Voldemort and everything around him on fire. The Dark Lord got a shield up that turned most of it. He responded with a killing curse, but Snape was already moving. The deadly green beam harmlessly impacted only stone. Molly screamed at the top of her lungs, the avada kadavra had shot right over her head and only missed her by a foot.

The effects of the cruciatus had worn off enough for Ron to see straight. He shook his head hard--and saw something moving low to the ground, escaping the flames. "Harry, there!"

"Got it. Cover me, I need to get closer."

Hermione said, "Don't worry, we'll get their attention. What say we give LeStrange something besides Harry to think about."

Snape pulled a potion bottle from a pocket in his cloak and threw it unerringly to shatter next to LeStrange. A thick gas that glowed a sickly green billowed out. Le Strange replied with a cutting charm that laid his arm open to the bones from wrist to shoulder, but the gas clung to her as she tried to dive out of it. She went down with her hands to her throat, choking horribly until she lay still. It was enough of a show to keep the enemy attention on her, or else making sure Snape didn't throw anything else.

Molly took the expedient route and kicked Severus' feet out from under him, so that she could get at his arm to stop the deadly bleeding. Ron got to his feet to help Hermione cover them. He got in on the light show act with a crystal shield.

Harry had ducked aside and hidden under his invisibility cloak, to creep up on his target. Nagini reared up and hissed as he dropped the cloak. His sword rang from its sheath and he attacked. The snake was mortally wounded, but in its death throes it managed to bite Harry on the leg right above his boot. The anti-poison charms that Harry had put up activated. He swore and nearly fell as they burned the poison out of his leg.

Voldemort roared his fury. There was a loud crack as he apparated, followed by his remaining Death Eaters.

Snape halted Molly's attention to his injured arm. "It will do, Madame Weasley. See to Harry."

After one last quick scan to be sure the bleeding wouldn't start again the instant her back was turned, Molly went to Harry.

Moody said, "Hey, Severus, I think something went wrong with your potion. Bella's still alive."

"Nothing of the sort, Alastor. It is keyed to dissipate as soon as the target stops struggling. Now you have her to question, though I doubt that you will get more out of her than comments on your parentage. She is far too much the fanatic."

"She's out of the way, that's what really matters. He-Who...fuckin' _Voldemort _wouldn't have gone anywhere she knows about."

Snape held his arm close to his chest and hissed as Hermione tried to see it.

"Let me help, Severus."

It didn't get past Moody that he acquiesced. She drew her wand down the injury, following Molly's work. The wound sealed cleanly, leaving a scar but no impairment that Snape could detect. "Thank you, Granger."

"You're welcome."

Moody asked, "What was the point in you attacking Voldemort? Were you _trying _to paint a bloody huge target on yourself?"

"We meant to do just that," Snape replied. "Potter may be the Chosen One who must strike the final blow, but we intend to even the odds a bit first."

Moody nodded. He wanted to object to a plan that was sure suicide, but the fact was they were all willing to lay down their lives in the next battle and call it a good bargain if they took the Dark Lord with them. "All right, then."

"I am so glad to meet with your approval."

"D'you always have to be such a git?"

"What, and disappoint everyone?"

Moody could see the merriment dancing in Hermione's eyes. He blustered to hide the way his heart clenched at the thought of these two so casually bartering their lives away to give Harry a better chance.

They regrouped at Grimmauld Place. Shacklebolt tried to start something about Snape's use of poison, but it was Hermione who snapped back at him. "I'll remind you that bitch planned the murders of my parents. If it had been up to me, I'd have given her to you in pieces, not coughing her head off but alive."

"While the Muggle casualties are regrettable--"

Snape's patience snapped. "Regrettable? Muggles they may have been, but tread carefully when you speak of my kin."

Moody grabbed Shacklebolt's arm and propelled him out of the room. "Kingsley, that's bloody fuckin' _enough._ This is a war. You can't tie our hands behind our backs and expect us to win it. If you can't get your head out of your arse on your own, I can give you a little help. You'll get it through your damn thick skull someday that there always are going to have to be a few of us black hearts around to do what damn well needs done! All so the likes of you can say your prayers and sleep safe in your beds at night. Maybe when you aren't feeling quite so holier than thou, you can say a prayer or two for us, because maybe we just might need a few while we're out there looking out for you."

Moody's voice trailed off as the two men left. Hermione wondered if Shacklebolt realized that Moody had probably just saved his life.

Snape said, "He had NO right to insult you to my face!"

"Merlin's ghost, Snape, he wants to be able to say you started it! Let it go. We don't have time to bother with him anymore."

He calmed himself with an effort. It was one thing to take offense to an insult to one's family. His Lady merely dismissed Shacklebolt and his slight as beneath her. "Let's go home."

"Give me a moment to let Harry know where to find us."

Soon afterwards they walked together out past the wards, to where they could apparate to Hogwarts.

The sun had come out and spring was in full bloom. The grounds were achingly beautiful. Hermione thought the flowers had never smelled sweeter when their day was almost ended, nor had the light ever danced brighter on the mirror-black surface of the lake. She held every memory in her heart as they walked up to the castle gate. But Snape did not climb the steps. Instead they took a stone path past Sprout's greenhouses through the trees to the lake shore, where a white marble monument stood.

After a moment where there had been two, there were three.

Hermione greeted Dumbledore's ghost with a smile. For all the pain and confusion that the old headmaster had left in his wake, the fact was that she loved him dearly.

Severus said, "It's done. Nagini is dead."

Dumbledore seemed to draw a heavy breath. "There's nothing else for it then."

"All that's left to be seen is whether we find him before he acts," Snape said in a voice colder than the depths of the black lake.

"It's too late now, but I was wrong, Severus. I abused the sacred trust of your oath to me, and I was too proud to listen when you tried to warn me that my motives were not pure enough for the spell to ever work."

"Albus, you were poisoned from the moment you put on that damned ring. You weren't thinking clearly. All obligations between us are now discharged. I forgive you freely and without reservation. Now be at peace so that we can also in the hours left to us!"

Albus bowed his head for a moment. There was immense power in that, power that crossed the veil and released the shackles of karma and obligation. Clearly Dumbledore had not expected to have that bill stamped paid in full--nor did he feel that he deserved it.

"Hermione, you have suffered greatly, more than most of us will ever truly understand. That was in no small part my fault. Yet you chose justice over vengeance, and acquitted yourself with the honor that I failed to display, restoring my own honor even as you made the truth about Severus' actions known. You are your parents' pride and joy, and dare I say mine as well. Do you know the destiny that awaits you?"

"Lady of Light," she said. Her voice trembled, and well it might.

Dumbledore had one last gift--his blessing. "May the gods who have blessed your marriage grant you both long lives of peace and prosperity, as well as all the happiness that has been so far denied you."

Severus said, "You set us on this path, Albus. Did you think it could ever end in anything but fire and blood?"

"I know I failed Tom and you, but that is on my soul. Your destiny is in your hands and the gods'. You will come through this if an old man's prayers are of any avail."

Hermione could not bear his sorrow. "As Severus said, all is forgiven. Whatever is going to happen, will. I'm not afraid."

Snape's arm circled her waist. He had long ago lost faith in anything except his own will. Now he had faith in her. Maybe that would be enough. If not, there would be plenty of time to decide whose fault everything was once they joined the castle ghosts.

* * *

Harry held Ginny close. "I'll never forget the first man I killed. He would have killed me if I hadn't but I still got sick every time I thought about it for a week." 

"I orphaned the Goyle twins today, Harry, how do I live with that?"

"No matter how much we wish it could be different, he brought it on himself. You did what you had to do."

"And I will again, when the time comes. But for now, Harry, help me forget it."

He bent to kiss her. "I love you, Ginny."

It seemed like the whole world held its breath waiting for the clash between Light and Dark.

TBC


	2. The Price of Freedom Part Two

The days since Harry had dispatched the snake Nagini had been among the most nerve-wracking of Hermione's life. She knew that the Order was working to find Voldemort, but here at Hogwarts they were distanced from that. Snape had already told them about every Death Eater hideout and rallying point that he knew about or suspected.

She felt weird joining the Friday afternoon Hogwarts staff meeting, but as Snape's apprentice and teaching assistant she had a place there. McGonagall asked her a few questions about her first-year classes, but other than that Hermione kept quiet and listened. She watched McGonagall reassuring the teachers just as she was constantly trying to calm her first-years.

Professor Vector reported that her arithmancy calculations indicated that the conflict was nearly upon them, hours or at most a few days away. Firenze and Trelawney both agreed with that prediction. Trelawney was uncharacteristically clear-headed. Hermione walked past her to get a glass of water. There wasn't a whiff of alcohol about her.

Trelawney suggested that they should double the hall patrols, she wasn't sure why she felt that was important but no one disagreed. As Sprout said, no one was going to be getting a full night's sleep until this was settled anyway.

Flitwick was concerned about the small children. It was almost impossible for them to concentrate on their work. They all knew or at least knew of people who had been murdered by Death Eaters, and they felt helpless in the face of it. The more mature ones soldiered on, some acted out in various ways, while others withdrew. Hermione found herself nodding, her first years were going through the same thing. It was reassuring that a seasoned teacher was having the same problems dealing with it, she had been afraid her inexperience was to blame. Minerva gave her an encouraging smile.

Snape said, "I wonder if we ought not to send the first and second years at least home to their parents."

McGonagall replied, "I wish we could, Severus, but the consensus among the Aurors is that we can better protect them here. The Hogwarts Express would be a terribly exposed target, and many of them would have little or no real protection at home. It's up to us to keep them safe, I'm afraid."

"I fear that he will attack the school to draw Potter out into the open."

McGonagall asked, "Severus, what do you think of the idea of creating an escape tunnel from the dungeon into the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack?"

"Voldemort knows about those tunnels."

"Precisely why I don't believe he will expect us to use them."

Snape gave that due thought. "I am sure he will place a guard on them at the very least. Anyone using them will need to be prepared to fight their way through. But I think you're right, he won't suspect an organized retreat through them. You are the transfiguration expert, Minerva. If you create such an escape route, we can ward it to prevent it being used against us. The difficulty I see is in evacuating the students in the event of an attack. We cannot hold drills without the possibility of Voldemort getting wind of it."

Hermione thought it was a testimony to how far they had come that no one even batted an eyelash at hearing Voldemort's name spoken out loud. Some of the professors couldn't bring themselves to do it, but no one trembled in their boots.

McGonagall said, "Yes, that is the weak part of this plan. If necessary we will assemble the students in the great hall. Professors Flitwick, Sprout and Trelawney will lead the evacuation from there, making the older children responsible for the younger ones. I will ask for volunteers among the seventh-years to stand and fight with the rest of us, to give them time to escape."

"You will have no shortage of volunteers, of that I am certain," Snape replied.

Sprout suggested, "Why don't we hold drills, only instead of having the children go into the dungeon, we'll have them practice evacuating the great hall through the main doors and perhaps through the postern as well? Let that get back to Voldemort and let him guess wrong. They'll also be accustomed to waiting for you to tell them which way to evacuate."

McGonagall agreed. "I don't want them going too far onto the grounds, however. He might just decide to take advantage of the drill to attack, and it would be disastrous to be caught in the open."

Pomfrey asked, "Where do you want me?"

"Without knowing what Voldemort will do, that's hard to say. You'll just have to read the situation as it unfolds, I'm afraid."

"You should dress in ordinary staff robes until this is over," Snape advised. "Your healers' robes would make you a primary target. Keep moving and try to blend in with the rest of us."

"I wish now I'd paid more attention in DADA," Poppy wisecracked.

McGonagall grinned and said, "If there's nothing else I should get started on that tunnel."

* * *

Hermione was glad to get back to their apartment and relax for a while before they had patrol. "Well, I am absolutely hopeless," she admitted. "It never occurred to me that he would target the school to flush Harry out."

"You haven't spent the better part of thirty years learning how he thinks."

Hermione shuddered in spite of herself. "I swear I don't know where you found the strength."

Her genuine respect was more gratifying than Snape would ever have expected. "Neither do I, Granger, looking back on it," he admitted. "At the time, of course, it was one day at a time. One simply does what one must."

Hermione didn't argue but she was quite sure there had been absolutely nothing simple about it. She also believed that whatever juvenile responsibility Snape had for James and Lily Potter's deaths had been repaid somewhere very early on in those years, and that Dumbledore had milked that sad situation for a great deal more than it was worth.

It occurred to her that very soon now she was going to have the opportunity to tell him so to his face, if all went according to plan. She decided that should go on her list of good things about dying heroically, somewhere behind seeing her parents again.

The halls were very quiet when they made their rounds. There was none of the usual teenage hijinks. They ran across one of the seventh-years, a quiet young woman named Diamond, leaving a first-year girls' room. She looked exhausted.

"Is something wrong?"

"The Goyle twins, Master, nightmares about their father again. I think they're settled for the night."

"Thank you, Miss Halstrom. I think you can find your bed now. We shall be on watch the rest of the night."

"Good night, Master, Madame Snape."

Before Hermione had learned everything she had about the customs of the old wizarding society, she truly would have been surprised at the courtesy and responsibility she saw within Slytherin. She had been made all too unpleasantly aware of her own prejudices, judging them all by Draco Malfoy. Snape had no need to rule his own house with an iron hand. That had been reserved for the hooligans from the other houses. Hermione could see from a new perspective why Snape thought Gryffindor had more than its share of prats now that she was on the other side of the teacher's desk.

She didn't think the Founders had ever meant for the Houses to grow so far away from one another. If they couldn't bridge the distance when Voldemort came knocking, she despaired of their chances.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning it was clear just how much making the new tunnel had cost Minerva. Snape had anticipated and brought her a potion, which they both knew only put off her need for rest for a few hours. Once the fire drills were done, she meant to sleep that afternoon.

Snape did not expect Voldemort to deviate from his pattern of attacking at night. The Death Eaters depended on attacking under cover of darkness. Developing and training for a new strategy to attack a stronghold full of formidable witches and wizards like Hogwarts would have taken too long.

Hermione said, "Goddess, I hope he's planning to hit the school. If he isn't it will be Hogwarts Express and that will be a bloody shambles."

"Or the train station, which will be worse, with hundreds of Muggles around who wouldn't know the danger until too late," Snape said.

"Oh, no, he won't do that. He isn't ready to piss off the Muggle governments yet," Hermione said. "If he panics them they could wipe us all out before we could react. He wouldn't chance that, I hope."

She could tell he didn't take that seriously and turned to face him, inviting him to read her mind and deliberately remembering some of the more terrifying things she knew about muggle warfare. It was easy for him to forget that she had lived in both worlds while her parents had still been living. She sensed a moment of absolute shock before he got that under control. Here was one wizard who would never again make the mistake of underestimating muggles.

Snape said grimly, "If he knows half what you do about some of that, he certainly won't go anywhere near the station, and this makes me doubt he will attack the train either. You've just answered my lingering questions about why his attacks on muggles always seemed designed more to terrorize the wizarding world. Had he truly wished he could have done things that couldn't be explained as accidents or the work of madmen."

Hermione nodded. "It wouldn't surprise me in the least to discover links between most of his muggle targets and the wizarding world. A few may have been in the wrong place at the wrong time, but he had to be sure the wrong connections wouldn't invite an official investigation."

Minerva asked, "Merlin, what's all that about? Not more bad news, I hope?"

Snape replied, "No, but I do think the Muggle Studies curriculum is due an overhaul once the current troubles have passed."

"I shall make a note of that," Minerva replied, still giving them an appraising look that Hermione found most disconcerting.

The food appeared, so that discussion got put aside.

That night, all the teachers were out, as were most of the seventh-years. Minerva supposed if they were awake anyway they had might as well keep watch in an organized manner, so she told them to get their brooms and put them in positions on the heights to stand guard. She put Ginny Weasley in the great hall. If there was an attack it would be her job to keep the children moving into the dungeons and evacuate last, sealing their escape route behind them.

Snape asked her, "Do you want us patrolling the dungeon again? I think we would better serve on the heights."

"Yes. Pick a couple of your sixths that you trust and tell them about the tunnel. They should go down straightaway, there's no need for them going up to the great hall then back down again. Do you have some seventh-years who can take care of whatever sentries Voldemort has left?"

"Miss Halstrom, I think, and a few others."

"Good."

They climbed to the battlements, where they found Trelawney standing in the shadow of her doorway. She offered them a flask, it contained a fine brandy and only a few sips were missing. "Do hold onto that for me, Severus. I think I've had all of it I want for tonight."

"As you wish," he said.

"I am glad that all is settled and we are all together now that things are nearly settled," she said tranquilly. "I have seen a good outcome for what you have planned. Stay on the heights tonight. You were right to come up here."

"In that case, why don't you go down to the great hall and help Ginny Weasley? It might not be easy to get all those kids into the dungeon whilst a battle is going on," Hermione suggested.

Trelawney unexpectedly hugged her and Hermione returned the embrace. Trelawney whispered, "Be brave, Hermione. I don't want you to do this, but you must. You and Severus shall save many lives tonight. Hold fast, and know that we all fight beside you."

"Protect the children until Harry can do what _he _must," she replied.

Snape watched her go. "Thank you for getting her to a place of relative safety. She has a good heart."

"I'm afraid I always thought her a charlatan," Hermione said with great regret.

"She is, when her Tarot deck is silent," he replied, amused. "And quite the talented one, when she leaves off her drink. You are such a Gryffindor, always wanting to classify everyone as one thing or another."

"Well, if her prediction is accurate, you shall be glad to have a Gryffindor at your side tonight," was her stout reply.

She saw a different side to Snape that night, as he checked on each of the young sentries. He steadied nervous Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, and reined in overeager Gryffindors and Slytherins. Ron's "greasy git" was long gone, now that there was no longer a need to keep up any pretense for Voldemort's benefit. He was still a hard man, as strict as ever but fair, and he made no secret any longer that he cared what happened to each and every one of them.

The attack came from an unexpected quarter. Half a dozen dragons swooped in, setting fires everywhere. They were surprised to meet a barrage of hexes from everywhere on the heights, forcing them back into the clouds.

Snape heard the crack of an apparation and he scanned the perimeter. He saw a flash of a skull mask near the forest. "There! They're staging just outside the Whomping Willow's reach!"

"Tell the Headmistress. I'll let the Order know this is it!"

Hermione raced to the nearest fireplace to call the burrow and let someone know what was up.

Snape found McGonagall inside one of the towers and let her know what was happening. She alarmed the castle, and word passed quickly by means of the ghosts and the paintings.

Children yanked their robes over their nightgowns, grabbed their wands and their familiars, and flooded down the staircases to the common room. Ginny and Sybil directed them down into the dungeons, where they joined the Slytherins already in the tunnel.

The teachers and the sevenths rallied just inside the wall, near the postern gate which was one of the escape points that they had practiced with the children. The main group of the Death Eaters were expecting a flood of terrified children. What they got was something else entirely. Magic lit up the meadow like daylight.

Snape saw little of that. He went through a small door off the battlements, taking a shortcut through the upper level of the great hall to get back to where he'd left Hermione. A narrow catwalk hugged the ceiling.

One of the huge skylights shattered, raining shards of stained glass down on the last few people in the hall. He saw Sybil's shields go up but there was nothing he could do. The hall filled with hellfire. He could only put up shields and hope they held. Not an instant too soon the attack ended, but it still left the castle aflame. He raced across the catwalk to the other side and found Hermione staggering out of a smoke filled stairwell.

Hermione fought for balance, all her fear of heights reasserting itself as she nearly fell into the flames below. Snape caught her hand and pulled her to safety. She saw movement in the smoke and instinctively drew energy, but there was no time to get to her wand.

Voldemort laughed when he recognized them. He threw a cruciatus, which in itself didn't particularly frighten Snape after he had endured it so many times. He reacted to protect his wife and unborn child. The Rainbow Shield formed around them, Hermione's raw power combined with Severus' precise control. The cruciatus rebounded on Voldemort. He fell back screaming but recovered inhumanly quickly.

Severus cast an incindius, strengthened by so much fire around, which caused the Dark Lord's robes to burst into flames. Against any other enemy that would have ended the duel, and probably killed his opponent outright. It only cost Voldemort the time to extinguish the flames, buying Hermione the chance to take cover. Voldemort's next cruciatus struck home.

Snape bit through his lip, but not a sound escaped him. _Hermione, run. _Voldemort towered over him, seemingly unaware of his lurid raw burns. He kicked Snape's wand over the side.

The first cruciatus hadn't run its course when the second threw him into convulsions. Some part of Severus' mind still capable of rational thought waited for the next one, and wondered if his heart would burst before he snapped every bone in his body. Blinded by agony, he wasn't sure why he was still alive when Hermione whispered a healing spell that banished the pain. He shook his head to clear it and got his feet under him.

Hermione had cast the Patronus, its silver light outshining the fire below for a few brief moments, forcing Voldemort to retreat briefly.

He had the oddest feeling of regret that he probably would never live long enough to find out what form her Patronus took now.

A large section of the wall between them and Voldemort collapsed into the fire. They fled the crumbling wall, only to find the stairs already collapsed. There was no escape that way.

Hermione cursed, "Oh, bloody hell!"

Severus couldn't help laughing at the incongruity of such a completely muggle oath at a time like this. He drew her close in one last kiss. She tasted of smoke and desire and all the things they would never have the chance to say to one another, but all of it was said in the way her body molded to his and the way his fingers tangled in her hair. They turned as one to face Voldemort as he levitated across the collapsed section of wall to them. Hermione pressed her wand into Severus' hand. What they had done in desperation now would be by design.

Snape said, "The prophecy was right, Tom. I can't kill you. But I don't need to kill you to win this fight."

Voldemort laughed. "Let's see what you think you have, traitor."

Snape answered with another incendius, this one silent and with a great deal of fury behind it. Voldemort scrambled to block it. After that he was no longer laughing. He returned fire with a rain of acid. Severus remembered just in time that a shield wouldn't stop that spell. Instead he conjured a swirling pool of lye over their heads. The combination was harmless. "You'll have to do better than that, Tom. I could counter that in my sleep."

Hermione watched Snape counter everything Voldemort threw at them, all the time using his sarcastic little comments as a weapon. He knew Voldemort well enough to keep him lashing out in anger rather than fighting intelligently. Through it all she stayed focused on the spell matrix, lending power to Snape's spells. Voldemort was too angry to think his way through it and figure out why spells he should easily have turned now found their way through his defenses, or why counter-curses failed. And all the while in trying to kill his opponents, he was tiring himself.

Something huge fell past them and crashed into the midst of the inferno. Neither of them could spare any attention for it even when whatever it was exploded like a muggle bomb, threatening to bring down what was left of the wall.

They held their own against the Dark Lord for the better part of an hour, and then it was the worst kind of luck that ended the fight. Voldemort cast a volley of black blades at them. One got through and sliced through Hermione's leg mid-calf. The power matrix collapsed.

Snape cast a quick spell to cauterize the stump, and that was all the time he had to spare. He dodged a killing curse and looked around desperately for anything to shift the tide of battle once again. Some loose stonework offered a ray of hope. He sent it, and Voldemort, plummeting into the conflagration.

The wall shifted under him, stone grinding on stone. He scooped up his wife and cast a levitate. It was a long way down, but one way or another they were going down there. He stepped off the other side of the wall as it fell apart, and somehow maintained control of the spell most of the way down. He landed hard and broke Hermione's fall.

Someone landed nearby, carrying a second broom. Weasley. "Can you sit a broom, Professor?"

Snape had no idea whether he could or not. "If it gets us the hell out of here, I'll have a go. Gently with her, Weasley, he took her leg off."

Ron settled her carefully ahead of her on his broom. "Madame Pomfrey's this way."

"Voldemort--"

"Let Harry take care of him now. That was the most fucking brilliant thing I've ever seen in my life."

"I cannot be held responsible for your sheltered upbringing, Mr. Weasley."

Ron grinned under a mask of soot and blood. Nobody who had fought together here tonight would ever again take each other's insults seriously.

That short flight drew Snape's last reserves, but moments later the healers took charge of them.

* * *

Voldemort crawled out of the fire. His army was dead or scattered, and he was gravely injured. It was time to flee to one of his bolt holes, lick his wounds, and grow strong to fight another day.

"Going somewhere, Tom?" Harry had dismounted the hippogriff. He was burned and weary. Dragon talons had cut three deep slashes across his chest that had been hastily mended by the kind of rough battlefield medicine whose only intent is to keep one in the fight, not to preserve good looks.

"POTTER!" Voldemort raised his wand, only to discover that it had been broken in the fall.

The sword of Godric Gryffindor shined golden in the firelight on its downward arc. Harry had expected to feel something other than tired looking down at his enemy's dead body. His parents and all the others were avenged. The wizarding world was saved. His destiny was fulfilled. But there was nothing, no triumph, no regret, no relief, not even the slightest spark of soul-reaving. Whatever Tom Riddle had made of himself, Harry hadn't killed a human being.

* * *

Snape felt a rush of power then an intense burning in his arm. He pulled his sleeve up and stared in wonder as the last lines of the Dark Mark seared away forever. Then, wonder beyond immediate comprehension, a silver web of light formed, healing the raw burn. It formed an intricate triskele, an age-old symbol of the Triple Goddess. The Lady marked him for her own.

* * *

The sun came up over the ruins of Hogwarts. People came and got Harry. Hagrid took care of Buckbeak. People were arranging to have the few Death Eaters who had been captured taken away. Others began to gather their dead. He saw too many.

Someone shepherded Harry to the Healers. He thought in some detached way that he really probably should get his injuries looked at.

* * *

Hermione was startled to wake up alive, and even more surprised to find Severus beside her, also very much alive. She tried to get up, and when he stopped her she remembered her foot was gone. "Severus, the baby--"

"Is fine, as far as Madame Pomfrey could tell."

She dropped her head back to the cot with a sigh of relief.

"Hermione, look." He showed her the new tattoo.

Hermione smiled and said, "Welcome home."

Then they both saw Harry and Ron rush over to a stretcher which had just been brought in. Curly red hair escaped the blanket drawn up over the occupant's face. Hermione cried, "Ginny! Oh, gods, no!"

Minerva explained, "She got a group of first-years out of the castle, but she was hit by a falling stone. She was killed instantly."

Severus cursed savagely. Ginny had been one of his brightest, second only to Hermione. He had meant to offer her an apprenticeship, had he by some miracle lived through the battle. That he had survived her seemed an offense against nature. War itself was an offense against nature. "How many did we lose?"

"I don't know yet," his colleague answered wearily. "The close-in fighting was ferocious. But I can tell you we would have lost more if you hadn't occupied Voldemort long enough for Harry to kill the dragons. And there was nothing we could do to help you. Even if we hadn't had our hands full on the ground, no one would have dared interrupt your concentration."

Snape couldn't argue with that, since Voldemort had put them out of the fight with just such a distraction.

Hermione lay back. Severus seemed to have no inclination to release her hand, and she had no desire for him to do so. Her stump had begun to hurt. Poppy's spells and potions kept it at a distance, but it exhausted her all the same.

* * *

When she awakened, the fire had been put out and people were already clearing the site in a desperate search for survivors. Hogwarts would rise again. But Hermione learned that too many people would never walk its halls. They had lost Remus, he had finally rejoined the Marauders.

The fifth and sixth years had broken away from their place of safety with the small children and rallied a defense of Hogsmeade and their little brothers and sisters when the Aurors there had fallen. They had put up one hell of a fight. Outnumbered and outgunned, the pride of the four houses had stood their ground. When the smoke cleared, they had lost a third of their number, but Hogsmeade still stood. The Death Eaters had never got near the Shrieking Shack. Somehow a low white marble wall had appeared near Dumbledore's monument, and written on it in their own handwriting was the name of every child who had fallen at Hogsmeade Bridge. Hogwarts would never forget.

Arthur Weasley was also among the fallen, he and Bill had brought a contingent up from the Ministry and caught the main body of the Death Eaters in a trap between them and Hogwarts' faculty and seventh-year students. They had taken few prisoners.

Although Harry had dispatched Voldemort, he escaped being made the hero of the hour by accompanying Ginny and Arthur's remains back to the Burrow.

The Lady of Light and her Champion were stuck with that honor. It helped the reporters that it is difficult to run on one leg.

Hermione left all trace of childhood in the medical tent. The duel on the heights had changed her. She had found the strength of will to maintain absolute focus in the face of greater horror than most people would ever experience in a dozen lifetimes. Compared to that, a gaggle of clamoring paparazzi were nothing more than a few leaves drifting in the wind. She received them like the reigning queen she would have been in a more noble age, sending a message of calm and reassurance. She urged people to return to their homes and start the long process of digging out. To reach out to one another with healing and forgiveness, in understanding that the dark had been defeated and the truly guilty punished. She denied her own heroism, naming the fallen as more deserving of that title.

The wizarding papers printed all of that below the fold, under a full-width picture of the duel on the wall. Framed against the fire, their marriage tattoos glowing brightly, they held the embodied Dark at bay while Harry soared overhead on Buckbeak, locked in combat with the biggest dragon Hermione had ever seen in her life.

"Merlin! So that was what fell into the fire."

Snape conjured a pillow for her when she started rubbing her stump, and put it under her leg. He had a new wand, identical to the one he had lost. It was taking longer than he liked to break it in. "Evidently. Looking at it now, I'm not surprised that it was able to set the castle ablaze so quickly."

The two of them had gone to Grimmauld Place as soon as the healers had released Hermione, as they were homeless for the time being. Hermione had learned to get about on crutches, just in time for the onset of morning sickness.

The funerals were finally coming to an end. The last few days had been a series of them. They had just returned from Arthur and Ginny's memorial service and they hadn't changed out of their mourning robes. Lupin's service began in a few hours.

Hermione said, "Poor Mrs. Weasley. And Harry--oh, my Gods."

Snape nodded, a grim look on his face. "There is little that you can do, Granger, other than make sure he knows that he is not alone."

"We are fortunate in that, aren't we? After all that happened, we are not alone. We have each other, and pretty soon, the baby."

Severus took a chair near her chaise lounge. "I've been thinking about that. Do you want to raise our son here at Grimmauld Place?"

"I hadn't given it a lot of thought. It's amazing enough to me that we didn't die on that wall."

"To me as well. I do believe Albus' blessing protected us."

"Long life, prosperity, and the happiness that has been so far denied us? I'd be very grateful for a fraction of that." She smiled. "And to answer your question, no, I don't want to raise our daughter here. Grimmauld Place will become the Order's private club, where we land when we're in the city to sit around drinking firewhiskey and talking about the bad old days. That's all well and good for us. But a child should grow up thinking about the future, not the past. She needs to be able to take the best from both our worlds and turn it into something wonderful."

She returned Severus' wry little half-smile in spite of herself. He said, "I may have a place where our son can do just that. A few years ago, I discovered that a distant branch of my family still owned Snape Hall. When the last of them died it passed to me. It's north of here, isolated especially in winter, so I had no intention of ever living there. I paid the taxes and let the house elves keep it up as they saw fit. But now, we could make it our home."

"I think I'd like to see it tomorrow. Unless...we have another funeral tomorrow."

"No, I believe Remus is the last. You know there won't be anyone but the Order there, and whatever Aurors come to give Tonks some moral support."

"I think Remus would be quite happy with that. We were his family."

"Poor Marauders. To think that my envy of them led me down this path, and now they're all dead before their time. If I had known then what I know now, I never would have grudged them living their time while they had it, no matter what a prat James could be when he put his mind to it."

"Kids all think they'll live forever," Hermione said with a full heart. "If you hadn't taken the Dark Mark, then you wouldn't have been in a position to spy for the Order and save as many lives as you did. No regrets for that, I hope, Snape."

"None, Granger." He found that the words were true. It had all led him to do his bit on the wall, and that had been worth everything. He conjured up two glasses of pumpkin juice and poured a finger of whiskey in his.

A while later, they gathered in the parlor to go to Lupin's funeral. Hermione hoped that the Order only ever had cause to convene for ceremonial occasions, but she prayed they could mostly be happier ones than the last few days.

Harry and Ron were there, of course, but they were surprised when the rest of the Weasleys filed into the church. Arthur would have been proud to see Molly surrounded by her tall red-headed sons. Soon a crop of grandchildren would help her fill the emptiness that her husband and daughter had left. Life went on.

Harry was very pale, dressed all in black for the funeral. He accompanied them back to Grimmauld Place afterward, feeling that he could no longer continue to impose on the Weasleys. While they would never have considered him to be an imposition, Harry knew he was a painful reminder of Ginny right now. They all needed time.

They were sitting in the lounge telling stories about Remus, and Moody and Severus had taken it upon themselves to get Harry drunk. Hermione shook her head at that, and prepared tea for herself and Tonks and anyone else who preferred not to wake up with a godawful hangover in the morning.

Tonks brought her tea over to sit beside Harry.

There was a flash of light and both their hands glowed.

Harry exploded, "What the bloody fucking HELL--"

Tonks said in horror, "It's the Marriage Law! Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't even think!"

"I won't have it," Harry grated. "I didn't go through nine kinds of hell to kill Voldemort, for the Ministry to turn me into a damned rapist."

Moody put a consoling hand on Tonks' shoulder. "There isn't anything to be done about it now. Maybe there's something to be said for making the best of it. Being alone is highly overrated." Moody drained the rest of his whiskey in one slug and poured another.

Hermione said slowly, "There may be a way. The Elements removed our Marriage Law bond before creating the Elemental one. It's dangerous but you could present your case to them."

Harry stopped at the word dangerous. "It's your call, Tonks. There's this once, then we've got six months to get our heads together and come up with something safer if we still want out."

Tonks shook her head. "Harry, I don't want to tie you down to someone you don't love. But I'm not sure how I feel about anything in this world right now. I lost my reason to live that night. If I go before the elements in this state I could easily get us both killed. I won't risk anyone else's life just because having sex wasn't on the list of things I planned to do tonight. I know with all my heart that Remus would be furious if we did that."

Ron and Hermione chorused, "So would Ginny."

People had the godsgiven sense to hold their tongues until Harry and Tonks had gone upstairs, but after that everyone started yelling at once.

Minerva thumped the whiskey bottle on the table for silence. "Be quiet, all of you, I won't have them hear you shouting."

Pomfrey wiped tears of anger from her eyes. "There has to be something we can do to put a stop to this! Harry thinks he's no better than a rapist, and poor Tonks!"

Hermione said, "It isn't as bad as all that, Madame Pomfrey. I truly think they will be a comfort to each other. Maybe it was all for the best--_this _time."

People found their seats. Moody said, "You know there's only one way to get the Marriage Law repealed, and that's to bring down Scrimgeour's government."

"You can't just bring down a government, Alastor. You need to replace it with something," Minerva said.

"We have our Lady of Light."

Hermione choked on her tea. "Moody, you must actually _be _mad. I'm a teenager and pregnant. I could never win an election."

Moody said, "I'd vote for you, all that aside. You know your arse from a hole in the ground, and that's more than I can say for that lot we have in there now."

Minerva slapped a copy of the _Daily Prophet _down on the table. "Hermione isn't the only one in that picture."

Snape said, "Oh, no, Minerva, you can't be thinking--that's preposterous. People will remember that I took the Dark Mark and that I killed Albus. I could never unseat Scrimgeour."

"Severus, that picture is all they'll remember. It's damned well all any of us who fought in the final battle will _ever _remember, and we can make one hell of a lot of noise," Moody declared.

Hermione thought Shacklebolt might disagree, but then she hadn't seen much of him since shortly after the battle.

"Too right," Pomfrey agreed. Speeches weren't like her, but she had something to say. "What with Hogwarts' students and faculty, the Order, the Aurors and that lot Arthur brought up from London--why, I doubt there's a witch or a wizard in all the United Kingdom who didn't have a relative or a good friend in that battle. You may think what you like of yourself, Severus, but after the fight you and Hermione put up to save us all, good luck finding one single soul to agree with you!"

The room erupted in shouts of agreement. Snape saw pride and something else fierce and hot and primal burning in Hermione's eyes, and he found himself quite speechless. He shook his head and spluttered, "I haven't the faintest idea how to be a politician! Potter is in that damned picture, why don't you throw his hat in the ring?"

Moody said, "You know, that could work. The sheer injustice of this thing with Tonks will clearly work to his favor. And I don't think age will be an issue with him like it would for Hermione. No one ever let Harry be a child even when he was one. It was always the damned prophecy."

So it was that, while Harry and Tonks made love and then cried themselves to sleep mourning Ginny and Remus, they had their lives all planned out for them.

* * *

The next morning when Hermione told Harry, he thought she was pulling his leg, and he wasn't any too happy about it.

"Hear me out, Harry, I'd never pull a cruel joke on you at a time like this. Last night you were ready to do anything except risk her life to get Tonks out of this situation. Well, that's how everyone feels who's been caught up in this against their will. And don't feel alone, they tried to draft Snape and me as well. There are good reasons why we may not be the best choices but, Harry, you're a born leader."

Tonks said, "She's right, Harry. I got caught up in this with a good man. A lot of people aren't so lucky. You tell people that I could be their daughter or their sister or their widowed mother. As long as this law exists, no witch is a free Englishwoman. This isn't what we fought for, Harry, this isn't what we died for!"

"No, Tonks. No, it isn't. I need to think about it."

Hermione said, "Snape and I are going to look at a piece of property he owns. We'll probably be gone for several hours. You two need to sort this out before you do anything else."

Harry smiled at Tonks with sorrow in his eyes. "Yes, we do have a lot to talk about."

She nodded. "Whatever the two of you decide is all right, you know. We'll support you."

Tonks said, "Thanks, Hermione."

The two women embraced, then Harry and Tonks watched Hermione go.

"Harry, what are we going to do now?" _Remus was dead._

"Live our lives," Harry said. _Ginny was dead. _"These Ministry marriages can mean whatever we want them to mean. You and I were friends before this happened. One night every six months we can be, what do the muggles call it? Friends with benefits. The rest of the time, nothing needs to change unless we want it to. If we decide later that we want more than that, it's nobody's business but our own. I made sure you wouldn't get pregnant last night."

"How?"

Harry laughed, "I practiced for years to learn how to unravel Voldemort's curses. The Ministry's are child's play in comparison. I couldn't break the bond between us, but the part that suppresses birth control spells wasn't that hard to counter. Not when I knew what I was looking for. It looks a lot like Deloris Umbridge's work to me."

"That will make this whole situation a lot more tolerable, not just for us but for so many other people. You're a genius, Harry."

"Well, I'm not so sure about that. I do these things, but a genius would be able to teach _you_ how to do it. I'm going to need to have Hermione and Madame Pomfrey figure out exactly what it is that I'm doing, so they can turn it into a proper spell for everyone to learn."

Tonks nodded understanding. "I should go back to our flat and go through Remus' things, see if there's anything I need to take care of for him."

Harry felt a sharp pang of regret. Remus and Tonks had a chance to live together if only for a short while. All he and Ginny had were hopes and promises left unfulfilled. "You shouldn't do that alone. Do you want me to come with you?"

"I'd appreciate that very much."

"Best tell someone where we're going. Finish your tea, I'll see who's around. Then we can floo over there."

* * *

Hermione flicked her wand to clean up the soot as they stepped out of the fireplace. They were in a small library.

Severus regarded her with amusement. "I wouldn't get too excited if I were you. I already took most of the books of any importance to the Dungeon."

"I wonder if they can salvage anything?"

"I kept up all the standard protective charms, and it's quite possible that the fire never spread into the dungeon in the first place. Things can be replaced, Granger. I do hope you aren't about to start wringing your hands over them."

She laughed. "Hardly, Snape. Now give me the grand tour, if you please?"

The mansion was a big old sprawling place, built half into the mountain in true Slytherin style. The house elves had kept it in perfect condition. They could move in immediately if they wanted.

"Merlin, Snape, this place is a palace."

"It is precisely that. In centuries past my ancestors have ruled the wizarding world, from this house. As you will do, no matter who you place as Minister of Magic."

"Do you think I mean to rule through Harry?"

Snape had not yet figured out how such a small person managed to look down her nose at him, but Hermione had it down to a fine art. "Putting it that bluntly diminishes you both. He will come to you for advice. Give it wisely."

Hermione said, "Oh, I should have realized it was that simple."

"Nothing concerning the Ministry is ever simple. Why do you think I wanted nothing to do with it?"

"Because you are a teacher, and it is impossible to teach people who don't want to learn," Hermione replied. "You could be Minister of Magic and a damn fine one at that, but we need you at Hogwarts now more than ever. If anyone can get through to the young Slytherins, it will be you."

"Granger, the Gryffindor capacity to forgive never ceases to amaze me."

"I'm not certain I've forgiven a few of them, but I don't want history to repeat itself in fifteen or twenty years because we let one of these kids slip away. I wonder how many of them are being groomed at home right now to avenge their parents. We have a chance to get through to them, but it's a small window." She sighed. "I don't want our daughter to have to clean up after our war."

"Our son will have to do no such thing," Snape promised quietly.

Hermione nodded, smiling over the banter concerning the baby's gender. "Is there a nursery?"

"I believe the children's rooms were in the back of the house. It would have been safer, and warmer, of course." She followed him up the stairs, carefully with her crutches. Poppy Pomphrey had examined her leg that morning and, while it was healing well, it would still be a week or more before she could be fitted with a prosthesis. Cauterizing her leg had saved her life, but burns were slow to heal.

She wasn't sure what she had been expecting a Slytherin nursery to look like, maybe wallpaper decorated with cute little snakes or something. It was nothing of the sort, a warm inviting place that was perhaps a little more Victorian than she would have chosen. Probably it had been the height of fashion when the Madame Snape of that time had decorated it.

"This is beautiful. I do worry about this crib, though." She made a fist and stuck it between the bars. "I haven't seen a lot of babies, but do you think a baby's head could fit through there?"

"I haven't seen many babies either. Granger. What have we got ourselves into? We are having a child. What makes either of us fit to be parents?"

"Snape, my parents may have been Muggles but they did teach by example." She crossed the room to him, awkward on her crutches. "I haven't pried about your family...I only know that you had one Muggle parent."

"My father was a violent bastard, prone to fits of deadly rage. Mother couldn't stand up to him, to protect me or herself. I thought magic should have been the only deciding factor, I didn't understand how he could beat her and live. She always believed his promises to change and kept taking him back. One day my father murdered her. I took my mother's name that day and I've never spoken his again."

"Oh, my Goddess, Severus, I had no idea."

"Few people do. I was only a boy when it happened. Then I was admitted to Hogwarts. For years I blamed my mother for being too weak to protect herself or me, although I loved her. It took me a long while, and a lot of experience with how the world really works, before I realized she had no one to help her and nowhere to turn, except back to that monster. I had it in me to turn to the Dark once, Hermione, I see that of him in me. What if I do so again and turn on our child as he turned on me?" She was shocked to hear fear in his voice.

"You are not that person, Severus," was her firm reply. "Look at me," she commanded, and his dark eyes met her honey brown ones. "You are not a violent man. You are prone to anger but not to blind rage. If you find using the dark arts necessary to resolve a problem then you will do so--and then you walk away from it. If that makes _you_ dark, then so be it, but I judge by results. When you lash out it is with words that can cut as deep as any knife, but I have NEVER seen or heard of you raising a hand to any child. I will have no fear to leave my child with you. I have every intention of teaching her to hold her own against your worst insults."

He stroked the mass of curls that cascaded down her back. "Of that I have no doubt."

"As for the rest of it, Mrs. Weasley has already offered to teach me all the baby spells, and she should know, as many of her own babies as she's raised. I don't think I'll be any less prepared than any other new mother."

Snape caught her shifting her weight to ease her arms. "Let's get you off those crutches for a while. Are you ready for lunch? I'll see what the house elves can do."

"Yes, I believe I am, thank you."

The master bedroom suite was at the other end of the hall from the children's rooms. When it had been designed, husbands and wives had separate bedrooms, and each had its own bath. There was a private sitting room with a balcony. There was a nip in the air and it felt like rain, so after admiring the beautiful mountain view she returned to the sitting room and made herself comfortable on a chaise lounge.

Lunch was soup and cold sandwiches. The conversation turned to plans for rebuilding Hogwarts. Until construction was complete, they would be living and conducting classes in temporary quarters set up outside Hogsmeade. The Heads of House were going to live on campus, and that was one reason why Severus wanted to reopen Snape Hall. He wasn't sure temporary accommodations would be suitable for a pregnant woman during a Scots winter, much less for a newborn baby. If necessary, Hermione and the child could live here and she could apparate back and forth to work. That meant finding a nanny who could not only care for a child but protect one as well.

"Do you think we'll be on the same schedule as last year, with me taking the first years?"

"I had hoped that you'd be able to take on the second years as well. That would give us each a couple of free periods for research and writing," he said seriously. "What you did on the wall was unprecedented. That sort of thing is normally done in ritual, by people who have been doing ritual work together for decades. We were working together like clockwork, and I have far more questions than answers about it."

She perked up in shared enthusiasm. "It wasn't what _I_ did, it was what _we_ did. The elemental bond between us clearly made it possible, but there's so much about the Old Magic that's been lost. We may just have found some of it again."

"You aren't weighed down by conventional wizarding notions of what's possible and what isn't. Most other witches would have dismissed the very idea of an elemental marriage, simply because it is so at odds with the way things are done."

She nodded. "That's true, but had you not been able to take the raw energy that I was providing and turn it into useful spells, it all would have been for nothing," she said. "It may also have helped that you were using my wand."

"Possibly, that may very well have made it easier for me to form the spell matrix in the first place. Your wand called to your magic. But I believe it all comes back to the elemental bond itself. There is a very old phrase, perfect love and perfect trust. I may never in my life be able to come as near to that again."

Fervently, Hermione said, "May there never be a reason!"

"I will tell you this, Granger. If destiny had not already given the Dark Lord into Potter's hands, we would have won that fight."

Hermione nodded. Too many times, only luck had saved Voldemort during that duel. He had only crawled out of the flames because he had an appointment with the Sword of Gryffindor.

"In a way, I wish I were wrong about an elemental bond being necessary. Imagine if healers could turn that to magical healing. But I don't believe that I am."

Hermione nodded. "After I'm well and the baby is born, I'm sure we'll confirm your theories. You just aren't wrong about this sort of thing."

* * *

Tonks shivered as she looked around the lounge of the small flat she had shared with Lupin. Neither of them had much, or needed much for that matter. The place still looked as it had when they had raced outside to apparate in answer to the call to arms from Hogwarts.

Tonks quietly boxed up Remus' clothes for donation to charity. She hauled her trunk out of the closet and began to pack her own things, and a few precious mementos of their time here together. Pictures. A couple of books. She found a box for the kitchen things. Harry almost lost it when she rescued an old robe out of the charity box and slipped it into her trunk.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Grimmauld Place, I guess, until I find another flat. I can't stay here. There are too many memories."

"It's OK, Tonks. I know it seems like everything's hopeless right now. Losing half yourself does that. But I swear to you that the grief will run its course, and then you'll be able to see that the love of those we've lost will always be with us, until we meet again."

"Losing half myself is exactly what I feel has happened. What do you use to fill up that hole?"

"Love, and duty," Harry said. "Okay, there's a Gryffindor answer for you, isn't it? But that's always been how I got through. When I couldn't live for myself, ever since I started Hogwarts there have always been people I love and who love me that I lived for. There are a lot of people who love you, Tonks. That includes me, by the way, all questions of marriage aside."

"I never doubted it, Harry. You do know that goes both ways, don't you? I'll always be here for you. Just call me and I'll come."

"As far as honor is concerned, well, I can't tell an Auror a damn thing about that."

She nodded. The whole mess with the marriage law was taken care of for another six months. She could stay at Grimmauld Place indefinitely until she found another flat that suited her. And the Aurors needed every hand after so many were lost. She had heard the lone piper play Amazing Grace for dear friends so many times this horrible week that every note was engraved on her heart. Love and duty. Maybe a Slytherin could take a page out of Gryffindor's book, at that.

For his own part, Harry Potter found his own answer in his words to Tonks. Love and duty. If the Sword of Gryffindor best served the Lady of Light in the Ministry, then getting there would be his next battle.

* * *

Harry began his campaign against Scrimgeour with no less of a bang than anyone would have expected of a Gryffindor, by giving an impassioned speech before the Wizengamot demanding a vote of no confidence. By nightfall he had it. That was the beginning of a long busy summer. Harry's platform centered on equality of all wizards and witches, diametrically opposed to all that Voldemort had stood for. Repealing the hated Marriage Law was only the first step. It resonated with his generation, just as his speeches about clearing corruption out of the ministry and restoring law and order did with their parents.

The old pureblood families fumed in private but dared say little in public, lest old Death Eater sympathies became public. Snape didn't have to say a word--in fact he kept as far from the spotlight of the campaign as he could. But everyone understood that he knew where the bodies were buried, and they kept their silence.

As Snape had hoped, the dungeons had been largely spared, as had many of the books and scrolls from the school library. Fire protection charms on magical writings were highly effective. He and Hermione spent several peaceful hours working in a tent set up to restore the ones that were damaged but salvageable.

Snape had addressed the rebuilding committee and brought up several things that had hindered evacuation of the school under fire and cost lives. Most of his recommendations had been accepted wholesale to prevent another catastrophic fire, whether caused by an attack or by an accident. They would rebuild the castle, but it would only contain classrooms and administrative offices. Each House was to have its own residence hall, as was the staff, and the buildings were to be separated by enough green space that a fire or explosion originating in one could not easily spread to another. The dining hall and the potions laboratory were also in separate buildings. The living quarters were designed to be easily evacuated by frightened children when the corridors were full of blinding smoke. There would be frequent fire drills. Everyone would be annoyed to get turned out of bed in their pajamas on a cold winter night for a fire drill, but enough people would be returning with burn scars that nobody would argue the necessity.

In the meanwhile, a campus of white tents had taken shape. In a staff meeting that morning, Minerva had decided not to separate the children by houses until the new dormitories were completed. Instead, they made tent assignments carefully, keeping brothers and sisters together and making sure not to put war orphans from opposite sides anywhere near each other.

No amount of faculty disapproval would be able to keep the peace when blood called to blood. In some cases the best they could hope was to keep the students separated, and even so, they knew there would be duels to the death at Hogwarts' for the first time in five hundred years. The war still hadn't finished killing.

Minerva and Severus had reviewed all the old laws concerning magical duels. While they couldn't absolutely prevent two young wizards who were hell-bent on killing each other from having a go, they could do a lot to hinder it and give them plenty of chances to walk away with honor and dignity intact. Requiring them to duel in circle with the elements as witnesses would go a long way. Most of them would think long and hard before doing that, especially if their only reason was their family putting them up to it.

All of the faculty dreaded a murder.

Hermione patiently brushed soot from a slim volume bound in dragon hide. With magical books, already charged with energies that were not always well understood, the old ways were often the best.

Snape's silence while he was working was one thing. They rarely needed words. But since the faculty meeting he had withdrawn into that icy desolation that she had hoped never to see again.

She said, "Your best is all that you can do."

"It won't be enough." His voice was as cold as it had ever been during the terrible days when he had been a double agent, caught between Scylla and Charybdis with seemingly no way out.

Hermione knew now that the ice was his way of keeping the pain at arm's length. She said, "My father was a US Marine sniper during the Viet Nam War. When I was little I never understood the man he became on Memorial Day when he put on his uniform and marched with the other veterans. He used to scare me and I wasn't sure I wanted to know. The summer before I came to Hogwarts he took me to Arlington National Cemetery and he told me I had to remember, no matter where I went or what I became, those men had died to give me that opportunity. They died so that I could be free. Then he told me something else, obviously it's a quotation from somewhere but I'll be damned if I know who. Here is the price of freedom: Your every drop of courage, ounce of pain, pint of blood. Paid in advance." For a moment she was silent, still hearing her father's voice echoing across hallowed ground, across hallowed years. She looked up with Gryffindor fire in her eyes. "I know how my Dad died. Nobody's ever going to have to tell me a few Death Eaters found out what a Beretta M9 is before he went down."

"Sixteen of them, to be exact."

"That's how many rounds that weapon holds, if you keep one in the chamber—and Dad did. The Marine snipers say, one shot, one kill."

"I hope it helps to know they learned one hell of a lot more respect for Muggles. After that, Voldemort started sending double patrols after anyone he remotely suspected might put up a fight, and he still lost a lot of men because your father disabused them of the confidence that they could do whatever they wanted to Muggles and get away with it. They started making stupid mistakes and it cost them dearly. Did you also know that the reason your house burnt was that your mother opened the gas valve, struck a match and took three Death Eaters with her?"

"No, I didn't. I'd been certain it was--much worse for her."

"Goddess! The things that give us comfort."

"The thing is--a lot of these kids don't even have that. That's why we needed you here at Hogwarts, Severus. There will be times that you can give them the truth for closure, instead of having to fucking kill someone for it. And you're the only one who can."

He reached across the table to take her hand. "Hermione, every time I think I've run out of reasons, there you are with all the hope and reason I need."

"I know that it is not easy. Never doubt--"

"No doubts whatsoever." He wiped away a tear from her cheek. "What will it take for me to be your reason?"

She smiled though her eyes were shining and folded her hands over her belly, where her pregnancy was starting to show. There was forever in that smile. "You already are. All that I have lost lives on in the child you gave me. I couldn't see a future. You gave me a reason to want one."

More volunteers came up with another box of books. They took that as their cue to quit for a while. Madame Pomfrey wanted her to walk around on her prosthesis as much as she could tolerate.

It was a beautiful high summer day. They could hear the village's sheep in the distance, and the air was sweet with the scents of hay and heather. Hermione transformed her wand into a sturdy walking stick and they set off across the moors, more or less generally towards the Forbidden Forest.

They went deeper into the moors than they usually might have, because certain rare potion ingredients should be in full bloom. Hermione held the sack while Snape drew his bolline and knelt in the shadow of a large boulder to cut bunches of pixie's tears.

A few weeks ago, Hermione had started craving the Muggle candy bars that she had loved as a child. Snape had learned that unless he wanted to go out looking for them in the middle of the night, he had better keep plenty of them on hand. He heard her unwrapping one as he worked.

This was what it felt like to live a normal life. From battered child to unwanted orphan to Death Eater to spy, he had never known peace before. He doubted he would ever be able to walk these mountains without being aware of every shadow and every stone out of place. He knew he would never be able to stop watching his back, and there were good reasons why he shouldn't. Still it was finally soaking in that the war was over. The Dark Lord really would never come back this time.

The gather sack was full, with plenty of the little flowers left to go to seed. He took the time to memorize several landmarks so he would be able to find them again.

They took an easier path back to Hogsmeade, and saw the village lights in the distance just after the sun went down.

TBC


	3. Of Vows and Betrayals

Harry's last rally the night before the election was held at Hogwarts. A huge crowd had gathered, remembering what they had lost and celebrating what remained. Hermione was with Tonks and some others up near the stage. Snape was aloft with a lot of others, including the Weasley brothers. There had been some vague rumors of threats, not enough to take direct action but still they weren't taking chances.

Hermione leaned over to Tonks. "How are you holding up?"

Her friend smiled. "Well, you know, there are good days and bad days. It never really goes away, but I've been keeping myself busy--"

That was when all hell broke loose. Harry must have seen something out of the corner of his eye, because a swirling rainbow surrounded him just as a beam of green light shot out at him from the shadows behind the stage. People started screaming and stampeding away from the stage--too many people knew exactly what an avada kadavra looked like. Tonks unceremoniously yanked Hermione to safety under the stage to prevent her being trampled, before she raced to check on Harry.

Hermione saw movement in the shadows and drew her wand. She came face to face with none other than Kingsley Shacklebolt. He got off half the killing curse before she knocked him over backwards with a repulse.

Snape landed between them and cast an incindius just as Shacklebolt raised his wand for another attempt. The Auror was ashes before he even had time to scream. Snape paid no more attention to him as he turned to see if Hermione was all right. Shaken, she assured him that she was unharmed. He didn't seem to believe it until he took her in his arms and felt her heart racing. She held tight. The insanity had been supposed to die with Voldmort.

The Order quickly gathered at Grimmauld Place. Harry stayed just long enough to make sure Hermione and Severus were safe, before he went off to hold a press conference. Moody asked, "Are you sure it was Shacklebolt?"

"Him, or his twin!" Hermione said. "Trust me, I got a _very _good look at him when he tried to cast an avada kadavra at me!"

"That was when Snape killed him?"

"No, I knocked him on his arse. Severus killed him when he tried it_ again!"_

"Good on ya," he said. "If you'd tried any other defense--"

Snape yelled, "We very well know what could have happened, Moody, you dunderhead, you've no need to state the obvious!" His arm was tight around Hermione and she could feel him shaking. Reaction had well and truly set in.

"I'm _fine_, Severus, just got the bloody hell scared out of me."

"If anything ever happened to you--!"

Neither of them had ever once said the words _I love you_, but it was all there in their eyes, in every breath, in every heartbeat. For that instant, there was no one else in the world.

Molly Weasley made them both sit down. "You're both all right and we're going to make sure you stay that way. Hermione, I know you've had a fright, but you've got to calm down for the baby's sake."

She nodded. "I'm all right. I just can't believe Shacklebolt did that."

Snape said, "Neither can I, to be honest. I'm sure he's been waiting for an excuse to call me out, but I never would have expected him to try to assassinate Potter and Hermione. I suspect someone took advantage of the bad blood between us and forced him under the Imperius curse."

Moody said, "Probably. We'll round up the usual suspects but unless Kingsley's ghost can tell us what happened, we'll likely never know for sure."

After Harry got back from squashing any rumors that the assassination attempt had succeeded, they set up much stricter security to try to make sure nothing similar would happen again. Nearly all of them stayed there that night, and Hermione was so tired she went straight to sleep as soon as they got to their room. Snape was too wound up to sleep, every time he started to close his eyes he saw himself a second too late, and Shacklebolt getting that last killing curse off, and Hermione falling. Finally he contented himself just to hold his wife and keep watch over her. She didn't wake, but shifted to rest her head on his shoulder. After a while, he relaxed enough to fall into a light sleep until people started getting up about five in the morning.

Harry and Tonks slipped out before it got light to go vote, with an escort consisting of Moody and several of his best Aurors. The rest of them went out a few at a time through the day, because that gave them the chance to see how the turnout was shaping up. Harry flooed back and forth between Grimmauld Place and his campaign headquarters at the Burrow all day. Snape encouraged Hermione to go to the Burrow to help with getting out the vote. She and Molly kept a couple dozen owls busy flying all over wizarding Britain, and it kept her too occupied to sit around and think about her close call. Moody was coordinating the investigation into the assassination attempt. Snape hovered around waiting to see if they discovered anything, aggravating Moody to no end. When a female Auror reported that Shacklebolt had been seen in Knockturn Alley yesterday morning with a woman, he sent Snape with her to check it out to get him out of everyone's way.

The Auror was a hard-eyed woman in her thirties, with her dark hair clipped short. A lurid scar across her face had cost her half an ear and nearly an eye as well. He remembered seeing her a few times with Moody, but he was sure she had never been a student of his. A Marriage Law tattoo marked her wrist, yet there was no corresponding wedding ring to indicate that she gave the forced bond any merit. She spoke with an American accent. "Sylvia Beauregard, Professor. You haven't forgotten having me as a student. I graduated from Alabama Magic and Technical and went on to the Federal Bureau of Special Investigation. I came over here to St. Mungo's after I got tore up in a fight with a dragongator, met my boyfriend, and got a job as an Auror."

"What can you tell me about this woman who was seen with Shacklebolt?"

"White female, late middle age, five-eight, but no more than a hundred pounds. Long dark brown or black hair with a white streak on the right side, blue eyes, Scots accent."

"Auror Beauregarde, you have described Kallista de Carville, a Death Eater whom I know for a fact to be dead."

"Well, shit."

"Someone got a good look at her, in any case."

"I've got a good CI down here. Not much goes on in the Alley that she don't know about. A whole lot of good a description is now, though."

Snape asked, "CI?"

"Sorry, sir, American police talk. Confidential informant."

"I see." Snape had once had his own sources in Knockturn Alley. If they weren't successful following up Sylvia's lead, he would come back alone and see if he could have more luck. There may have been a mistake in the mysterious witch's disguise.

Snape couldn't say he regretted Shacklebolt's death. He would defend his Lady to the death, and gods help anyone who threatened her. But if the Auror had been an innocent who had been forced to act against his will, then Snape knew that situation all too well. He would see the man's name cleared and his honor restored.

Whoever had set these events in motion clearly had expected that with Potter and Hermione dead and the Order of the Phoenix thrown into disarray by Shacklebolt's apparent defection to the Dark, the Purebloods would have a chance to regroup if not reverse their fortunes outright.

Something occurred to him and he couldn't help a bark of laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"No one with half a brain will ever waste his time casting the killing curse on Potter again."

Beauregarde grinned. "'Spect you're right, sir, they'll have to think of something else. Fact is they probably handed him the election. Did you see the paper today?"

"I'm afraid I didn't notice."

Beauregard's grin widened. "Let's just say Tonks better decide whether she wants to fish or cut bait, 'cause if she don't want him somebody else will."

Snape was reassured that he had made the right decision to distance himself from the press. "I never expected to sympathize with Mr. Potter."

The banter stopped when they entered Knockturn Alley. Even in broad daylight it was a shadowy place. It was said that anything could be found in Knockturn Alley...for a price. Snape knew that to be more or less true, and there were things far more costly than lives here.

Beauregard led the way to an unmarked door which led down a flight of stairs to the Blind Raven, a nasty dive of a pub. It was a dark, chill place with a fat wizard who wore an eye patch for a publican. His sleeves were rolled up, revealing a large burn scar on his left wrist.

Snape casually let his cloak fall back from his wrist to reveal the triskele where the Dark Mark had once been. The surviving Death Eaters in Azkaban had some peculiar scarring where their Marks had been. The fat wizard had apparently decided to disguise his with a hot iron. Snape ordered, "Bring us each a pint, Murksie, and see to it that you bring the lady a clean glass."

The publican tapped two pints. "What brings you down here, Snape? I thought you were keepin' higher class company, seein' yer famous an' all."

"I thought Auror Beauregard might like to hear a few of your stories. Perhaps the one where you lost that eye."

Murksie didn't react at all, which was much to his credit. That story would have bought him a one-way trip to Azkaban, and most likely a short stay there, considering it involved a triple murder. "I'm thinkin' she'd rather hear a different one."

"Yesterday Kingsley Shacklebolt was in here with somebody who looked very much like Kallista de Carville. What do you know about that?"

At that the publican did react, with a nervous look around. "He came in, sat down over there, waited fifteen minutes or so. I don't know about Daft Kallie, but a woman in a cloak with the hood up did come in. They put up a silence charm, but I could see they were rowin' about somethin'. They got up, Auror paid the tab, and they left."

"What else?"

Murksie reached below the bar and grabbed something, found himself looking at the business end of two wands. "Oi! Calm down! She dropped this. I thought it might be worth summat, but I don't like the way it looks at me. That's _all _I know."

Snape examined the object without touching it. It was a silver earring in the shape of a skull, its eye sockets set with rubies. There was a strong aura of magic which would have led him to treat it with healthy respect, even if the little gemstone eyes hadn't followed his every move. He wrapped it in a handkerchief, careful not to touch it, then tapped the square of cloth with his wand, sealing wards around the earring, before he pocketed the piece of jewelry. "That's very heavily charged, Murksie, am I to believe that she dropped it without noticing?"

"Believe what ye like! She dropped it and left. It never took MY hand off when I picked it up!"

Beauregard snorted, "I believe that! The good Lord looks out for fools and small children."

Murksie growled, "Go back across the pond, ye lop-eared bitch."

"Aw, but I'd miss your company so much."

"Now will ya get out of me pub? I'm tryin' t' make a honest livin' here."

Knowing they weren't going to get anything more out of him, they left the pub. Beauregard asked, "Have you got a place to study that?"

He had no desire to take it back to Grimmauld Place, because the item could hold any number of baneful spells. "Not anywhere that I would want to have it."

"I'm sure I can invoke the wrath of Moody to clear you out a laboratory at the Ministry."

Snape nodded. He had certainly never wanted to set foot in the Ministry, but the irony aside, it was the safest place. "If you would, Miss Beauregard, go back to Grimmauld Place and ask Bill Weasley to meet me there."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Hermione shook a writer's cramp from her wrist, startling the owl who was waiting for the message she had just finished. She calmed the bird, affixed the message to its leg, and let it out the window.

"Walk around for a while, since you're up," Molly advised.

"Are we waiting for the returns here?"

"Why, I assume so, unless Harry wants to go to Grimmauld Place."

"I wonder how many people we'll be expected to feed?"

"I've got everything ready for a big pot of stew. If that runs out we'll send somebody out for something. Why don't we go ahead and open those crisps and biscuits from the muggle grocers, they're going to start wandering in soon." Leaving Hermione to that, Molly started the stew with a few flourishes of her wand.

Harry and Tonks arrived soon after the polls closed. Hermione asked, "Harry, where's Snape? I haven't seen him all day."

"Oh, I heard that American Auror send Bill to meet him at the Ministry. I don't know what they're doing."

Molly said, "Well, they'd better not be late. Bill promised to keep the reporters out of my flower beds. Harry, how long until we'll start hearing the returns?"

"At least an hour."

"Better eat up then. You too, Hermione, you're eating for two now."

"If I hear that once more, I'll scream," Hermione protested. But since she dished herself up a big bowl of stew, Molly paid no attention.

Harry and Tonks were quick to follow her example.

Luna came in waving the latest edition. She yelled, "Exit polls!"

They crowded around. Tonks gave a delighted squeal. "You're three points up on Scrimgeour! Yes! I want a new boss!"

Ron scratched his head. "How's that going to work? Are you allowed to work for Harry since you're...well...whatever?"

Harry smiled at Tonks. "You mean, can my girlfriend work for me?"

She returned the smile. "I don't think there are any rules against the Minister of Magic being an Auror's boyfriend. At least none I've read in the Auror's Handbook."

Molly hugged them both, to dispel any fears that she might consider their relationship an affront to her late daughter. She was a firm believer that life was for the living, and true love was always to be cherished. "Congratulations, you two."

Ron shook Harry's hand and gave Tonks a brotherly hug, echoing his mother's sentiments.

Before much longer, the Burrow was full to bursting, with Madeye Moody outside personally checking everyone who came in for any evidence that they could be under a curse like Shacklebolt. It wasn't fool-proof, but he was very good.

As soon as the returns edition of the paper came out, Luna folded out the two-page spread and spelled it high on a wall where everyone could see it. There was a number board at the Ministry where a clerk periodically came out to post the tally of the new returns. At first, Harry and Scrimgeour were running neck and neck, but the areas where the old pureblood families were concentrated were among the first to come in. As more and more results came in, Harry pulled ahead by a landslide.

Molly was sure the muggles were going to hear the celebration in spite of all the concealing spells on the Burrow. Harry went out to talk to the reporters, and most of the crowd followed him out to hear his acceptance speech. She felt a presence beside her, and turned to welcome her daughter's ghost.

"They look happy," Ginny said wistfully. "I am glad, Mum. I am. But I still wish..."

"I know, love, I know," Molly replied. "It doesn't mean he stopped loving you, or ever will."

Ginny nodded. "I just wanted to know that he's all right."

"We're doing our best to take good care of him, Ginny. We always will. He's one of mine just as Fleur is. I promise you that Harry will always have a home here."

"Mum, I love you so much. I regret that I didn't say that more while I was alive."

Molly smiled through her tears. "You said it now, that's all that matters."

"I don't think Harry's ready to see me yet, but could you tell him I'm happy for him and Tonks, and congratulations on winning the election? I always knew he'd have so much more to contribute to the wizarding world after Voldemort was gone."

"I'll tell him."

"Mum, I'm not sorry I died. If I'd known what I know now I still would have saved those little kids. But I'm so sorry I had to leave you. So is Dad."

"Tell him to come to me. I miss him so much. And I won't be remarrying, I still have a husband."

"I will."

Ron came in. "Did I hear voices?"

"Your sister came by."

"Oh, good. I told her it was OK to say hello to you," he said casually. "Come on outside, Mum, it's a three-ring circus out here. You'll never believe some of the questions they were asking before Luna came up and got things back down to business. Hell of a reporter she's turned out to be."

Molly hugged her son. "We've passed the torch to strong hands, Ron. I don't think Hogwarts has ever turned out a better class of students than you lot."

He bent over to kiss the top of her head, then ushered her outside to join the celebration. George was setting off fireworks--the really nice ones which would make a great backdrop for the reporters' pictures of Harry.

Hermione cheered as loudly as everyone else. For long stretches of time, she was able to forget that her magical prosthesis was even there, but now it was starting to remind her of its presence. She went inside to one of the bedrooms to take it off and check that she hadn't worn blisters. It felt so good to sit down that once she spelled her prosthesis back in place, she lay down on top of the bedspread to rest a little while. The last couple days caught up with her and she fell sound asleep.

She awakened from a nightmare of pain and blood, and her marriage tattoo was glowing brightly enough to light the whole room. She jumped out of bed with a cry, her wand in her hand, before she realized where she was. Someone was knocking on the door, she yanked it open to find Moody standing there. "What's happened to Severus?"

He wasn't at all surprised that she knew something was wrong before he told her. Moody had broken bad news to wizarding families plenty of times before. "There was some kind of a lab accident at the Ministry. He's alive, Hermione! He and Bill are at St. Mungo's."

"Have you told Molly yet?"

"She and Fleur just left with Ron."

Hermione wrapped her cloak around her and dashed to the fireplace, with Moody right behind her.

She stepped out into the lobby at St. Mungoes, and rushed over to join Mrs. Weasley. "Have they told you anything?"

She shook her head. Just then Bill came out, with bandages around his head and hands. Fleur raced over to hug him close. "Bill, what happened, we were told zere was an accident?"

At the same time, Hermione asked, "Where's Severus, do you know how he is?"

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It was all my fault he got hurt. I got so DAMN caught up in unravelling the main curse on the thing and figuring out who cast it, that I never noticed a booby-trap until it was too late. Snape shoved me out of the way, he took the worst of it. I'm so sorry, it should have been me!"

"Bill, never mind that, you were doing your job and accidents happen! But how is he?"

"I don't know, I couldn't get more than a glimpse into his room. But they're working on him now and I saw Madame Pomfrey in there with him, he's in good hands."

Hermione realized that there was nothing she could do until one of the healers came out to talk to them. But she could feel echoes of pain and the ice calm with which Severus faced any adversity. She knew with all her heart that he was fighting to come back to her and the baby. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the remembered sensation when her magic called to his and they had fought as one on Hogwarts Wall. Once again she offered all her strength and all the energy she could raise to help him fight this battle as they had before. There was recognition, awareness. They were never alone, no matter the physical distance between them.

* * *

Pomfrey smiled as Severus' eyes fluttered open. "Welcome back, Severus."

"Wasn't aware that--ahh!--I'd gone anywhere."

"Don't try to talk too much yet. You took quite a punch there. Concussive force, mostly. Do you know what the curse was?"

He shook his head. "Got shields around Bill and me as soon as the curse fired, but there was a damned shieldbreaker layered under the initial blast. This--this is all backlash from when my shield ruptured." She was right about not talking, he decided, it felt like he had some heavy weight on his chest. There was a lot of pain, not the blinding intensity of a cruciatus but significant enough that he didn't want to make it worse. But the nature of the spell that had hit him was important information for the healers to have, for their safety as well as his own. Some curses could carry a delayed payload for anyone who tried to assist the victim.

Pomfrey knew how he was hurting. She gripped his shoulder for a moment. She was a firm believer that people were better equipped to fight for their own lives if they knew what was happening. "I know it's bad, Severus, but I need you to hold out a while longer. I don't want to risk giving you anything for it yet, because I'd rather not compromise your breathing any more until I get this patched up a bit better."

He nodded understanding, well aware of the side effects of pain-relieving potions. Hermione's presence washed over him like blessed cool water. He could sense her anxiety and tried to convey his certainty that the worst of the danger had passed. He took active control of the healing energy that she was giving him, using it to help mend torn flesh and shattered bone. "Weasley?"

A healer he didn't know said, "The tall red-headed Auror with the scars on his face that you were brought in with, sir? He's fine, some minor burns. He's out in the waiting room with his family. At least I assume they're relatives, they've all got that same hair."

Satisfied that Bill was safe, he let himself sink deeper into the web of magic, further from the pain, nearer Hermione. He couldn't let himself go all the way under, he had to be able to consciously direct it. A magical scan told him all he needed to know, shattered ribs on both sides, both lungs punctured. He was lucky to be alive. For that matter, he wouldn't have been for longer than a few minutes. The Aurors had some damned good field medics. He made a mental note to find out who had got to him first and thank them.

Pomfrey apologized, he braced himself as she spelled a rib fragment back into place. Sharp pain flared, he felt Hermione's touch and sought back along the strong lines of magical force to establish a conscious link. That was something that normally required eye contact, but their magic was so closely intermeshed that it worked just as well for creating the link. He never ceased to be awestruck at the miracle, that moment when she recognized him mind to mind and welcomed him with all her heart and soul.

_"Severus, thank the gods!"_

_"I'm all right, Poppy's got it. I'm afraid I've made a bit of a mess for her to clean up, though. This might take a while." _He felt her own scan sweep over him, but she didn't panic, coming to the same assessment that he had. It had been very bad, but the healers had done enough repairs that he was more or less out of danger for the time being.

Hermione assured him, _"I'm here. I've got all the time in the world. Oh! Harry won, you know."_

He hadn't, but he had never expected anything else.

_"He and Tonks have decided to stay together."_

Snape knew what she was doing, distracting him with a bit of gossip, but it hurt enough that he was more than willing to be distracted.

_"Bill's telling everyone how you saved his life."_

_"Well, tell him to shut it, I don't need that."_

Hermione's laughter was better than any soothing draught._ "Oh, hold on, Molly wants to know what I'm laughing at, she thinks I've cracked."_

_"It's taken her this long to catch on?"_

_"Hush." _Hermione was seriously distracted trying to be two places at once. "He's awake, Molly, I'm helping him work with the healers. Bill, he doesn't want you spreading tales."

Bill said, "That's Snape all right. How bad is it?"

"He's going to make it. Right now I need to concentrate. They can't give him anything for the pain for a while."

Molly asked, "Would it be easier if they let you in there?" As a trained midwife she knew her way around the hospital.

"Oh, hell, yes. This is mostly based on legilimancy, and if it weren't for our bond, I couldn't do any of this at a distance."

"I'll talk to the healers."

The medics put up an argument at first, but no one argued for long with Molly Weasley. She had raised too many headstrong children for that. After a while, she came back to get Hermione. A nurse cast a strong scourgify to prevent her carrying an infection into the treatment room, then Poppy sat her down near the head of Snape's bed, out of the way of the healers.

She carefully avoided getting a good look at Snape's injury because neither of them needed to see that.

Once she was able to take his hand, it was much easier for them to work. Her sense of the activity around her faded as she concentrated entirely on the healing.

Linked so deep as they were, for the first time, Snape was able to share her awareness of the tiny spark of life that was their child. There was no room for suffering in the happiness they shared.

Poppy could sense their magic at once and cautiously tried to align her own healing spells to theirs. She knew they might react instinctively, and combat reflexes were something she was very aware of when she worked with fighting wizards. But they recognized her and drew her into their circle. She remembered the two of them fighting like cats and dogs during Hermione's school years, and she was amazed to see them working so seamlessly together now. All they needed was the slightest guidance on her part, then her expertise and Snape's precise control of his spells meshed with Hermione's raw power to do whatever needed done.

A couple of hours later, they moved Snape into a room, and Poppy felt secure enough to give him enough of a healing potion to take the sharp edge off. That was enough for him to drop off into a much-needed sleep.

Hermione flatly refused to leave him, and not a soul in the entire hospital had the nerve to defy her. She set some serious wards and warned the nurses that she had done so. There were two no-nonsense Aurors guarding the door. All the same, if anyone got past them to try to finish what the cursed skull had started, it would be too bad for them when they came face to face with a very determined witch.

She slept in snatches, she did trust the Aurors to guard them and she had to get her rest. But whenever anyone came near the door she was wide awake.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bill Weasley had gone back to the Ministry. He was determined to finish the job and get his hands on whoever was responsible. He had learned the lesson of his life and he pushed aside all emotion while he set to work. The bandages on his hands got in his way. He cut them off and replaced them with a pair of light cotton gloves. His injuries were just an annoyance, nothing like the ones he'd taken from Grayback.

He set several layers of wards around the inside of the room. If he did set off another booby trap, he didn't want to endanger anyone else. Then he set to work dismantling the next layer of protection, slowly unravelling the spells and working his way down to the main payload.

He was ready for anything and had all his personal shields up, including occlumancy, and that saved him from Kingsley Shacklebolt's fate. He turned aside a pathological need to kill Harry Potter and, failing that, any of the rest of the Order of the Phoenix he could find. He concentrated on the source of the compulsion. At first he saw only the illusion of the late Daft Kallie, but with all the power he could gather, he dispelled the glamour. No one could create such an intricate and powerful piece of spellwork without leaving traces of their own magic. Bill didn't know the person himself, but he was a trained observer. Once he put the memory into a pensieve, someone else would recognize that signature. Then they'd have their would-be assassin.

* * *

Freshly knitted skin itched. Somebody grabbed his hand and stopped him from scratching. Snape awakened with a sharp comment on the tip of his tongue, but he opened his eyes to Hermione's worried expression. Good sense caught up with him and he dropped his hand back to the crisp white hospital sheets. "I've awakened in a hospital bed once too often," he complained.

"Quite," Hermione agreed, a little sharply.

He tried to find a better position, and stiffened as pain lanced through him. It was only a moment before Hermione's spells eased it, but that was a moment too long.

"Easy, take it easy. You're not to try to move around for a few days."

"All right, yes, I can see that. At least I can breathe now without feeling like I have the entire building sitting on me."

Hermione smoothed his hair back from his face. "You healed a lot while you slept, but you still have a distance to go before you'll be able to call yourself as good as new."

Someone knocked. It was a nurse with a tray of potions, and Moody with news. Both were very welcome. Hermione was relieved to see that Snape was awake enough to magically examine each potion before he took it. No one was likely to slip anything in that he couldn't detect. He kept the last one, a strong pain potion that would make him sleep, until after he heard Moody out.

"You should go ahead and take that."

"No, it isn't so bad unless I do something stupid such as try to get out of bed. What have you found out?"

"Bill finished the examination of that earring you found, and he pensieved a very clear memory of the spellcaster's magical signature. When Poppy clears you to make a legal identification, we'll see if you recognize it."

"Well, you can bring it over now, the last pain potion I had has worn off completely. Madame Pomfrey can verify that."

"If you're sure, it would speed up the investigation."

Hermione's natural instinct was to protest, but Snape said, "I don't like at all to be lying in this bed as helpless as an infant while my name is on someone's death list. I'm sure we now know what happened to Shacklebolt. He touched the other earring of this pair. The second one was clearly meant for some other innocent person, since it didn't go off when Murksie touched it. If I'd been a little less cautious I might have been caught up in it myself. No, Hermione, I want this person caught."

"Very well. But please rest, you aren't to make yourself cough yet."

The thought of that was enough to assure his strict obedience. He knew very well that soon enough they were going to start making him cough to clear his lungs. That was a concern for later.

When the pensieve arrived, Madame Pomfrey assured Moody that Snape was awake enough to testify. It was Narcissa Malfoy.

Moody said, "I thought you got her brat out of Hogwarts. Doesn't she owe you?"

"In theory, but this was never aimed at me. She cannot be blamed that I inserted myself into the situation."

"Can't believe you're defending her."

"I'm doing no such thing, Moody. You asked about obligations, and I am simply explaining to you what they are. You know that I am bound by an unbreakable vow to protect Draco. You should also know, that obligation does not extend to Narcissa."

Hermione's hand tightened on Snape's, so momentarily that it escaped everyone else's notice. But he knew she had finally figured it out. And she knew this wasn't the time.

Moody said, "Well, that could be interesting, since where we find one, we'll probably also find the other."

"Isn't Draco in your debt, Severus?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes, but I wonder if his honor means more to him than his mother does."

"Narcissa's a fuckin' idjit," Moody scowled. "She and Draco were free and clear. All they had to do was stay away."

Hermione said, "The money probably ran out. Or maybe someone promised to spring Lucius."

"Or both."

Pomfrey shook her head. "Poor Draco never had a chance, caught between those two. Take your potion, Severus."

He did so, and fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

It was a couple of days before Snape was allowed to leave St. Mungo's, and then only on the solemn promise that he would keep to his bed as much as possible and let himself heal. Since he had no intention of doing anything else, and the _as much as possible _gave him plenty of room to act at his own discretion if necessary, that had not been a difficult promise to make.

Hermione apparated them to the balcony of Snape Hall. He would have got no rest whatsoever at Hogwarts or Grimmauld Place, with people running in and out to check on him. Severus had always despised side-along apparation. He staggered to the wall and leaned heavily on the rough stone, until he felt well enough to make it into the bedroom that they had chosen for their own. They had plans to turn the other into a library, but there hadn't been time to do much besides move out the bedroom suite that had been in there.

Hermione helped him get settled. "Do you want anything?"

"Have I got my honors-level students' proposals yet?"

"Some of them, I think. I'll see what's out there."

Hermione found the letters he had requested and turned to take them in. An owl fluttered at the balcony doors. Figuring it was another student's independent study proposal, she let it in.

The envelope was addressed to her. The owl flew away without waiting for a treat. She slit the envelope and read the brief note inside.

She pocketed the message and took Snape's mail into the bedroom. "Here are those letters you wanted. Will you be all right for a little while?"

Distracted by the proposals, Snape replied, "Of course, I'll be fine."

"I shouldn't be long." Hermione got her cloak and went outside to apparate. The note was definitely nothing she needed to worry him with in his present state; neither was it something she dared ignore.

Narcissa Malfoy wanted to talk.

Hermione activated the magic in the note and apparated. She landed on a high cliff overlooking the wild Scottish coast. The ruins of a stone tower loomed nearby. There was no sign of Narcissa.

"Malfoy! It's cold and I have better things to do than stand out here in the rain! Show yourself or I'm going home!"

A lone figure came out of the ruins. "Do you have any idea where you are, mudblood?"

"The place that's about to see you get my boot up your arse if you call me that again," Hermione snapped.

"This is all that remains of Castle Black. My kind were kings and queens here. Your kind, superstitious peasants who could neither read nor write nor see beyond blind faith in their religion, put it to the sword and the torch."

"You asked me to come here alone. I'm here. Now what do you want?"

"I'm surprised you didn't bring a dozen Aurors with you."

"You damned near killed my husband, bitch, you should wish I'd brought Aurors with me."

"You think to duel me, child? You don't have Severus to do your fighting for you."

"Hmm. I guess that was what it looked like from the ground. I'm not in Snape's league, I freely admit that--but neither are you. So if it's a fight you want, fine. I'll be glad to deliver what's left of you to the Ministry wrapped up in a nice shiny ribbon."

"I need money to get off this accursed island. You're going to get it for me or I'll kill Draco."

Hermione said, "Narcissa, I can very well believe that you'd hold my husband hostage to blackmail me. But Draco?"

"My son has betrayed me!"

"You mean he finally grew a brain and refused to get mixed up in this scheme of yours!"

Narcissa cast a glamour and suddenly Hermione was looking at a copy of herself. "If Severus allows any harm to come to Draco he will die. Even so, believing me to be you, he will stand there and let it happen. Do you doubt it? The death that results from betraying an Unbreakable Vow is neither quick nor pleasant. Then, as you, I will collected my inheritance, change my identity once more, and disappear with everything, leaving you to take the blame for Draco's murder when his body is found. Do say hello to my dear husband when you get to Azkaban. Or you could just give me the money."

Hermione considered a lot of things. If she thought she could stop this by paying Narcissa off that would be one thing. But the demands would never stop, and eventually the price would be something other than money--information that she could not just hand over.

Hermione set up a very specific set of shields, then reached out with her magic, silent, wandless, dark as hades. She pushed Narcissa over the cliff, ending the threat to Draco's life. And waited for the indescribable agony of soul-reaving.

Nothing happened. At least nothing that she could sense. She didn't understand. She didn't dare drop the shields, she'd always figured it would happen immediately but maybe not. No matter what happened she wouldn't risk a miscarriage.

She was aching and tired by the time she got far enough away to dare apparate back to Snape Hall without leaving a trail for some skilled Auror to follow. It felt like she was walking the road straight to hell.

Severus heard her apparate onto the balcony and came out, nothing of his injuries showing in his stern expression, wand in hand. Hermione had been gone long enough for him to worry.

He drew a sharp breath when he took in her expression. He knew what it looked like when somebody had been through the wars. "Granger, what happened?"

She came into his arms and told him, the whole story. He took it all in, her obvious sense of guilt, the shields she had put up to protect the baby from any emotional trauma that she suffered.

He no longer had any doubts that she understood the complex web of honor and obligations of pureblood society. But a few other technicalities still eluded her.

"Hermione, the blackmail attempt alone may very well have justified your actions--you are a Gryffindor and that changes things, so I cannot state that as a certainty. You certainly had the right to demand justice for my injury and Bill Weasley's. You also had the right to avenge Kingsley Shacklebolt. All that aside, though, you killed Narcissa to protect Draco and me. She made a direct, credible threat against both our lives. That isn't murder, not according to magical law. It was self-defense. The damned woman brought it on herself several times over. You won't be soul-riven for that."

"What shall I do now?"

"Nothing. If Narcissa's body ever washes up on a beach somewhere, she will be found by muggle authorities and her death will be thought an accident. I have every confidence that you left little evidence if the magical world ever should get wind of it. The traces of your repulse fade quickly, even if someone should manage to figure out precisely when and where she fell. No one but you and I will ever know."

"So this is how easy it is to get away with murder."

"In a word, yes. If your silly Gryffindor conscience requires you to pay weregild, then consider how Dumbledore chose to atone for his crimes--and I assure you that over all his years of war there were many. If a lifetime of service to the greater good was enough for him, then it should be for you as well."

"Dumbledore didn't just die to try to protect Harry, did he? It was to keep Voldemort from killing Draco. That's why Narcissa demanded the Unbreakable Vow of you."

Snape held her to him and looked out over the misty valley, choosing his words carefully. "Human beings are complicated creatures who rarely have but one reason for the things they do. Albus Dumbledore...was the most complex man I've ever known."

She knew that was as close as Snape could ever come to confirming her suspicions. In doing so he would have had to accuse Draco Malfoy of two attempts on Dumbledore's life, something that his vow prevented. She sighed. "I only hope that Draco appreciates what a cost has been attached to his second chance, and uses it more wisely than Narcissa did."

"Draco looked into the Dark and realized it was not his path, just as I did so many years ago. There is hope for him yet."

She had been willing to--hell, she _had_ sacrificed everything for him. Gryffindor that she was, she had eliminated a threat to her family as ruthlessly as any Slytherin. He knew what it had cost her, what it would continue to cost. There were faces he would see in his sleep until the day he died, and doubtless afterwards unless they chose to grant him absolution. Just so, Narcissa Malfoy would haunt Hermione. Severus wished he could have spared her that. All he could do was be there to hold her when she awakened in the night from the inevitable nightmares.

Once again he watched her pull herself together by sheer force of will, his indomitable Granger. She said, "Let's get you in out of this damp. Poppy will have my head if I let you catch a cold."

"Yes, both our heads, I'm sure." Inside he conjured a pot of her favorite herbal tea and they lay together by the fire. He was still too hurt for anything more, but there was plenty of time. They rested as the autumn night drew in around them.

TBC


	4. Midwinter's Eve

_AN-While I know we are not allowed to answer unsigned reviews, I hope that a simple thank you is within the rules. This chapter contains some possibly squicky things about babies being born, but I don't think I've gone into too terribly much detail. BuckeyeBelle_

Hermione pulled the heavy comforter up around her ears against the chill. It was the middle of winter, she was nine months pregnant, and the wind was getting in around the tent flap.

A few moments later, her bedmate pulled the blanket back down to cover his feet. Hermione retaliated by snuggling closer and sticking her cold nose on his back.

Her husband woke up just enough to reach for his wand to stop the draft and build up the fire, then he held her close. "Are you all right?"

"Your daughter wants out as badly as I want her out." She caught his hand and drew it down so he could feel the baby's healthy kicks.

"Your son may just have inherited a Muggle preference for football from you."

"Well, it would have had to skip a generation," she shot back, sounding sleepy and cross.

Severus Snape laughed. His wife tolerated quiddich but that was the extent of her interest in sports.

Someone came running and shouted, "Professor Snape, Headmistress says come quickly, they'll kill each other!"

Snape was up and dressed faster than Hermione could manage. The little Hufflepuff boy was too hysterical to go into any more detail, but it hardly took a skilled legimens to gather the information. A matter of life and death made the intrusion necessary, but he was careful that the boy never noticed. "Go back to your tent, child. I will attend to this."

Hermione flung her cloak around her shoulders and followed Snape out into the snow. It was bitterly cold. They went halfway down the path to Hogsmeade and found a crowd gathered around a dueling circle. Susan Bones stood facing Diamond Halstrom.

Professor Flitwick appealed to McGonagall, "You have to stop this!"

She looked every day of her years. "I can't. They've followed all the proper forms and the elemental circle is cast. No one can stop them."

Snape's voice was toneless. "What were the grievances?"

"Family honor, what else?" McGonagall answered bitterly. "Susan found out that Diamond's mother helped kill her parents. Diamond called her a liar and swears her mother would never have done such a thing. But, Severus, she was there, we have eyewitnesses."

"Not all the witnesses have testified," Snape said. He strode to the edge of the circle and raised his arm so that all could see the Goddess' triskele.

"As one with a truth unknown to either side of this duel, I beg entrance into this circle. May the elements strike me dead if I speak an untruth before them here today."

There was quite a crowd gathered. It wasn't every day Hogsmeade saw two beautiful young witches duel to the death according to customs that dated to the Standing Stones, if not before.

When neither girl moved to allow him entrance, he said, "If you continue with this duel, then I swear by the Goddess to abide by its results. What I know will go with me to my grave."

Susan and Diamond looked at each other. Susan said, "Cut him in. I want to hear what he has to say."

Diamond agreed and raised her wand. What courage it took for Susan to hold her place and trust her enemy to cut a doorway into the circle rather than cast a hex, no one would ever know. But Diamond had no intention of dishonoring herself. Light flared from the watchtowers, yellow, red, blue and green, to meet at the tip of her wand and shoot forward to cut a doorway in the circle. She extended her hand in ritual welcome to Snape, but there was no kiss as he entered. This was no ritual of light and love, no Rede held sway here.

He ritually thanked each of the elements for hearing him, then asked, "Susan Bones, Diamond Halstrom, do you consent to my testimony?"

Susan said clearly, "I do consent."

Diamond gave him a long measuring look before repeating, "I do consent."

He addressed the elements, not the two duelists, as custom demanded. The principals could question him later, but his testimony was to the elemental lords who had agreed to adjudicate. "I was not there when Susan Bones' parents were killed, but I was present for events leading up to it," Snape said. "In my course of acting as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, I was with Voldemort when Ardith Halstrom was brought before him as a prisoner. She had certain information concerning the whereabouts of various people important to the Order, including Susan Bones' parents. She kept this information to herself under the duress of cruciatus, and her mental shields were such that not even Voldemort could read her mind by means of legilimancy. She only revealed this information under the Imperius curse. I have never seen anyone resist that curse when cast by Voldemort. He then ordered her to accompany the raiding party sent to kill the Bones'."

Diamond's voice was a lash of fire. "Why didn't you do something?"

Snape rounded on her. "DO YOU THINK I WOULDN'T HAVE GIVEN MY LIFE TO CHANGE WHAT HAPPENED IF THE OPPORTUNITY HAD PRESENTED ITSELF?" She didn't flinch, didn't turn away, and he knew if she decided to hold him accountable--as well she could within this circle--he would not raise his wand against her. Words would be his only weapon, and if he died tonight in the place of one of these children, so be it. "Do either of you know how many times I had to stand by and do _nothing_ while Voldemort did unspeakable things to innocent people--men, women, _children? _It was a war and your parents were all casualties. In my eyes you have no cause to claim injury from each other, because none of your kin was at fault. The responsibility for all their deaths lies with Voldemort himself, and with those who followed him of their own free will. The choice is yours, but HEAR ME, I will witness no more of this. I have seen too many innocents die--no more. The whole of the law is, do as you will. Live or die by your own choices."

Diamond let him out of the circle, and he and Hermione walked away, quietly followed by everyone from Hogwarts. The people of Hogsmeade were slower to leave, but they turned to go as well. Susan and Diamond stood there staring at each other for a long moment, until grief welled up in a scream of rage that would no longer be denied. Its target was a dead dark lord, though, not a young witch on the edge of womanhood. Weeping, Diamond opened the circle, and thanked the elements. The swirl of scattered leaves, the flame, the fountain and the pillar of stone drew back into the earth, leaving unmarked snow, and two young girls on their knees, mourning their parents in each other's arms.

McGonagall stopped at the edge of the tent city's wards and stood there waiting. The Aurors at the gate didn't dare ask her why there were silent tears streaming down her face, or why she raised her eyes to the moon with a heartfelt "Thank you!" when the two seventh-years came up the path arm in arm. The three witches embraced and walked the rest of the way to the camp together.

* * *

Hermione said nothing after they stepped into the warmth of their tent, shaking the snow from their boots. She hung up both their cloaks, and found him still standing there, lost in memories that no one should have to bear. She had no words for something so terrible. Instead she only reached her small, strong hand up to touch Severus' face. With something that may have been a sob of grief or a cry of anguish, he gathered her up in his arms and buried his face in her hair. They held each other so tight there would be bruises tomorrow, but only living flesh will bruise, and that night they were alive. With a cry of her own, Hermione warded the tent flap closed and cast off her robes in a careless heap. They sank together to the furs in front of the fire, and gave themselves over to one another, to life. If there is nothing but this moment then memory has no power and the future no dread. There were only God and Goddess, High Priestess and her High Priest. Only concern for the child kept them grounded. 

When that raw, primal passion ran its course, Severus had barely the wit to draw the furs over them before he fell into a dreamless sleep. Hermione snuggled close, for a long while just feeling his strong arms around her and their child kicking inside her. She fell asleep with a prayer for Susan and Diamond on her lips.

* * *

The next morning, Severus awakened sore and stiff from lying on the ground all night, but still filled with the Goddess' healing energy, which She had granted him though Her Lady of Light. Neither of them was particularly religious, but thanking the Gods that morning seemed the right thing to do. 

Hermione touched her wand to a pitcher of water, heating it so they could wash up, while Severus cleaned and removed the wrinkles from their clothing.

That night would be midwinter's eve.

It took all their courage to walk to the dining tent and look to see if there was an empty place at Hufflepuff or Slytherin's tables. When they saw both seats filled by healthy young women, Severus had to take his own seat quickly to conceal the sudden weakness in his legs. Hermione gave a soft cry of joy as she took her place beside him.

Minerva leaned over to grip his arm. "Thank you, Severus. Thank you."

He turned to her and she saw a rare unguarded smile that lit his eyes.

Minerva stood and addressed her students. "Do you understand what happened last night? Do you know how nearly blind grief and rage lost us one of our own? I cannot deny justice when it is due, but I beg of all of you, make sure you have exhausted EVERY avenue to find out what really happened before you do anything that cannot be mended! I have been to enough damned funerals, do you hear me?"

Many of the younger children cried, and a subdued, "Yes, headmistress" echoed from the older ones. Hermione had the strong sense that there would be no more duels, as she watched the older boys and girls comfort their little housemates. The food arrived then, and everyone ate, with the full knowledge that something awful had been averted by one man's courage to step into the breach.

Something rippled through her belly, and Hermione caught her breath as she realized it was the first contraction. She decided not to create any more commotion during breakfast, just nibbled some toast and sipped tea.

She let Severus go off to teach his first period class, and went to her own to make sure everything was in order for whoever would be substituting. She had the first-years read a chapter of their textbooks rather than brew potions, since she didn't want to take a chance on breathing fumes from something gone wrong while she actually was in labor. She had a study hall second period, and put one of the prefects in charge of it when she walked over to Madame Pomfrey's tent.

The sky had cleared when first period ended, and the brilliant sunlight set millions of tiny lights twinkling in last night's snow. There was a cold cleansing breeze that smelled of winter and wood smoke. Hermione felt so full of life and joy that she wanted to raise her arms to the sky and dance. Instead she walked sedately down three rows of tents until she reached the healers.

"Poppy, it's time."

Madame Pomfrey jumped up from her desk to rush over and hug her. "When did your contractions start?"

"During breakfast but I didn't want to add to the drama. I had my first-years read while I made sure my lesson plans were in order for the rest of the day. Merlin knows who'll get to sub."

"They leave for hols tomorrow morning," Poppy smiled. She had one of her nursing apprentices help Hermione get settled and sent a number of other messengers out.

* * *

Snape had a free period first, which he had mostly spent grading papers and filling out the accompanying report cards which had narrowly escaped an incomplete. 

Someone barely brushed against his wards. A very subdued voice asked, "Master Snape, may we enter?"

"You may."

Very deferentially, not even looking up, Susan and Diamond entered the tent. Rather than sit, both knelt and waited to be acknowledged. Snape said, "I bid you welcome."

Both girls were obviously nervous, because the occasion demanded nuances of custom that would have made their seasoned elders tread carefully. The honor of their houses and their families was at stake here, as well as their personal honor. He suspected they had been with Professor McGonagall before they came here, making sure they got this right.

Susan spoke first. "Master Snape, I acknowledge a debt that I cannot pay. You saved me from making a terrible mistake and either killing an innocent person or dying in the attempt. You have also granted me assurance that my parents' deaths have been fully avenged and that they may rest in peace. I have only my most humble and heartfelt thanks to offer in return."

Diamond took her turn. "Master Snape, I acknowledge a debt that I cannot pay. You have cleared my mother's name and restored her honor. This is worth more to me than life. I have only my most humble and heartfelt thanks to offer in return."

He had to swallow hard before he could reply properly. "Rise. All obligations are now discharged. Peace be with you and all that you name as kin."

They stood and said, "Peace be with you as well, Master." When they finally looked up, there was hope in their eyes, and their step was light as they went out into the bright sun. Susan and Diamond were not completely healed, only time could do that. But they were on their way.

A few minutes later a small person ran up to the tent, boots crunching snow underfoot. "Professor Snape, Professor Snape!" A little girl, out of breath from running and excitement, burst into the tent without even noticing the wards he had up. They were only intended to let him know someone was there, not cause trouble for him by scaring children. "Wait to be admitted," he corrected, as the teachers seemed to do fifty times a day.

"Beg your pardon, sir, but Madame Pomfrey says come now."

That summons could only mean one thing, and from the child's attitude he could tell things were going well. He said, "Go back and tell Madame Pomfrey I'll be there immediately."

By the time he put away the students' papers and warded the tent against entry, something he had never done faster in his life, Hermione had been installed in a canvas-walled room. There were several women in there, and a lot of girls outside. Hermione smiled and beckoned him in when she saw him. Pomfrey scattered the flock of healers-to-be, much more kindly than he was likely to do.

They had been prepared for an ordeal because they had heard all the horror stories about first babies. As soon as Molly Weasley got there, though, she assured them that it looked like an easy delivery. Severus kept up the pain-control spells, leaving Molly to keep them both calm and remind them what to expect.

A few hours after nightfall, Hermione gave birth to a mahogany-haired, dark-eyed daughter. Molly put the little blanket-wrapped bundle into Severus' arms. She asked them, "What's her name?"

They shared a smile. Severus was very thankful to see that, considering shortly before she had sworn their daughter would be an only child, and he had seen plenty of Death Eaters with kinder eyes. He answered, "Her name is Amanda Caroline, for both her grandmothers."

Molly nodded. "That's a beautiful name." Lots of names were going to carry over. Bill and Fleur were expecting their first, and they had decided on Arthur for a boy, or Ginevra for a girl.

A nurse took little Carrie to weigh her and all the other things nurses do with newborns, while Molly helped Hermione through the last stage of labor. There was the painful business of delivering the placenta, then mending the small cut made to allow the baby to be born without tearing, then a final scan to be certain she wasn't bleeding. Molly spelled away the mess and brought little Carrie back for Hermione to nurse her.

Molly watched Severus reach out to his daughter with the hesitance of all new fathers. "I didn't realize that she would be so very small."

Hermione said, "She didn't feel small a minute ago. If you don't believe me, _you_ have one." But she was smiling as she helped the baby find her breast.

Molly leaned in to check. "You two are doing fine. She's got a good suck reflex. I'll leave you to it while I go fill out her birth certificate."

Hermione said, "Severus, I'm sorry for the awful things I said."

"Madame Weasley assured me ahead of time that you would hold me responsible for your troubles, although I seem to recall that it was your idea to entrap me. Not, my dear, that I ever mean to escape." He kissed her fingers.

"There were a lot of things I did wrong because I didn't understand."

"I underestimated you as well, but we managed to find our way home in the end."

"Yes, we did. We did." Hermione watched her baby nurse. "Whatever else, we can always say we've done one thing right. She's so beautiful."

Snape wisely bit his tongue before commenting that little red-faced, wrinkly crying creatures were not his ideal of beauty. Nothing, however, had prepared him for the way that such a tiny squalling person could take hold of his heart and never let go. Just like her mother.

* * *

This Christmas break was different from previous years because there were so many orphans. Slytherin had more than any other house with twelve. The little first-years had been too much in awe of their formidable head of house to come to him, but Hermione had been much more approachable. The children had spent last summer in a Ministry orphanage determined to discipline their parents' evil out of them. They were terrified to go back there for Christmas holidays, and the conditions threatened to provoke some of the older ones down the same dark path that had created such misery a generation before. Hermione had comforted them, promising to visit every single day and throw the fear of Godric Gryffindor into every one of the matrons if that was what it took. She had sent a howler to Harry about conditions in that place, then she had gone straight to Snape and McGonagall. 

Snape had been livid, she knew his protective streak where his Slytherins were concerned. McGonagall hadn't said a word, just left the school immediately. She had returned a few hours later with the decree that no Hogwarts student would ever again be sent to such a place. The school would be their home if they had no other.

So, when Severus and Hermione took Carrie home, they had a dozen more along for the ride. McGonagall only had three Gryffindors who were completely without family. Two were seventh-years, adults by wizarding standards, who had chosen to take lodgings in Hogsmeade over the holidays. The third, second-year Timothy Quindle,would be staying with McGonagall. Hufflepuff had only Susan Bones, who had been emancipated and on her own since her family had been massacred. She was spending the winter break volunteering at St. Mungo's as preparation for her career as a healer. Ravenclaw's orphans had thankfully all had other family to take them in.

Hermione was glad to have Diamond Halstrom's help. The first-years were the Goyle twins, Moss and Fern, little Freddy Burk who was a snake animagus--not the safest thing to be in these days with memory so raw, and Seth Brachman. Second was Moire Nott. In third year they had Penthia LeStrange, and Snape watched that child with an eagle eye whenever she got within ten paces of a cauldron. Not because she was incompetent, far from it. But here was a child who could go either way.

Of the fourth-years, Tamira Gult had lost two brothers and her parents in the fighting at Hogsmeade--her father and older brother had been Death Eaters while her mother and the younger brother had stood with the Order. Tamira mourned all of them equally. Sheila Hanson, fifth-year Kender Parkinson, and sixths Erik Stryker and Marigold Markowitz were all Death Eater orphans. Yet Kender, Erik and Marigold had all gone with the other houses to defend Hogsmeade. Kender's own sister Pansy had struck him with a cruciatus and thrown him into the millpond to drown. He had been lucky to somehow get himself half onto a tree root that had kept his head out of the water, and eventually someone had heard his weak cries for help. The boy was fragile now, easily startled and likely to retreat into a world of his own when frightened.

Hermione only had a muggle term for it, post-traumatic stress. He had terrible nightmares about his sister coming to get him. No amount of reassurance that she was safely locked away in Azkaban helped--after all, everybody knew that Sirius Black had escaped from there.

Severus had given Penthia detentions three times for calling Kender a crybaby. The third time had got her a lecture worthy of the old days and after that she had left Kender alone, but she still sent sly looks his direction when she thought nobody was looking.

Hermione was careful to put Kender and Penthia at opposition ends of the corridor, with Diamond in the middle, just in case.

Diamond said, "Don't worry, Madame Snape, I'll keep an eye on Penthia."

"When we're not in class and away from the children, you may call me Hermione."

"Thank you," the younger woman smiled.

"Don't get the idea that you're an unpaid nanny to eleven children. I've noticed how responsible you are for your younger housemates, and that is a great credit to you, but if they give you any real trouble, you are to come to me or to the Professor at once."

"Yes, Hermione."

Hermione went up to their private apartment to nurse Carrie and nap while she could.

Snape took his lesson plans to the library downstairs to be able to hear the children. He sent the older ones out to get a Christmas tree. Diamond gracefully begged off, staying to watch the younger children without actually offering. Kender also asked to stay behind, and it wasn't hard for Snape to see that he didn't want to be a third wheel where Erik and Marigold were concerned. "There's some excellent flying in the valley, if you decide to go out later. Just come in if the wind kicks up."

"Yes, sir."

An hour later Diamond knocked at the door. "Master, I'm sorry, but it's Penthia. I can't find her anywhere. One minute she was in her room reading her magazine and the next she was gone."

Snape put his lesson plans aside. "You were quite right to come to me immediately," he told her. "Take the rest down to the kitchen for a biscuit, then let them play in the courtyard for a while. I shall locate Miss LeStrange. Is Granger still sleeping?"

Diamond thought their habit of calling each other Snape and Granger was cute, though she certainly had the good sense not to say so. "I hope so, she needs to sleep when the baby does."

He went up one flight to the children's guest rooms. Penthia's room was on the end. At first glance nothing seemed remarkable. A copy of Teen Witch was lying open on the bed beside a couple of textbooks. He looked under the bed and in the closet just to be thorough, although he was sure Diamond would have already done the same.

"Miss LeStrange, come out immediately." Nothing.

A faint aroma of musty air was coming from somewhere. The house elves would have done something about that right away, so it had to be new to this room.

Closing his eyes to better concentrate, he found that it was strongest near the closet. He checked again. There were several clothes pegs on the back wall. One pushed in and a panel slid open. He spelled it to stay open and cast a lumos.

The secret panel opened into a narrow passage. He wondered how old it might be. A wrought-iron lantern hook looked like it might date to the time of the Founders. He had no trouble following a set of small footprints. He couldn't be too upset with Penthia. No child could resist exploring a secret passage, least of all a Slytherin. For that matter, neither could he.

The passage ended in a staircase going both ways. There must be an entrance in the unused bedroom of the private apartment. Interesting. But Penthia had gone down, of course.

Snape picked up his pace. He knew all too well what might be found in the dungeons of an old castle and it wasn't likely to be anything he wanted a thirteen-year-old girl to see.

When he heard a scream he broke into a flat-out run down a wider passage at the bottom of the stairs. He found Penthia at the top of another staircase, scared white but holding her wand in a very businesslike manner.

"Miss LeStrange, what happened?"

"I don't know, sir. I saw something, I thought it was just a ghost. But it flew down and touched my face a-and it _hurt._ I mean, like nothing else ever has, not even the time I burned my hand on Christopher's cauldron that time. M-my hands were shaking so much I couldn't get off a spell, so I just put everything into my lumos. It backed off and went down there."

He quickly scanned her. "You're all right, Miss LeStrange. That was a wraith. You've just had your first and shall we hope your only experience with the cruciatus curse."

"...Oh."

"Yes. Oh. Now imagine if the damned thing had tossed you headfirst into Hogsmeade Pond!"

She studied her boots. "Yes, sir."

Was that real remorse he heard? "That having been said, I am very proud of the way you handled yourself. Almost no one is capable of mounting any sort of a defense in the face of a cruciatus, even one as weak as the natural ability of a wraith."

"Y-you mean the spell is _worse_?" She looked up at him with eyes as big as shiny new galleons, and now he was sure he saw real guilt.

"That depends on the ability of the caster, and on how much hatred he can focus into it. But, yes, usually much worse. Miss LeStrange, before, you were a child who didn't understand. Now, you are a young lady who begins to do so."

"What about the wraith? Will it come back?"

"I mean to see that it doesn't. I need you to get Miss Halstrom and bring her back here, hurry."

"Yes, sir!" She took off back down the hall like a shot, and returned quickly with Diamond, and Erik, Marigold and Kender as well.

"Where are the little ones?"

Diamond said, "With Madame Snape, Master, when Penthia told her the stairs go up she took them and the baby to the great room. She wished us good hunting, sir."

"Mr. Parkinson, Miss LeStrange, I have a job for you. In case the wraith circles around behind us, I want you to keep this stairwell lighted as brightly as you can. As you know, it will not approach a bright light.

Now, the rest of you know how to cast a patronus. If you see the wraith, allow your patronus to deal with it. As I'm sure Miss LeStrange has warned you, it isn't wise to let one get too close. Mr. Stryker, you're with me. Miss Halstrom, if we split up, you will take Miss Markowitz with you."

Quiet confidence. No wonder. They were blooded veterans at their age.

"Keep your eyes open, I don't want anyone falling through a rotten floor or anything like that." They started down the stairs. Snape was glad Penthia hadn't ventured any deeper into the dungeon. These were prison cells, a couple of them complete with skeletons.

The wraith caught them by surprise before anybody could raise a patronus. It did look like a ghost, except ghosts weren't tattered robes spun from shadows. Snape deliberately extinguished his light and stepped away from Erik, decoying it away from the three teenagers. He instinctively braced himself for Voldemort's worst. Instead, the pain barely had time to register before Erik cast his patronus. The silver panther pounced on the wraith and shredded it with its claws.

A beat later, Diamond also cast a patronus, a wolf which bounded down the corridor. Snape cast stellari, several globes of bright light that shot down the corridor at ten-foot intervals and lighted the entire area. He sent his eagle patronus after it, followed by Marigold's bear.

At the end of the corridor was an old torture chamber that clearly had been there for hundreds of years. Erik yelped and swore as a wraith got him. Snape returned the favor from a minute ago by firing a single stellara directly into it. The wraith disappeared in a whoosh of magical energy.

Erik caught his breath and said, "Well, that was bloody well fun. Thanks, Professor."

Marigold peered into the darkness, trying to sort out real movement from imagined. "How many of them are there?"

Diamond cast balefire into every brazier in the place. A couple more wraith caught fire. Between the balefire and the stellari, the remaining wraith were pinned down and easy prey for a spell or a patronus.

The biggest one yet swept up the prison corridor, swallowing up the stellari as it went. Marigold yelled, "It's after the kids!"

They chased it after it hell-bent for leather, outdistanced only by Snape's patronus.

Still they were too late. When Penthia saw that it was going to come right through the light to them, she deliberately stood up in front of Kender, offering herself as bait to keep it off him. The wraith elder descended on her. Kender shouted "Expecto Patronum!"

His spitting cobra got the wraith elder off Penthia. Moments later the rest of the patronuses joined the attack and destroyed it. Snape took the stairs three at a time to find Penthia curled up in a little ball, too shocked even to scream. A quick scan revealed that she had come to no physical harm. "Child, you're safe now, it's over."

Her arms wound tightly around his neck and he wrapped her in his cloak before carrying her up to her bedroom. Understandably she didn't want to stay in there so Diamond switched with her. She stayed behind to ward that secret panel, and every other one she could find, now that she knew what to look for.

"Miss LeStrange, I am so proud of you."

She shook her head. "I couldn't let that happen to Kender again--not after I made things worse! I wasn't brave or anything. I just had to."

"You were very brave, child. Courage isn't the lack of fear. It is doing what must be done in the face of fear. Many, many adults could learn lessons in courage from you young people."

"Cousin Bella said I was a little chicken," she said.

"Your cousin Bella is insane, and that only proves it," he snapped. "Mr. Parkinson, you made a good showing for yourself as well. You could have run but instead you stood your ground."

It was a different Kender Parkinson who looked him straight in the eye and answered, one veteran to another. "Sir, we didn't run at Hogsmeade Bridge, and when Penthia saved me from that thing I couldn't run now either. I owe it to my friends who died there to make them proud."

"I am quite certain that you did."

"Are there any more of them down there?" Penthia asked.

"I don't know, but I am going to send an owl for some people from the Order, and we will go over that place stone by stone to make sure it is safe."

That was nearly as soon promised as done. He sent for Moody, and Ron, Bill, Fleur and Tonks came with him. Fleur stayed upstairs with Hermione and the children until Bill was sure it was safe for her to venture into the dungeon.

Snape tried to take the blame for the whole incident. Moody said, "That's nonsense, Severus. Wraiths are a pain in the arse, but anyone who can cast a patronus can get rid of them. They don't even have that much of a bite. There hasn't been a wraith elder seen in hundreds of years. It was no one's damn fault."

"Have you ever been hit by more than one cruciatus in succession?"

"That I have. Still doesn't make it your fault. You weren't to know. Now let's go clean out a damn basement."

To say they cleaned it out would be an understatement. They systematically burned every last shadow of the Dark out of the entire system of tunnels. Once that was done, Fleur found several bound ghosts and set them free to cross over.

A curse breaker can set them. Bill put wards on the whole hall that would, if any dark creature such as a wraith or a vampire entered, light up the place with all the brilliance of the midday sun. Then, with infinite patience, he showed Penthia and Kender how the trap worked, to reassure them that they were safe here.

Hermione commented, "You're good with kids, Bill. Have you ever considered teaching?"

He shook his head. "I keep them safe doing my job."

"You'll make a good dad, you know."

"Mum would skin me alive if I was anything else," he grinned.

With such a houseful, the house elves put on a feast. Now that Moody considered it safe, Harry and Ron came up as well, so the Golden Trio was together again. Snape found himself momentarily pushed to the sidelines while Hermione showed off her daughter to her best mates.

Moody had found the liquor cabinet. After today, Snape was glad to have a glass of liquid courage as well. The Auror said, "You've done your bit, lad. The mum gets to take all the credit from now on."

Tonks said, "Well, she did do all the real work. They don't call it labor for nothing, you know."

Moody glared at his young partner. "When are you and Harry going to do your duty to the wizarding world?" His tone turned the quotation from the marriage law into a wry obscenity.

Tonks laughed and told him it was none of his bloody business.

Snape asked, "Bill, how is unravelling the marriage law curse going?"

"No new people are being forced into ministry marriages. The healers have got that spell of Harry's perfected to allow couples already trapped in one to use birth control. A ministry marriage alone no longer constitutes a legal union unless the couple involved decides to go down to the Hall of Records and get it recorded. That leaves people free and clear to legally marry somebody else instead of having to shack up. But we can't break the bond itself or prevent the couples from needing to sleep together every six months."

Moody said, "Most people are pragmatic about it. One night every six months isn't the end of the world. The problem has been a few royal A-holes who made a slave out of a muggle wife...or husband."

Tonks laughed, a predatory sound. "We just remind those kind that it'll solve the missus' problems if we make a widow out of her. They usually get the hint that coming around with some flowers and a nice bottle of bubbly every six months is a whole lot better than the alternative if we get called out there again."

Snape was sure of that. It wasn't a perfect solution, but it wasn't a perfect world. They would keep trying. He was working to develop a potion to suppress the compulsion that drove the two unwilling partners to seek one another out. Bill had an idea that, rather than try to break the curse, they could try to transfer the bonds to someone else of the victim's own choosing. There were still avenues to try.

The littles were enjoying decorating the Yule tree that Marigold and Erik had brought in, Diamond was teaching them charms to string popcorn and cranberries and to animate the paper ornaments they had made. Then she added her own contribution, a rain of silvery stardust that shimmered down over the branches from a softly glowing star atop the tree.

Tamira and Sheila were whispering and giggling over something.

Hermione was positively glowing as she held their baby girl in her arms. He almost forgot to breathe. The three of them could have perished on Hogwarts' Wall before Carrie ever even had a chance to be born. Instead, here they were.

Penthia and Kender were sitting on the hearth playing chess. Penthia's abused body gladly soaked up the heat, but she had forgotten her ordeal, for the moment at least, as she extricated herself from check.

No, not a perfect world. But this Yuletide evening, surrounded by the friends and family that he had never hoped to have, it was close enough for Severus Snape.

TBC


	5. Night of the Wolf

A roaring fire on the hearth chased the chill of mid-January from Snape Hall. Today was the first day of the new semester. Hermione was still going to be staying home for a few weeks with Carrie. It would be, she realized, the first time in almost a year that she and her husband had been separated for more than a few hours. Two of the other seventh-year Slytherins who could apparate were coming up to help Severus and Diamond take the younger ones back to school. She said goodbye to all of them, and told her own little first and second years to mind their substitute. Severus waited until last to say goodbye to his wife and little daughter. He didn't want to leave them, but it was a cold winter. Poppy Pomfrey had suggested that it would be better for both mother and child to wait until Hermione's maternity leave was over before she returned to the tent city.

They heard a high-pitched female shriek from the courtyard as a snowball struck home. "You'd better go or they'll show up for breakfast covered head to toe in snow," Hermione laughed.

They said quick farewells rather than leave the children unattended for too long. Hermione wrapped her cloak around the baby to keep her warm and went out on the balcony to see them off. Then she went inside and shut the balcony doors firmly behind her. "What shall we do now, my little Carrie girl? Keep me company while I work on my lesson plans for the rest of the semester?"

Carrie gurgled happily. Hermione put her in a bassinet beside her writing desk and got to work.

* * *

Hogwarts was south of Snape Hall, but still in the Scottish Highlands. Severus Snape and his entourage of the littlest children apparated into an icy cold wind laden with sharp snowflakes. The Goyle twins laughed and screamed and pulled their cloaks tighter around them. Freddy and Seth went straight for the nearest snow bank to make more snowballs, until he called them up short. He looked around. While he wouldn't have allowed Diamond and the two other seventh years, Madchen Keppler and Teresa Vaught, to bring the rest of the children if he hadn't trusted them not to splinch themselves, he still made sure everyone had arrived safely.

The two Aurors on gate duty laughed at the kids' antics without relaxing their vigilance in the slightest. A strong disillusionment charm swept over all of them. He nodded approval. It would have been difficult for him to resist that, so he knew very few people could have got anything nefarious past the Aurors.

Minerva McGonagall arrived with her one underage Gryffindor orphan, twelve-year-old Timothy Quindle. Severus wondered where she had gone with him over break, knowing she had usually vacationed somewhere warm over the holidays in happier times between the wars. Both of them had sunburned noses, so it seemed she had gone back to her old habits. If it was hard for her to come back without showing her pictures and souvenirs to Albus, the child would never know it, but he knew many tears would be shed tonight in the privacy of her tent. Every teardrop shed by a widow who had never had the chance to be a wife was a dagger in Severus' heart, but if she could bear it in silence, so could he. They entered the dining tent and sent the children off to their tables while they took their seats at their own.

Severus fielded a lot of questions about Carrie, something that he would have found interminable not too long ago. Now he simply started the pictures that Hermione had tucked into his pocket on their way around the table. They served as an excellent distraction. Minerva hid a grin behind her teacup.

When the children had all found their seats, she welcomed them back to Hogwarts. Her only announcement was that Hogsmeade Weekends were to start again in a month's time. The sixths and sevenths who remembered those outings from their early years, before the war had made them too dangerous, greeted the news with a loud hurrah. Breakfast arrived and then the children went off to their classes in high spirits.

Snape made good on his promise to Hermione to see that her substitute had everything she needed, then went back to his office to get things in order for his honors class second period. He stood by the fire for a moment to chase the chill from the air. Poppy had warned him after his accident in the Ministry last fall that he would likely feel the cold in his ribs for a while. He was beginning to think he was going to have a permanent weather ache. Not even that bloody nuisance could upset him too much today. He took a quill from his writing desk and started to make notes.

That day went fairly smoothly. He had checked the schedule and he and Minerva were to patrol the camp first shift after dinner. He had intended to go home for a few hours after dinner but now that was out. He sent his patronus off to Hermione with a message and swallowed his disappointment. He was going soft. It was only a couple of weeks.

All the same he took great delight in scaring a couple of boys they caught out trying to prank their friends by dropping wet grass down their stove pipe. Minerva waited until the little miscreants had hightailed it out of sight before bursting out laughing. "Those aren't Weasleys, are they? Have Fred and George any wee bairns?"

"Merlin, I hope not. If they do, we have a few years yet before we have to deal with them."

Minerva stopped dead. "Oh my Goddess..." She grabbed his arm so tight he thought she might break it.

He followed her gaze, and promptly forgot the pain in his arm. Out over the lake, the Dark Mark rose high into a cloudless winter sky.

Hopes of avoiding frightening the children were dashed when a few people screamed. The older children were awake and out, wands ready, before the sound faded. Severus would have expected them to light up the camp, but someone showing remarkable common sense got the idea to douse all the lights and quiet everyone. That spread over the whole school in less than a minute like a ripple across the nearby lake. Here and there he heard soft voices setting wards and adding extra layers of fire protection on tents. Beside him, Minerva had her wand out, checking and strengthening the wards. If Death Eaters had got into the camp tonight they would have been walking into a death trap of their own, for there would have been no helpless victims waiting for them.

Minerva yelled loud enough to be heard from one end of the now silent camp to us the other, "This is just some sick fool's idea of a prank! Stay together and keep calm while we get to the bottom of it! Teachers, to me at the staff tent!" Her no-nonsense voice crackled with anger and not a hint of the terror Severus knew she must feel.

Snape had spent his entire adult life keeping himself under control. His survival had depended on it. Now that control was the only thing keeping him from apparating to Snape Hall and making sure his wife and daughter were safe. "I can sense nothing, Minerva. That may mean nothing, since I now have the mark of the Goddess."

"Severus, Voldemort is dead and gone and in hell where he belongs. You will never feel that call again. This is someone else trying to spread terror for purposes of their own." She put all the reassurance she could into her voice. Her eyes glowed like a cat's in the dark. She could see perfectly well by starlight.

"That had to be cast from the far shore. If it is genuine, there will be traces of dark magic."

"Don't go alone. Take Firenze with you."

The centaur was already wearing his bow and quiver when Snape found him. Diamond Halstrom came up. "Master, have you need of us?"

"Most likely not, it probably is nothing. And if it is something, the Headmistress will need you to help defend the children."

She nodded a bow. "Then she shall have us."

Firenze said, "That one will go far."

"Do the stars tell you that?"

"No, my friend, but I am a rather good judge of character."

"May the gods hear you, then. Are you up for a Death Eater hunt?"

Firenze grinned in the darkness. "It is a fine night for hunting."

The two took the forest side of the lake where they had plenty of cover. Occasionally Firenze stopped to converse with some frightened inhabitant of the forest. None of them had seen who cast the Dark Mark. He and Snape calmed them by swearing that they had seen Voldemort dead, and that they would tell the people of the forest what they found out. By dawn they were both convinced that the Dark Mark was not genuine. There were no traces of dark magic of any kind having been cast around the lake, though they did find footprints where somebody had apparated in and out.

They got back to more bad news in the staff tent. Moody and Tonks were there to find out what was going on with the Dark Mark, which had only been one of several all over England and Scotland. It had been apparently intended to distract the wizarding government and keep the Aurors busy. There had been an attack on Azkaban last night. A dozen wizards had hijacked the supply boat, killed at least twenty guards, and broken Bellatrix LeStrange and Fenrir Grayback out of prison. A few other lesser Death Eaters had also escaped in the confusion, including Kender Parkinson's sister. Snape was not looking forward to breaking that news to the boy.

Moody said, "The official story is going to be that it was just a diversion. But Harry's afraid our dear Bella has the idea to take up where Voldemort left off."

Snape replied, "He could be right. She obviously has pulled enough of his organization back together to orchestrate this escape."

Moody scowled. "I had it right in the first place, Severus. You fucked up that potion."

Snape was not inclined to disagree with him. In some ways, Bellatrix LeStrange could be more dangerous than Voldemort. She wasn't as powerful, but she also wasn't crippled by megalomania. She had also somehow reined in her madness since the Ministry disaster that had cost them Sirius Black. Voldemort had been ultimately predictable. Therefore Snape had been able to anticipate what his dark master had wanted to see and hide his true memories from a much more powerful legilimens. He was thankful legilimancy was not among Bellatrix' talents because he wouldn't have wanted to play that same game with her. She never would have been taken in so easily.

Once more he was torn between duties to the school and to his family. The fact was, after the wards they had placed on Snape Hall just a couple of weeks ago, it was probably the most secure place in the wizarding world. It certainly was more so than the camp.

Not that Hogwarts was undefended. They had defeated Voldemort and nearly slaughtered the Death Eaters. That reputation alone was as great a protection as the wards around the camp and the contingent of Aurors guarding it. Still, Hermione and Carrie were safest at home.

He realized that he was subconsciously preparing himself to answer Voldemort's call, hiding everything that was Light behind carefully constructed walls, leaving only that which he wanted the Dark Lord to see. There was no longer any need. He served only one Lady now.

McGonagall asked, "Just how big an organization could we be dealing with?"

Moody replied, "If they'd had more who were a serious threat than the twelve who attacked Azkaban, they would have brought them. Other than that, the pureblood families were hit hard. Their heavy hitters are mostly dead or still in Azkaban. They've got the old, the young, and a few witches who don't think it's ladylike to fight. Anyone else Bella pulls together will be Knockturn Alley thugs."

Snape tried to consider things from LeStrange's point of view. "I think Bellatrix will flee the country as quickly as she can. She knows she needs to build a power base. I suspect that most of those who escaped will gladly join her, given the chance. Grayback is another story."

An old memory of a tunnel and a werewolf threatened to come roaring back fresh and new. He stopped the flashback cold by locking it up in a strong oaken chest bound with iron and secured with an unbreakable lock. There would be a price for that later, but he would pay it in private, when there was no one around to pity him.

Tonks offered him and Firenze the strong scalding hot tea that was usually found in the staff room, and that was more than welcome after a freezing night in the open. Once the centaur had the chance to warm up, he went off to keep his promise to tell the forest folk what had happened.

Minerva asked, "Severus, you have, what, prep first period then independent studies until lunch?"

"That's right."

"Then go get some sleep. I'll supervise your honors students, and have the house elves bring lunch to your tent."

"That won't be necessary, Minerva."

"I will be the judge of what is necessary, my boy," she said, with more than enough affection to prevent the statement from being taken as a reprimand. He nicked a couple of sweet pastries and more tea on his way out of the tent.

Minerva asked Moody, "Was Harry as furious as I think?"

"Azkaban will have a new warden, obviously. Harry was going to make an inspection as soon as it's secure. That being his definition of secure, he's probably already there."

"Can we at Hogwarts help?"

"Minerva, if the whole Order is needed we won't hesitate to call on you. But this isn't a war. It's a lot of bloody escaped convicts going on a rampage. Right now I think the best thing that you can do is keep things running smoothly here and let the Aurory catch these bastards."

"Well, see that you do that."

"Yes, Headmistress," was his impudent reply as he knuckled his forehead in an old-fashioned salute.

He and Tonks walked to the edge of camp where they could apparate back to London. Minerva shook her head as she watched him go. Thank the Goddess some people never changed.

* * *

Hermione was not surprised to see a school owl that she recognized on the balcony. Several people had already flooed her with the news of the day, and a lot of them had offered to come up and keep her company if she felt too alone in the huge old building. She did not, since she had helped set the wards she felt perfectly safe here.

Even so, when she let the owl in she was more than ready for a trap, until she was sure the letter it carried was genuine. She gave the bird an owl treat and sent it winging home, then opened the letter.

_My dear Granger,_

_I am sure that by now you know of the events of last night. Therefore I will keep this to a short note to let you know all is well here. Something resembling the Dark Mark did indeed appear over the lake, but to the best of my knowledge it was merely an illusion with nothing of the Dark Arts involved in its casting. If I did not believe you to be safe at Snape Hall, I would be at your side at this instant. However I will remind you, even though I am sure others have already done so, that enemies of ours are at large. I would rather face them a thousand times over than see you or Carrie come to harm. I eagerly await our reunion. I remain your devoted svt., Snape_

Hermione smiled and found quill and parchment. She penned a greeting. "As you anticipated, I have heard the news of last night's escape. It is a dreadful business but I feel quite secure here within the wards which we and our friends have set. Should that situation change, Carrie and I are but an instant away from refuge at Hogwarts or any of the other places where members of the Order are to be found. Failing that, I should of course be left to my own devices, and I hope that you would not think me reluctant to do whatever I find necessary to insure our safety. I trust that you will in turn remember that you are much loved and needed, and therefore will place a higher priority upon your own wellbeing than you are often wont to do. There, I hope I have duly nagged you to Mme. Weasley's satisfaction. If I have failed her instruction, it is practice which is lacking and not enthusiasm." She signed the letter and dried the ink with a wave of her wand before affixing it to the owl's leg and letting the bird fly.

* * *

Harry Potter and his retinue stepped off a boat onto Azkaban Island. He looked up at the forbidding black walls of the place for a moment before turning to his assistant. "Percy, I'll be needing you to get me a list of the dead guards' names and next of kin, and double check everything. Later on I'll need letters to the families drafted."

"Of course."

Percy Weasley had fought in the last battle at his father's side. He was no hero, but he had done his part. After his father and sister's passing he was grateful to have had the chance to do the right thing before it was too late. Afterwards he had left the Ministry and taken a position with an accounting firm run by a very wealthy squib who tended to the business needs of wizarding clients in the Muggle world. He probably would have remained there for life, had Harry not won the election.

No one had been more astounded than Percy when Harry had asked him to return to public service. But he knew the job, and Harry believed he would make the most of another chance. It was also true that he could steer Harry clear of a lot of problems inherited from the previous administrations. Percy later realized his appointment was also a reminder to the Order that Harry was his own man and not someone they could think to manage--and it sent a message to people appointed by Fudge and Scrimgeour that their jobs were not in jeopardy for that reason alone. No one in Harry's administration worked harder than Percy Weasley.

Harry was greeted by the assistant warden, who was now in charge since the warden had been relieved of his duties. "Have all the surviving guards been held for questioning?"

"Yes, sir, as per your orders."

"Very well, the sooner that can be done the sooner they can go home to their families. What exactly happened here?"

The assistant warden explained, "A supply boat comes out every ten days, bringing a new shift of personnel as well as provisions and mail. This time, we found ourselves under attack by dark wizards who had somehow replaced the boat's crew and passengers. Under ordinary circumstances, there are a number of security checks to prevent something like this from happening. But we were betrayed and the wards were let down from inside.

The guards did their best, sir, but these people knew precisely where they were going and who they had to kill to get there. I lost good friends last night. With respect, sir, I would like to be the first to be questioned under veritaserum, by a legilimens if you have one. I want no doubts about my loyalty so that I can get down to the business of finding out who sold us out."

Harry turned to the Auror legilimens who had accompanied him. "That won't be a problem, will it, Berkeley-Smythe?"

"I shouldn't imagine that it would." Berkeley-Smythe looked more like someone's grandmother than a highly skilled investigator used to traipsing about in the minds of psychopaths. Maybe that was one reason why she was so good at it.

Harry left the investigative team to do their jobs, while he and his security detail completed their inspection. Although the dementors were long gone from Azkaban, by the time he left the island, Harry felt like he had stared down an army of them. He still had those letters ahead of him.

* * *

As Snape left his last class and turned toward his tent, he heard an owl hoot and pulled a couple folds of his cloak over his arm to protect it from the bird's talons. He recognized Hermione's stationery before he retrieved the letter. He opened it as soon as he spelled the tent flap closed behind him. _Much loved and needed. _Words he was sure he never would have heard spoken aloud brought a smile he never would have allowed anyone to see. Yet they had little need of words, they two for whom the lightest intertwining of magic was enough to know one another to the core of their souls--for two very private individuals to trust each other with all that they were.

Two more weeks, that was all.

His wards warned him of another owl. Wand in hand, he admitted it, and received an unsigned note in a handwriting he had never expected to see again.

Recalling Hermione's words, he sent his patronus off to Minerva before he apparated to Hogsmeade. It was already dark.

There were still people about in the town, but not many. Word of the jailbreak had people spooked. He glimpsed new bunches of wolvesbane hanging in more than one window.

The Three Broomsticks was brightly lit, and there was music and laughter inside. "Master! Over here."

The voice came from a narrow close between the pub and the apothecary next door. "Step out in the street where I can see you."

The young man who obeyed was, at first glance, not much changed from the last time Snape had seen him. He raised empty hands and carefully pushed his cloak back to reveal his wand still holstered at his belt. "As my mother's chosen heir, I release you from all obligations to me," he said. When the spell resulted in a flash of light between them, an expression of grief shadowed his sharp features.

Snape asked carefully, "So Narcissa is dead then?"

"When she left a few months ago and never returned, I thought she must be. After last night, I was all but certain. I couldn't be sure until now."

"Did you come all this way to find out one way or the other?"

"No, I have information that may just be able to keep me out of Azkaban. You're the only one I could be sure wouldn't just question my ghost," Draco Malfoy replied. "With Aunt Bella on the loose, I had to come in."

Once again, Snape sent his patronus off with a message. Even if he could have told Draco how his mother died without revealing Hermione's involvement, it was better if the boy never knew she had been willing to threaten his life over a few galleons. "Let's wait inside. I spent last night out in the weather."

"The more witnesses the better," Draco wisecracked. Severus saw in the young man's eyes someone who had more than enough debts to pay. He didn't think the only reason Draco had released him from that vow had been to confirm Narcissa's death. Draco wasn't going to let Severus' vow to Narcissa set him against the rest of the Order.

Damn Lucius for ever letting his son take the Dark Mark. Now that he had a child of his own, Severus found that beyond comprehension. He and Hermione would have done anything to save Carrie from that fate.

They took a booth at the back and the squib girl who waited tables came over with hot mulled cider. Draco kept his left hand under the table until she left, but he had to use both hands to lift the tankard. Snape turned Draco's hand up. The Dark Mark had been traced in fire so many times that Draco's arm was heavily overlaid with thick ropes of scarring. There was a tremor in that arm especially that testified to permanent neurological damage from repeated bouts of cruciatus. "You paid a high price for your defection."

"The shields you taught me were enough to turn the worst of it. And after a week or two he turned his attention to other things. Now and then he remembered me and there were bad times, but it could have been no worse than his anger with you. We're alive and he's dead."

Severus nodded. "There is that."

"What do you know of my father?"

"He didn't escape with Bellatrix."

"I wonder if that was his choice or hers?"

Severus had no answer for that. The door opened, admitting Moody and Tonks. Draco had learned practicality enough to finish his drink. There was no knowing when he might get another.

The two Aurors joined them. "You must have had a good reason for coming back here, boy."

"If you'd done a better job holding onto my aunt, I'd have been more than content to stay in Marseilles, which is where I've been the last six months. I took a job as a clerk in an apothecary there. A week ago someone approached me with word that our old associates considered all to be forgiven. I knew better than trust that. I was on the next train to Amsterdam. When I heard Bella had escaped, I knew my only chance was to turn myself in. What now?"

"We know what Voldemort ordered you to do. We also know you couldn't go through with it," Tonks said. "Tell us what you know and we'll protect you."

It didn't get past Draco that Tonks had answered instead of Moody. "This is from Harry?"

"Yes. Dumbledore forgave you and died to protect you. We don't presume to take up a quarrel that he laid aside." She was his cousin. She knew the debt those gentle words contained, shackles of honor stronger than magic-forged steel.

Draco stared at the table for a moment to get himself under control. "My mother met with these same people before she left Marseilles. It's too big a coincidence that they aren't the ones who broke the Death Eaters out of Azkaban."

Moody told him, "We'll get you into a safehouse then you can tell us all about it. I'll be needing your wand, boy, just until we trust you better, you understand."

"Yes, I suppose you will." Draco reached for it slowly, with his crippled left hand. He didn't expect to get it back any time soon.

Moody took it, and swore when he saw the extent of the damage. "We can get the healers to look at that."

"They can tell us what we already know. Once the cruciatus burns out nerve pathways, they don't heal."

There was nothing to say to that. Severus asked, "Will you be all right with him from here?"

Moody said, "I always have a secure portkey or two handy, we'll be fine. You watch your back--I'd hate to answer to Hermione if you don't."

"That would be more than both our skins are worth," Snape replied.

As soon as they were away, he apparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

The next day Diamond Halstrom threaded her bolline's sheath onto her belt and pulled on her heaviest jumper. Her tent mates shivered in the predawn cold. "You two really want to go out on the mountain at first light in this cold?" Madchen asked.

"How else are we going to get the frostlings we need?" Diamond asked.

Madchen pulled her blanket up over her head. "You should have done charms. No trips out back of beyond for ingredients."

Teresa pulled her wool cap over her raven braids. "She has a point, you know."

Diamond smiled, but the truth was she enjoyed the wilds and got out every chance she got, even when she didn't strictly have the excuse of looking for potion ingredients. She slipped her wand into her wrist sheath.

"Tell me we have time to beg for hot cocoa before we venture forth into the wilderness," Teresa pleaded.

"We do if we hurry."

After steaming mugs of hot chocolate and fresh scones, the two young women set out. Teresa asked, "So what do you think of Kyle Seaforth?"

Diamond teased, "He's smarter than that boy from London that your sister wanted you to meet!"

"Oh, but a boy with eyes like that has little need of brains!"

"I should have grown bored with him quickly, I think."

"So, tell me, who is your ideal man?"

Diamond laughed. "When I meet him, you shall know."

Teresa grinned. "I think you were heartbroken that our Head of House is taken."

"I am no such thing!" Diamond protested. "He could be my father! Besides, as you say, _taken. _That's the sort of thing that could start rumors and ruin us both."

"I was only teasing you. I'll hold my tongue."

"Well then, to answer your question, I would look for someone who would respect me and see me as more than the mother of his children. I want to find an apprenticeship and pass my mastery before I ever think of childbearing. I think if I were to marry, I would prefer to marry a Slytherin, since I think it would take one of our house to match me where ambition is concerned. I would not insist on a pureblood, but Merlin knows it would take an exceptional muggleborn to put up with me. I doubt that most would give me a second look in any case."

"You're so old-fashioned. I want to marry for love."

"Well, so would I. I just would prefer to fall in love with a good match, that's all," Diamond smiled. For all that she teased her friend she never expected to find a boyfriend, much less a husband.

Once the sun came up, it seemed warmer. They continued their climb high up the mountain. Teresa asked, "Where are you, little frostlings? My feet are cold and I want to go back to camp!"

"There!" Diamond saw an almost transparent lizard sunning itself on a rock.

"Careful, don't scare it or you'll never get it."

Diamond crept up on it. They were bigger up close! She very slowly reached out--and at the last second grabbed its tail! It thrashed and wrapped around her arm, trying fiercely to bite her. Bone-chilling cold seeped through her heavy gloves, for the frostling was a magical creature of living ice. When her cloak protected her from its teeth and she didn't let go, the magical lizard left its tail wriggling in her hand and escaped into the rocks. By leaving it alive, she assured a steady supply of frostling tails, as the creature would regrow it just as its non-magical lizard kin did.

The young woman thanked the frostling for its tail. No matter how reluctantly the prize had been surrendered, she still owed the magical creature her proper thanks. She dropped the tail into her sack and shook hot blood back into her fingers. Sensation returned, a brief agony of pinpricks that assured her she hadn't taken serious harm from too long an exposure to the killing cold. A delicate tracery of frost began to form on the outside of the bag.

Teresa commiserated, "I _hate_ that part. How many do you need?"

"Three, but I want four, especially if any of them are on the small side."

"Hmmm. Up in those rocks I think. There's one now."

"Don't, Resa, your gloves aren't heavy enough."

"Hufflepuff," Teresa laughed.

"Bite your tongue." Diamond stalked her prey over the uncertain footing.

Afterwards she was never able to define precisely what had warned her. Teresa never had a chance to scream. Perhaps it was not a sound at all but rather the lack of it, the deathly silence that descended over the mountainside.

Whatever it was, she whirled around with her wand in her hand to look up into a pair of inhuman eyes and a mouthful of sharp fangs. Her reaction was a loud shout of _"Incindio!"_

Most people used that charm to light their way or start a fire on the hearth. Duelists had perfected it into a useful offensive conjuration, and in her master's hands it was instantly lethal. Diamond Halstrom was good enough to set Fenrir Grayback's ragged prison uniform afire, and werewolves fear fire nearly as much as silver. Grayback stepped backwards in panic and tripped, rolling downhill into a snow bank. Diamond ran to Teresa.

There was blood everywhere. She grabbed her friend's still form and apparated.

The Aurors at the gate called for help and the two of them were rushed to the medical tent, for Poppy Pomphrey to stare down at the body of another child for whom she could do nothing.

Diamond left the tent and raced out into the snow, past the gate, ignoring the Aurors who had shouted at her to wait. She apparated with a loud crack and arrived on the mountain side in a fighter's crouch. She followed the trail down to the last place she had seen the werewolf. She knelt with her palm outstretched over the snow.

"Damn."

More people apparated in. She stepped aside to let the Aurors investigate. Someone with more skill than she had might be able to follow the trail.

Snape was with them. "Miss Halstrom, what were you thinking chasing after that sociopath alone?"

Diamond curbed the impulse to shout back. "I thought to finish what I started, sir. If you find that I have acted in error, I will of course accept your judgment without question."

"And then turn about and do it again?"

"My friend's blood is not yet dry on my clothing. I left the bastard who killed her still breathing. Do you think any power on this earth would stop me remedying that error if I could?"

Snape remembered that he was not speaking to a child. Her life was her own to risk, and the code to which she devoted herself would have permitted her no other path had not raw grief already forced her onto it. "My apologies, Miss Halstrom," he said stiffly. "I do not question your honor."

She relaxed and as anger fled, the unbearable sorrow took its place. "I never took it so, Master, I swear it."

The Aurors wanted to know what had happened. She told them, what little there was to tell. There weren't enough traces from the apparation to follow.

Snape said, "You could have done nothing more. Grayback could walk silently over dry leaves. Blaming yourself accomplishes nothing."

"May I accompany Teresa's body back home? I owe Lord and Lady Vaught the opportunity to determine that for themselves."

"Headmistress McGonagall will have the final say, of course, but I excuse you from classes. Diamond."

The use of her given name stopped her as nothing else could. "Master?"

He ruthlessly pushed the old terror to the back of his mind. "I understand what honor demands of you, and I will not try to stand in your way again, not even in an attempt to protect you. If I get the opportunity to hunt down Grayback, so will you. In return I ask that you refrain from hunting him alone. If you find him--tell me. I have no more love for him than you do."

She nodded. "I agree to those terms, Master." So it was done, the agreement bound them together.

"We can do no more here." Leaving the Aurors to do their jobs, they apparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall had the burden of announcing Teresa Vaught's death that night. As she watched the children--_her children_--bow their heads to honor their fallen sister, she realized there had been no shock, no denial. No one here, not even the new first-years, had any doubt of their own mortality. It no longer surprised them when one of their own was struck down before she really ever had a chance to live. This was the world that Voldemort had left them. Minerva wanted to scream.

* * *

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she read the short note Severus finally had the chance to send her. She had not known Teresa Vaught as anything other than a face in the corridors during their years together at Hogwarts. Teresa had been a few years younger and in a rival house. They had met during the fall semester when she had been one of Severus' honor students, but this time she had been too old for Hermione to become well acquainted with her teaching first- and second-years. But Hermione's heart broke for a mother and father whose lives would never be the same, as well as for her husband, who had outlived another of his students.

She gathered up her daughter's things and dressed both of them warmly. A moment later they were outside Hogwarts' gates.

She found their tent unlit, but she knew that her husband was within. She touched her wand to one of the tent poles and the wards flowed aside long enough to allow her entrance.

Severus was seated at his desk, just a silhouette in the darkness. His voice was as empty and chill as the winter wind. "What was it I missed, Hermione? How could I have prevented this?"

She put Carrie on their bed and tucked the blankets around her, then knelt beside her husband's chair and gently rested her head in his lap. "I can't imagine that you missed anything. Grayback preys on small children. Our first-years are too old for him. We had no reason to believe he would be up on that mountain. Teresa was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Is Diamond truly unharmed?"

"If taking her best friend's body home for burial can be said to be unharmed. And then I nearly put her into another bad position because I forgot she had turned seventeen and shouted at her for going after Grayback alone."

"She knew that. You didn't want to lose them both."

"I had to promise her a fair chance at him. She's going to come back here bound to Lord Vaught to stand as his champion."

"What could you have done, denied her permission to go? She would have left the school and gone after Grayback alone. At least this way, she is coming _back here._ That same sense of honor will keep her from putting everyone else who is also hunting him at risk," Hermione reasoned. "You did the right thing."

"I am going to lose that one, Hermione. If not today, then a year from now. She is the last of her family. She sees her world dying around her, and she doesn't want to outlive it. A pureblood woman of the old school would have found a promising young man by now, if she saw a future for herself."

"Severus, she sees a future as a potions mistress."

"No. It's something she's good at. She is not brilliant as you are, as Ginny Weasley would have been. She has no true passion for it. She _will _have that future if I have anything to say about it. But I will offer you any odds you like that, if she were to look into the Mirror of Erised, she would see herself in a hero's grave. There are enough dark wizards in the world who never took Voldemort's mark that she will find that end one day." His long fingers tangled in Hermione's hair, and the grief she heard in his voice broke her heart all over again.

"Then we will have to find a way for honor to make her want to live," Hermione said. "It is entirely possible that someone else will put an end to Grayback before any of us has to deal with him."

"I am glad that you came, Hermione."

"Always. Anywhere. Will you sleep?"

"I doubt it, not tonight. But I will rest."

"All right, then. Be careful."

Carrie didn't wake, even when Hermione apparated home with her.

* * *

No one with a small child slept soundly, but one night turned to a week then two with no sign of Grayback. As Snape had expected, Diamond returned wearing the Vaught signet ring. Most of her house knew what that meant, and whether it was that or the look in her eyes, people gave her plenty of room. They started to look at her like she was already dead. She was vaguely annoyed by that.

Hermione came back to Hogwarts soon after. She consented to a house elf nanny for Carrie, because house elves could apparate within the wards. Their daughter would be safe with Lali looking after her.

Then the first full-moon night in February a group of people came running up from Hogsmeade. A man had been found on the outskirts of town, half eaten. He never even had time to draw his wand.

Hermione started to call for Lali, but Severus stopped her. "Hermione, I _must_ go out there and it is all that I can do to face him. I beg you, do not ask me to see you in danger from a werewolf as well."

"What is it, Severus?"

"Potter never told you?"

"Harry? Told me what--?"

It was too long a tale and he wasn't sure he could find the words anyway. He reached out to her with a legilimens and showed her. This time although it shook him to the core, Hermione's presence grounded him and the memory stayed a memory.

She held him tight, conceding because she was at a loss for anything else to do. "All right, Severus. You will not need to fear for my safety tonight."

They both knew he could not make her the same promise. "I will do everything in my power to come back to you."

"I know. No matter what happens, I will be right there beside you."

For a moment that lasted an eternity, he returned her embrace. They kissed, then he was gone into the night. Hermione sat down to wait, leaving her vigil only to feed Carrie and sing her back to sleep. Now having stood on the front line and waited on the home front, there was no doubt in her mind which she preferred.

By the time Snape met the others at the gate, he had locked down all the old terror behind his strongest shields.

Diamond had traded her usual dark green cloak for a heavy leather jacket, and sacrificed warm gloves for a sure grip on her wand. Her hair was tightly braided around her hairline where it wouldn't get in her way. She was every inch the duelist.

Firenze was with her, and the arrows in his quiver were all tipped with silver. Severus said, "I cannot guarantee Grayback will stay out of the Forbidden Forest."

"I have leave to go there, only as long as I am hunting him. My people hate him worse than they hate me," the centaur grinned. "_Try _not to block my shot."

"Let's find this bastard and put a stop to him before he has a chance to kill anyone else."

They had to walk to Hogsmeade, since centaurs couldn't apparate. Their immunity to overt magic put it forever out of their reach. They could read the stars and do other forms of divination, and their shamans had a healing magic of their own which was completely different from human magic. Severus tried to imagine living in their world. For tonight, it was enough that, of them all, Firenze was safe from infection because no centaur could become a werewolf.

They found the scene of the murder by following the scent of death. Severus cast a lumos. There was blood all over a fifteen foot radius. The townsfolk had trampled the scene, but Firenze picked up the trail again at the edge of the circle.

Diamond said, "We have three hours till dawn. Do you suppose we can catch him before he transforms?"

"I hope so," Snape replied. "I'd rather fight an overgrown wolf than an overgrown wizard who can cast spells at us. Don't underestimate him in human form. You've seen what he did to Bill Weasley. He prefers to close in and fight hand to hand, but he is a wizard of no small ability and he doesn't hesitate to use unforgivables. Watch yourselves."

Firenze opined, "He won't stray far from a source of food until he has human wits to tell him otherwise. Up you go, Diamond. You're lighter and I need your lumos to follow the trail in the dark."

Diamond settled herself. "Is that all right, Professor Firenze?"

"You're fine."

With that, they were off. They traveled in silence, except for one sharp comment from Snape when Firenze started to pull too far ahead of him. If anything convinced Diamond just how dangerous a game they were playing, it was that. Anything Snape didn't want to face alone, she didn't either.

The trail led them through several fields and then along a stream. When they came into a copse of trees, Firenze readied an arrow. Even so, the attack when it came caught them all by surprise.

Grayback dropped from a tree branch and backhanded Diamond right off Firenze's back. She hit the ground hard and there was a sickening crack as her left arm snapped under her. She nearly passed out from the pain. She used her legs to push herself the rest of the way over and landed on her back with a jolt. Pain radiated from her arm and once again unconsciousness threatened. She got her wand, and nearly wept from relief that it hadn't snapped like the bones in her arm.

Grayback clawed at the centaur and bit him on the neck. Firenze rolled hard, crushing the werewolf under him, and came up kicking. Grayback rolled, got half up only to focus on a jet of fire shooting out of Diamond's wand. He desperately threw himself clear of that and a silver-tipped arrow.

He had lost track of Snape.

A cutting charm should have made two of him--let werewolf healing fix that. His inhumanly fast reflexes saved him again, though, he went crashing off through the brush along the creek.

Snape turned to Diamond when he heard her cry out. She was pale from the agony of straightening her arm, but she said, "I have this, Master, see to Professor Firenze."

The centaur was badly hurt, deep claw marks scored his back and shoulder, and Merlin only knew how a deep bite had missed an artery. Human healing magic didn't work on centaurs but nothing stopped Snape from transfiguring leaves into pressure bandages and spelling them into place.

"Can you get back all right?"

Firenze assured him, "Of course I can. Don't leave him out here wounded, he's more dangerous than ever."

Snape dipped the end of his black wand in blood that had sprayed from his cutting charm. "Here is all I need to find him, where ever he tries to hide."

Severus turned to Diamond. Now that her arm was set, she was getting her color back. She had used a simple mending spell to temporarily repair the break and get the use of her arm back, a trick she had learned on Hogsmeade Bridge. Poppy Pomfrey always had a few things to say about that expediency, he knew from past experience, but there was a great deal to be said for getting back to the infirmary alive. It wasn't as if Grayback would have the ability to dispel it before dawn, after all. "I have a pain potion if you need it."

She shook her head emphatically. "Thank you, Master, but ask me again when we needn't worry about him dropping onto us out of nowhere." In her place, he wouldn't have taken the chance on fogging his wits with a potion either.

The spell Snape cast was old blood magic, dark by its nature, but they were on a dark errand no matter how anyone tried to justify it. Taking a life was never a good thing, sometimes just the lesser evil. Only intent separated them from Grayback--yet, in magic, often intent was everything. The werewolf's trail came visible as a faint green glow.

Diamond kept a couple of paces between them, enough that they wouldn't get in each other's way casting. She had cast every charm she knew to sharpen her senses and she really didn't_ care_ if it made her arm hurt worse. She had just come within an inch of dying and she had discovered it wasn't at all to her liking. She was going to use every advantage she could get to bring the both of them through this alive. That was a revelation and something she would have to consider later, but right now all that mattered was insuring that there was a later.

Snape stopped her with an upraised hand. They were on the edge of an abandoned farm. The house had burned long ago, but a rickety old barn was still standing. It was there that their quarry had gone to ground.

"Do you think you burned him with your incindius?"

"No, sir, but Professor Firenze kicked him for all he was worth."

Snape took a deep breath. "There's nothing else for it. Let's get this done."

There was only one door to the small barn, and that hung off-kilter from one rotting leather hinge. On a count of three, they burst through the door and went opposite directions.

Werewolves fight on instinct, and instinct told Grayback that Snape was the more dangerous opponent. He never got close before he slammed into a silently cast rainbow shield and lurched sideways, into a support beam.

Something gave way and fell, choking the air with dust and moldy straw. Snape had just dropped the shield to attack when a heavy weight fell across his legs, pinning him. He wasn't sure where his wand had gone.

Diamond fell beside him, bleeding from a knock on the head. She started to get back up when Snape pressed something hard into her left hand. Her clumsy fingers closed around a dagger hilt.

She switched off from her incindius to a cutting charm. She was afraid one spark in here would set the place on fire around them. She missed, but that didn't matter.

All she needed was to get him closer.

_Please Goddess please don't let him bite me._

Stinking blood-wet fur, breath that smelled even worse. Slamming the dagger home with all the strength left in her.

A roar of agony, blood flowing hot and heavy over her hand and wrist. And wolf changed to man, hours early.

"My friend's name was Teresa Vaught, you worthless bastard!"

She twisted the knife and felt the shock all the way from her fingertips to her shoulder socket. She watched by starlight as the life drained out of cruel soulless eyes, and shoved dead weight off her.

She gasped two deep breaths, then more in honest fear than any love of killing, she pulled the dagger free and slit Grayback's throat to make sure of him. There was no spurting blood.

"Diamond, did he bite you?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I don't know. _Lumos. _Goddess. Master, I can lift that beam but I don't know how long I can hold it."

Snape located his wand and reached for it with a silent accio. After a quick scan to be sure he wouldn't bleed to death if the weight was lifted off him, he said, "Just lift it, I'll get myself out."

Diamond did so, and they got out of the barn before any more of it could come in on their heads. Diamond stripped off her jacket and both of them looked her over for bite marks. She had so many cuts and scratches from the roof collapse that there was no way they could be sure. She choked down a wolvesbane potion without complaint.

"Master, swear to me that if I turn into _that, _you will kill me on the spot."

"You will never turn into that. Remember Remus Lupin. Even if Grayback infected you, you will be either woman or wolf, and you will have your own mind through it all. I will swear _that _to you."

She saw in his eyes that which she trusted with all her heart, and only nodded. They cleaned up as well as they could with a quick scourgify and a few mending charms. Neither of them was sure of their ability to apparate without splinching themselves just then, so they started the long walk back.

* * *

Hermione called Lali to take care of the baby and went down to the gate when she heard Firenze coming home. She and Minerva got him to Poppy then they joined a crowd of teachers and older students at the gate. It was just after dawn when Hermione saw movement on the road and she started running.

Snape gathered her close and kissed her, as much as he could get away with in front of half the school. Her arm found its way around the small of his back. "Severus Snape, don't you ever again ask me to stay behind where it's safe."

"Never again, Granger. Never again."

They were surrounded then by the cheering crowd. Snape got Minerva's attention. "Miss Halstrom needs to go to Madame Pomphrey. She's broken her left arm."

He and Hermione left the procession at their tent. Diamond stopped before the healer's tent. There were faces in the crowd of people she loved, Madchen, Penthia and Kender, Marigold and Erik. Snape and Firenze had fought beside her just as any father and uncle would have done. Fool she had been to think she had _ever _been alone. She raised a hand for silence and shouted, "Grayback is dead!"

There was a loud roar. She had avenged their own. Minerva's proud Scots heart wanted to join in. Instead she shouted, "Get ready for breakfast!"

Diamond shared a laugh with the headmistress as they watched the crowd scatter. Then she turned serious and whistled for an owl. She took off Lord Vaught's signet ring, and conjured a black ribbon to tie it to the owl's leg. For a long moment, she watched the bird soar into the dawn sky, before she accompanied the Headmistress into the infirmary tent.

* * *

Severus crossed the tent to Carrie's bassinet. The baby slept peacefully, unaware that she was safer by the departure of one Fenrir Grayback from the world. Hermione asked, "Was it bad?"

"As bad as I never hope for it to be again. Even with the three of us it was a near thing."

"You're sure he's dead?"

"Oh, yes, quite."

Hermione gave a mother's sigh of relief, then she asked the question even though she was terrified of the answer. "Are you all right?"

"I wasn't bitten, Hermione, he never got within five feet of me."

"Oh, thank the gods!"

"Diamond, though--I hope she's safe. We won't know for sure until tonight."

"Will you be able to continue with her if she--?" There was no condemnation in Hermione's wide, honey-brown eyes, only compassion.

"By Merlin I will, and she will never know anything else was ever a possibility. She saved my life tonight. We saved each other's lives."

Hermione nodded, sagely, but said nothing more on that subject. It was not the work of one night to bind up all the wounds of a lifetime, but in facing his demons tonight Severus had made tremendous progress. She answered him after a moment with a sweet kiss. After a while, they went out to breakfast.

TBC


	6. The Vandenhorst Grimoire

_AN: This chapter takes a dark turn. It contains a non-graphic scene of questionable consent involving two minor characters._

The sun kissed the mountain west of Hogwarts. Diamond unbuckled her belt with its twin sheaths for her wand and her bolline, and handed it off to her best friend Madchen. She unpinned her cloak and removed it as well. She suppressed a fit of shivering as cold air got under her heavy robe and found bare skin. In the event that they were going to a lot of trouble for nothing, she didn't want anybody else knowing she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Madchen, are you sure you want to wait with me? You don't have to, and I wouldn't blame you for not trusting me."

Madchen asked, "Professor Snape made your wolvesbane potion, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Then I don't need to trust you, do I?"

Diamond laughed in spite of herself. "No, I don't suppose you do."

She heard footsteps and looked up to see her master and his lady coming to join them. Nobody said anything. No one needed to. As the sun dipped below the mountain, she felt Madchen grip her right hand and Snape close his hand over her shoulder. Her breath hitched as the last bit of the sun disappeared behind the ancient stones.

Nothing happened. They waited a few moments longer to be sure, then suddenly Madchen let out a scream of pure joy and threw her arms around her friend. Diamond held on tight and dared not say a word for fear she would collapse in tears.

After a few moments Diamond pulled herself together enough to retrieve her belongings and step back into her shoes. "Thank you for staying with me tonight."

"Sometimes the demands of honor have terrible and far-reaching consequences, Miss Halstrom. No one should ever be abandoned for that."

"No one gets left behind," Hermione affirmed quietly. She directed her words to Diamond, but the sentiment clearly extended to all of them.

Madchen answered similarly to both of them, as certain realities suddenly hit home. Her parents and brother and sister were alive and well, as were a rather large extended family, and she largely had her teachers to thank for that. She had fought at Hogsmeade Bridge, and come out of it without a scratch. Her professor had fought an entire war. Hermione and Diamond had lost their entire families. Gods only knew what Snape had lost--she certainly would never hear a word of complaint about it from him. She chose her words carefully, and called forth the power that turned a promise into a magical oath. "You have a family who love you. Of course we were here. We will always be here."

Diamond took her hand in silent, wandless affirmation.

* * *

Moody glanced at the table and considered his bet. He already had two skulls, two more and he would take the pot. But by the same token, he was committed to skulls. If he threw three of a kind or more of one of the houses, he would lose his bet and his turn. Three stars would lose him the game and forfeit all his winnings to the ante. He put five knuts in the pot. 

Draco matched his bet. He had two serpents, himself, and he thought that was a good sign. "Let's see who Lady Luck favors, shall we?"

"Lady Luck's been smiling at me since before you were born, son."

Tonks was out of the game, they'd already cleaned her out. "Who wants coffee?" She asked.

Draco raised his hand. "If you please, Cousin. Well, old man, are you going to throw the dice or think about it all night?"

Moody reached for the dice, but then stopped. "Shut it, something's wrong."

Tonks reached for her wand, but she never got there. All the windows broke and the room suddenly filled with blinding light and deafening sound. Tonks had the misfortune to be standing, she went down in a full body binding.

Half a dozen black-robed wizards burst in through the windows and the apartment door. Moody knocked Draco to the floor and a barrage of hexes knocked out the wall right behind where they had been sitting a moment ago. One of the intruders stood over Tonks and raised his wand.

He never got a chance to do whatever he was planning, because Moody dropped him with a killing curse.

Draco grabbed Moody's arm with one hand and Tonks' ankle with the other. A split second later they were elsewhere, somewhere dark and cold and open to the winter wind.

Moody staggered and lurched to catch his balance. "Where the hell are we?"

Draco made it to his knees before he started coughing. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor," he finally gasped. "I'm sorry if it's no longer up to your standards, but I thought you'd rather be anywhere but where we were. SAFE house?!"

Moody released the binding on Tonks with a quick _finite incantatum_. "How do you think they found you?"

"I don't know. Your secret keeper?"

Tonks shook her head. "No way!" She stared at him as reality clicked. "You just bloody well apparated silent and wandless with two of us side-along."

"Yes, thank Goddess I didn't waste that bit of luck on a game of wizards' dice."

Moody snorted. "Luck, my arse. There are three other people I know of who could have done that. I'm one and the other two are at Hogwarts."

Draco nodded. "Then you know why I learned to disapparate wandlessly."

"Can't trust the other hand either?"

He nodded. "There are days I can't hold a wand steady with both hands. Anything I really need to do, I can manage without one. We need to move again soon in case they have someone who can track me. I was trying to be quick, not subtle."

Tonks said, "The only safe place I can think of is the residence. And considering that the two of you saved my life just now--"

Moody said, "Good enough for me."

Draco said, "Before we go anywhere--I just saw you cast an Unforgivable. If we go back to the Ministry I will be questioned about what happened. Probably I can tell whatever tale you like, but that is one very large _probably_, considering the stakes."

Moody snorted. "Trust me, when somebody's pointing a wand at the Minister's wife, the only thing that's unforgivable is missing."

Tonks said, "Let's get the bloody hell out of here, I'm freezing."

Draco started coughing again and this time spat blood. Suddenly the floor was flying up at him.

Tonks asked, "What happened? Did he get hit in the fight?"

"No, I don't think so!" Moody gathered him up, swearing at his artificial leg. "Gods, he's as light as a feather. Go, Tonks, I've got him."

Moments later they arrived at Tonks and Harry's private apparation point outside their apartment. Tonks sent an Auror running for a medic and cleared the way to a couch. "Give me those chair cushions; we can't let him lie flat."

Harry and Percy burst in, wands ready. "Tonks, what happened?"

Still out of breath, she explained how the safehouse had been breached. "Draco could have just saved his own arse, but he got us out of there. He took us to the old Malfoy mansion. Then he started coughing blood and collapsed."

There were running footsteps, a couple of healers and a lot of Aurors.

One of the healers moved her wand over Draco's limp form and said, "We need to get him to St. Mungo's. He has dozens of badly healed rib fractures. He's rebroken one coughing and it's punctured a lung."

Moody objected, "We can't protect him in the hospital. You take him out of here and he's dead for sure."

No one argued. These were Auror healers after all. They scattered everyone out of their way and got to work.

They cut off Draco's shirt. He had always been slight, but now he looked like the starving refugees that Harry had seen on Muggle television. The ropes of scarring twisted all the way up his left arm and spread out across his shoulder and upper chest like an obscene spider web. A large black bruise was forming.

One of the healers repaired the broken rib. The other one laid out a series of potion bottles. Harry recognized blood replenisher. Another one was full of sparkling air bubbles.

One of them cast a pain control spell and brought Draco around. They poured the first two potions down him, then let him take a couple of breaths before they gave him any more.

"Where can we put him?"

Tonks said, "There's a spare bedroom at the end of the hall."

Half-conscious, in terrible pain despite the powerful spell, and looking much younger than his nineteen short years, Draco looked up at one of the healers. "Mama?"

She said quietly, "Take it easy, lad, just let that potion work. You're safe now." As soon as he relaxed, the potion took him out again.

Harry said, "Alastor, since we don't know how the Death Eaters or whatever the hell they were got in there, you and Bill check the wards. The Residence and the Aurory first, then the rest of the Ministry. Sorry it's going to be an even longer night for you."

Moody laughed. "Feel sorry for Weasley. He was counting on a night at home with Fleur."

"Let me know when they get finished going over the safehouse. I need to know what happened."

Harry watched them go. Tonks asked, "Are you OK?"

"As I can be sitting on my arse when you nearly got yourself killed tonight."

"I didn't get hurt, Harry. I'm fine. But I'll admit to really wanting to know how they found us." She kept her voice level, but it wasn't lost on her that she could have been hit with anything except a binding. It went with being an Auror. They said your act of heroism was the first time you pinned on the badge. Everything after that was part of the job.

Harry Potter agreed with her sentiment about how their safehouse had been discovered. Since the only ones who had known where Mad-Eye was taking them were the three of them, and he had been their secret keeper, he was absolutely certain there had not been a leak. He went down the hall. "Healer Westinford, a moment? Would it be possible for you to do a deep scan on Draco? If he was tracked somehow, something our normal precautions would have missed, then these people might very well be able to find him here. I don't think they could get in, but he could have a nasty surprise waiting the next time he tries to leave."

"Of course, Minister, I can do a field scan right now. If it comes up negative I'll need to send for some things from my office to be certain." She cast a series of spells, conjuring a web of silvery light over Draco's sleeping form. After a few minutes, Tonks joined them. Harry's untrained eye didn't notice anything, but Westinford stopped a moment and turned Draco's left arm up. She focused the spell on the scarred remains of his Dark Mark. "Hello, what's this?"

Out of an overabundance of caution, Harry cast another layer of wards. Tonks had her wand out too, and she turned to stand back-to-back with him.

Westinford touched her wand to the young man's scar and drew out a long twisted strand of something that looked like a black, oily thread. She flipped it to the hearth and left Harry and Tonks to deal with it while she healed the festering wound it left behind.

Harry's first thought was to collect it for study, but now that it was in the open, it lay hissing on the hearthstones as dark magic poured off it in waves. He decided it was too dangerous to do anything but destroy it. He found himself drawing on some of the spells he and Ron had used to destroy Horcruxes to get rid of the thread.

When he was done, the mediwitch was still casting. He took advantage of the few moments' grace to steady his nerves. It had been a hell of a night and the day had yet to start.

When Westinford had finished, she gently laid Draco's arm on top of the coverlet. "Well, if Brigit favors him, he may get a little more use of that hand back now."

Harry asked, "What was that?"

"Voldemort's blood, I should think," she replied, looking sick at the thought. "No doubt it was a component of the ink."

"Report your findings to Severus Snape and to the Acting Warden at Azkaban."

"Right away, Minister."

* * *

Snape woke up to the sound of an owl hooting outside the tent. The bird was banded with the seal of the Ministry of Magic. His suspicion that nothing good came out of there at three o'clock in the morning were borne out when he broke the seal on the letter. 

Hermione sat up and cast a _lumos_ when she heard him swearing. "Don't wake the baby. What's wrong?"

"This was just owled from a healer at the Ministry."

She rubbed her eyes and held her wand closer to the parchment he had just tossed on the bed. "My Goddess. Are we never going to see the end of this."

"I hate to wake Madame Pomfrey in the middle of the night, but some of these diagnostic spells are quite beyond me. Unless you--?"

"What? Oh, no, Snape. As a healer I'm a decent field medic, but that's the extent of it. I'm afraid there's no help for it, you'll have to go to Poppy." They dressed quickly, and Hermione told Lali where they were going.

Madame Pomfrey was already awake with a little girl who had broken her leg playing a pickup Quidditch game, the trauma had brought back nightmares of the battle and she had just got the child settled. She adjusted her glasses to read through the Auror Healer's letter. "I hope they don't think I cast this sort of deep scan every day," she commented, and waved her wand at her bookshelf. She might not be as practiced as an Auror but she certainly knew exactly where to find the spell reference. "I doubt there's anything to be found, Severus. I really don't think the Goddess left anything to chance."

"I'm not the one you need to reassure, Poppy. The Ministry's knickers are in a twist over it."

Hermione said reasonably, "Well, I should think if I'd found one, I'd want to make sure there aren't any more. If you read between the lines, it sounds like they might have had a spot of excitement down there."

Poppy raised her eyebrows. "Quite." She ran the scans, and wasn't surprised when they came up negative for any residual dark energy. "I'll owl a note that everything's fine to Healer Westinford and send her a full report tomorrow. Off with you two now, you can still get a few more hours of sleep before breakfast."

While they were in the infirmary tent, a cold February rain had started to fall. They were glad to get back to their tent and under their warm blankets, but sleep was a lost cause for the rest of the night.

Hermione said, "I hope Tonks and Moody are all right."

"This is certainly a case of no news being good news. If either of them had come to harm, we surely would have heard by now. Draco, though...I think I have a better idea why he released me from Narcissa's vow." Draco expected to die soon and he didn't want to take anyone else with him.

Hermione said, "You must go to him, Severus, you are more a father to him than Lucius ever was."

"I cannot just drop everything."

"Of course you can. You have prep first period. I can leave my study halls second and third in the care of one of the prefects and watch the honors class, not that they need much watching. And there you have it, you will be back after lunch. This is why you have a teaching assistant."

He had to admit she was right. "You should find everything you need in the lesson plans, or Miss Halstrom will know."

* * *

Things had calmed down at the Ministry by the time Snape got there. Other than a greater number of Aurors around, there was no obvious indication that anything was out of the ordinary. In the residence, though, things were a different story. 

Behind a closed conference room door, Harry was having a tremendous row with someone. As he walked by, Snape heard the phrases "incompetence is the best possible description! Damned nearly got my wife killed and..."

Moody and Tonks looked like they had been up all night. Snape asked, "What happened last night?"

Tonks had it pared down to as few words as possible after having repeated the story so many times.

"How is Draco?"

"It was a near thing, but the healer says he will recover...sort of. He's a mess. I don't know how he's lived through it."

"What do you mean?"

"Some sort of curse apparently weakened his bones. He has a lot of badly healed breaks that have never been treated properly. This time, he broke a rib coughing and it went into his lung. He nearly drowned in his own blood. Then this last thing with the Mark...well, the healer says he'll get his strength back sooner without it feeding on him."

"Have you heard anything from Azkaban?"

"That's why Harry's ripping into that lot--there's no reason why they shouldn't have found this. It was a standard scan that should have been done once a month. No wonder they were able to go straight to the Death Eaters they wanted to break out. Once the wards were down, they could apparate right to them."

"This makes no sense to me. When I wore the Dark Mark, Voldemort could use it to summon us, and we to apparate to his side, regardless of distance. But if he could locate us by means of it, he never gave any sign. In fact, had that been possible, he certainly would have found me out many times over. And none of us could use it to locate or communicate with the others in any way. Whatever has been done, it must have been done recently."

Tonks nodded thoughtfully. "Even so, unless it was extremely recent, it should have been caught in the last series of scans. I don't know much more than the basics about blood magic, and that's what this has to be, right?"

"Yes, of course."

Moody scowled. "Whoever did this had to have some of Voldemort's blood. Can't imagine he trusted anybody with that. Unless--Severus, did he ever give you any to brew potions for him?"

"No," Snape answered. "He was capable of most of his own work, and he always trusted me only so far after his return. I think the only one he ever truly came to trust was Bellatrix, at the last. Whatever they did, the spell must have been cast after Draco and I left. I have no idea why Draco was affected and I was not. It would be like Voldemort, though, to have some plan in place to further his ambitions even after his death."

"A plan that doesn't include Lucius Malfoy," Tonks said.

"The simplest explanation for that may be, Lucius and Bellatrix have always been rivals for the Dark Lord's right hand. They have hated one another for years. One of them would have murdered the other long ago if Voldemort had permitted it. If Bellatrix

seeks to set herself up as Voldemort's heiress, then she would be a fool to trust Lucius anywhere near her."

Moody said, "Voldemort had a long time to make improvements on the mark over twenty years. It might also be he didn't want to open up a link to send a curse like that knowing what he was likely to get back. The more I think about it, the more sure I am he had the link to your mark shielded like Gringott's vaults."

"He did only send cruciatus curses through the mark on rare occasions, when I was obviously preoccupied and unlikely to be able to react in time to an open link. I had wondered why I did not share Draco's fate. You may have hit upon the reason."

The healer left Draco's room. Tonks said, "She might let you in to see him for a few minutes."

Snape approached the healer. "Madame, I am Draco's godfather. May I have a moment of your time?"

"Certainly," she smiled. "Let's go back out here and sit down. He really needs his rest right now so I don't want him disturbed. I was hoping to get the chance to talk to you. I'm not familiar with a curse that could have weakened his bones in quite this way."

"You're certain it was a curse?"

"Not entirely, no. I only know with certainty that it was something separate from the repeated bouts of cruciatus that he's suffered. However, we must find out. Without a way to counter it, there's only so much we can do."

"I see." Snape could think of a few possibilities, but none that acted over such a long period of time. "Have any of the Death Eaters still imprisoned in Azkaban shown similar symptoms?"

"If they have and they weren't treated, I'm going to see a few more people in Azkaban before this is over. I'll know more about that in a few hours."

"I would like to look in on him before I go. I won't wake him."

"All right. If he does wake up while you're with him, just keep him calm and try to get him to go back to sleep. The poor lad thought I was his mother a while ago."

"She passed recently."

"It's a good thing you're here, then."

Draco's room was a quiet place, especially with the draperies closed against the morning sun. He looked up when the door opened.

"The healer is under the impression that you are asleep."

"Dreamless Sleep doesn't work for longer than twenty minutes or so any more. What's going on?"

"That's what the healers are attempting to discover. Do you know the nature of the curse that has made your bones so brittle?"

Draco shook his head, then lay back. "I noticed the first break about a week after I refused to answer the call. It was easily repaired. There were a few others, but since they happened when I went into convulsions under cruciatus I didn't think much of it. I didn't realize it was another problem entirely until I had pneumonia right after Mother left, and I broke so many ribs while I was coughing."

"We will figure this out, Draco. Now you must do as the healer wishes, and rest if you cannot sleep."

Draco was tired enough to comply for the time being.

By the time Snape returned to the sitting room at the end of the hall, Harry's meeting had broken up and he was talking to Percy about something. He looked up and asked, "How is he?"

"Awake, apparently he has developed a resistance to Dreamless Sleep. Unfortunately I suspect the same thing is true of most pain potions as well."

Westinford asked his professional advice about Draco's treatment, and the brief conversation that followed went over the heads of everyone else there.

Severus said, "I had hoped he might know something that could help us help him, but he is as much in the dark as we are. I will return to Hogwarts and avail myself of our resources there."

The healer replied, "I have a couple ideas myself that I'd like to check out. I'll be back in a few hours to look in on him again, if I may, Minister?"

"Certainly, thank you, Westinford."

Tonks asked, "Where is he legally? I mean, when he gets out of that bed is he going to be arrested? Exactly what laws has he broken?"

Harry said, "He took the Mark, for one thing. For another, he let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts, Tonks, and people died. Hell, it's the last thing Dumbledore would have wanted--it's exactly what he tried to prevent--but I think Draco could be charged with murder, as part of a conspiracy, even though he never actually killed anyone himself."

Moody nodded. "You're right. After last night, though, I think we can safely say he's cooperated. The Wizengamot will take that into consideration. That, his age at the time, the fact he was deliberately led astray by his own parents from the time he was born, Dumbledore's wishes, it all adds up to a drastically reduced sentence. Of course if he comes up with a piece of key information that nets us Bellatrix or a few high ranking members of her gang, then you could always pardon him."

"There's that."

Moody said, "There's something else, Harry. We can't lock down the residence, not and let you do your job. We had that lot in the conference room just now, that was potentially a serious problem. Any of us could defend ourselves, but the kid would be in a bad way if something went wrong. Too many people know he's here. We need to put him somewhere safe, now that they can't track him anymore."

Harry didn't remind Moody that he and Draco had been in the same year.

Tonks suggested, "Why don't we just take him to the headquarters? It's still unplottable and the location is always going to be a secret. That's probably what we should have done in the first place."

Harry shook his head. "I don't know about that, Tonks, not unless a few of us can be there with him. He doesn't need to be in that horrid mausoleum and have that old battleaxe of a painting tearing into him about his mother. Cooping Sirius up there was one of the worst ideas we _ever _had. I don't want to make the same mistake with Draco."

Snape said, "I can think of a place that was made quite secure just recently. Considering that Draco can no longer be traced by means of his Mark, I think he would be safe there. He would usually be alone there, however."

Tonks said, "I dunno, I'm a little shaky after my close call. I could do with a week or two in the country to calm my nerves, don't y'know. He is my cousin after all."

Harry nodded. "I'm trusting you to grab him and run if you get cornered, Tonks."

She shot back, "Do I _look _bloody stupid? Severus, don't you answer that, I know what you think of my hair."

Moody snorted.

The door rattled, and Sylvia Beauregard and Ron Weasley came in. The American Auror had been assigned as Ron's partner. They were there to relieve Moody and Tonks, though Tonks of course would be going no further than their room right upstairs. Snape took his leave with Moody, since they wouldn't be moving Draco at least until that evening. Now he had to go home and explain to Hermione that they were going to be having her childhood nemesis as a house guest for an indeterminate period.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall listened to Severus' description of Draco's condition over lunch. "How dreadful. But, you know, that almost sounds familiar. Well before your time, my lad." 

"What are you onto, Minerva?"

McGonagall cut a bite from her roast beef. "Possibly nothing. Let me check my journals and I'll let you know at dinner if I have any leads."

Snape knew he would have to be content with that. He had classes all afternoon. That started off very badly first thing. One of his third-years somehow got her hands on ball python scales rather than black-headed python scales and blew up a cauldron. The child had put up the strongest shields she could manage when she realized what she had done, protecting everyone else around her from harm at the cost of concentrating the entire explosion on herself. The concussion, the shrapnel and severe burns from the cauldron's contents could have killed her. He had to leave her with Pomfrey because the rest of the children could not be left unattended. It was a very long twenty minutes before a runner brought a note that she was out of immediate danger, and he looked up from reading it to see twenty little thirteen-year-old children waiting in silence to see if they were about to lose another sister. "Miss McConnell will be fine, and has certainly learned her lesson the hard way. I will expect two feet of parchment on workbench and materials safety procedures by Monday. You may begin now."

There was not another sound the rest of the period other than the scratching of quills.

The fourths and fifths managed to avoid any catastrophic accidents, but by then word of the accident had spread and everyone was double-checking everything without needing to be told. He had the sixths go over the materials storage cabinets to be sure nothing else was similarly misplaced. By the time classes were over for the day and he had the chance to check on Heather McConnell, his head was pounding. He still had to find out what was happening with Draco.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall left the lunch tent and went to her tent. She transformed into her animagus form, a housecat, and slipped out a warded slit in the back wall. Because the school's wards answered to her, she was able to use a simple distraction spell to slip out the gate under someone's feet without being noticed. From there it was a short distance to the castle ruins. 

Most of the site had been cleared. Once the spring came, reconstruction could begin. She looked forward to that.

Sprout's greenhouses had already been rebuilt, and the quidditch pitch itself had been repaired, though the stands had not yet been restored. She kept to a center ground between them. She usually visited Albus' grave at night. She didn't want to answer questions about why she was going there now in a drizzling rain.

She went around to the back side of the monument and leapt up on it. _"Albus!"_

_"Minerva, why are you out here in the rain?"_

_"I have news, and a question. First of all, Draco Malfoy has returned. And you seem to have been right about him all along. He's doing what he can to help the Aurors round up Bellatrix and her lot."_

_"You don't need to sound so out of sorts about it."_

_"I'm still angry with you for leaving me, don't you think I'm not."_

_"It wasn't what I set out to do, but I wrote my own fate when I destroyed Slytherin's ring. I wanted to stay with you. I would have if I could. Why do you think I kept letting Severus talk me into one more potion? But it was no good, we all knew that. It wasn't just for Draco either, or even for Harry. Severus would have let that godscursed vow to Narcissa take him. I couldn't let that happen, not when the Order still needed him, not when he and Hermione were about to find each other and everything he had been through was about to be made worthwhile. I would only have had a few more weeks and the pain was taking me from you anyway."_

_"No matter how much time we had, it would never have been enough," _Minerva admitted.

_"But it was good time, wasn't it, love?"_

_"That it was." _For a while, they rested together, and the fabric of the veil between them was very thin indeed.

After a few moments, Dumbledore remembered that it was cold and wet, neither of which was especially comfortable for his feline lady. _"You said you had a question."_

_"Voldemort cast some sort of curse on Draco through the Dark Mark_. _Somehow he caused the boy's bones to grow progressively weaker. Now do you remember that curse Grindelwald cast on that Clearwater boy? The one who married the Brown?"_

_"Yes, we nearly lost him. He was cured by a unicorn, wasn't he? Somehow I doubt that will help Draco Malfoy."_

The little cat twitched her whiskers in amusement. Draco had quite the reputation as a ladies' man. _"You're certainly right about that. But didn't we find that curse in some old grimoire? Who was that damned wizard, Vandenhorst, something like that?"_

_"That's it, Klaud Vandenhorst. Thirteenth century, ran afoul of the Inquisition I believe. We did have his grimoire and I remember we did find the spell in it. But in the confusion at the end of the war, that book and several others were taken to America by the OSS."_

_"Still it's a place to start." _McGonagall's head shot up as an explosion echoed off the mountains. Instantly she was off and running, transforming without missing a step as she neared the guard post.

* * *

The infirmary was quiet when Snape got there after his last class. Poppy said, "She's going to be fine, Severus. Everything's healed except the burns, and they'll be gone in a few days. She did exactly what you or I would have done, threw up a shield and protected her eyes with her arm." 

"Is there a single _child_ in this school?"

"There may not be any for some time to come," Poppy replied softly.

"Where is she?"

"At the end of the corridor. You'll need to turf out the visitor who's already with her," Poppy told him with a smile.

He found a game of exploding snap in progress between young Miss McConnell and Headmistress McGonagall. Other than some half-healed burns, McConnell seemed none the worse for her close call.

She paled a shade when she saw him standing there. "Am I in trouble?" She asked in a quavering voice.

McGonagall's look promised hell to pay if he answered that one wrong.

"Only that of your own devising. Healing burns certainly isn't my idea of amusement. Did you think I was joking when I told you to double-check your ingredients?"

"I thought I did, sir, I always check everything off. But when I saw the bubbles I knew--Oh, Goddess, did I get my shield up in time? Did I hurt anyone else?"

"You confined the explosion completely," he assured her. "Fifty points to Hufflepuff for courage, which I believe that we are coming to take far too much for granted."

"Hear, hear," McGonagall said quietly.

"Thank you, sir."

After a few minutes, they left her to rest. Once they were out of the girl's hearing, McGonagall asked, "What caused such an explosion?"

"A mix-up between two species of python scales. Those should never have been stored next to each other. If Miss McConnell thinks she double-checked, I tend to believe her. That would suggest that the vial was mislabeled."

"Do you think someone deliberately switched the two?"

"We cannot ignore the possibility. I had my sixth-years go through everything for things that were out of place. Now, though, we must inventory everything for mislabeled ingredients."

"Will your honors students be enough to do that?"

"I believe so."

"On the subject of Draco Malfoy, I remembered where I heard of something similar." Minerva felt a little guilty for the white lie, but the subject of Dumbledore was probably always going to be a tremendously painful one for Snape. She saw no need to reopen that old wound if it could be helped. "Grindelwald cast a curse like that on a lad who was in the Order then."

"What did you do about it?"

"Well, it seems there was a unicorn."

"Draco might have been less careless with his virtue, then."

McGonagall smiled. "It may be of more use that we know who developed the spell. It was a thirteenth century wizard named Klaud Vandenhorst."

"Ah, yes, one of the few truly deserving victims of the Inquisition. I take it that you've seen his long-lost grimoire?"

"Apparently the OSS took possession of it."

"I wonder if it might not have changed hands more than once. The Muggles gained a number of books and artifacts following the defeat of the Axis and failed to realize what they had. They wanted physicists, not wizards. Many of the people who formed Voldemort's first Inner Circle came by some truly horrifying things in those days. Lucius Malfoy the Elder had quite a collection. It would have amused Voldemort to use something from Old Malfoy's library against his treasonous grandson."

"So from Grindelwald down through the Malfoys to Voldemort, and then to our dear sweet Bellatrix in an unbroken line."

"It stops here."

McGonagall nodded. "Do you think Lucius would reveal the location of that library to save Draco?"

"I don't know, Minerva. Lucius never forgives a slight. On the other hand, he has nothing to lose by cooperating at this point. If Lucius ever truly loved anyone, in his own twisted way, it was Draco. I ought not to be the one to ask him, though, we have too much history."

"Hmm, that leaves Harry out as well, for obvious reasons. Maybe he would think he could pull the wool over my eyes if I pled the case of my poor former student."

Severus laughed. "That depends on whether he ever had you for Transfigurations."

Her eyes crinkled. "He did, but that was my first year teaching. Hogwarts was a retreat for me in those days, following the war. Lucius won't remember me as anyone's Lioness of Gryffindor."

"That war...I find it hard to imagine what you must have seen in those days. It must have been far worse than anything we suffered in the recent troubles."

"Oh, Severus. They say that one death is a tragedy; a million, a statistic. I cried all the tears I had in me in Dresden, on Omaha Beach, in Buchenwald, in Hiroshima. The Muggles are quite capable of death and destruction on that scale without any contribution from the wizarding world, but that time we were responsible. When Voldemort rose, the casualties were far fewer in number, but they were people I knew and loved. How am I to tell you which was worse?"

Severus nodded understanding. At the time, he had been far too busy keeping his own head above water to spare much time for anyone else. But looking at McGonagall now, he saw what the wars had cost her. Lioness of Gryffindor, for certain.

* * *

Severus finally got back to their tent and got a headache potion. Hermione put Carrie on his lap and her hands gently eased the tension from his shoulders. 

"How are my two favorite girls?"

"Just fine. I don't know about Carrie, but I will be happy to get you back here after dinner," Hermione answered.

"How I wish, milady, but alas, duty calls." He told her about the possibly mislabeled ingredients and the necessity for an inventory.

"Oh, poor Heather. But she has the satisfaction of knowing her mettle in a crisis, and that more than compensates for a few days in hospital."

"Bloody Gryffindor. Should we give them a spear and send them out to slay a lion to prove that they are ready to be members of the tribe?"

Hermione bent to nip his ear. "Don't curse in front of the baby."

He laughed, and put one arm around Carrie to keep her from falling when he turned to kiss his wife. "She's still much too small to pick up my bad habits."

She murmured against his lips, "There will be no slaying of lions. We must think of some rite of passage suitable for our own heritage and time. I will help with the inventory, of course."

"You will be otherwise occupied, I fear." He told her about the latest developments with Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, Severus, did you think I'd be upset with you for offering to take him in? He's been through quite enough, I think, and it sounds like he stood up and took his punishment like a man."

"Do you forgive him, then?"

"Yes, I forgive him. I'm not sure I trust him, but I forgive him."

"I never said you should--trust him, I mean."

"Well, then, I suppose I'd might as well go straight to London and see about getting him settled at home. If Tonks is going to be with him it probably won't take me very long. I should still be back to help. Make my excuses to Minerva, would you?"

"Of course, but don't you go skipping meals."

"I won't, I promise I'll find something somewhere if Harry and Tonks don't feed me. Tell Lali I expressed some bottles of milk, they're on the stasis shelf if I'm not back by the time Carrie gets hungry. You were planning to sleep, when?"

"You haven't still got that time turner lying about, have you?"

"Unfortunately not."

"I hope to get the inventory done in time to rest a few hours early tomorrow morning. It isn't the first time I've missed a couple nights' sleep."

"No, I suppose not."

"Be careful, Granger. Bellatrix wouldn't be unhappy to settle for you if she can't lay hands on Draco."

"Settle?! I'm insulted, Snape. Of course I'll be careful." She kissed him, and then the baby, before she got her cloak and left.

* * *

Hermione dropped a stack of Quidditch Weekly magazines on the table near Draco. "Now that should keep you entertained for a little while, although Ron tells me it would probably be better if you avoided the ongoing discussion of the Chudley Cannons' beaters until after you're feeling a little better. The house elves know where everything is." 

He nodded, a little overwhelmed by her generosity. "In your place, I think I should have been offering precisely the letter of my obligations. I have done nothing to deserve your kindness after the way I treated you while we were growing up."

Guilt burned like acid, but she knew she could never confess her sins to him. Draco must never know how Narcissa had betrayed him. As fragile as he was, it could be the last straw. "You saved Tonks and Moody's lives at a tremendous risk of your own. We are well aware that you could have apparated yourself out of there without injuring yourself. I believe that you will find all of the Order to be grateful to you for that. Besides, every family needs a black sheep. You'll do well enough for ours."

Draco laughed. "Well, I suppose I should thank you for that..."

She forced a smile. "We all hold your father far more responsible than you for the poor choices you made as a child."

"I shall probably serve time in Azkaban for what I've done. Maybe you shouldn't be so quick to welcome a soon-to-be convict into your family."

Hermione's smile turned genuine. "If so, then I should not be in the least surprised to find your list of visitors crammed with Aurors, members of the Order of the Phoenix and the Minister of Magic to boot."

He laughed at the sheer absurdity of the entire situation. "Wouldn't that just make the steam pour out of my father's ears. We must make sure that my cell is near enough his that he will see the parade of visitors."

Hermione patted his hand. "Try not to worry about that, Draco. Everything will work itself out."

Seriously, he said, "I'm not really concerned about going to prison, Hermione, if it comes to that. Now that the dementors have gone, it would essentially be making my bed in a rather unpleasant place, with unpleasant people for neighbors. I have done that before and found myself quite able to rise above it. No matter where I am, I am free within myself. No jailor can take that away from me. After all, until a cure is found for my condition, I shall be more or less confined to a bed somewhere."

"You must hold out hope. No one has given up searching for a cure."

"I know. I am simply being realistic enough to understand that there may not be one. I'd rather spend my time living than waste too much time hoping things were different."

Hermione nodded. It was a fallacy to think that courage was exclusively a Gryffindor trait. Her house manifested it in grand, bold acts that inspired others to reach higher than they would otherwise have dared. Slytherin courage was quiet, stoic, but no less determined for all that. And when the moment demanded it of them, sometimes that quiet bravery burned as bright as Godric himself had ever aspired. It had carried Draco Malfoy down a long dark road that had finally led him to her doorstep. "I really do have to get back to Hogwarts. Tonks will be here soon. If you need anything, floo the Burrow because someone there is always able to either help or quickly get someone who can. Just remember where the wards are and don't get caught on the wrong side of them if something untoward happens."

"I like that--anyone who got in here through the floo would find himself a duck in a shooting gallery before he got all those wards down."

Hermione grinned. "Best keep the fire out on that hearth unless you're using it, anyway. It's the only one on the floo network."

"Again, thank you, both of you. Opening your home to me with Bellatrix hunting me..."

"Draco, please believe me when I tell you that you are in no debt to us because there's little additional risk involved for us. Bellatrix would already dearly love to get her hands on Severus and me. Trust me when I tell you that there is no way we _possibly_ could piss her off any more than we've done already. The Death Eaters hate us. We rather get that, you know."

He laughed. "Too true. All right, I shall simply enjoy your hospitality while I have the chance. Good afternoon, Hermione."

"Good afternoon, Draco. Rest well." She went out in the courtyard, shut the doors firmly behind her, and disapparated.

* * *

It was well after two o'clock in the morning before the last supply cabinet had been inventoried, but Snape was satisfied that nothing else had been tampered with. He was also certain that the vial containing Heather's python scales had been mislabeled. He had found and examined the shattered vial, and the label still carried traces of magic, which it should not have done. Pythons were mundane creatures, and their scales revealed their magical qualities only within the cauldron. The traces, however, were not strong enough for him to determine precisely what spell had left them or who had cast it. He pocketed the broken vial. Perhaps tomorrow Filius Flitwick would be able to determine more. He and his honors class walked back to the tent city, splitting off by twos and threes to turn down the narrow streets between the rows. 

Hermione hung up her damp cloak and went to check on Carrie, who was sleeping soundly. Five minutes later her exhausted parents joined her.

* * *

Early the next morning, Minerva McGonagall was shown into the Residence at the Ministry. Harry Potter was already at work, going over the day's appointments with Percy Weasley. They weren't the only ones getting an early start, either. A stream of secretaries and interns constantly ran in and out with scrolls. A man in a Muggle business suit brought the day's briefing from #10 Downing Street. Harry greeted him with a grin and they exchanged the latest quidditch and football scores as if they were state secrets. 

Harry got up when he saw Minerva and came over to greet her with a warm hug. "Headmistress, it's so good to see you again. How are things at school?"

"The usual, Minister, never a dull moment. One of Severus' thirds was the victim of a particularly nasty prank. Some switched ingredients led to an exploding cauldron. She thought quickly enough to put up a shield and confine the blast so that no one else was hurt. Unfortunately that led to much more severe injuries for her than they would have been otherwise. Poppy assures us that she came to no lasting harm. Filius is attempting to find out who did it."

"That sounds like a rather serious prank for a third-year," Percy commented.

McGonagall agreed. "We don't know that the victim was specifically targeted. That's going to make it that much more difficult to get to the bottom of it. I hope that the prankster didn't realize the explosion would be as dangerous as it was."

Harry replied, "That's possible. I know when I was in school we always thought of exploding cauldrons in the context of Neville Longbottom's mishaps, not in terms of a potentially lethal accident."

"How is Diamond Halstrom?"

"A true Scots warrior," Minerva replied proudly. "She went outside the wards to see if she would change, and when she saw that she was free of the curse, she came back inside and went to her tent. The next morning she was at breakfast talking and laughing with her friends as though nothing had ever happened. Your generation is about to turn the wizarding world on its ear, you mark my words. I am proud beyond words of all of you."

Harry's face warmed. He paid little attention to the praise or criticism of strangers. He had learned at a young age that public opinion was a fragile and fickle thing. The good opinion of the lady sitting across from him, however, meant a great deal. "We didn't do any more than any other generation has done. If we have done great things, it was because the times were such that we had to. Anyone else in our places would have done the same."

Minerva gestured to Godric Gryffindor's sword in its place of honor over the fireplace. "With respect, Minister, that tells me otherwise."

Harry reached across the table to take her hand. "If I am anything special, then I have my Head of House to thank for it. Do you have any idea how many times a day I look at a problem and ask myself, now how would Professor McGonagall handle this?"

"Surely Albus--"

"Surely not. Dumbledore was a great leader. Gods forbid I am ever called to lead us to war, but if I am I have his memory to guide me. For the everyday business of carrying on with our lives, though, that was always you. And Dumbledore always left you to it because he knew you were better at it than he would ever be. He depended on you to pick up the pieces whenever he meddled, because he knew you would set everything to rights. And when he had done all he could for us, he left it to you to lead us to victory. You are not in his shadow. You never were, not in my eyes anyway, nor I dare say in his."

Now it was Minerva's turn to redden. "Thank you, Harry." She cleared her throat and sipped her tea until she felt she could speak. "The reason I'm here is Lucius Malfoy." She explained about Klaud Vandenhorst's journals. "He will want something in return. What could I offer him? He is a prisoner without hope for release."

"We do have bargaining chips with prisoners serving life sentences. Better food, things to make their cells a little more comfortable, more time in the yard. You'd be amazed at what they want after they've been in there a while. Nott told us where he buried some of his victims just for a bottle of firewhiskey for each one. I'll tell you what the guards told me--anything within reason that doesn't endanger anyone or give them a chance to escape."

McGonagall said, "Well, that sounds reasonable. I hope Lucius doesn't want anything I can't give him."

"So do I. If there's a dark library like that out there, I want it before Bellatrix gets her hands on it. No matter how outlandish his demands seem, don't tell him no, just tell him you need to think about it. We may be able to come up with a counteroffer that he will accept."

Minerva said, "I suppose I should get going, then. Thank you, Minister."

"You're welcome, Headmistress."

* * *

Flitwick returned the vial to Snape at lunch. "The traces were of a transfiguration charm on the ink used to label the vial. It was very subtle and very controlled. No third-year did this. There isn't enough left to tell you who was responsible, I'm afraid, but I'm almost certain it was an adult." 

"Very few adults get into my supply cabinets, Filius, and fewer still without my knowing about it."

"I know, I'd almost think it would have to be done while the cabinet was open. But how could anyone do such a thing in a classroom full of people, without anyone noticing? It makes no sense to me."

"Nor to me," Snape admitted.

With that, lunch ended and the students flooded out of the tent. Snape walked to the potions lab, still trying to puzzle out Flitwick's little mystery. Who, indeed, could have been in his classroom messing about in his well-warded storage cabinets while he was looking right at them? He thought of Potter's cloak, but not even that would be likely to succeed in a roomful of students. Then there was the consideration that the spell would have had to be cast silently and wandlessly.

No, it certainly had not been done in the classroom. Someone must have stolen the vial, changed the label, then replaced it. For that matter, one person could have stolen the vial and an accomplice could have done the spell work.

There were still too many variables. Since the only way to close the gaps would be an attack on another child, he hoped the whole thing would be content to remain a mystery.

* * *

Minerva had gone her entire life up to this point without setting foot on Azkaban Island. Even with Sylvia and Ron as escorts, a cold chill ran down her back at the sight of the benighted place. She wasn't put any more at ease by several sets of gates slamming shut behind them as they were shown to an interrogation room. 

A heavy glass window separated her from the prisoner's side of the room. A guard gave the glass a good solid whack with his nightstick. "He can't get through there, and if he tries, he'll have a couple of guards on him before he can blink. The two Aurors who came with you are right on the other side of that door. We can hear everything that goes on in here."

"All right. I suppose I'm ready."

Minerva went back fifty years to the war-weary young veteran who had come back to Hogwarts seeking the peaceful quiet life of an academic, once Grindelwald was in his grave. She knew she hadn't quite succeeded. Another war had come and gone, and she would never be young again.

Neither would Lucius Malfoy. She barely recognized the man the guards brought in to sit across from her. Stringy gray hair fell past the shoulders of his prison coverall. A black eye stood out against his pale skin. This was the man who had lured both Severus and Draco into the Death Eaters. If not for his machinations, Albus might still be with her. He looked every inch the murderous Dark Wizard that she knew him to be. And she was supposed to pretend to be the timid little schoolteacher to draw out his secrets. How hard could that be?

"Well? What do _you_ want?"

"I, that is, it's come to my attention that you inherited some books from your father. They weren't found when the Aurors searched Malfoy Manor."

"And what would Mama Gryffindor want with anything I might or might not have hidden away?"

"Merlin, _I _don't want them! There are curse victims who might be helped if the healers knew what had been done to them."

"They're in better conditions at St. Mungo's than I am in here."

"Blast it, Lucius, one of them is your own son!"

"Draco's been cursed? What's happened to him? Tell me, woman!"

"You know what happened, you bastard! When he failed the _task_ that Voldemort set for him, he had to run." He flinched at the sound of his dead master's name, and McGonagall knew she had him. "From then until that damned snake died, your son was subjected to countless cruciatus curses through the mark. Voldemort gave him just enough respite to keep him alive and sane. Do you want to know what that eventually did to him? The nerves literally burn out, Lucius, they burn scars right through the skin. He's lost the use of his left hand, and the tremors never quite stop after a while. But that wasn't enough. Voldemort also cast some other curse, something he learned from one of your father's books. That one caused Draco's bones to become weak and brittle. Under the cruciatus curse, they broke--again and again and again--and most of the time Draco had to mend them himself. Your son is dying."

Malfoy finally realized the truth, in Voldemort's eyes they had all been mudbloods. He had bargained away fortune, respect, his family's honor, all for nothing. There was nothing left. In victory, though, this woman sitting across from him had lost everything too. Had anyone, anywhere, actually won the war? He said harshly, "Get me a woman. Find a pretty young woman, and you shall have your books."

McGonagall stared at him then said simply, "I will see if someone is willing." She stood up and knocked to be let out. Ron shut the door firmly behind her.

She said, "Well, this...is bloody awkward!"

Sylvia said, "I'll do it, but I ain't exactly a pretty young thing. If you can make me look like--well--I'll do it."

Ron said, "Your boyfriend, Syl--"

"He'll understand about in the line of duty," she replied. "I might ask you to obliviate the whole thing afterwards anyhow. That's assuming the warden will let him have a conjugal visit."

Ron said flatly, "I'd sooner take him back in the showers and beat it out of him."

McGonagall said, "I doubt you'd have much success. If he survived Voldemort's displeasure I doubt you or I could persuade him to talk. Sylvia, just...be sure you get the location of the books out of him before you get in bed with him."

It took some doing to convince the warden, but when Beauregard asked if he was more worried about her prostituting herself, or those books getting into Bellatrix LeStrange's hands, he stopped arguing. McGonagall transfigured her scars away and turned her uniform into a silky robe. Sylvia asked, "What do you think, Ron?"

"You look like something on a street corner in Knockturn Alley. Perfect. Except, you know, the hair and the makeup."

Sylvia took care of that herself, then handed her wand over to Ron for safekeeping. "OK, let's do this," she said.

"Goddess, but Draco owes you one."

Sylvia grinned. "Don't I know just know it, too."

An hour later, she came back and said, "There's a hidden room off the wine cellar. He told me the spell to reveal the door."

Ron returned her wand and asked, "Are you all right? Do you still want to forget it?"

"No. It wasn't horrible. It wasn't much of anything, OK? It was just a mercy fuck and I hope it lasts him, like, the rest of his miserable life. Pardon my French, Headmistress. Could you change me back now?"

Minerva immediately did so, and changed her clothing back to her uniform. "Did you remember your contraceptive charm, dear?"

She nodded, running her fingers over the scar on her face like it was a familiar old friend. "Let's...can we please just get the hell out of Dodge?"

Minerva understood the sentiment, if not the American idiom. They were glad to get back on the boat and let the cold wind wash them clean. Minerva thought if this was what Albus' years as a spymaster had been like, she was grateful to him and Severus for sparing her so many of the details. Sylvia "got seasick" and lost her lunch over the side. Afterwards, Minerva brought her some water in a strange plastic bottle and put her arm around her, warming the younger woman under her cloak until they were far enough outside the island's wards to apparate.

Harry saw the look on their faces and asked, "How did it go?"

"Lucius told us where the books are. We should go get them now." McGonagall's tone strongly discouraged asking any questions about how they had accomplished that feat.

Harry wished he could let it go at that. "Did you have to do anything that I need to sweep under the rug?"

Beauregard said, "It's OK, Headmistress. He needs to know, it could come back later to bite us on the ass otherwise. He wanted a woman so I slept with him. Nobody else knows except the warden and two guards, and I heard the warden telling the guards to keep it quiet."

"Firewhiskey, Auror Beauregard?"

"Thank you, Minister, that sounds like exactly what I need." He accioed a bottle and a tray of glasses and poured for everyone. When Beauregard tossed back the first one, he poured her another. She had the sense to slow down with that one.

"Where are they?"

"A hidden room off the wine cellar, Minister. I think the charm to open it must be secret-kept, because I can't seem to tell you what it is."

Ron said, "Get Moody and Bill, and we'll go get the books. Where do you want us to take them, Hogwarts?"

"Let's see what we've got first."

"With all due respect, Minister, you're not going with us," Ron said. "It's too dangerous."

It was a mark of maturity that Harry didn't argue with him. "I know, Ron. Be careful out there, though."

"That would be why I asked for Moody and Bill to go with us."

* * *

Moody had his wand out as he looked around the main entrance hall of Malfoy Manor. The building had been stripped and everything of value sold to pay towards Lucius' fine. A cold wind blew through the broken windows. 

Ron, Bill and Sylvia had ranged out in a protective ring around Minerva. He had to grin at that. She needed about as much _protection _as a kneazle queen with a nest of kittens. But it made strategic sense for the rest of them to keep any potential trouble occupied and let her fire at will.

Minerva asked, "Where are the stairs to the wine cellar?"

Bill said, "Off the kitchen. I was here after Lucius got arrested. There's a ruddy warren down there, it's worse than the dungeons at Hogwarts. Watch yourselves, we don't know what might've wandered in or if we found all the ways in and out of here."

He was fairly certain that he had disarmed all the magical traps in the parts of the house that he had already seen. But there was no telling what might have been put in place after the ministry was done with the place. He took point and sent a number of probing spells ahead of him.

The basement was full of fist-sized spiders. Moody cast a few careful incindios to burn out their webs, leaving the others to blast the stragglers. Or, in Minerva's case, transform and pounce on one particularly large specimen that darted behind a steamer trunk. The three younger Aurors gave her a new respect when she sauntered back out--particularly when she was still licking her lips when she transformed back. She didn't let the school children catch her hunting...at least, the ones who weren't themselves animagi.

Syl wasn't sure which wall the hidden door was on, so she stood in the center of the room and cast the revealing charm. A few seconds later, a section of the stone wall slid in and split down the middle, disappearing into the wall to reveal a hidden room beyond.

Bill approached warily, casting several spells. There were no traps on the door, but the dark magic inside threatened to swallow up his lumos as he approached. He swallowed. "Watch yourselves. There's some powerful and dangerous magic here."

Minerva's cat patronus bounded into the room and made as if to sharpen its claws on a stack of books that started inching toward them. All movement stopped. Once the Aurors had cast several stellari around the room, the patronus walked over to wind around Minerva's ankles before disappearing. She said, "I think this is best taken to the Headquarters, don't you, Alastor?"

"For the time being. There are too many innocent bystanders in and out of the Ministry to take a chance on something nasty getting loose there. We'll want to be sure we have everything well-warded before we take it all there." He took several miniaturized strongboxes out of his pocket and restored one to full size. Bill took on the task of securing the contents of the library for transport while the rest of them kept watch.

They apparated straight to Grimmauld Place from there when he finished. Ron had to bring Sylvia side-along, since with Dumbledore, their Secret Keeper, dead, no one else could ever be told the location of the Order of the Phoenix' headquarters.

Bill laid out a big old black leather book, bound in gold with a large onyx cabochon on the cover. The name Vandenhorst was written on the spine. He cast several spells on it. "There doesn't seem to be anything dangerous on the grimoire itself, but I've no desire to read any of the spells in it."

Minerva said, "That will be my task, at least until I've found the spell we need to counter." She tapped the book with her wand, warding it before she shrank it and dropped it in her pocket. Then she went outside to apparate home to Hogwarts.

Dinner had just ended, and she walked through a crowd of teenagers back to the staff tent. She wanted the warmth and laughter of old friends and the comfort of a good cup of tea before she put up her wards and read that grimoire.

TBC


	7. Walking Through Fire

_AN:_ _Warning: This chapter contains a torture scene._

Hermione had come to dearly love spring in the Scottish Highlands. The cold of winter let go slowly, and wizard and Muggle alike took joy in the signs of the Maiden's awakening. Hermione had taken her flock of firsts and seconds on a field trip, still in sight of the Hogwarts temporary campus of tents, to show them how to find and gather a few of the more common potions ingredients that grew locally. This was only one of the improvements to the potions curriculum that they were able to implement, now that she was there to take some of the classes. And, of course, more importantly, now that her husband no longer had to maintain his cover as the greasy git of the dungeons.

Hagrid was with her. Fang had not escaped unscathed from Hagrid's burning hut the night Dumbledore had died. There was still a patch on his flank that had never grown back fur. The boarhound was showing his years, but not so much that he couldn't herd the little ones as if they were straying sheep.

Hagrid pointed something out to her that she had missed. The children had paired off, and only one of them was ever working at any one time. The other was always on watch, wand at the ready, eyes never still.

Hermione told them quietly, "It's all right. Professor Hagrid and I are watching, and Fang would bark." Tears stung her eyes. She had to give them permission--just for now--to be children.

As she had promised, she stood sentry. After a few minutes, the kids started asking questions about the plants and bugs they found. She was thankful for her photographic memory. It helped her maintain the illusion that "Madame Snape knows everything."

It was victory enough for one day that, when their steps turned toward home, the children were laughing and playing. If they might never again be completely carefree, at least they were reminded that there was still wonder in the world.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall turned another page in the Vandenhorst Grimoire. She had learned a number of deadly hexes and curses from the tome, things that weren't Unforgivables but probably should be. She had never wanted to know how to boil a man alive in his own blood, and that was perhaps the most merciful hex she had found so far. A terrible end, to be sure, but at least it was a quick one. Others were far worse; things that made the Unforgivables seem kind in comparison. 

The nature of the grimoire was that she couldn't just skim through to the spell she needed. She had to cast each spell before the next became available. That meant setting up careful wards each time, then cleansing the space of residual dark energy afterwards. It had been exhausting and frustratingly slow.

The weeks of work became worthwhile, though, when she turned the page--_finally_--to see the spell she needed. With a sigh of relief, she reached for quill and parchment to copy it.

The grimoire did not give up its secrets willingly. She cast a binding over it, forcing it into quiescence while she worked. Finished, she warded the grimoire and sent it to the Ministry for safekeeping.

The hard work was just beginning. She put several layers of protection on the parchment to keep it from falling into the wrong hands and walked out past the wards to disapparate home.

* * *

Hermione sat down on the bed and tapped her wand to her prosthesis. "Ow! I just knew I had blisters." She cast a quick _scourgify_ to clean it and then healed her stump. 

Severus brought a small pot of salve over. "Let me."

She relaxed into his care. "Oh, thank you. That feels heavenly. I really have grown quite lazy if a simple walk up the mountain takes this much out of me."

"Did you enjoy it, blisters aside?"

"Yes, I certainly did," she smiled. "It was so sad at first though. The children were working in pairs, half of them on overwatch and half working, as if they were on patrol in enemy territory. They didn't relax until they were assured that Hagrid and Fang were on guard."

"After Miss Vaught's death, they only truly feel safe within the wards. I cannot honestly tell them otherwise. We can surely teach them confidence in a group of that size with two adults along, however."

Hermione said, "I should be able to teach them confidence better, I think, if I felt more of it myself. I have always been more of a scholar than a duelist, and I was content with that. But now I have a child to protect, and that changes things."

"If Alastor Moody is any indication I doubt your injury would stop you. He manages well enough with an artificial leg. You are certainly recovered from childbirth by now. Why don't you join us Saturday, if Madame Pomfrey agrees?"

Hermione knew many of the faculty and the students met in a loosely organized dueling club to keep their skills sharp. It was a natural continuation of Dumbledore's Army for the students, and a number of them were good enough to give the adults a decent challenge. Once Severus had come back with a freshly healed slicing hex, so she knew they took it every bit as seriously as the Aurors did. "I'll ask her."

While she was putting her prosthesis back on, a runner came up to ask them to join the Headmistress in her tent before dinner. Hermione checked on the baby again, then they went to Minerva's tent.

As soon as they stepped inside, Hermione took one look at her employer and said, "Minerva, I do believe the phrase about the cat and the cream has some relevance this evening."

"Indeed it might, my lass. I am pleased to say that I have found the spell that I believe was used on Mr. Malfoy. It is only a beginning, because I still have no idea how to counter it."

Poppy was there also. "At least now we know where to begin. May we see the spell?"

"Of course. It goes without saying that this is dark magic. Hermione, have you taken the oath not to teach it?"

"Not specifically. I'm bound by my apprentice's oath, of course. But this is far and above that sort of thing. If it would make you more comfortable dealing with something this horrific, of course I'd have no problem whatsoever with being oathbound not to propagate it."

Severus said, "It would be more responsible, I think, if only for Hermione's protection once the Ministry restricts it."

That was soon accomplished, and then the four of them studied the spell. Poppy said, "I'd considered Skele-Gro. Draco certainly has a high enough tolerance for pain to make it a possibility."

Hermione couldn't repress a shudder. "Goddess, I remember the time Harry had to have that."

Snape said, "I've had it myself, it's a few hours rather than weeks. Potter was just a child at the time. But the problem with that, if I understand this spell properly, is that under this curse, the bone no longer renews itself. Under those conditions, Skele-Gro will be useless. The key will be removing the curse."

Poppy took the parchment. She was a very good medical curse breaker, having had plenty of practice during the years of constant feuding between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. She was glad the end of the war had settled that once and for all. Those, however, were rarely anywhere nearly this complex. Corridor sneak attacks had to be short enough not to be interrupted, preferably straightforward enough to be cast silently. There was a good reason why the incantation of a dueling spell was only one or two words. This was a full-blown ritual. "Most people would never be able to cast this abomination without draining their own life-force." She looked up at Snape. "Did you ever know the Dark Lord to form a circle?"

"Most certainly not. He never trusted any of us enough for that. But I would not be at all surprised to find that he drew energy from us through the Mark."

Minerva said, "Fortunately we will not be hampered by any such lack of trust if it takes more than one of us to break the curse. Is this one that will need to be cast in reverse, do you think?"

Poppy said, "I'm not sure. I'll need to study it in much greater detail. Your wards here are already much more than adequate. May I return after dinner to work on it?"

McGonagall replied, "Certainly, Poppy. I welcome the company."

Snape said, "Let me see that again, may I? There are some texts in the restricted section that may just shed some light, now that I know what I'm looking for."

Minerva said, "Excellent. While you're at it--Hermione, could you research Mistress de Granville's _Art of Healing _for me? I can't recall which volume but I seem to remember a case study involving the healing of a witch who had been hexed with a boneshatter curse."

"Of course, Minerva."

"Right then! Just let me secure this and make sure of my wards."

* * *

Draco looked out over the valley below Snape Hall. It was beautiful flying weather and he longed to be out in the wind. Of course, his health wouldn't allow it, and even so, he couldn't leave the wards. He went back to his chair in the library. 

After hearing one too many of his complaints about his utter lack of usefulness, Hermione had brought him a stack of Muggle medical journals to research for something called ischemic bone loss. This was apparently very similar to what Voldemort's curse had done to him. The Muggle science went right over his head, but he was doing only a small part of the research.

It all seemed hopeless. It had been one thing for the future to seem hopeless in Marseille, when he had his work in the bustling shop to keep him busy. Here, there was too much time alone to think.

His pocket grew warm. He took out a charmed galleon coin. A message from Tonks formed around the edge, "Light the floo." He did so with little more than a thought.

She and Moody came through. "Wotcher, Draco. Looks like Hermione put you to work!"

"I think I'd go mad if she weren't keeping me busy. Something smells good."

"We were in Muggle London so we picked up some fish."

He put out the floo and they moved to the main hall. Tonks unwrapped the fish.

"I'm surprised you were able to get away on a Friday evening."

"Harry's been in meetings all day and they're still at it. They'll be up till all hours. I escaped," she grinned. "I have one of those horrid society things tomorrow, that's enough."

Draco told her, "You're Harry's eyes and ears at those things, Cousin. You do need to know the politics and you must develop friendships among those ladies, especially those with large dower holdings. They are the true power in their families. It is your duty to speak for Harry in those cases. You must know what he wants you to say."

Tonks ate a chip. "Mum passed before she really had the chance to pound too much of that into my head. It isn't that I embarrass myself, or Harry. But I'm not as aware of some of the details as I could be."

"Gwenhyfar MacDonald and Olivia Newcastle would be good allies. Their families were always firmly on the side of the Light. In any case, they were always staunch enemies of my father. They will know how alliances have shifted since the war. You can do this, Cousin. Ask Madame Weasley to introduce you to Madame Newcastle. Her grandmother was a Newcastle."

"Thank you, Cousin."

* * *

Hermione gratefully accepted a glass of pumpkin juice from her sparring partner. "Thank you for the match, Miss Halstrom. I knew you were good, I just don't think I quite appreciated how good." 

Diamond's face was flushed with enjoyment as well as exertion. "Thank you, Madame. That truly is a compliment coming from you."

Flitwick said, "Oh, this should be good! Hermione, I believe Aurora has just challenged your husband."

"I've heard she's quite skilled."

"She's excellent."

When Filius turned to speak to Pomona, Diamond whispered, "She won their last match with a lucky hit with a cutting charm. Madame Pomfrey stopped the duel, of course, before someone was seriously hurt."

"I've always thought there might be a history."

Diamond said, "I believe there might be something. Did you know that Professor Sinestra is Slytherin? You would be well served to ask Master Snape about it."

"Say no more, I won't ask you to take rumors out of your common room," Hermione smiled.

"Thank you, Madame."

Hermione watched as Aurora took off her cloak. Diamond explained, "This is a gauntlet challenge. The course is down to the lake and back, if the match lasts that long. Those students wearing red cloaks are the gauntlet. They're free to hex both duelists. I do hope neither of our professors took too many points this week."

"Dear gods, it's a good thing we didn't do this when I was in school," Hermione giggled.

"I don't think I'm taking anything out of the snake pit when I say the rivalry between you and Master Snape is a legend still today."

Filius laughed, "It will remain so when your grandchildren attend Hogwarts, my dear Miss Halstrom! It doesn't hurt those children a bit to try to hex duelists of Severus' and Aurora's skill. You see, they have to hold back so much when sparring with the younger children that the children really don't get a sense of just how outmatched they are. That little Miss LeStrange, though, has a wicked Stinging Nettles hex, and she is an excellent shot. She got me with it this morning."

Pomona said with patently false innocence, "I have a nice aloe salve for that, dear."

Filius nearly choked on his pumpkin juice. "I look forward to that, Madame."

Hermione had heard that Pomona and Filius had been married for nearly sixty years. She hoped Severus was still looking at her that way in sixty years.

Her attention was riveted by the start of the match. In theory, on the masters' level all legal magic was permitted. In practice, with children on the course, they would limit themselves to spells without seriously harmful effects unless they were absolutely sure no one could be hit by accident. That changed the entire dynamic.

Hermione and Diamond had been training for real combat, with the objective of ending the fight quickly. The contests were quick, brutal, exhausting. They were currently 20 to 12 in Diamond's favor, no allowances having been made because Hermione was out of condition. Bellatrix and her merry band could hardly be expected to make any such allowances, after all! Hermione was currently keeping an icing charm on a twisted knee, while Diamond was waiting out the shakes that followed a jellylegs jinx. Poppy had ordered them both to the benches for half an hour.

In such a contest, no one other than Minerva would be a match for Severus here at Hogwarts. In this contest, though, it was a matter of skill and agility.

Hermione had come to know several aspects of her husband. First had been the teacher, the person he had somehow managed to be even when the constraints of his cover had forced him to make his students hate him. He had always challenged them, pushed them beyond what they had thought their limits to be. _I can't _had never been permitted in his classes. Even Neville Longbottom, who would have considered himself hopeless at potions and drifted away under a lesser teacher, had learned enough to be able to move on to his true passion as an herbologist. And now that he was able to cast off the Bat-of-the-Dungeon persona, Severus was bloody brilliant in the classroom.

Then she had slowly come to know the Slytherin warrior. Hermione had first started to "notice boys" about fourth-year. Dear, sweet, impossible Ron Weasley and dark, handsome, rugged Viktor Krum had been her first experiences with puppy love. From them she had learned about crushes and first kisses flavored with butterbeer and long snog sessions in the stairwell--with one eye open for the hall patrols! But she had first experienced a woman's desire one day when she had been organizing the potions storeroom at the HQ and Severus had come in for something, reaching over her for a jar on the top shelf. The scent of sandalwood and leather, the sudden realization that the curtain of hair that fell across his face was not greasy at all but fine and probably silky to the touch--she was not to confirm that for a few years--the sudden awareness that he wasn't skinny under those voluminous robes but rather wiry and hard-muscled like a seeker--the sinuous grace with which he carried himself--that was Severus the man, and she had suddenly learned that the woman in her was a Gryffindor lioness who wanted that man to be the alpha male of her pride. She had been so overwhelmed by the strength of her reaction that she had stepped on his foot and cracked the top of her head on that one shelf that stuck out further than the others. She had been the recipient of one of his snarky comments about that, but there had been no cruelty behind the remark--it had been the kind of banter that he shared with Minerva and a few of the others who didn't judge him by the brand on his arm. And if he noticed she was as randy as a kneazle in heat he hadn't said anything. That was the moment that she had realized _one day _they would no longer be professor and student.

Then had come the day on the astronomy tower and their terrible sense of betrayal, and Scrimgeour's asinine marriage law, and her decision to make use of it to find out what the bloody hell had really happened up there. And, of course, exact a full measure of vengeance. She had found her answers, of course, but she had also found out exactly what kind of a man Severus Snape was when his back was to the wall and there was no way out. She would never forget how he had looked at her with absolutely no fear in those black eyes and waited for the Unforgivable that they both knew her hatred for her beloved friend's murderer could power. Instead--thank all the gods and goddesses--she had turned aside from that dark path. She had called down the elements to judge between them and let true justice be done. When she was assured beyond doubt that Severus had acted with just cause, she had called down the moon, and for the first time she had celebrated the Great Rite in fact. They considered that to be their true anniversary, when the elements had torn away the sham of the ministry's forced joining and gifted them with an elemental marriage.

After the final battle, she had discovered a caring, gentle side of him. Indeed, she thought he was making that discovery at the same time. She credited the Slytherin orphans and Carrie far more than herself for the changes he had made in that respect. He was determined to be the kind of father he had never had. He was learning how to accomplish that as time went on.

Once again, Hermione saw a new side of the man she'd married. He bowed to the tall, silver-haired astronomy professor, who replied with a curtsey. Instantly the duel began, hexes and jinxes flying silently and often wandlessly from the two opponents, missing by inches or blocked or countered almost instinctively. They moved with grace that was almost a dance, avoiding patterns or repetition that could be used against them.

Hermione could scarcely take her eyes off Severus. He had taken off his coat for freedom of movement, revealing the dark green shirt he had been wearing under it. He positively stalked Aurora, who led him a merry chase down the course. Hermione couldn't help breathing a little faster; the duel was one of the sexiest things she had ever watched.

The kids on the gauntlet had quickly learned they simply had no chance whatsoever of landing anything unless they cast silently and picked their shots. One of the little Gryffindors, William Brown, cast an _expelliarmus _at Snape. He sidestepped easily, warned by the boy's shouted incantation. But William had teamed up with Penthia, who popped up over a boulder to hit her Head of House squarely in the back with her infamous Stinging Nettles hex. Then she turned and got Aurora as well!

Filius shouted with laughter to see his friends taken in just as cleanly as he had been.

Slytherin that she was, Penthia understood the better part of valor. Even though the contestants weren't supposed to respond to attacks from the gauntlet, she dived for cover anyway.

The kids learned another lesson when both teachers ignored the truly painful effects of the spell and continued the duel. They were having the time of their lives. Through her link with Severus, Hermione deduced that he had far too much adrenaline in his system to worry about the hex right now.

She wanted to be Aurora. She wanted to be there when the victor...whoever that might be...claimed the spoils.

Aurora sidestepped some blue-black curse that Hermione didn't recognize and replied with her cutting charm, now that she had a clear shot and she knew precisely where a miss would go. Hermione gasped as Severus took it in his wand arm. She was a little too well reminded of the near-fatal injury he had taken from Bellatrix the morning they had killed the snake Nagini.

Severus merely switched his wand to his receptive hand and, in the same graceful motion, cast an _impedimenta _that dropped Aurora flat. Instantly he was over her with his wand at her throat.

"I yield, sir," she replied in a quiet purr that left nothing to the imagination as to what spoils of war he might hope to claim had he not been married.

Severus cast a quick charm to temporarily close the cut on his arm, then helped her up. "Well fought, Professor," he replied, his tone and manner making it obvious that the act was one of respect and courtesy, and nothing more.

She regained her feet gracefully, offering her wand. He tapped it with his own in token acceptance. "Mr. Brown, Miss LeStrange! Five points to each of your houses for your quick thinking! That is precisely the kind of teamwork that can allow you to best use the advantage of numbers. Although, Mr. Brown, I trust you recognize the obvious danger of such a bold Gryffindor maneuver when you do not have the protection of the scarlet cloak?"

"Yes, sir, I'd never have dared break cover like that against you otherwise. All six of us together wouldn't have stood a snowball's chance in a real fight, would we?"

"Certainly not before you learn to cast silently," Snape told the young Gryffindor.

Aurora watched the kids with an undisguised fondness. She yelled as loudly as anyone else about late homework assignments and passing notes in class, but the middle years were her favorites. "Well, I have no doubt what they will be doing with their evenings this week."

"Good," Snape replied. There were Death Eaters still on the loose. Penthia and William were already capable of dealing with the lesser ones such as Pansy Parkinson. Bellatrix herself would think twice about accosting some of the seventh-years. At the least it would be a costly victory. That was a strong defense for them.

Poppy Pomfrey had set herself up a comfortable table and chairs under a tree, where she could read in between patching up cuts and bruises. "That cutting charm again, Severus?"

"You know as well as I do there's no blocking it. If Aurora had cast it seriously I'd likely be shorter by a head right now," he said, calmly recognizing her skill. Rather than fumble with the buttons left-handed he removed his shirt with a silent, wandless spell. The spring air was decidedly chill on damp skin as he sat there in his vest.

Hermione, Diamond, Filius and Pomona had come over from the stands to see how badly he was hurt. Hermione couldn't help drawing a quick breath when she saw it, a deep bloody slash across his shoulder muscle.

Poppy said, "Now, now, Hermione, it's a simple clean cut. Just let me make sure we have a sterile field and I'll have it sealed up in a jiffy. Severus, do you want a pain potion before I start?"

"I promised Filius a rematch and I'll be damned if I'll go into that with my wits fogged."

Professor Flitwick shook his head. "Ha! Go ahead and take it, Sev! I'm in no shape, and you won't be either, once the adrenaline wears off. The rash from that nettles hex smarts like the very devil, never mind a clean cut like that."

"Quite," Aurora affirmed.

Pomona asked, "Have you got any of that aloe salve left that you gave me? I still have plenty left if you don't."

"Thank you, Pomona, that's very kind of you but I still have plenty. Diamond, do you know which we mean, the aloe and menthol?"

"Yes, Master, it's in the small blue pots."

"Fetch about half a dozen; give one to Professor Sinestra and the rest to Madame Pomfrey."

Diamond bowed and hurried to obey.

Snape condescended to take the pain draught, because it would have unnecessarily worried both Hermione if he had not, as well as Poppy's little mediwitchlets. Poppy had decided years ago that if his foolish male ego was going to make treating his frequent minor injuries more unpleasant, she wouldn't waste time arguing with him. He, on the other hand, had learned to save his breath when she simply handed him something without offering him the option to refuse it. They knew one another too well and owed each other their lives too many times over.

Severus let her know when the potion had taken effect. He felt nothing when her soft _finite _reopened the wound. Her voice took on a lecturing tone as she explained each step of the routine healing to the trio of third-year Hufflepuffs who were assisting her today. Such was her skill that the injury barely left a mark. "Madame, I wonder if you would so readily allow us our entertainment, did we not provide such useful demonstration subjects for your little flock."

The little mediwitches giggled and Madame Pomfrey gave him a _look _over her glasses.

Aurora maintained perfect Slytherin stoicism even though her hip and leg were really beginning to burn from the nettles spell. All the same, she was grateful when Diamond returned with the salve, and excused herself to the loo to apply some. The pain potion had numbed Severus' back sufficiently that he elected to return to the stands to watch the rest of the matches before bothering with it.

Filius rolled up his shirtsleeve and demonstrated the icing charm that he was using on his to all and sundry. It was simple enough that even the youngest were able to duplicate it easily. The children saw its immediate application to mischief and started casting it under each other's feet, much to their elders' amusement.

The rest of the morning was spent working with the kids. They had the younger ones, budding duelists and would-be mediwitches alike, practicing casting their patronuses. The older ones were working on DADA for their OWLS and NEWTS, with Hermione and Pomona casting some frankly very dark offensive spells so that they could learn the defenses.

Severus knew what Hermione was capable of doing. Neither of them was any stranger to the dark corners of each other's mind. While they respected each other's boundaries too much to pry into the details, in broad terms they knew more or less everything there was to know about one another. Such was the reality of marriage to a legilimens and the reason why they never formed close attachments casually. Hermione had a repertoire of Dark curses from which to choose, and she wasn't afraid to use them if she had no other recourse. It was quite terrifying to hear those same curses from the lips of the gentle little Hufflepuff. Pomona Sprout was kindness incarnate. But when it came to protecting her babies, or teaching them how to protect themselves, the mother badger showed her fangs and claws.

None of the untried children dared let any of that hit, ever. They justifiably feared even a watered-down taste of pure evil.

The young adults among them correctly judged power levels and deliberately weakened their defenses to counter-attack. They took it easy on Pomona, but no one would dare give a Gryffindor less than their best shot. He watched Hermione play to her strengths. She was quick-witted enough to recognize what was coming at her and to remember how to counter it. She didn't usually try to dodge physically unless she had no other choice. She was working out a stance that favored her left leg.

They broke up about an hour before lunch. Some of the sevenths planned to go into Hogsmeade, but this wasn't a traditional Hogsmeade weekend. They were going as an organized group, and exchanging lists so that they could break into teams to do their shopping, and then meet at the Three Broomsticks for dinner. The checked to be sure each team had at least one DA galleon, to be used to summon help in case of emergencies. Once plans were made, they could afford to relax somewhat and enjoy the outing. Severus noticed that Diamond was the leader of the expedition, though she let a couple of Gryffindors take point. It was a good strategy that echoed the Order's tactics.

He and Hermione went back to their tent. The warmth inside immediately set his back itching and burning fiercely despite the potion he had taken. "Penthia LeStrange is going to be a menace when she gets a few more years on her."

Hermione said smiled, "I think they've started to appreciate how Gryffindor and Slytherin traits can complement one another."

Severus only smirked. He stripped to the waist and lay down while Hermione located a jar of the menthol aloe ointment.

When she returned, she saw that his whole back was red and there were several open sores. "Severus! You should have let me tend this earlier!"

"I realized that when I removed my vest."

"Did you have any shields up at all?"

"No, those little terrors timed their ambush perfectly. Aurora had just hit me with a shield-breaker." Some of his justifiable pride shined through the complaint.

"That explains why you got it worse than Aurora did. If Penthia'd been able to get through _your _shields at her age, the Aurors would have swooped in and signed her up on the spot." She summoned a washcloth and wet it, then gingerly cleaned the sores. "Is it OK to get this salve in an open wound?"

"Yes, it's fine. If you ever use it on a cut or something, you should know it burns a bit at first before the healing properties begin to work, but I tend to think that's a welcome distraction. There's always some near the bench, you know."

"You? Have a workbench accident? Neville would die of shock."

"Hermione, you must never allow yourself to forget that this is dangerous work. Even if you do everything right, an accident can still happen. You must be prepared to cope with it."

They had their various roles well compartmentalized. It was very rarely that they were master and apprentice outside her lessons. But that clearly was a lesson and she took it to heart. The battlefield was not the only place where overconfidence could be fatal. "Point well taken," she replied seriously.

The red welts began to fade almost as soon as she spread the salve over them. She said, "I've been given to understand that I should ask you about some sort of history involving you and Aurora Sinestra."

"That is ancient history and no longer of any consequence."

"I would be perfectly happy to leave it that way, but she's injured you twice. I won't be stumbling around blind so whatever this deep dark secret is can come back and bite me on the arse. For Brigit's sake, Snape, I don't care if you slept with her once upon a time."

"I've never slept with her! It wasn't like--"

Hermione gently pushed him back to the mattress. "Why do I have the feeling that this would be _so _much simpler if I were a Slytherin?"

"You have no idea. Granger, what goes on within House Slytherin is, for good or ill, a reflection of what goes on in pureblood society. Marriages are often arranged. While infidelity is not permitted, dalliance short of that is commonplace and taken quite for granted. Both husband and wife often have...shall we say..._friends _of lower social status." He reached out to capture a lock of her hair and wound it around his finger. "When I was a student here I was such a friend of Aurora's. Understand me, Granger; I accuse her of nothing untoward. She never overstepped her bounds as a teacher. Now situations have changed. When I inherited Snape Manor and the title that went with it a few years ago, my status became higher than hers, making her my _friend. _Neither she nor I intend to ever take advantage of the situation. Aurora's public, harmless flirtation means nothing in context. I doubt it has ever crossed her mind that you were unaware of this. When she and I duel, it is much more an adult pastime than you will usually see in these matches and there will be minor injuries. We both need the challenge to stay at the top of our game. And we both enjoy it. There is nothing more or less involved than that."

"I don't have a problem with anything that's public and harmless." Hermione finished tending his injury, and then she lay down beside him. They had a while before lunch. She looked deep into his eyes and spun out the memory of her reaction to the duel. She heard his breath hitch as he explored her excitement. Maybe they would be late to lunch. No one cared on a Saturday.

* * *

That next week went by quickly. Most of their spare time was spent in Minerva's tent, working to break Draco's curse. Hermione worked out several complex arithmantic calculations to determine if they should concentrate their efforts on a spell or a potion. She determined that the latter was the more auspicious line of research. Emilie Vector concurred, after looking over her calculations. That narrowed their research, and created a whole new series of arithmantic problems. By Thursday night, however, they had narrowed it down to a possible recipe. 

On Friday afternoon, Severus apparated to the Apothecary in Diagon Alley with a list of ingredients for their first attempt. He placed an order for the items that were not in stock, and arranged to have his purchases delivered to Hogwarts. He still had some time before he had to be back for the evening meal. He decided to stop in Flourish and Blotts Bookstore in search of a gift for Hermione.

There were few people on the street, as most shoppers had gone home but the shopkeepers had not yet shut their doors. A group of small children raced past on their way to the ice cream shop. He stepped out of the Apothecary's doorway--and all he saw was a flash of red light before the world went dark.

* * *

Hermione was lying across her bed reading through Monday morning's lesson for her first-years. "Lali, is there tea in the pot?" 

"Yes, does Missy want some?"

"Please."

Lali smiled. Missy Hermione was learning to let House Elves be House Elves...but she was kind and courteous about it. She poured the fragrant tea.

Suddenly Hermione cried out.

"Missy? What is wrong? Missy Hermione?"

The witch got herself under control, though she had gone white. "I'm fine. Get the Headmistress, hurry."

"Yes, Missy!" Lali disapparated immediately. Hermione sank back to the bed and started taking deep breaths, pushing her terror down and clearing her mind. Her husband had come to some sort of harm, but she couldn't find him. Momentarily Lali returned with Minerva. Hermione reported the little she knew.

Minerva said, "Go to the Headquarters. I'll send the rest of the Order to you there."

Hermione didn't have to be told twice. She grabbed her cloak and fastened it around her shoulders as she raced for the gate. Without missing a step, she disapparated the instant she cleared the wards.

* * *

Following _crucio_, one's senses faded back in gradually. First was the sensation of anything other than all-encompassing agony. Severus Snape was lying naked on cold hard stones, with icy water running between them. The cold did nothing to help the waves of muscle spasms that still forced low, harsh cries out of him. Hearing, then, had returned as well, although the laughter of his captors still sounded distant and muffled, as if by a privacy charm. Bellatrix and one other...Millicent Bulstrode? The sour scents of sweat and urine assaulted him--no surprise there. Finally the awareness of his magic returned. And there was the soul-deep link with Hermione. 

She was terrified, frantic, overwhelmed with relief that he had survived. He tried to send reassurance. If Bellatrix wanted him insane or dead, she wouldn't be allowing him time to recover. That meant he could play for time to be found and rescued. Hermione had been sending him healing energy through their link, and it had spared him the most serious side effects of the curse.

In a sudden panic, he wondered how badly it was affecting Hermione, and fought for enough control to use legilimancy. It wasn't there. Well, he wasn't sure what he had expected. He doubted he could have levitated a feather with his wand in hand at the moment.

Hermione deduced what he wanted. While she could never have got through his shields, he knew her signature well enough to let her through while still instinctively warding everyone else out. For a moment he couldn't manage more than just taking comfort in her presence. _"Hermione, how much of that got through?"_

_"Not enough to worry about, Severus. Of course, you'd have no idea what your shields do during the worst of it. Nothing and I dare say no one could get through. You need to stop worrying about me and just do whatever you must to survive."_

Bellatrix toed him in the ribs. She had been watching the muscle spasms tail off, of course, and now she knew he was awake. The kick sent a fresh wave coursing through him, misery compounding misery.

Hermione said, _"Let me see around you."_

Severus opened his eyes. He was in a small vaulted alcove, chained wrists and ankles to the stone wall. Just out of his reach, Bellatrix and Millicent were standing in the opening. One flickering torch lit the small room. Behind them, the light played over huge old wooden barrels. He had the sense of a large room, but the detail was lost in shadow. It was cold, so cold.

Hermione had to guide him through a wandless, silent warming charm. He was embarrassed about that. She was only concerned that he avoid going into shock or hypothermia, either one was dangerous and the combination could easily be lethal.

Bellatrix made a casual gesture with her wand, and the chains came alive to haul him up spread-eagled against the wall. Then she walked over and traced the wand's tip down his cheek to rest against the pulse point in his throat. When he looked at her, he also saw Hermione's memories of her parents, and hatred drowned out any scrap of fear. He met her eyes impassively, casually daring her to try _legilimens_, the novice against the master. She was no such fool. She knew he could draw her into a labyrinth from which she would never escape. It would be suicide, of course. She thought he might be willing to sacrifice himself to take her with him.

Severus concentrated on controlling his breathing and calming himself. Hanging from the chains would have been bad enough alone, but with the aftershocks of the cruciatus curse still burning themselves out, it was agony. He felt Hermione's magic working through their link, easing the worst of it, keeping the grinding exhaustion at bay.

Hermione was speaking aloud. He could hear her side of the conversation. He didn't have the strength to reach out into her consciousness and hear the other side of it. That didn't matter. He trusted that Hermione would push the memory out to him if it were something he needed to know. _"He's in a brewery. There are stacks and stacks of whiskey barrels... A diagram? Of course, someone give me a quill...It isn't much now, there's only the one torch, but someone's going to have to open a damn door or something... So far, just Bellatrix and Millie Bulstrode."_

Overhearing that was encouragement beyond description. The Order knew what was happening, and they were well on the way to staging a rescue. He was not out here alone. If this led to Bellatrix' capture, it would be worth it.

Bellatrix said, "You've got your nerve, traitor, I'll give you that. You always did. But you had to know you'd get what's coming to you eventually."

"Stop acting so smug, Bella. You've got a cozy cell waiting for you any day now. Though I wonder what they'll do with you now that they're out of Dementors. No matter. You won't be far behind me."

She reached out one sharp fingernail to trace the scar of the newly healed slicing hex across his shoulder. He had to struggle to repress a shudder. Bellatrix' appetites had been legendary among the Death Eaters. He was in danger of worse than the cruciatus curse today. "No one has the slightest idea where you are. By the time we dump your body for that homely little wife of yours to find, I'll be long gone."

That was confirmation that she had no idea that he and Hermione were in communication. "Possibly. But every time you come out of hiding, you leave clues. You aren't going to be around long enough for anyone to call you Dark Lady. The only chance you have to so much as survive is to flee to the other side of the world and never put your head up again."

He was walking a fine line, baiting her. He didn't have a choice. He knew Bellatrix LeStrange. She wanted him dead, but more than that, she wanted him broken. She wouldn't be satisfied until he begged her for a quick death. If he wanted to live to see his family again, this was the only way. He kept that firmly in mind until the red light of the cruciatus curse blanked out awareness of everything else.

Hermione swore as Severus' shields cut her off from what was happening in the old brewery. There was enough ghost pain that she could surmise what he was going through, and of course, the drain on her magic through their link spoke for itself.

Moody took her hands. "Steady, lass, you're doing more for him than all of us but you need to focus." The old Auror was a rock, and if he couldn't shelter them from the storm, he could give them a safe anchor. He aligned his magic with Hermione's, offering both his considerable strength and his understanding. Years ago, during the first war, he had been through this at a young Voldemort's hands. Barty Crouch Jr. had resorted to torture, also, when he wanted more information. Moody understood what was needed enough to guide and direct the healing energy in ways that neither of them could--Severus wasn't capable right now, and Hermione couldn't know what would help. On some level, Severus was aware of his presence, and that helped too.

Bellatrix couldn't maintain the curse for as long as Voldemort had, but Severus wondered if those few moments really made a difference. He fell back against the wall, absolutely spent from convulsing in his chains.

"Where is my nephew, Severus? You know I want him more than I want you. I could be persuaded to offer you a quick death."

"Do you really think I'd turn him over to you, no matter what you have on offer?"

"You know as well as I that eventually you will."

"Go to hell."

That had the expected result.

He lost count of how often the cycle repeated--six times? Seven? Without healing magic, he would certainly have been damaged as badly as Draco had been, if not killed. Hermione's presence gave him the courage to drag himself back to full consciousness. Every time he had a brief rest he built a clearer picture of the dark basement, but it still wasn't quite enough for her to apparate safely. It was maddening for both of them.

Finally, someone opened a door, and the open area between Bellatrix and the stacks of whiskey barrels was clearly revealed for the few seconds they required. Hermione needed one more key piece of information. _"Severus, are there anti-apparation wards up?"_

It was so hard to concentrate, when all he wanted to do was pass out. If he let himself go under, he knew Hermione wouldn't risk splinching anyone else. She'd take her chances alone with a portkey. He made himself focus through a halo of blinding flashes of pain. There was no anti-apparation ward.

Bellatrix was shrieking at him to pay attention to her when she was talking. The curse took him again, this time for only seconds as the room filled with people. He was barely aware of shouting, screaming, and hexes going off in a confined space. Someone disapparated with a loud crack. Then the chains let go and someone was easing him down. Hermione.

"Yes, I'm here. It's over. Rest now."

Moody said, "Hello, here's his stuff. Get him home, we'll see if we can catch any of the rest of them."

Someone spelled him back into his clothes, blessed warmth. A moment later, Hermione disapparated with him.

He must have passed out then, because the next thing he knew it was light. Hermione stopped him from moving around until he had swallowed the combination of potions that eased recovery from the cruciatus curse. "Where are we?" He had screamed his throat raw, but Hermione understood the croaking whisper he got out.

"HQ," she replied. "Don't try talking. We've only been here a few minutes and nobody knows anything yet."

He grabbed her hand. "Bellatrix?"

"I know I hit her with a cutting charm. Moody cast some sort of hex just as Bulstrode disapparated with her. They might both have caught that one. There was a lot of blood. If it was all Bellatrix', it looked to me like it could have been enough to kill her. That really is all I know for sure. Will you let me take care of you now?"

He nodded and lay back. Hermione fussed around him, getting him cleaned up and healing the various injuries he had collected. He'd hit his head on something, probably when someone had stunned him in Diagon Alley. The shackles had torn his wrists up. That would leave scars. And he had a cracked rib--again--from where Bellatrix had kicked him. Still, once again he had escaped with his life.

Molly Weasley brought his freshly cleaned clothes in. "How is he?"

"Fine, it really looks like his wrists are the worst." Now that she was sure he was more or less all right, there was a tremor in her voice. "Is there any word yet?"

Molly shook her head, and cast a diagnostic charm, which confirmed Hermione's estimate. "Nothing definite. Alastor came back for reinforcements and said they've searched the brewery. There were eight or ten people holed up in there but they all got away. If you haven't accounted for Bellatrix, though, you certainly put her in a bad way." Molly didn't sound at all unhappy about that. "Let me know when you think you can keep it down, Severus, and I'll bring you some tea. We need to start getting liquids into you."

There was a clatter downstairs. Molly said, "Idiots! They have better sense!" She went downstairs to quiet everyone. Hermione drew the curtains to let Severus rest.

"Carrie?"

"Mrs. Figg is downstairs watching her," Hermione assured him. "Rest now, Severus. There isn't anything that won't keep till morning."

His hand was shaking badly, but he still managed to capture hers and draw her down to the bed beside him. She settled herself gingerly, knowing how easy it was to set off another wave of pain even a day or two afterwards. Her lips brushed his forehead in the lightest of kisses.

He slept off the worst of it over the next several hours. Hermione woke him once to give him his next potions. Sometime later, when Lali brought the baby up to nurse, he woke up just enough to realize that nothing was wrong. It was well into the next morning before he really surfaced for good.

By then he was feeling quite a bit better. A soak in a hot bath helped even more, with the exception that Hermione had to help with everything. He was used to tremors for up to a week, but never so badly that he couldn't fasten the buttons on his own shirt.

Once he got back to bed, Molly brought him a light breakfast and stayed to be sure he ate it. He would argue with Hermione, but no one dared argue with Molly.

Ron and Syl came in. Ron hugged his mum, she could still smell battle smoke on him. She gave him a long look, assuring herself that her youngest living child was unhurt.

"I'm fine, Mum," he assured her.

Syl said, "Thought you'd want to know, we traced them to some hole in the wall in France. That's where we lost them, but we found another liter of blood there. You gutted the bitch, Hermione. 'Scuse my language, Miz Weasley."

"Don't worry yourself, Auror Beauregard. She's cost us too much to be anything but a bitch under this roof." Molly had been a Hufflepuff in her day, but she'd married a Gryffindor and raised seven more. It was easy to forget that badgers had a mean streak. "Could she still be out there?"

Syl scowled. "My head says probably not, but my gut says we didn't find a carcass. She might have lived, according to our healer, but only if someone dumped blood replenishers down her till they got her put back together. Anyhow, sir, you'll be up and around a long time before she will. The French Aurors are combing the area."

Molly said, "Well, then, even if she is alive, she'll have to go into hiding."

"Sure will, and people on the run make mistakes," Syl replied.

Ron said, "Think twice about trying anything like that again, they will."

That was enough exertion to wear Severus out again. Hermione ushered everyone out. The two Aurors had reports to write before they could shower, eat and sleep.

Hermione asked, "Molly, did you notice the tremors? This is worse, isn't it, than when Voldemort--?"

Molly nodded. "It's an inflammation of the peripheral nerves. That always happens, but this is the worst I've seen for a long while. His hands are worse because his wrists were in those cuffs. Right now the main thing is, he's alive. You and Alastor saved him. In a few days, when the inflammation is gone, we'll know if there's permanent damage. And even if there is, the peripheral nervous system can continue to regenerate over time if the damage isn't too extensive." She shuddered. "I never thought I'd hear myself say this but I suppose we have V-voldemort to thank that Severus has built up a resistance."

Hermione said, "Well, I guess it's good to know _everyone_ is good for _something."_

"Have you slept?"

"Some. I was too scared out of my wits."

Molly held her close. "No wonder. It's one thing to go into battle knowing what the consequences might be. It's quite another to be kidnapped off the street in what should have been a safe part of Diagon Alley. I'd give anything for this never to have happened. Severus has been through enough. But you listen to me, Ron was right. They won't forget anytime soon what happens when someone attacks your family. If Bellatrix isn't dead, she ought to be, and that was all you. Trust me, you earned their respect today."

"I--I had the killing curse on the tip of my tongue. If there hadn't been a room full of Aurors--Yet, if I had, we wouldn't be wondering if she's still out there--Oh, Molly."

"Don't you dare second guess yourself. What matters is what you did, not what you thought about doing. But, Hermione, all question of Unforgivables aside, what if you'd decided to cast a killing curse, but you'd been too distracted by seeing your husband in such a state to focus the intent? She could have killed you both. You did the right thing to stick to the spell you knew you could cast."

"Yes, that's right, of course."

Molly said, "Go check on Carrie, then you come up here and get some sleep."

Hermione was content to let go and allow Molly to manage everything for the time being. Carrie needed to be fed and bathed and changed, and after that Lali fixed her up a nice little breakfast of tea and scones. Then she slipped off her shoes and crept silently into bed.

* * *

That evening, Severus found that he could walk around as long as he was careful, but his hands were still shaking badly. Minerva came to see how he was doing. It was obvious that he could not teach in that state. His voice was still awful, but at least now he could make himself understood. 

"It appears that I have complicated things, Minerva."

"Don't go blaming yourself, lad. None of us would have hesitated going into Diagon Alley. LeStrange is the only one who did anything wrong."

"Nevertheless."

"Hermione and I can cover your classes. Aurora will substitute as Head of House. We will enlist the sevenths to deal with your patrols. You are not to worry about it. This was bad enough. I am just thankful it was no worse."

Severus' coping skills had evolved around Dumbledore's support and the quiet haven of his dungeon quarters. He had kept the aftereffects to himself--never this severe--and taught his classes as usual. Everything had been dictated by the needs of his cover story. Nothing had prepared him for the whole Order to turn out, to risk their lives for him. He was not used to having people take care of him and he wasn't sure how to deal with it. "Well then."

She asked, "Will you be here? Or perhaps spend a few days at Snape Hall? I can't imagine walking around from tent to tent would do you any good, and Hermione can apparate back and forth."

"I think I should like to go home for a while," he said softly.

Minerva said, "You do that, lad."

* * *

Draco got up from his reading when he heard someone apparate into the courtyard. Paranoia was the order of the day when he was not expecting anyone. He relaxed when he recognized Hermione's voice, and the wards came down with her signature. "Merlin! What happened?" He took Carrie so Hermione could help Severus. 

Snape explained, "I let one of Bellatrix' crowd get the drop on me as I was coming out of the apothecary. I was Bella's guest for a while. Stop hovering, Granger, I'm just tired, that's all."

She and Draco exchanged a look. Hermione said, "Well, then, you rest while I get Carrie settled."

Draco summoned the tea set and put extra sugar in a cup. Severus ordinarily took his black, but he sounded like he'd just come off a nine day Firewhiskey bender. "Just drink it, Godfather. I'm rather our resident expert on this sort of thing." There was a lot of Lucius in that arch, dry humor--if one referred to a Lucius without cruelty or self-importance.

Severus growled under his breath, but sipped the tea. Draco asked quietly, "How many?"

"I lost count at five," he replied in the same tone.

"Give it a couple extra days," Draco told him. "It really takes nine or ten in a row before it's permanent."

Snape nodded and finished the tea like the medicine it was. His godson's reassurance went a long way, not that it was in his nature to admit he needed anyone's reassurance in the first place.

He wanted his own bed, but it was up three flights of stairs. He went outside and apparated to the balcony, and got inside. He could hear Hermione down the hall in the nursery, singing Carrie to sleep, some Muggle lullaby that he didn't recognize. He wanted to stay there and listen, but his weariness betrayed him. Too tired to do anything else, he spelled his clothes off and dropped them on a chair. The sheets were cool and the room quiet. He was asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Hermione wakened to a harsh scream and sat straight up in bed, only to get whacked across the chest by a flailing arm. "Severus! What the bloody hell?" She woke up completely when she figured out it was a nightmare. Both of them had them on occasion. She doubted that anyone who had been through the war didn't. She knew better than try to touch him, so instead she just talked in a quiet voice, giving him a lifeline to follow back to reality. After a couple more minutes, he woke up, fighting for breath. 

"Hermione?"

"I'm here. It's all right."

"What's wrong?"

"You just kind of knocked the wind out of me."

"I hit you?"

"You weren't trying to hit anyone. You were just thrashing around and I happened to be in the way. Are you all right now?"

"Yes, I--are you sure you aren't hurt?"

She cast a dim lumos and pulled up her nightgown. It looked like there might be bruises developing. She did away with them with a silent pass of her wand. "Nothing to worry about. Feel like talking about it?"

"I see no point, since you were there, for all intents and purposes," he replied.

"True enough."

"By the gods, I'll not live my life in fear of that whore! It was tiresome enough the first time through, without reliving it every time I close my eyes. I cannot count the times I have suffered the cruciatus and worse at the Dark Lord's hands. Why should I make so much of this?"

Hermione said, "It's fresh in your mind. And it came as a surprise--those other times you were able to prepare yourself."

He nodded. That was logical. Given time, he would put this behind him just as he had every other horror that he had experienced. "It would be best if you found another bed until I am safe to be near," he told her regretfully.

"'That whore' will not chase me out of my own bed, or away from my own husband. Open our link before we sleep, so you'll be aware of me."

"And get you caught in my nightmares with me? I would never ask you to do that."

"You haven't asked," she said gently. "I would never have asked you to share mine, but you have many times. You've banished them for me without my asking. You've healed me of so many awful things. I can remember good times with my parents now without falling apart thinking how they died. How long would that have taken without your help? Let me repay my debt and help you heal yourself."

He lay back and pulled her close. "You know that it would be dishonorable of me to refuse you the chance to discharge a debt."

"We couldn't have that," she replied, with a patently false gravity.

He touched on their link and cast a wandless, silent legilimens. She welcomed him into the warm brightness that was her inner self and together they drifted into sleep. Her mere presence was enough that the dreams left him in peace for the rest of the night.

That night was a turning point. From then on, with each day that passed, Severus grew stronger and the tremors subsided. By the time they returned to Hogwarts at the end of the next weekend, Severus was well enough to begin brewing Draco's potion.

Although every Auror in Europe was looking for her, no trace was found of Bellatrix LeStrange or of her gang. Things settled into an uneasy equilibrium. People did not allow the chance that she might be "out there" stop them from living their lives. Yet no one was blind to the possibility. Regardless, the days lengthened, and another spring came to Hogwarts.

TBC


	8. That Which Binds the Stones

Hermione wakened before dawn on a clear spring morning. Her husband was already awake at his desk, quietly marking essays. Three weeks had passed since he had been kidnapped by Bellatrix LeStrange, and he was healed, physically at least. As for the rest of it--the episode seemed to be something else that he had locked away. She worried, but there didn't seem to be anything more she could do. Severus dealt with things in his own time. She could only respect his silence. She poured water into the washbasin to bathe, then nursed the baby and dressed quickly.

They weren't the only ones awake early. Hermione looked out to see several groups of older students standing around talking quietly.

"Half the school's out already. Do you think it will be today?"

He put away his quill. "Possibly. According to Minerva, the same thing happened when the Great Hall and Ravenclaw Tower were heavily damaged in the fighting against Lady Blacktalon in the fifteenth century."

Hermione startled, then asked, "Can you feel that?!"

He didn't know what she was talking about until he touched on their link. She could feel the old power gathering in the earth around them. Her affinity with the old magic made her potentially one of the most powerful witches alive, but none of them knew enough about it to teach her.

She said, "I think it's happening! Let's go outside!" She picked up Carrie and the three of them left the tent.

They weren't alone. Soon everyone came out. They would have been awakened by the people milling around if not by the waves and eddies of old magic swirling about.

They made their way through the camp. The older kids were taking it more or less in stride. While something seriously weird was happening, it wasn't yet obviously dangerous. They just made sure their wands were near at hand and waited to see what was going to happen next. A lot of the younger children, though, were upset and frightened by powerful magic that they could sense but didn't understand. The ones who couldn't sense it were still upset by the contagious anxiety of their classmates. Hermione reassured them while Severus sent an upperclassman to stay with each group of younger children. Gradually they worked their way around to join McGonagall and the rest of the staff at the gate nearest the site.

The predawn light was just beginning to color the sky when the wind started blowing, whipping up waves on the usually placid lake. Balefires sprang to life, forming a circle around the castle site. And then the earth broke open with a loud crack, as the stones pushed their way through.

A large stone flew, only to impact harmlessly against the wards. There were screams and shouts as defensive spells sprang up. McGonagall stepped forward, raising her wand as she called to the ancient protections. There was a loud contrabass hum as the wards literally answered to her. Energies shifted from preventing apparation to strengthening the physical shields. Taking advantage of the opportunity to apparate into this beehive would be foolish in the extreme. They were in far more danger of being flattened by a stray boulder.

The earth began to shake, more and more violently, as stones burst out of the rift. At first, they came two or three at a time, but then with a deafening rumble they started to erupt in a steady stream. Flitwick and Sprout joined their magic to McGonagall's, and an instant later everyone there, teachers and students alike, did the same thing. The wards shimmered, and then turned to a transparent solid that shed stray stones like water off a window. Before everyone's eyes, Hogwarts Castle renewed itself.

People were reacting in every conceivable way. Some were crying, some were cheering, and some merely stared in disbelief. Minerva's joy was beyond measure as she watched good tangibly triumph over evil. Severus was no less cognizant of that, but he was as stoically accepting of good fortune as he had been of the dark times. He put his arm around Hermione, sheltering her and the baby.

He heard her whisper to their daughter, "One of these days you'll be big enough to understand that you saw this. You were here on this earth to see this."

When the last stone had settled into place, the house-elves' magic flowed around the newly restored structure like streamers of living light. Windows and doors appeared and set themselves into their openings. Pennants flew from the tower heights.

Someone yelled, "Look!"

The school's flock of owls soared over the lake and took their places in the owlery.

All fell silent. Then the wards reset themselves, circling the castle grounds as well as the tent city before falling quiescent once again.

McGonagall shouted, "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's all go to breakfast in the Great Hall!"

A deafening cheer went up, and the children raced up the lawn to the castle, black robes flying amid the new green. The front doors stood open wide to receive them.

The entrance hall looked the same as Hermione remembered, except that it was alive with more light than usual. This was a celebration. All the paintings and the suits of armor had been restored, and the moving staircases were settling themselves into place.

Hermione looked around for the ghosts. The Gray Lady waved from a Ravenclaw Balcony. Near the stairs to the dungeon, the Bloody Baron looked every inch the proud nobleman. Under his steady glare, Peeves was on his best behavior. Professor Binns took notes with a ghostly quill, preparing another chapter for the History of Magic. She didn't see Moaning Myrtle. No doubt, she was inspecting the girls' loo. There were others there, too, from the last battle. She smiled for Colin Creevey's camera.

The Great Hall was entirely different than they remembered. The House Tables were no more. Instead, in the center of the room was a large round head table. It was surrounded by many smaller round tables, each seating six. These were dedicated to the houses, but instead of being separated, they were all mixed together, red tablecloths next to green ones between yellow and blue. The students circled around to find a seat at one of their house's tables. The banners and the hourglasses had been restored as well, and above them, one huge Hogwarts banner took pride of place. The magical ceiling was there, and it looked as if they dined under the clear blue morning sky.

Hermione was surprised to realize that there were tears in her eyes. Looking around, she saw that she was not alone.

They were home.

* * *

Harry Potter raised his hand. "_Accio_ quill."

Percy asked, "Minister, are you sure you want to do this?"

Harry said, "It isn't that I want to do it. But there are several good reasons why it has to be done. For one thing, I never want one of my Aurors to face her in battle with one hand tied behind him. For another, I want her afraid to show her face anywhere in the UK. And finally, the next time someone gets the bloody _brilliant_ idea to follow in Voldemort's footsteps, I want him to have absolutely no illusions concerning the consequences."

Percy lowered his gaze. "Yes, Minister. You're right, of course, on all three counts. It's just that I can't help thinking...Dumbledore wouldn't have..."

Harry nodded. "I know, Percy. I know. But I'm not Dumbledore." With that, he signed a kill-on-sight order for Bellatrix LeStrange.

* * *

Another surprise was in store for the people of Hogwarts when they went back outside to return to the tent city after breakfast. The school's administration had approved building student dormitories and staff housing separate from the castle itself, as well as putting the potions laboratory and the school's kitchens in their own structures. They had expected to have to build these facilities, but Hogwarts had already done it for them. The buildings were inside the wall, yet separated far enough from one another to prevent a fire from spreading easily. Tunnels connected all the buildings so that the inhabitants could easily and safely travel between them regardless of the situation above ground. Hermione hoped the precaution only meant the children would be able to go to class on rainy days without tracking mud everywhere.

Hermione followed Severus into Slytherin's dormitory, where they would be living in the Head of House's quarters. This turned out to be a spacious apartment off the large common room. One end of the building consisted of girls' dormitories, with the boys at the other end. The Head Girl's apartment was here as well this year. Diamond Halstrom would get to occupy it for a few weeks before graduation. Hermione took a moment to share her young friend's appreciation.

Hermione was certain that their quarters had been designed with them in mind. There were comfortable private rooms for her whole family, including a spacious library and a sunny nursery for Carrie.

McGonagall suspended lessons for the day to give everyone a chance to move. Severus entrusted only his seventh-years to move the supplies. Hermione had the firsts and seconds pack up the books and move them. Once that was done, Severus had the middle years reduce the furniture and move it. Meanwhile, Hermione took the job of moving their belongings from their tent to their new apartment. That wasn't too demanding a job, since any belongings that they didn't strictly need at Hogwarts were already at Snape Hall. To her surprise, once the last box was out of the tent, it disappeared and grass started to sprout in the bare spot.

That didn't mean she had the rest of the day off, of course. She helped Poppy pack up and move the infirmary after lunch, and finally helped Minerva move into her apartment and office. Minerva had been overjoyed to see the headmasters' paintings there. She always had the sense that Albus' ghost was nearby, but he rarely appeared unless summoned. He had always felt that the living should move on. Only now that he had been dead for two years, he was finally accepting that she did not intend to "move on." There was no other man for her. His painting would always be there to keep her company as she worked.

Hermione asked, "May I help you unpack?"

"You certainly _may, _my dear, but you really should get ready for dinner. Then you need to get your husband and child moved into your own apartment!" Minerva grinned.

"Oh! And you would like some privacy to get a certain ghost settled into your rooms this evening, I'm sure!" Hermione said, giggling. "I'll just be going, then!"

Minerva's smile was that of a much younger woman. That might have been a strange conversation anywhere else, but this was Hogwarts. One typically saw at least one or two ghosts before breakfast every day. "I'll see you at dinner, Hermione. Oh! The password is heather."

She walked down several flights of stairs and said good evening to the gargoyles as she passed by.

There were screams in the main hall. She picked up her robes and hurried to find several first-year girls running pell-mell up the corridor, with ink stains in their hair. Three others, Moss and Fern Goyle and a little Ravenclaw named Antonia Harkness, were stubbornly standing their ground with wands in hand. They faced off against an all-too-familiar poltergeist.

Hermione commanded, "PEEVES! Stop throwing inkwells this instant!"

He threw a few at her. She flicked her wand and took control of them, sending them right back where they had come from. The little girls burst out laughing as Peeves got splattered. The poltergeist spluttered indignantly and took off.

Hermione told the three girls, "Five points to each of your houses for standing up to him! That's usually all you have to do, unless he's in a real mood, and then you threaten him with the Bloody Baron. Now can you help your friends get the ink out of their hair if they can't manage it themselves?"

The girls nodded, so she sent them on their way. The Goyle twins would be neither brains nor beauties, but they were learning their House traits of common sense and determination. Befriending a Ravenclaw who could help them with their homework was an excellent beginning. She thought they would be all right.

* * *

Severus carefully decanted Draco's healing potion into a crystal vial. "I hope that we are right about this, Granger."

"So do I," she replied. "It can't do him any harm, though, can it?" She worried her bottom lip with her teeth. That little tell was all that gave away how concerned she was.

"No, of course not," he reassured her. "The trouble is that we don't have much time for harmlessly ineffective attempts. Many of the small bones in his left hand have already shattered to the point that they are nothing but dust. Since he has so little use of that hand anyway, it was simple to immobilize his fingers. But if that is permitted to spread it will eventually be fatal."

Hermione wasn't sure which of the words "eventually" or "fatal" was the more horrifying. "Should I come with you?"

"I think Draco might prefer not to have an audience if the attempt fails," Severus replied. "I will send a house-elf for you immediately if you are needed. I will plan to spend the night there in case something unforeseen should happen."

Hermione nodded. It hardly seemed fair that Draco was in this mess because he had been punished for _not_ committing murder. She knew what her husband's reply would be if she whinged about life's general unfairness, though. He never expected fairness. She wished them luck, even though she knew he never expected any of that either.

* * *

Severus was not surprised to find Draco in the library. Reading and wizard's chess were two of his favorite pastimes. Ron Weasley and Draco were engrossed in a match when he arrived. Ron was on his feet with his wand in hand the instant the floo became active. He relaxed only a little when he saw Severus there, waiting for the hall's wards to answer to him.

The noise of the floo brought Sylvia Beauregard in from the great room. The two Aurors excused themselves.

Severus told Draco, "We have a first trial ready." He kept his voice neutral. The last thing he wanted to do was torture his godson with false hope.

Draco said, "Right then. How will this work?"

He set two vials on the table and opened them. "This is the curse-breaker. If all is well after giving it five minutes to work, you will take this dose of Skele-Gro. Tomorrow morning we should be able to gauge its effectiveness."

The young man drank the experimental potion, then calmly waited out the five minutes and followed it with the second dose. Almost instantly the welcome pain of regrowing bone started. "It is effective at least to some degree," he said. "The last dose I had did nothing at all."

"You should rest and allow it to work."

Draco nodded. "Good night, then, Godfather, and thank you."

"We'll see if any thanks are in order in the morning."

Draco replied only with a smirk and a slight nod of his head--he had learned at the feet of the master, after all--and went into the great room to have an evening cup of tea with the two Aurors before he went to bed. Severus chose a book and made himself comfortable on the library sofa.

The Aurors checked in when Draco went to his guest suite. Beauregard went outside for a patrol around the edge of the wards. Weasley had a brief conversation with Moody via the Floo, and then put out the fire.

Severus had acquired a grudging respect for Molly's youngest son, although he would never have admitted any such thing aloud. As the last child still at home, Ron had stepped up admirably as the man of the house, taking care of his mother though he had been shattered by the loss of his father and sister. That, along with the truly gentlemanly manner in which he had taken himself out of Severus' and Hermione's way, spoke volumes about his character. Weasley had never been the most forgiving of boys. His temper and his ability to carry a grudge rivaled Severus' own. Yet, Ron had befriended a reformed Draco.

"Is there news from the Ministry?"

Ron dusted floo powder from his hands into the ash can. "He's going to have to stand trial once his medical condition is better. Two counts of attempted murder, and two of casting an Unforgivable on Madame Rosmerta. He won't be charged with anything where Dumbledore is concerned, that's all been cleared up by some of the same evidence that Dumbledore left to exonerate you. Then there's the matter of the Dark Mark itself. On the other hand, there's no question that Draco did repudiate Voldemort in the end. It's obvious what that cost him. The Wizengamot is really going to look favorably on him where that's concerned. I've already withdrawn the charges over the bottle of wine. There was no permanent harm done, after all. Rosmerta's also agreed to forgive him for the Imperius, although she demands a separate wizard's debt from him on both instances."

Severus winced, but said, "Understandable, although decidedly Slytherin of a Hufflepuff."

Ron grinned. "She's got a business to run."

"True."

"Katie's taking a hard line."

"Also understandable, considering that she spent most of the year in hospital. Will she insist on prison time or is she willing to come to some arrangement?"

"I don't know. It wouldn't be good strategy for me to go into detail with her about it now. As Draco's godfather, you could open negotiations on his behalf if you wanted."

"I would certainly be willing to hear her demands, at the least, if tomorrow brings a favorable outcome."

Weasley nodded. "I'll see if she's willing to negotiate."

Early the next morning, they gathered for a very early breakfast. The diagnostic spells that Poppy had taught him dashed any hopes for an immediate cure. Everything had been reversed and Draco was as well as could be expected, considering the nerve damage that nothing could heal. But the curse was already at work again.

Severus said, "What we have, then, is a treatment rather than a cure. Given what we know of the progression before, you probably will require a new dose every fortnight."

Draco's face lit up. "A treatment is as good as a cure from my point of view, Godfather. There is no way I can ever thank you, all of you who worked on this."

"There are no debts among family," Severus replied. "The only life debt that you owe is to Albus Dumbledore. You repay that by living as the man he knew you could be."

Draco bowed his head. "You know that I will do my best. What happens now?"

Ron said, "I think it's best that you turn yourself in to the Ministry right away, before it gets out that the cure worked. While we could drag it out for a few more days, there's too much chance of it getting out and hurting you at trial."

"You've beaten me at chess too many times for me to disregard your advice now, Ron, though I'd like to have flown again before I'm locked away."

"You've got a lot of people pulling for you, mate. We'll make sure the Wizengamot sees sense. You've got to keep the faith that you won't be inside for long."

Severus said, "I want Madame Pomfrey to examine you first. I want a healer's statement that you need the potion."

Ron nodded. He saw the strategy involved, if no one else did. Once it was official that Draco needed an individually-brewed potion every two weeks, then it was guaranteed that either Snape or Pomfrey would be able to see him in order to administer it. That would go a long way to insure Draco's safety in custody, without Harry having to become personally involved. "I'll go through and get her, if you don't mind. I haven't had the chance to see Hogwarts since it rebuilt itself."

"By all means."

Ron soon returned with Poppy. Her examination was brief but thorough. She wrote up the results of the examination and tapped the parchment with her wand. It disappeared, magically filing itself in Draco's medical records, which were still at Hogwarts.

After that there was no more sense delaying the inevitable. Syl went through first to get Moody and a few others and form a guard around the floo terminal on the other end. No one wanted to take a chance on some Death Eater sympathizer being in the wrong place at the wrong time. When she came back through, Draco handed his wand over to Severus, and then he and the two Aurors went through the floo. Immediately afterwards, Severus and Poppy returned to Hogwarts. Snape Hall was once again left to the house elves.

* * *

Severus did not get a chance to tell Hermione how it had gone until they met for her apprentice class that evening.

A very rigid five-year curriculum had to be followed to become a journeyman with the Ancient and Honorable Guild of Magical Brewers. Once that was completed, she would face two days of questioning by a tribunal of Potions Masters, and then a practical that could last anywhere from a week to a month depending on which potions she was expected to brew. If she failed either, it would be another five years before she would be permitted to try again. Severus' experience had been that the NEWTS were childishly easy in comparison. The year he had finished his apprenticeship, he had been one of only a dozen candidates to pass on his first attempt. She would then have to be a Guild member in good standing for at least ten years before she could apply to submit her thesis and take her Master's examinations.

Hermione kept her attention on her cauldron until the mixture had simmered for precisely two minutes, then took it off the fire. Anti-aging serum was notoriously fiddly, but in high demand. As it took a total of two months to brew and some of the ingredients were costly, she did not want to have to begin again. When the cauldron had cooled enough, she lidded it, covered it with a specially embroidered cloth, and weighted the corners with four moon-purified crystals. After that was done, they were free to talk while they cleaned up.

The process had been more exhausting than she had expected. She asked, "It truly does drain a day of the brewer's youth, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Snape replied. "You will learn of many masters-level potions that draw on the brewer's life-force. All of them are much more dangerous than this. No one can really understand that without having experienced it. Now that you know, you'll take the warnings seriously. You won't give up a year or ten years of your life without thinking long and hard about it first."

"Isn't this a dark potion? Something I distinctly remember being told that the Guild would never ask me to brew?"

"It is not legally defined as dark magic. The wives and daughters of privilege must not be forced to sully themselves with the dark in order to keep their beauty, after all."

"Don't blame them if you aren't willing to tell them," Hermione said. "I knew this potion existed and that it cost an arm and a leg. Until I started studying it, I had no idea _why _it was so expensive."

"Fair enough, I suppose."

She laughed. "Don't take me so seriously. It was well worth gray hairs a day early to learn what that feels like. I'm glad to know I'll never stumble into anything like that blind."

"When I was an apprentice, we were expected to brew a certain restorative draught. It is said to drain a year and a day, yet it is not considered dark because the life force is freely given and it can pull a mortally injured person back from the brink of death. It's all the more difficult because the brewing takes only a few hours. I was ill for a week all three times I made that."

Hermione decided it would be best not to ask when the other two times had been, but she put two and two together and came up with four. There would have been time over winter and spring break for Severus to brew that and recover. Looking back, she remembered that the year before he died, Dumbledore had rallied greatly after Yule and Ostara both. At the time, she had simply thought he was feeling better because he so loved the holidays. No doubt, Severus had taken advantage of that to keep the truth of what the potion was from Dumbledore himself. Some secrets were best kept. Even now, she didn't think Dumbledore would take it well that Severus had sacrificed two years of his life in a vain attempt to buy time to find a cure. "How did it go with Draco?"

"The potion was a partial success. It suppressed the curse long enough for the Skele-Gro to heal him. He will need to repeat it every two weeks to avoid a return to the same situation. He turned himself in today."

"What will happen?"

"He still faces charges for taking the Dark Mark, and for Miss Bell's injury. Mr. Weasley is going to see if she might be persuaded not to press charges."

"I doubt Katie would be willing to let you pay her off. She has enough money. But she might be willing to go easy on Draco if she knew he was protecting his family," Hermione said. "It changes things that Lucius and Narcissa were being held hostage."

"Do you think she would be likely to take the lives of two Death Eaters into account?"

"Of course she would. They weren't just a couple of Death Eaters to Draco, they were his mum and dad," Hermione replied. "The damned war has ruined enough lives, and Draco's lost everything but his freedom. I could've throttled him myself for being such a spoiled rich prat plenty of times back when we were kids, but that seems like forever ago now. We're none of us the same people we were then. I don't think if Katie really knew the whole story she'd want to send him to Azkaban." Hermione scourgified the sink and bench, then wiped them both down with a towel. Doing that last bit the Muggle way was her method of grounding the energy that she had raised but not used in her potion, preventing it from contaminating her next brew.

Severus put away several ingredient jars for her, and warded the cabinets. "Weasley thought I should talk to her, but I think you might be more persuasive. I should hate to think of my godson serving time in Azkaban because I took points from Gryffindor at some inauspicious moment."

"Well, I don't know about house points, but I doubt she's forgotten that you caught Blaise Zabini passing her a love note and read it to the whole class. It might not have been so bad if she hadn't hated Blaise and if he hadn't got caught on purpose."

"Gods save us from the comedy of errors that is teenage angst. The lionesses had their revenge, of course?"

She grinned. "Of course, we couldn't let our side down."

At the same time, they both remembered that Blaise Zabini was nearly a year dead at Hogsmeade Bridge, killed by an Auror before he even got a single hex off, before his Dark Mark had ever had a chance to heal. He had been buried along with so many of the fallen Death Eaters in pauper's graves on the outskirts of town, a separate cemetery from the town's honored dead.

Snape turned away and made a ritual of fastening his cloak.

Hermione said, "He made his own choices, Severus, just like the rest of us did."

"If his Head of House had not been torn between two masters, Mr. Zabini might have made a better one. Slytherin nearly lost two generations to that bloody bastard, _on my account!"_

Hermione took his anger without flinching and replied, "I suppose that explains why Draco Malfoy couldn't bring himself to commit murder even with Grayback and Bellatrix and the Carrows breathing down his neck? Or why half Slytherin House stood with us, despite what so many of them were learning at home? You had to teach them right from wrong under the table, and you did it. Blaise, Pansy, Millicent and the rest decided not to listen to you. You're no more to blame for them than for the Ravenclaws, the Hufflepuffs or the Gryffindors who went over to Voldemort. Everyone wants to forget about them, don't they? You never could have made their choices for them, Severus. It was not your fault."

"I wonder how many times I will have to hear that before I believe it?"

"I don't know, but you'll hear it as many times as you need. You did all you could do."

He rested against the bench for a moment. His long hands splayed out over the dark stone, the scars from a lifetime of working with his hands barely standing out against his pale skin. His hair fell forward, its dark curtain concealing his expression. Hermione wished his burdens of guilt and grief were physical things that she could take away or at least lighten.

Severus took a long deep breath and said, "It must be the coming anniversary that has brought it all back in such sharp focus."

Hermione agreed. She had wanted nothing more than to get very very drunk on her parents' deathday last fall, but she had been pregnant at the time. "It's hard to believe it's only been a year. It feels like so much longer than that."

Snape extinguished most of the lights and opened the door for her. He smirked, "Learning to walk again and giving birth to our daughter may well have made it seem so."

Hermione snorted and let him usher her out of the classroom.

* * *

Hermione had never been to Katie Bell's house, so Ron side-along apparated her there. The apparation point was at the bottom of a long drive, hidden from the Muggle road by a tall hedge. Katie was expecting them and had already set the wards to admit them.

Ron asked, "So, how have you been, 'Mione?"

"Oh, fine. A little down because of the, you know, the anniversary coming up."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. The rest of us have kind of got used to Dad and Ginny being ghosts, but this year has been really hard on Mom. All this memorial stuff won't let her forget. Thank Nimue that Fleur and Angelina are both pregnant, that's keeping her busy."

She asked, "How are you holding up?"

"Busy as hell!" He grinned. "Our graduation is the week before Hogwarts'. Then I'll be a full-fledged Auror. I'm thinking of getting my own flat, to get out from underfoot when the nieces and nephews start coming."

"So, are you seeing anyone?"

That garnered her a flash of Ron's bashful grin. "Lavender, maybe. Since she's grown out of calling me Won-Won."

Hermione snorted, and then commented, "I thought she was seeing Neville."

"They broke up after New Years'. Neville was dating Luna the last I heard."

"Maybe Lavender? Is that a serious maybe?"

He laughed. "You're as bad as Mum. _Maybe. _We're not rushing into anything. We haven't been able to see as much of each other as we'd like. Her hours at St. Mungo's are as bad as mine."

Hermione said sincerely, "I really hope it works out. I want you to be happy."

"I am, 'Mione. Work is great. I want things to work out with Lavender, and I have a good feeling they will. Things are better at home; if we can just make it through this war memorial thing, I think Mum will finally be able to start moving on. The other night I came in from work to find Mum and Dad playing exploding snap with Ginny and George. We're not back to normal yet, but we're getting there."

Hermione smiled in answer. By then they had reached the porch of the Bell house. Ron rapped the doorknocker.

Katie must have been alerted when they crossed the wards, because the door swung open to admit them. They stepped into the foyer where an ornate hall tree waited for their cloaks. Katie was in the parlor, sitting in a wooden chair that was out of place with the Victorian furnishings. Hermione saw why when the chair floated with a tap of her wand and carried her over to them.

She said, "Relax, this wasn't from Draco's cursed necklace. Yaxley left me this little souvenir from the last battle. Come on in and sit down. I'm a little...no, a _lot_ surprised that the two of you are speaking up for Draco Malfoy. This ought to be interesting anyway."

Hermione said, "You should have told us, Katie, we'd have been around."

"I didn't want anyone to feel sorry for me. I get around all right. I'm doing fashion design, and Madame Malkin has bought some of my designs already. I'm going to work in her shop as soon as my healer lets me get my apparation license."

They sat down. A tea service and a plate of biscuits appeared. Ron happily helped himself to a chocolate biscuit. "Draco isn't denying what he did, but he had a good reason. Voldemort was holding his parents hostage. That's why he took the Mark in the first place. You weren't supposed to get hurt, that was an accident. The curse was meant for Dumbledore. The thing is, Dumbledore knew Draco had been ordered to kill him, and he let the attempts go on. He knew Voldemort wouldn't be happy when Draco failed, you see."

"So you and I weren't as important as Draco Malfoy? We both could have died!"

"I know, Katie, but you know that Dumbledore had been poisoned when he destroyed the Horcrux in Slytherin's ring. As time went on, he was thinking less and less clearly. In the end, to stop the attempts and put Snape in the best position he'd ever been with the Death Eaters, he set up his own death. It would have saved all of us a lot of suffering if he'd been on top of things, but he did the best he could, and in the end he gave his life for us...all of us, including Draco."

"I know that part of it...at least I knew that's why Professor Snape killed him. But Draco didn't have to agree to it."

Ron asked, "Do you have any idea what Voldemort would have done to his mother if Draco had refused?"

Katie thought about it and paled. "She was a Death Eater. I mean, maybe she didn't have the Mark, but she was one."

Hermione said, "We're not arguing with that, but she was his mum. I don't know what I would have done to protect my parents if I'd had the chance, and--and I'm sure you feel the same way."

Katie looked down. "Yeah, I know, Hermione."

Ron said, "As it was, Voldemort wasn't happy with him. Draco took Narcissa and scarpered, but Voldemort was able to send curses through his Dark Mark when he didn't show up. Mostly the cruciatus but there was this other thing that made his bones fragile so they broke easily. Then when he'd get hit with a crucio--well, you can imagine. He didn't exactly get away with anything. Snape came up with a potion to keep the bone-breaking curse under control, so Draco turned himself in yesterday."

Katie said, "Oh. So he's in Azkaban now?"

"No, in London. He's being held at the Ministry until they try him."

"I didn't know he'd been tortured," she said. "Look, can I talk to him before I make up my mind what to do?"

Ron said, "Sure, if you can get to the Ministry. There are visiting hours on Saturday afternoons."

"I can go, I just need someone to side-along apparate me. It's ridiculous, I know how. But I need that bloody permission slip before I can get my license!"

Ron said, "OK, but do you care if I pick you up?"

"OK, I guess. Hermione, could you get my cloak and my purse from the hall tree, please?"

She brought all their wraps and they went down to the apparation point at the end of the lane. Ron brought Katie and Hermione brought the flying chair. They arrived at the Aurors' apparation point and Ron said, "We can go through this way and I'll sign us in, less fuss that way."

Katie said, "Thanks. I don't like to feel like I'm on display, and there always are reporters in front of the Ministry. They think my Order of Merlin should be stuck on with spellotape."

Ron and Hermione agreed wholeheartedly with that. Neither of them wore the mantle of heroism very comfortably. He just wanted to be any other Auror trainee, while she only wanted to be an apprentice and a wife and mother. They were happy to leave the adoring crowds to Harry.

Ron settled her back in her chair and Hermione helped her wrap her cloak around her legs. She was wearing a light robe over thin slacks, and it was always chilly in the Ministry.

Ron navigated them through the checkpoints. They had to surrender their wands before they were allowed to enter the gaol. This was located in the basement under the Aurory. Katie said, "I'm not very good controlling my chair without my wand. If I just make it hover, can you push me?"

Hermione gave it a try. The chair moved with little effort, but she had to remember to stop it. They went down the stairs, through another checkpoint and down a hall lined with a row of barred cells. Prisoners waiting for trial were dressed in striped uniforms and chained to the back walls so they couldn't grab anyone through the bars. Scary-looking Knockturn Alley thugs made lewd remarks about Katie and Hermione until Ron glared at them. He explained that most of them were serving misdemeanor sentences for drunken use of magic or the like.

Draco had a cell to himself at the end of a corridor, where people awaiting trial for more serious offenses were locked up. He was lying on his bunk with his face to the wall. There were flannels wrapped around his ankle to protect it from the iron cuff.

Katie said, "Draco?"

He turned over. "Yes, what?" The gaolers had been taunting him all day and he was getting tired of it. His eyes widened in shock when he recognized his visitor.

"Katie! Oh, merciful Brigit, did I do that?"

"No, this was that Death Eater named Yaxley. He hit me in the back with a cutting curse and then this other curse that made it get infected so the healers couldn't fix it. It doesn't have anything to do with you."

Draco didn't know what to say. "I--I'm sorry."

"They told me Voldemort was holding your parents hostage. I didn't know that before today. I also didn't know he tortured you."

"I'm not sure if that excuses what I did to you. You were in hospital all year because of me," Draco said. "Saying I'm sorry and that I didn't mean for innocent people to get hurt doesn't excuse anything. If you'd died, it would have been my fault. I wish I could go back and change it, but I can't. I-I owe you for what I did to you but I just don't know how I can ever make it right."

"The prat who gave me that locket wouldn't have said that. I think we both grew up, didn't we?"

"Yeah, I really think we did."

She nudged the chair right up next to the bars so she could reach through and shake his hand. "I forgive you. Let's just start over."

Draco took her hand. "Whether I go to prison or not, that's all that matters to me. Thanks, Katie."

The gaoler yelled, "Get away from the bars! Weasley, you know better than that!"

"Yes, sir!" They jumped apart, giggling like fourth-years caught by the hall patrol.

Hermione told Draco, "Hang in there."

"I'm fine. No one's done anything to me, or for that matter anyone else, that I've seen. We get enough to eat and everything. It's different to what my dad described. I thought I'd get beat up and everything."

Ron said, "Yeah, Harry made some changes and he inspects down here often enough to make sure it stays changed."

They went back upstairs. As they went past, some lout with no teeth leered and made an obscene gesture at the two women. Ron smacked his baton on the bars, encouraging the prisoner to jump back, and they moved on.

Katie heaved a sigh of relief when they got back upstairs and got their wands back. She told them, "I changed my mind. I don't want him in there. Can I drop the charges and make them let him out?"

"You can drop the charges; you'll be the last one. It will really help because maybe then we can get a member of the Wizengamot to set bail on Monday morning," Beauregard explained. "He'll still have a trial and they could still sentence him to prison for taking the Mark. But the Wizengamot will take everything into account, especially if you'd be willing to come and testify for him."

"I see. Yes, I'd do that."

"I see a lot of criminals and there aren't very many of them who I think really change. I think Draco is one of the few who deserve another chance. You're doing the right thing."

Katie was a little intimidated by the scarred Auror. "Thanks, Auror Beauregard."

Ron said, "Syl, I'll just show them where to sign the papers to drop the charges, then I'll be back. I need to check our schedule for next week."

"'K, Ron," Syl replied idly. At least he hadn't thought to ask why she was hiding out in the Aurory on her day off. For someone who was such a brilliant strategist, Ron could be as blind as a bat to something right under his nose. Today, that suited her. She'd tell people when she was good and ready.

* * *

Hermione was happy to get back to their flat after they saw Katie safely home, and spend some quiet time with her family. Hermione stretched out on the sofa playing with Carrie while Severus sat in his chair to read the paper. She created an illusionary flock of jeweled hummingbirds to fly around the sofa. Carrie reached for them with a little "Ooooh!" of surprise.

"How did it go with Draco?"

"Katie had us take her to London to talk to him, and once she had, she forgave him withdrew the charges. Did you know she lost the use of her legs?"

"No, I didn't."

"She retreated to her parents' house, and as far as I know she stays there with her house elves. She does clothing design and Madame Malkin has bought some of her work."

"That's no life for a young lady, paralyzed or not."

"My guess is that she doesn't want to be thought of as a burden, so she withdrew from her friends. We just didn't notice with so much going on." Hermione's guilt was clearly evident.

"It's her choice, Granger."

"Yes, of course. But we've all had our year of mourning. It's about time we started living again, by Merlin!"

"Granger, are you planning to interfere?"

"Sort of. I'm going to persuade Katie to spend some time with us this summer, and invite some of our friends up as well. Let things sort out however they will."

Snape rattled his newspaper in annoyance. "You are going to turn our home into King's Cross Station, and you have no idea whether or not Miss Bell will even appreciate your involvement."

Hermione said, "Nonsense. Artists are always in need of new inspiration. She needn't leave her rooms unless she wants."

Snape retreated behind his newspaper with some comment about a bloody bed and breakfast.

Hermione only smiled. Snape Hall was beautiful, romantic, and isolated enough that they needed to create their own entertainment. There was nothing like sharing it with a baker's dozen energetic orphans to draw people out of their shells. She had seen it over Christmas with the Order, and then she had seen her husband retreat there to heal after his ordeal with Bellatrix. She had no doubt that the magic of the place would work on Katie as well.

* * *

High in the French Pyrenees, a chateau stood high on a cliff. Muggles in the area saw only a ruin, which had a sinister reputation going back to the Inquisition. More than a few lonely travelers swore that they had heard unearthly screams from the ruins in the middle of the night. That, coupled with its remoteness and the difficulty of the climb, warded off most would-be explorers. A Muggle-repelling charm did the rest.

To wizarding folk, the chateau would have been only slightly more inviting for having a roof and four walls. And that was just as well for the band of Death Eaters who had murdered its reclusive owner and moved in. For now, they were content to research their dark magic and wait, while their Dark Lady healed.

She slept in a cell that was almost monastic in its simplicity, though no saints' stern countenances regarded her from the stone walls. Her husband Rodolphus attended her night and day. For weeks, she had slept like an alabaster statue, as near the veil as a living soul could come without passing through. Her thin form had been marred by horrendous gashes that had closed only slowly, with the aid of the darkest magic. Three virgins had been sacrificed, their life forces stolen to restore her. Now, only five parallel scars remained.

Rodolphus carried her out to the chateau's courtyard and placed her carefully on a square of granite that served as their altar. The rest of the robed figures formed a circle and began to chant a spell. Rodolphus divested himself of his robes and lowered himself worshipfully to his wife's still form. "My Lady, it is time for thee to awaken. Return to thy servants, we pray thee!"

Gray eyes fluttered open, and a thin arm powered more by strength of will than physical ability reached up to draw her husband's head down to hers in a hungry kiss. Bellatrix LeStrange lived again to seek her vengeance on the forces of the Light, and especially on the witch who had struck her down.

TBC

_Author's Notes: It has come to my attention that there is a story entitled The Price of Freedom by rhosymedre47. I am confident that her story has nothing in common with the first chapters of _Honor's Call_ other than the title. We may, of course, have both been inspired by the same quotation. In my defense, I have only this observation to make. In my first fandom many years ago, we came to the conclusion regarding a flood of fanfics in response to the cancellation of our series that, with so many writers fishing in a small pond, we were bound to occasionally get our lines crossed. I apologize for any confusion that may have resulted.--BuckeyeBelle_


	9. None Left Behind

Hermione took extra care with her hair that morning, confining it in the single severe plait that was proper for a witch to wear to a solemn formal occasion. She didn't want it frizzing out around the plait. She fastened it with a gold clasp, which she spelled in place, for fear of losing it. Severus wasn't one for presents, but he had given her this, and she treasured it.

She barely recognized the face looking back at her from the mirror. She was more sharp-featured now than she had been as a child, certainly more so than when she had been pregnant. The hard work she had been putting in at the dueling club had pared her down to hard muscle. And her eyes...she remembered her dad talking about a thousand-yard stare. Now she knew what he had meant.

She had the scars to prove it. One leg ended half-way between her knee and where her ankle used to be, though she had become comfortable enough with her prosthesis that she barely favored it at all anymore. She had a roadmap of other scars, most from the last battle a year ago, some older like the ones she'd got from Dolohov at the Ministry. That felt like a lifetime ago. Poor Sirius.

She dressed slowly, as if performing a ritual. Blouse, black skirt and boots. Over that her formal black robes, trimmed with the rich scarlet and gold of Gryffindor house. She opened a large jeweler's box for the first time since she had put it away almost a year ago. Order of Merlin, First Class. She placed the ribbon around her neck, letting the medal's solid weight fall between her breasts. It was as heavy as her memories of those they had lost.

The door opened and Severus came in. He had been ready for a while, because she had been spending some time with Carrie while he was in the bath. She put on her wide-brimmed hat and cast another sticking spell to be sure it wouldn't go sailing if the wind came up.

They met Minerva and Poppy near the front doors and the four of them walked down to the greenhouses together, where the Order of the Phoenix was assembling. Hermione couldn't help once again counting those who were no longer with them. Ginny. Arthur. Remus. Dumbledore, who had given his life just as much as any of them, and was now remembered as a war hero rather than as a murder victim. Kingsley, oh Goddess, Severus had been forced to kill him because Narcissa had controlled him and turned him into an unwilling assassin, well after the so-called _final battle_. Nothing was final when they had been fighting Death Eaters all year long, when she had so very nearly lost Severus to them just a couple of months ago.

They lined up to march out. There was a bit of a kerfuffle about marching order, some people rather thought as Minister of Magic Harry should lead off. But he deferred to Minerva, "We'll line up according to seniority just like we always did, before some idiots I'm too polite to name decided to throw my hat in the ring." He might have been too polite to name them, but he stared straight at Minerva, Hermione and Severus when he said it.

Molly actually laughed, something they hadn't expected today of all days. But she was here to honor her husband and she didn't do that by crying. Five of her sons marched with her. Percy had never been in the Order. He was already in the stands with the daughters-in-law and grandbabies. "Tonks, dear, your hair is pink again."

The metamorphmagus concentrated and turned it back brown. "Whoever's sitting behind me, poke me if it starts turning colors again. All I need is for some damn reporter to get a picture of me looking like that on a day like this."

When the first rank entered the stadium, from the spontaneous roar of the crowd Hermione would have thought England's quidditch team had just flown in. The sixth- and seventh-year classes and a scattering of fifthies followed them in, the young heroes who had defended Hogsmeade and their younger schoolmates, and the noise didn't let up until the last one had taken a seat.

Harry made a speech, and so did Minerva. The Mayor of Hogsmeade made a speech. Bands played patriotic songs, and not even the most jaded among them could resist the pipes for long. Finally, Harry and the mayor unveiled the War Memorial. It was a statue of a witch in an Auror's uniform, a wizard in civilian robes, and a young witch in a Hogwarts school uniform, in memory of those who had fought and died on the field just outside the wall, and in every other battle of a war that had spanned a generation.

The second, third, fourth and fifth years led the recession from the stadium, each placing a rose at the pre-existing memorial for the fallen at Hogsmeade Bridge. They each owed their lives to the girls and boys whose names were there, and they had wanted to do something to express their gratitude. Minerva had decided that this ritual would be part of the memorial ceremony until this year's second-years had graduated. Afterwards, the stands slowly emptied as the spectators took their turns to file past the memorials and lay remembrances there. Hermione left two roses for her parents. Harry and Tonks each left a rose for the ones they had loved and lost. Moody placed a bouquet of small white flowers, there were more of them than Hermione could count but she knew every one of them had a name for him. For all that she had lost in the war, so many of the Order had been fighting when she was a baby.

Most people were meeting their families for a picnic dinner on the front lawn. Hermione and Severus had decided not to do that. They both hated to be the center of attention. It had been one thing when they had been part of the Order, but they didn't want the reporters to single them out. Severus was going to the Slytherin common room, he suspected today would be difficult for many of them. Hermione had volunteered for hall patrol up at the castle. First, they went to their quarters to check on the baby.

Hermione was not surprised when Diamond Halstrom dropped into step beside her. Except that the younger woman's school robes were trimmed in green and silver, they looked much alike, down to the Order of Merlin. Hermione asked, "Why aren't you down there?"

"I miss my mother too much," she admitted. "I--they were cheering when we came in--and I just wanted my mum back."

Hermione turned and drew the girl close. "Oh, Goddess, so do I. I miss my parents so much. They never got to see my baby."

It was a long moment before they were able to go on together, two women in black robes on this day of mourning, weighed down by medals that would forever feel undeserved because they had survived.

The last of the visitors left the grounds just before the leaving feast. Hermione was glad that the staff had already decided to get out of their formal robes for the feast. The children needed to know it was all right to stop mourning and live their lives. She put the medal carefully, lovingly back in its box for another year. She would never wear it for herself. It would always be in honor of those who would never be left behind so long as one of the Order of the Phoenix still stood to remember.

* * *

Hermione was happy to return to Snape Hall the next day. Even if it was a little hectic getting the orphans settled, it was a happy hectic, for her anyway. She knew what her husband thought of disorder, and nothing concerning that many children was ever orderly. 

Draco helped get their trunks and familiars all sorted. Half a dozen cats, a garter snake, three owls and two frogs took a bit of sorting. Like Hermione, Diamond had lost her familiar during the war and never replaced her. Neither had wanted another pet to be a hostage to fate.

Snape had never dared have a familiar. It would have come to a bad end as soon as the Marauders got the chance. He remembered that huge half-kneazle that Hermione used to have, and he understood why someone who loved cats so much had never got another one.

Once everything had been put away, Draco and the kids went out for a flight. Hermione bit her tongue to keep from nagging them to be careful. They went up to their apartment and sat out on the balcony, watching the children's antics. Draco hadn't been able to ride a broom for over a year. It didn't take him long to start to recover the skill that had made him the best seeker Slytherin house had seen in years. His trial was coming up in another week, and he believed that it was highly likely that he would spend at least some time in Azkaban. Therefore, he was making the most of his freedom while it lasted.

Diamond hung back, enjoying the outing but still keeping a close eye on the younger children, as well as on the area around them. They were outside Snape Hall's wards. No child of the War felt completely safe in the open. The younger children would relax their guard a little and have fun if they knew they were in the hands of a responsible adult. Hermione's opinion of that was that Diamond had needed someone to be a responsible adult for her now and then. The difference between adults and children, though, was that adults were usually no longer capable of delegating responsibility for their own safety to someone else.

The children came back hungry. After lunch, they were sent off to the library to spend an hour working on their summer homework. Hermione and Severus spent that time with Carrie, which left Draco and Diamond to their own devices.

Draco asked, "How does your first day as a full-fledged adult feel?"

"Like every other summer, until I realized just now that I have no summer homework," she laughed.

"What are your plans now?"

"Master Snape has already offered me an apprenticeship. We will be oathbound after the children go to bed tonight."

"Congratulations," Draco said. "I doubt there are many applicants who could meet his standards."

She bowed her head in graceful acceptance of the compliment. "I had the honor of assisting with the research for your treatment. I am pleased to see that it was so successful. You are as skilled a flyer as I remember."

"Yes, well, I'm glad to know that it doesn't take a year and a day to get back in practice. After next week I may have another long rest between flights."

"I understood there was reason for optimism?"

Draco said, "I am optimistic that I shall be out in something less than a lifetime."

"Well, then, if you are saving up memories...if I recall correctly, you were always rather fond of mint chocolates, weren't you?"

"Mad for them," he replied.

"As it so happens, I know where there are some to be found," she smiled. "_Accio_ my velvet bag."

The bag sailed down from the high shelf where she had hidden it from mischievous hands. Draco suggested, "Would you like to take a walk down by the stream?"

"If we don't, we'll be dividing them fourteen ways," she replied, laughing. "I have treats for the children, but they don't appreciate these!"

"They'd rather have milk chocolate with enough sugar in it to give one diabetes by looking at it," he replied. "Really good chocolate is wasted on children."

Diamond took her DA galleon from her pocket and squeezed it, concentrating. A moment later the letters OK appeared around the edge, and she put it back into her pocket. She had no intention of going off without telling someone where she would be. It would be far too embarrassing if something were to happen.

* * *

Half an hour before Draco's trial was due to begin, Severus and Hermione flooed with him to the Ministry. Ron and Poppy Pomfrey were waiting with Katie Bell and Madame Rosmerta. 

The whole thing was something of an anticlimax. Draco was questioned under veritaserum. Severus testified that he had witnessed Voldemort threaten to kill Narcissa if Draco did not take the Mark. Thankfully, the events surrounding Dumbledore's death were already a matter of public record, so he didn't have to answer questions about that. Each of the other witnesses was called long enough to verify that they had dropped the charges of their own free will. Poppy testified to Draco's medical condition. After that, they went back out in the hall to wait for the Wizengamot to reach a decision.

Katie tapped her wand on her chair arm and landed gracefully at the end of a line of other chairs. Hermione took the one next to her. Draco sat beside her, trying for calm acceptance but failing to hide all his anxiety.

Ron said, "I was watching the Wizengamot. You had the witches. Even Madame Marchbanks, and she's a terror. I think they wanted to take you home and feed you--seen that look on my mum's face a few times, I have. We'll see how many of the wizards they talk round."

Katie said, "Are you suggesting women are soft-hearted, Ron Weasley?"

He grinned and backed up a step. "Just describing the events as they happened, Miss Bell," he said, in his best Auror's voice.

"Oh, right," she replied. "I am _so_ not impressed."

Draco said, "I hope your powers of observation were better than mine, Weasley, because if looks could kill I'd have been skewered by half the members in the center seats, wizards and witches alike."

Hermione looked at Severus. He didn't want to make things worse for Draco, so he said nothing, answering only with a slight shake of his head. She didn't think they were going to let Draco off. For that matter, if she'd been on the Wizengamot, she would have been hard-pressed to let him off. All else aside, he had let Death Eaters into the school, which had led to Bill Weasley's near death. Granted, Bill must have forgiven him or Ron wouldn't be here. But at the same time, he didn't belong in Azkaban.

Katie asked, "How long do they take to reach a verdict?"

Ron said, "Sometimes fifteen minutes, but the longest I've seen was a couple of days."

The wait turned out to be a couple of hours. During that time, Hermione helped Katie navigate the women's room. While they were washing up, Hermione invited Katie to stay with them at Snape Hall for a while.

Katie thought about it, but not for long. She had been locking herself away in her parents' house for too long now. It was time to get out and live a little. "All right, as soon as I can threaten or bribe that damned healer into giving me permission to get my apparation license, I'll come for a visit. May I bring my elf? She knows how to help me in and out of the tub and stuff. I know how you are about house elves--"

"Sure, that's fine. I mean, I'd rather they weren't bound, but--you weren't going to be mean to her or anything, were you?"

"Of course not! I'm not a Malfoy! Err--I mean--"

Hermione burst out laughing. "I know what you mean. Let's get back before the boys start wondering if we fell in."

Eventually the door opened and Draco was ordered back inside. He was not surprised to be found guilty both of taking the _morsmordre_ and of allowing the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. He was sentenced to two years in Azkaban. Somehow, he managed to sit still and keep his expression impassive. It was nothing worse than he had expected. But the Chief Witch wasn't done. The sentence was suspended and he was put on probation. Madame Marchbanks asked, "Who will stand as surety for this young man's good behavior?"

Snape immediately stood. "With the Wizengamot's permission, I will do so, Madame."

"What cause bring you that the Wizengamot should accept your petition?"

"I am lord of Snape Hall and head of my family, as well as a master in good standing with the Ancient and Honorable Guild of Magical Brewers. Draco Malfoy is my godson."

She said, "The Wizengamot finds ye acceptable in all points of requirement. Draco Malfoy, you are hereby released into the custody of Severus Snape. You may not appear in public unless you are in Master Snape's company or that of his authorized agent. You may not use the floo system or apparate without his written permission. You may use magic only under his supervision or that of his agent. If you violate the law again during the term of your probation, you will both face criminal prosecution. Is that understood?"

Draco replied, "Yes, Madame Marchbanks."

"You are free to go."

They returned to the public floo terminal.

Draco said, "Thank you, Godfather."

"I am sure I shall have no reason to regret it," Severus replied mildly.

Draco knew the level of threat hidden within that tone of voice all too well. "Of course not, sir."

They went different directions, Katie flooed home and they waited until they were sure she had got through safely. Her elf was more than capable of helping her back into her chair, or wherever else she wanted to be. Ron waited while the rest of them flooed back to Snape Hall, then he returned to work at the Aurory.

* * *

The next day the Prophet reported on the trial, just another insignificant blurb in the police blotter, but it remarked that Draco had been released into Snape's custody. In actuality, it changed nothing, but those who wished them harm now knew they were to be found in the same place. Snape Hall was isolated and unplottable. Hermione had grown accustomed to that sense of safe-but-unsafe in their years at Grimmauld Place and the Burrow during the war. When the children had gone up to the library, the adults discussed making the Hall secret-kept as well. 

Draco said, "I don't want to put the children at risk. If you still own the property at Spinner's End, I could stay there and still meet the terms of my probation."

Snape said, "I don't think having the place secret-kept would make us that much more safe than we already are. If the Death Eaters prove a threat again, we can always reconsider, but for now they would have a great deal of difficulty in finding us. If they do, this place is built to be defended. As for Spinner's End, I do not intend to imprison you in that tip. The only reason I still own it is that my agent cannot find a buyer in its current state."

Hermione asked, "Spinner's End?"

"That is the house where I grew up."

Hermione knew enough about the circumstances to read between the lines. "Merlin. Yes. I can well understand why you want to get rid of it. Give me the apparation point and we'll clean it up so you can unload it."

"I'm not putting that on you."

She met his eyes. _"Why not, Severus? To any of us, it's a nasty old house with no associations. Let me do this for you." _She spun out memories of cleaning out #12 Grimmauld Place. The memories felt very old now, as did everything really before her parents... Moody's voice, "Hermione, I'm so sorry to have to tell you this, but..." Shattering grief that never went away completely.

Severus led her away from that bombshell. _"If you would do that, we might very well be rid of it before we have to pay taxes again."_

_"Anything I ought to know about?"_

He gave her the keys to the wards. _"There is a small potions laboratory in the cellar which has been used for some very dark brewing. I want nothing from there. It would be best to clear it completely. Of course, Voldemort knew the house's location. Bellatrix' circle may have it under surveillance, so..."_

_"Constant vigilance!" _She spun out a humorous image of Moody, but under that, she had turned all hard planes and sharp edges. Her warm light burned to incandescence, and the lioness growled, _"Bring it on."_

_"Bloody Gryffindor."_

They parted reluctantly, always. Hermione turned to the others. "Let's go clear out an old house, shall we?"

Draco's previous experience with work was limited to his employment as a clerk in an apothecary shop. However, he was not inclined to argue. "Considering I thought I'd be getting settled in my cell just now..."

Hermione laughed. "Welcome back to the real world! Stay sharp, there's a chance we could be springing a trap. If we do, and if it turns out to be worse odds than an easy win, hit and run back here."

Diamond only nodded, she had that clear the first time. Severus explained to Draco, "We don't know that your Aunt Bellatrix' gang might have a watch on the place. If they show up and Hermione doesn't like the odds, she means to call a fighting retreat."

Hermione nodded. "Exactly, I'll call a spike on whoever looks like the most dangerous enemy there."

"And a spike would be...?"

"It's a DA maneuver that the Order picked up from us. Basically, you don't do anything fancy or try to get in a duel with anybody. Just hit whoever I target with your best high-damage...err, _legal_...hex. Usually the fastest way to end a fight is to spike the other guys one at a time. Probably I'll yell 'Spike--whoever--and run.' Don't wait for any more orders, just hit then apparate back here and let Severus know what's going on. Diamond and I should be right there with you."

"What if they put up anti-apparation wards first?"

"That depends on how many layers there are. Diamond and I know how to break them, so I'd probably tell you to lay in covering fire while we do that. If they got up too many layers and blocked us in, that could be a bit of excitement. The code word there would be 'shelter.' That means get in close and we'll put up a bunch of wards and shields of our own. They'll all be one way, so we can fire at them and hopefully keep them pinned down. The idea would be to keep them from aiming, and far enough back that no one could grab one of us and use a portkey. We've got a secret weapon they don't understand yet. There would be help on the way." She finished her tea. "We're probably worrying about nothing, but better safe than sorry."

"It sounds like the DA has put more work into your playbook than a quidditch team does."

"More, we change our codes a lot. Nothing really works better than yelling a code, but that's no good if the other side's caught on."

Hermione tried valiantly but failed to contain a giggle as Severus wrote out a permission slip for Draco to leave the property with her. Draco let out a full-out laugh. A few years ago, the very idea would have mortified him, but now it meant nothing. Severus had not required a magical oath binding him to the terms of his parole, as anyone else surely would have done. Honor bound him already.

They changed clothes, then apparated to the old house. Hermione let them through the wards and put them back up.

Diamond jumped sideways and had her wand out by the time she landed. Dozens of long black worms with sharp pincers boiled up out of a hole in the ground. Disgusted, she cast a _Finite Incantatum_ on the graveworms curse.

Draco said, "Well, if I hadn't already known Wormtail had been living here, I would now."

"Gods, to think Ron had that creature for a familiar all those years!" Hermione shuddered.

Diamond said, "That was vile. Anyone could have stepped on it."

Hermione made a face. "Ewww. Let's get to work. The sooner we get this job done, the happier I'll be."

It wasn't as bad a job as clearing out #12 Grimmauld Place had been, because there were only a few rooms and a small patch of grassless earth. They put their backs into it and had the place safe by midday. Hermione vanished a huge pile of debris. They went into the Muggle town and discovered a fish and chips place that took debit cards.

Hermione explained the small plastic rectangle. "The money is drawn from my Gringotts account, and they automatically take care of the currency conversion. It's actually easier for me to buy things in Muggle shops than in Diagon Alley, because I don't need to carry a money bag with me."

Draco said, "That is convenient. I shouldn't wonder if it catches on in the wizarding world before too long."

"I don't know, a lot of our people don't trust money they can't actually count. They also don't like it that the goblins charge a knut for every transaction."

Diamond ate a chip with evident enjoyment. "How anything so greasy and fattening and all-around bad for you can taste so _good_ is quite beyond me."

Hermione said, "My parents were dentists, so you can bet I ate a healthy diet at home. But even they couldn't resist going out for fish and chips every so often. If you two had Muggle IDs to prove you're old enough, I'd order us a round to give you the full experience."

Diamond said, "No offense, but I've heard about Muggle beer."

Draco said, "Stay away from the canned stuff. It comes from factories and I really don't want to know. But when they can be arsed to actually brew it, their beer is really quite good."

"Well, this is Guinness and I suppose I'd have to say it comes from a factory, but they really do brew it. Just on a fantastically large scale. If you like dark beer, you'll like it."

After lunch, they all felt too stuffed to go back to work, but none of them really wanted to come back the next day.

First, they cleaned up the outside, repairing the roof and applying a fresh coat of paint, then charming the windows sparkling clean. Hermione set a new grass-growing charm and scattered straw around.

There was no more avoiding the inside. They decided white for the walls and beige for the carpets and furniture, then went to work. Hermione did the heavy transformation work, while Diamond repaired the furniture.

Draco took on the dismal little kitchen. He had learned at his mother's knee, so he had more of a sense for decorating than either of his female companions.

Hermione looked around, startled at the change in the place. This would now be an excellent place for a young couple to start a family, or for older folks to retire. It wasn't any longer the scene of domestic horror that Severus remembered from his childhood. It wasn't a Death Eater hideout anymore, either. It was just a nice little modest four-room cottage, waiting for somebody to buy it and make a home there.

Hermione closed her eyes and touched on her link with her husband. _"Snape, are you busy?"_

_"Not with anything that cannot wait. Why?"_

_"I believe you should see the place."_

_"I have the utmost trust in your abilities, Granger."_

_"I am gratified to hear that you trust my abilities, but for this, I ask you to trust in _me._ I have a good reason."_

For just a moment, the power of painful old memories did battle with his absolute trust in his wife, and lost. He _accioed_ his cloak and called, "Mr. Stryker! I will be out for a little while. You are in charge in my absence!"

"Yes, sir!"

Snape disapparated from the courtyard, and for a long moment stood staring at the cottage in Spinner's End. He went inside.

It was clean, homelike. Echoes of his father's anger and violence, his mother's tears, finally fell silent as he listened to his present-day family's quiet conversation about the value of the place.

His old bedroom was changed greatly. The closet where his father had often locked him in after a beating no longer even had a door on it. The window looked out over the back garden, its blanket of straw promising new growth.

Soon there would be a child living here, and gods grant this one a happy life.

He turned to see Hermione waiting in the doorway. "My trust in you was not misplaced, Madame."

"I had hoped it would not be."

"Take Miss Halstrom and Mr. Malfoy home. I have a long-neglected duty to perform, but I should not be detained long."

"Of course. Be careful."

He nodded. No one else was going to get away with an attempt to stun him from behind. It had not escaped his notice that, had Bellatrix been less inclined to play with her captives, the last thing he would have seen would have been a green flash rather than a red one. He rarely made the same mistake twice.

When Hermione returned to Snape Hall, she went straight to the bath and scrubbed thoroughly. It had been a long time since she had done such a dirty job. By the time she pulled on a clean chemise and went down the hall to check on Carrie, Severus was already there. He was resting on a long padded bench which provided plenty of storage for her toys and things. Hermione settled beside him and he turned the hungry, fussy baby over to her, then put his arm around her shoulders. She shut and warded the door with a wave of her hand, then pulled at the drawstring neckline of her chemise and bared her breast so the baby could latch on.

Severus didn't offer where he had been, but for once he seemed relaxed and at peace. She squashed her natural curiosity and left well enough alone. One of the most difficult things for her about marriage to this difficult, enigmatic man had been to understand that he would let her into his confidence only in his own time and in his own way. Unless she had a good reason to believe prying was warranted, she didn't.

Whatever he had been about, he was more physically affectionate than usual. She had no complaints about that. Once the baby refused any more milk, Hermione gave her over to Lali to bathe and dress her for sleep.

"She's growing so fast. Molly said she's going to be crawling around and she might even be able to crawl up stairs by the end of the summer."

"We shall have to ward the stairway doors to keep her from trying to go from floor to floor, I should think. Going up is not the same as coming back down."

"Wards are better. My parents had this little gate on the stairs at the first place I lived. My mum said I figured out how to spring it just a few weeks after they put it up." Hermione said. Of course her parents had known nothing about "accidental magic," the little bursts of wandless magic to which all wizarding children were prone when frightened or angry or frustrated.

"They should have known then you were going to be trouble."

"They did, but I think it was too late to take me back," she replied. "We moved to Annandale--that's outside Washington DC--when I was about a year old. It was all on one floor and we had a huge back yard. We stayed there until Mum's parents got sick and we came to London. I was, oh, seven or eight then."

"You haven't been back to America often since then, have you?"

"One trip, before I started Hogwarts. Dad wanted me to remember the American side of my heritage."

"Do you miss it? Would you like to go back again?"

Hermione smiled. "One of these days, maybe when Carrie's old enough to remember. I'd like to show her DC, just like my dad showed me. This is home, though. I don't miss it."

"Yes. This is home."

* * *

On the outskirts of town, a few streets over from Spinner's End, a small wizarding cemetery lay behind wards and Muggle-repelling charms. Like the rest of the area, it had seen better days. Most of the wizarding folk had moved on. One modest stone had been freshly cleaned after having been untouched for years. It read only, Eileen Snape, beloved mother, and the dates of her short life. Below it rested a single red rose. 

TBC


	10. Summer at Snape Hall Part 1

High summer brought the valley below Snape Hall to life. The ancient stone hall overlooked a narrow glen, uninhabited all the way to the wild North Sea. The ancient magic of the land called to its young mistress' blood through her bond with her husband, never mind that he had been well into his thirties before he ever knew his ancestral home still existed. The land didn't care. Hermione Snape and her husband's other apprentice, Diamond Halstrom, gathered mushrooms in the early morning mist. Rather, Diamond was doing the gathering while Hermione stood watch. Precaution was a way of life, though some people, less well informed, might have called it paranoia.

Diamond asked, "So is there a Snape tartan?"

"I don't know, why do you ask?"

"Because as a bound apprentice, I would be allowed to wear it if there were. Now that I am no longer in school, I'd like to wear something besides school robes or dueling leathers now and then."

"You know, I think a trip to Madame Malkin's is in order for all us ladies. All we have are winter robes, or jeans and so forth. We don't need to look like we're ready for World War III every second of the day," Hermione commented. "I'll ask Professor McGonagall about the tartan."

"Thanks. I think I have enough mushrooms."

Hermione looked in her basket and confirmed, "That should be plenty. I still need heather. There was some that looked useful further down the glen."

The two witches continued their hike. Hermione asked, "So, what do you think of Draco?"

Diamond smiled. "He is nothing like I remember from Hogwarts."

Hermione hesitated. On one hand, she empathized with Draco. She wanted him to put the past behind him and start fresh. But on the other, she remembered him a little too well from Hogwarts, and she didn't want Diamond to get hurt. "Are you sure?"

Diamond smiled. "I spent seven years in Slytherin House, Madame. And that's all I will say for now!"

Their laughter rang across the glen. It was Diamond's turn to keep watch while Hermione gathered her ingredients. The mist had begun to clear when they apparated home, ready to begin the morning's studies.

Hermione paid little attention as Severus set Diamond to work on her potion, as it was one she had easily brewed at the beginning of her own apprenticeship. She and Severus both chafed at the Guild's strict curriculum for apprentices, because the prescribed work was moving far too slowly for it to be anything but a chore. He remembered the feeling all too well from his own apprenticeship. They were working their way through it as quickly as he could be certain her answers to the Examiners would be letter perfect. She must be able to brew each from memory, because there would be no way to predict which ones would be chosen for her practical. More importantly, these potions were the bread and butter of every magical apothecary. The Guild guaranteed their quality.

Once she had finished the lesson for the week, she moved on to helping him with his experiments. He was trying a new avenue with the wolvesbane potion that he hoped would make its effects permanent. The potion was hard on the body over time, since it contained trace amounts of several deadly poisons. Remus Lupin had been aware of that, and considered any side effects to be better than the alternative of spending several hours locked in a cage somewhere caught up in homicidal mania until the sun came up. But no Potions Master worth his salt would consider that an acceptable long-term solution--especially when so many werewolves were innocent small children.

Also, a permanent wolvesbane potion would eliminate the deadly half-wolf, half-human phase that had the mind of neither. There would be no more attacks by crazed werewolves. Potentially it might prevent transmission of the disease as well.

The improved potion was a worthy goal in its own right, but Snape believed that it was also a stepping-stone to a complete cure. Hermione would gladly put up with all the drudgework in the world to be a part of that kind of research.

She had quickly learned that Diamond didn't share her passion for discovery, and she had to work hard to master lessons that Hermione just blew through. To Diamond, a journeyman's badge would be a key to a profitable and useful trade, doing something that she enjoyed. The younger witch loved to go out in the magical wilderness in search of rare ingredients, and that alone could make her very wealthy.

They were also attempting to find a cure for the boneshatter curse with which Draco had been afflicted. Severus was afraid that the treatment that he had developed could lose its potency over time. That was something that his godson simply refused to worry about, because there was nothing they could do about it. Instead, he was doing some independent study as an herbalist, in order to prepare to ask Madame Sprout to take him on as an apprentice. He was taking a long view there. Thanks to his name, he was unemployable, and likely to be in danger from both sides if he ever left Snape's protection. A journeyman herbalist could make himself very useful to a Potions Master, and earn a partnership if he obtained his own master's status.

They were just washing up for lunch when Marigold Markowitz brought a letter to the door and waited to be acknowledged. Hermione nodded to her and the girl brought her an envelope. It was from Katie Bell. Hermione broke the seal and unrolled the parchment. "Wonderful! Katie has finally persuaded that healer of hers to let her get her apparation license, and she did so this morning. She wishes to accept my invitation to visit, this afternoon or at our convenience. Snape, is there any reason that I should ask her to delay?"

"It makes no difference to me, Granger."

She smiled, and reached for parchment and quill to send a short reply. "I'll open the floo for her. Miss Markowitz, please have the elves open a ground-floor guest room for Miss Bell."

The girl--young woman, she would be a seventh-year when school started again--bobbed a curtsey and said, "Yes, Madame Snape."

Hermione hurried off to greet her friend.

The flying chair, a large trunk and a smaller satchel, a cat carrier and a house elf all came through ahead of Katie. The elf dusted her off and levitated her into her chair. Katie said, "Thank you, Sola, I can manage now. You may go introduce yourselves to the elves of the hall."

"Yes, Missy Katie." Sola disappeared.

Katie waved her wand, and her belongings followed her.

Hermione said, "Let me show you your room before we go to lunch."

"Will Captain be all right, or should I have Sola take him home?" Katie asked.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine. The children have their familiars, so the house is already cat-proof. He can go out into the courtyard, but no further unless you take him yourself, and he won't be able to get into anywhere that would be dangerous for him."

Katie said, "This place is wonderful. It reminds me of Hogwarts."

"The dozen children underfoot might have something to do with that."

"Yes, it was rather easy for Professor McGonagall to decree that the Heads of House would care for the orphans when our house had only the one," Katie smiled. "That must have been quite an adjustment for you."

"It certainly was, but they're mine now, and I'm not giving them back," Hermione grinned. "Don't tell them that."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"You're in here. The big old place gets really quiet at night, but Draco is right across the hall, and the little Slytherins are on the next floor. We're upstairs."

Katie put her trunk and satchel in the corner, and then let the cat out. She removed several shrunken objects from her robe pocket, which turned out to be the cat's things. When she had resized the box and a bag of litter, Hermione filled the box. Katie put down bowls, which she filled with cat food and water. Finally, she resized a large quilted cat bed.

Captain was a huge Norwegian Forest Cat. When he jumped into his mistress' arms, her chair dipped before hovering again. Katie said, "Oof! I'm putting you on a diet, Captain! He weighs almost two stone, but don't let him worry you; he's just a big baby."

Hermione's cat had been a half-Kneazle, and Captain was very nearly that large. "He's gorgeous."

"Terry Boot gave him to me when we were dating. Captain was just a tiny kitten then. The cat stayed around longer than the boyfriend," she giggled.

Both women scourgified their hands, and Katie ran a comb through the ends of her braids, before they joined everyone else in the Great Hall.

Katie saw the children already seated quietly, while Severus, Draco and Diamond were standing around, a study in the casual complexity of Old Magic manners. She whispered, "Oh my Goddess. Hermione, when and where do I sit?!"

"You're head of your family now, right?"

"Yes."

"OK, next to me, and wait until just after Miss Halstrom and Mr. Malfoy. The three of you are of equal rank, I think, but you're a guest so it's polite for them to defer to you. I think Diamond defers to Draco because his family is a little older than hers--if you go back to the Old Norse kingdoms and the Holy Roman Empire. First, though, Severus will welcome you to our home, and you'd curtsey and thank him but I don't know--"

"I know that one, they told me in rehab. It's just a head bow, as anyone else would do when seated. All right, I wasn't born in a barn, I can do this!"

Hermione encouraged her, "Of course you can. I learned it, after all."

Katie whispered, "You know, this is rather exciting."

With the all-important first impressions managed nicely, they settled down to the usual noisy meal in Snape Hall. As always, the children had questions about their homework, and with two teachers as guardians such questions were welcome at the table. The girls were excited enough when they found out Katie was a fashion designer to forget that she couldn't walk. Kender Parkinson had some intelligent questions to ask about drawing and graphic design in general.

That afternoon, Hermione helped Katie set up her drawing desk in the second floor sitting room, where there was plenty of room and a lot of light. The room was too formal for the children to enjoy it much. They preferred the Great Hall, when the adults didn't shoo them upstairs. Katie would have it to herself to work on her designs without being bothered.

Katie showed Hermione some of her new designs. At home, witches tended to wear long dresses in styles that Hermione considered evocative of the eighteenth and nineteenth centuries. A robe was commonly worn over the dress or gown to leave the house. Most witches only owned a couple of robes, which they would transfigure to match whatever they were wearing beneath it. Wealthy women purchased matching gowns and robes as a set, and they were commonly decorated with intricate embroidery or precious stones. A poor witch, on the other hand, might only own two or three dresses and one robe. They insisted on sturdy workmanship that would stand up to repeated cleansing spells and transformations.

Then, of course, there was dueling wear, which was all the fashion this year with so many recent female graduates going into Auror's training. It was also considered a very patriotic costume. This consisted of pants and a sleeveless jacket called a jerkin, made of soft leather reinforced by a number of protective spells, and was quite expensive but essentially stayed new forever. Under that most witches tended to wear a very feminine top of some sort, to offset the masculine look of the costume. Worn without a robe, it was considered quite daring because the leather pants fit like a second skin. Katie had designed knee-length robes to match the blouses, and she was toying with the idea of side slits for ease of movement rather than full skirts. Designing for fighting women was an extra challenge, because the clothing needed to be practical yet still stylish.

Katie asked, "What differences have you noticed in Scots dress recently?"

"I couldn't say. I've only been to wizarding Aberdeen once. We really should owl Professor McGonagall sometime before you leave. If she's at home, she would love to show you around, I'm sure. The Scots wizarding families are just as loyal to their clans as the Muggle families are, so they do wear the tartan. I even noticed a lot of wizards who were wearing kilts under their robes. You know, that really is a very masculine style! I was pretending to be a tourist from America at the time, so I did get to look around quite a bit while I was there!"

Katie giggled as she laid out an assortment of ever-leaded mechanical pencils, erasers, quills and inkwells, a watercolor set, and a fancy box containing her parchment. "I would think so, and yes, I really do approve of kilts! I think having Professor McGonagall show us around Aberdeen would be a grand idea, if it wouldn't be too much trouble for her of course. There hasn't been a Highland fad in a few years. Maybe I could interest Madame Malkin in something like that."

"You're the second person who's mentioned it today. Miss Halstrom was just asking me today if there's a Snape tartan."

"Well, with black on black, who'd know?" Katie grinned.

Hermione laughed. "Don't fall off your chair if you see my husband in dark green here at home. Very occasionally, mind. Seriously, I really do need to write to Minerva. Shall I keep you company while you work?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that. You'd be bored stiff. What time is dinner?"

"At seven, and we dress a little more than for breakfast and lunch. We don't usually sit down to tea unless there are several of us in the Great Hall or on the patio, and that isn't formal at all. We just snack in the afternoon if we feel like it. Actually, all this formality is for the children's sake. It's what they were accustomed to at home. They feel safe within the rules. Miss Halstrom is has been a huge help."

"You've really fit right in with all these Slytherins, haven't you?"

"We were wrong about a lot of things in school, Katie. If we'd respected them the way I've learned to, we wouldn't have lost so many of them to Voldemort. Hogwarts let them down tremendously."

"By that, you mean Dumbledore."

"Not to speak ill of the dead, especially under this roof, but yes, I mean Dumbledore. He'll tell you as much himself, if you meet his ghost out by the lake, so I'm not speaking too far out of turn. I think in another generation or two, the knee-jerk association between Slytherin house and dark magic will be a thing of the past."

"Still, so many of them fell right into that whole 'Yay, pureblood!' attitude. I just don't understand that."

"Well, it's fear, at the root of it. Those families have long memories. They know who they lost in the Burning Times, and they haven't forgiven or forgotten. Now, Muggles are getting better and better with their technology. If they really wanted to start another Inquisition, find us, and exterminate us, they probably could. Another thing is, the old families have their own culture, and they don't begin to understand the Muggles. When Muggle-borns like me marry into their families we bring our ways with us, and they're afraid they'll lose their way of life. We need to really start teaching them Muggle Studies, but it's just as important for Muggle-borns to start learning about traditional wizarding life. I mean...if somebody knows you respect their culture, they aren't as defensive about teaching you how to act in it. The only way to get past the fear is to teach mutual respect. When those kids see me living by their ways rather than forcing mine on them, then they aren't afraid any more, and that's when they start asking me what it was like to grow up Muggle."

"And may Voldemort spin in his grave throughout all eternity," Katie said. "Hell, I'm as much a pureblood as anyone else, but I forgot to figure out precedence before I got here. If it's going to help people get along, I guess I could be arsed to do that."

Hermione said, "That's how we're going to get past the war, you know. Little things that help people get along."

Katie said, "You know what...I might have an idea about that." She chose a pencil and began sketching. "Let's start a Mugglewear fad!"

"Brilliant! May I see?"

Katie laughed, "When I'm finished!"

Hermione giggled, "Be that way, then! I'm going to check on the kids. Do you have a DA galleon?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Not that anyone's contacted me on the stupid thing since the last battle, but I just never stopped carrying it around."

"I don't think anyone else did either. Just call me if you want anything."

Hermione looked in on Carrie and the younger children before she went downstairs to the laboratory. It was located in the rear of the building, in a vault cut into the mountain. The room had once been the castle's armory, but it was large and secure enough for Severus' purposes. Hermione said, "Miss Bell is settled in and working."

"Then we might do the same, Madame."

Hermione bowed her head, acknowledging her role as his apprentice without giving up her status as Lady of Snape Hall. It was perfectly done, but Severus saw an unholy light of mischief in her sparkling brown eyes that made him anticipate the evening, after the children were in their rooms. In the meanwhile, they got to work.

* * *

Penthia LeStrange and Kender Parkinson picked their way along the narrow stream that flowed down the glen. After a rocky start to their friendship, they had become fast friends. Penthia would be a fourth-year and Kender would be in sixth. He had just finished his OWLS, with enough to get into the classes he would need to become an arithmancer. He was good at it. Professor Vector had told him he was already as good as many of the junior Arithmancers on staff at Gringotts or the Ministry. He had a promising career ahead of him, if he could distance himself from his no-good sister. Vector had assured him he had done that at Hogsmeade Bridge. 

Penthia was bemused by his plans for his future. She couldn't imagine spending her life behind a desk drawing up arithmantic charts. She wanted to be an Auror, just like half the students at Hogwarts. Since the Aurory required a wide enough selection of NEWTS to enter most other fields of advanced study, their Professors did nothing to discourage them even though there was going to be a stiff competition for the available training slots. Penthia thought that her Slytherin cunning and ambition gave her an advantage over three-quarters of the other applicants in her year, although she also knew she would have to work twice as hard as any of them in order to overcome the prejudice against her house.

Kender skipped a rock across the stream. "What are you thinking about, Pen?"

"Wondering which class I should drop," she replied. It wasn't exactly true, but it did tie in with what she had been thinking. "I really need another study period if I'm going out for the dueling team next year, because I can't miss practices or skip homework assignments, either one. Logically it should be Muggle Studies, because I don't need a NEWT in that to get into Auror training. But it would look _really_ bad for Bellatrix's little cousin to drop Muggle Studies."

"It'll have to be astronomy, then, you don't need that either. I think you're really making too much about being Bella's cousin, though. She's only your cousin by marriage anyway. It's who you are that matters."

She gave a thoughtful nod. "I know. I just don't think anyone is really going to look further than my last name. You can be a Parkinson without people looking at you cross-eyed, because you fought in the Battle."

"You were only a second year, Pen," he said reasonably. "By all rights I should have listened to Professor Trelawney and stayed with you guys. I mean, all I really accomplished by being there was fire off a couple of hexes that may or may not have hit anyone, then I got cursed and almost drowned."

"Even if that's true, you were _there_. You left no doubt about your loyalties and you'll benefit from that for the rest of your life. There are people who look at me like I'm scum as soon as they hear my name." She skipped a rock across a shallow pool and watched the ripples spread.

"Draco has to go through the same thing--they almost put him in prison, for Merlin's sake. And look what he went through because he wouldn't kill Professor Dumbledore--hasn't he proven where he stands? There are always idiots who are going to believe whatever they want to believe. They don't want you to confuse them with the facts. That's life, Pen, but you don't have to let it drag you under."

"When did you get so smart?"

"I'm a sixth-year now, of course I'm smart."

"You prat," she laughed.

Kender yanked her ponytail and took off down the stream bank, with Penthia in hot pursuit. She caught up to him with a flying tackle, and both of them fell into the icy water of the stream. Shrieking and laughing, they found a warm patch of sun to wring out their clothes and cast drying charms.

Kender picked a wet leaf out of her hair, and froze. He had never really noticed how blue her eyes were before.

Hesitantly, she brought her hand up to his face. He could feel her shaking, as much as he was, as both of them realized Kender was going to kiss her, and Penthia was going to let him. Their first kiss was a brief peck. Their second was a little bolder, but still sweet and gentle, and neither of them dared to open their eyes until they drew apart.

For a long moment, Kender held Penthia close. "Thank you, Pen," he said, and he was appalled at the way his voice shook.

"What for?"

"I never snogged anybody before. That was...oh, my gods, _wow."_

She smiled. "I--umm--I never snogged anybody either. Except, I kissed Davie Tillson on the cheek when we were firsties, but that doesn't count 'cause Alyssa dared me. This was awesome."

Hand in hand, they walked home. Twice along the way, they stopped to kiss again for a while. They never noticed when they stepped through some mysterious gateway and left childhood behind. They became a young man and a young woman, one step further along the path to growing up and finding their own way.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Katie went down to the courtyard, where she found Draco, Diamond, Erik and Marigold having tea. Marigold and Draco made room for her to land her chair between them, and another teacup appeared. She helped herself to a biscuit. 

The conversation was quidditch, and that led to a moment of discomfort as people remembered she had been on the Gryffindor team. She had experienced many such embarrassing silences since her injury, though. She knew exactly how to fill it with an opinionated discourse about the Chudley Cannons' management style, and what she would do if it were in her hands. Just as she had expected, the conversation picked right up again.

Draco asked, as only another handicapped person could, if she could still sit a broom.

She replied, "For short, level flights, yes. But I can't play quidditch any more. Too much chance I'd fall, or get knocked off by a stray bludger."

Draco nodded. Except for the first couple of days after he took his potions, quidditch was too dangerous for him as well. A fall or a hit by a bludger could easily result in a fatal injury. Just because he couldn't play quidditch didn't keep him off a broom, but his condition did keep him _careful._

Diamond said, "Miss Bell, if I may ask...instead of enchanting an ordinary chair, why don't you transfigure your broom into a chair?"

"Why--because I never thought of it. I just kept doing what I was taught in rehab. I wonder if it's possible...?" It would be so much more convenient not to need to use her wand to fly. Having both hands free while she moved around would be quite useful. So would the freedom to cast other spells. And to fly, really fly again--!

Draco said, "I think you'd really have to ask Hermione. She's the transfiguration prodigy. But I don't know why it wouldn't work."

When they repeated the conversation at dinner for Hermione's benefit, she thought about it. "I'd have to see the broom. You still have your broom from school, right?"

"Yes?"

"Well, you know, there are charms on quidditch brooms to keep people from making illegal modifications to them. I'd have to remove those charms first before the broom could be altered in any way. After that, though...it shouldn't be any different to transfiguring any other enchanted object. Do you know, are the levitation and propulsion charms on the entire broom, or just the handle or the broom straws?"

Nobody was sure, and for good reason. Anyone caught playing on a sporting broom that had been tampered with would be thrown out of the game and probably benched for the rest of the season. Kids didn't have the luxury of owning an extra broom just for quidditch.

After dinner, Katie sent her elf home for her broom. Hermione began by cracking the anti-modification charms, a rather simple task for her. Then she spent the next hour studying the broom to determine how it worked. She found that the levitation charm was on the entire item, while the propulsion charm was only on the broom straws. She glanced at Katie's enchanted chair, and then began to alter the broom handle.

This was why she had been Minerva's favorite student in school. She worked in complete silence, and only occasionally used her wand. She attracted an audience, as everyone in the house was fascinated by watching her work. Gradually the broom handle folded in on itself, then separated, then split and folded again. A chair took form, with a broom head sticking out from under the seat in back.

They went outdoors to give it a trial run. Diamond volunteered to be their test pilot, but Katie wouldn't hear of it. Hermione and Diamond transferred her to her new chair. She applied a couple of judicious sticking charms just in case.

"Fortune favors the bold!" She yelled--and took off like a shot, braids flying behind her. Hermione watched as the kids launched themselves right behind her.

Severus said, "And you call yourself a Gryffindor."

"I don't see you after them," she replied.

"There is an extra broom in the shed."

"Merciful Bridget. I'll hex you for this, Snape, I swear."

He just laughed and called the brooms to him. "Have I finally discovered something that you can't do, Granger?"

"No such luck, but you've sure found something I hate doing." Her tone was grim and icy, as if she were facing a battle on the wrong end of ten to one odds. He realized that was serious terror--and his indomitable wife was planning to go flying anyway.

"I would never force you to do anything against your will."

"Short of an _Imperio,_ you could never force me to do anything," she shot back. Then she explained. "When I was a small child, I jumped out of an upstairs window at my grandparents' house trying to fly like a television superhero. I broke both legs, one of them both above and below the knee, and that's no small thing for a Muggle. Obviously there was no magical healing involved. Ever since then, I've been terrified of heights."

He turned around and stared at her as something finally clicked. "You are terrified of heights, yet you fought on the wall--!"

"It needed doing, Snape."

"That it did." In that moment, he finally came to understand Gryffindor courage. It was little different from what Slytherins would have called dedication or determination, once one stripped away the swashbuckling bravado so typical of the lion pride. "Hermione, a little while ag, you asked me to trust in you, and you were right. Will you offer me the same?"

"You know that I do," she said.

He promised her solemnly, "I _will not_ let you fall."

Hermione found that she trusted that promise implicitly. She nodded once and tried the old broom. It didn't seem like the supremely responsive ones that Severus, Harry and Ron rode, which were likely to shoot off into the wild blue yonder at the slightest thought. This one seemed more _reliable,_ somehow. She might not have flown more than a handful of times since first year, but she had learned the basic principles well enough. Instinctively, she locked down her fear when she started to panic, once they topped the wall and cleared the courtyard, with the glen stretching out in front of them. It was the same spectacular view as from their balcony, only without the railing.

"Granger, it takes some doing to fall off a broom. They're designed so that you won't."

"I know that, but it is a very long way down," she snapped.

"Then stop looking down," he smirked. "Now watch the children."

She decided he was lucky she wasn't about to take one hand off the broomstick to hex him and wipe that smirk off his face. Of course, he probably knew that from her white-knuckled grip!

The younger kids were flying wild circles around the older ones, passing a quaffle around. Draco and Diamond were flying on either side of Katie, with their wands out in case there was some unexpected mishap with her new chair. Erik and Marigold were hanging back. Hermione grudgingly decided Snape was right. It was time she did something about her phobia, if for no other reason than that those kids might very well end up in trouble out flying.

Once Katie determined that her broom still responded as it was supposed to even though it was transformed into a chair, she was in no hurry at all to call it an early evening. She had been a chaser, nearly as agile and quick as a seeker. As Draco had discovered, flying wasn't a skill one forgot. She dropped into the game, and soon she was passing the quaffle with as much ease as the children.

After an hour or so in the air, Hermione felt confident enough to take Marigold's place on watch so that the young witch could join the game. They stayed out until it started getting dark.

Hermione found the attack of the shakes she'd put off was waiting for her on the ground, just like every battle she'd ever fought. She gritted her teeth and willed her legs to hold until she could sit down on a stone bench. She handed her broom off to one of the kids to put away.

Severus sat beside her. "You did Old Godric proud this evening, Granger."

"It occurred to me that if something were to happen while the children were out flying, I would be useless," she explained. "If they are going to fly, so must I."

"You're through the worst," he assured her.

"You really enjoy flying, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I do," he said. "It's...to me, it's always been freedom."

She looked down as understanding dawned. For so many years, Snape had known precious little freedom. She made herself a promise that she was never going to let her fears get in the way again. She thought that, given some more practice she might actually come to enjoy flying. Even if she didn't, though, she was determined to become good at it. At least good enough that he could enjoy a flight without worrying about her.

"Do feel up to moving inside yet?"

"Yes, I think so. Carrie's probably so hungry she's driving the house elves crazy." They went upstairs. While Hermione checked on the baby, Severus made sure the rest of the younger kids were settled in. By then, Lali said that Katie had turned in, and in fact the only ones still in the great room were Draco and Diamond.

Hermione smiled, "We seem to have the evening to ourselves."

"Apparently so," he replied. "Hermione, I did not realize before this evening that you had such a fear of heights."

"If you had, I might never have had a safe occasion to face it," she replied. "It's something I should have done years ago, long before I had to face Voldemort with that damned wall falling apart under us. I could have cost us everything."

"You did not," he said quietly. "There is no profit in might-have-beens. You know that."

"I know."

"I will wager that, once you realized you were not in fact going to fall, there might have been an enjoyable moment or two this evening."

She smiled and allowed, "There might have been one or two." Less for her own sake than sharing in the joy of her companions, certainly, but Katie's happiness had been contagious. It had been wonderful to be able to give that back to her. And her husband was a different person in the air, much as he was at the dueling club. She was more than willing to take her chances on a broom for that.

* * *

That Saturday, they hosted the dueling club's sixth- and seventh-years, and the adults. Hermione spent every spare minute Friday with the house-elves, because now as well as teacher and mother and apprentice, she was also hostess. She didn't want to embarrass Severus in front of his fellow staff members. Most of them had never seen Snape Hall before. 

At the last minute, she found that the guest list had expanded because somehow most of the rest of the Order had been invited as well. Ron hesitantly owled her to ask if it was all right if he brought Lavender. She wrote back that she would be horribly disappointed if he didn't.

Since there were so many people there to protect them, and it was a private gathering in a safe place, Harry and Tonks came along at the very last minute. Hermione hated it that the rest of them had so much more freedom, but Harry was in constant danger. Alastor Moody and Sylvia Beauregard were with them constantly, especially outside the Hall's wards.

Poppy and Minerva arrived together with Minerva's ward, Timothy Quindle. The little blond boy would be starting his third year, so this was the first time he was old enough to join in the fun. Moire Nott was also starting third-year.

Moss Goyle, her twin Fern, and their second-year classmates Freddy Burke and Seth Brachman were bored. Yes, it had been exciting to meet the Minister for Magic and his scary Auror guards. For a while, watching the adult matches was exciting and interesting. But the sun got hot and the conjured bleachers got hard.

Moss asked Hermione, "Madame, may we go flying?"

"Not by yourselves, sweetie, what if someone had a wreck?"

"Then may we go walking by the stream? It's getting too warm out here."

"I guess that would be all right. Go ahead and take a picnic with you, but don't go too far, and be careful you don't fall in any deep water."

Moss nodded a bow. "Yes, Madame."

Tonks came over. "Wotcher, Mione! Our Minister for Magic and that red-headed prat think they're better than we are. Can't have that, can we?" She said with a wide grin.

Hermione feigned outrage. "Absolutely not! Be careful, kids, and have fun!"

Moss raced off to tell the other kids they had permission to go.

That was a hard-fought match for bragging rights. They all knew each other too well for anyone to have a real advantage. Ron finally managed to petrify Tonks. Hermione kept the duel going two-on-one for a good ten minutes longer before the "boys" managed to flank her and Harry put her in a full-body bind. Once she and Tonks were freed, they surrendered their wands with good grace. Harry said, "Well fought, my ladies."

Tonks gave her husband a sultry look. "Thank you, Minister."

Lavender and Severus met them with cold drinks. Hermione smiled to see Harry and Tonks so obviously happy together. After everything that they had been through and the losses they had suffered, they deserved it.

Meanwhile, the four children followed the stream down through the glen, laughing and carrying on with mock-duels of their own. Moss and Fern were a little upset that the boys made them split up, crying foul that being twins gave them too much of an advantage on the same team. It was true though.

Seth complained, "I'm never going to get History of Magic! I can never remember the dates of all those battles!"

"Or the names of all those goblins!" Fern complained.

"I thought staying awake in Professor Binns' classes was hard!" Freddy agreed.

The four of them crossed a fallen log across the burn. Seth pointed, "Oi, there's that funny rock we saw when we were out flying the other evening."

Fern said, "I wonder if we could climb up there. I'll bet you could see the Hall from the top."

The four of them climbed the steep side of the glen and then up the rocks to the stony outcrop. By now it was about one in the afternoon. They decided to eat their picnic lunch and take a rest before they went home.

Fern squinted up the glen. "You can see the Hall! Or, at least, I just saw some kind of a light spell."

Seth said excitedly, "We get to be in it next year!"

Moss said, "Well, yes, but I'm not going to be on the dueling team. I'd rather play quidditch."

"Me too," her twin said, not unexpectedly. What one Goyle twin did, the other did also.

Freddy yawned and said, "I'm gonna take a nap before we head back." He changed to his animagus form, a half-grown adder, and found a good place to soak up some sun.

Napping sounded like a good idea to the rest of them, too, except Moss, who got a book out of her knapsack and settled down to read. It probably wouldn't be a good idea for all of them to take a nap, after all.

At about the same time, the guests at the Hall were sitting down to lunch. Diamond asked, "Where are the Goyles and Seth and Freddy?"

Hermione replied, "They're playing down by the burn. I think they were feeling a little left-out."

Flitwick said, "If enough second-years are interested, perhaps we can allow them into the club this year. They could only be allowed to compete against others of their year."

Hermione nodded. In third-year, charms students began to learn some rather dangerous spells and their corresponding defenses, because as teenagers they were old enough to have more freedoms, such as Hogsmeade weekends. While every effort to ensure their safety was made, they might very well need to be able to defend themselves. At the same time, third- and fourth-year students were still children. In the heat of a duel, it would be all too easy for a child to cast the wrong spell.

_"When you lot were in second year, you killed a basilisk."_

She glanced at her husband with a little smile. _"Ron and Harry killed the basilisk. I was petrified by the damned thing."_

_"They also serve," _he replied.

Aloud, Hermione asked quietly, "More wine, Severus?"

Their eyes met as she poured for him.

* * *

Fern rubbed her eyes and got up, still about half asleep and not really paying attention. She headed for her knapsack and the bottle of water she had there. Suddenly sharp pain blossomed in her ankle and she leapt backwards, crying out. 

At the same instant, Freddy was awakened from a sound sleep by a terrible crushing pain in his back. He lashed out instinctively, but when he realized he was biting someone's ankle he immediately withdrew his fangs and changed back to human form. A hiss turned to a scream of pain and terror as he realized he couldn't move his legs.

Moss and Seth leapt up and rushed to their friends' aid. Fern was crying and holding her ankle. Seth saw a horrible black bruise forming all the way across Freddy's lower back.

Fern wiped furiously at her eyes and grabbed her sister's hand. "Moss, you and Seth have to go get help! Hurry!"

"I can't leave you!" Moss screamed.

"You have to! We can't heal this, Moss, we could _die._ You have to get Master Snape and Madame Pomfrey!"

Freddy said, "I'm sorry, Fern, I'm sorry I bit you."

"I stepped on you, Freddy, it wasn't your fault. I swear I didn't mean to."

He gulped and swallowed his terror of being paralyzed forever like Miss Bell. "Bring our knapsacks over so we can get a drink of water, then hurry and get help. Fern's right, you have to. We--we'll be all right until you get back."

Fern said, "Freddy, I'm so sorry."

"I know, Fern, that was an accident too. It'll be OK, Madame Pomfrey will fix us up. Lie down and try to calm down, you don't want the poison to spread. I tried to stop biting you as quick as I could, but I'm sure you've got some poison in there."

Moss said, "It all happened so fast, but I know one thing, it wasn't anyone's fault."

Seth agreed, "That's right. It was a big accident. Just--just hang on and we'll run as fast as we can, OK?"

"Be careful climbing down!" Fern cautioned. "Don't start running till you get to the bottom."

Aching at leaving her sister, but knowing it was necessary, Moss nodded and started the climb down. A few seconds later, so did Seth. Once the two young Slytherins were at the bottom of the rock, they started running up the bank of the burn hell-bent for leather, not caring how brambles tore at them or how many times they fell. All that mattered was getting help.

Fern lay down on the warm stone and pulled her knapsack behind her head.

"Fernie, can you reach your foot over here? It's swelling around your trainer and I don't think you should leave your shoe and sock on."

"OK. Oh Goddess that hurts!"

"I'm sorry, Fern!"

"No, it's OK now, just get it off, please get it off."

He pulled at her shoestring, and then tugged at the trainer and her sock until they were off. Her whole lower leg was swelling and turning black and blue, and there were trails of blood running from the twin punctures on her ankle.

He took the shoestring out of her shoe and tied it around her leg above the bite, as tight as he could, then he sucked on the bite and spit out the fluid several times, as McGonagall had told him, until the pain in his back got too bad to keep fighting it.

"Freddy! Don't go to sleep, all right?"

"Tired, Fernie, and it hurts."

"I--I know, but I'm scared. Please don't leave me, OK?"

It soaked in that she was scared if he lost consciousness he would die. He hadn't really thought about dying of a broken back. But that was stupid, he could have other injuries too. As a snake, he was little, and she had stepped on him. He shuddered. It was lucky she wasn't very big. If a grown man had stepped on him, he probably would have been squashed flat. "OK, I won't," he promised. He hoped to Merlin that was a promise he could keep, because he was afraid to die.

They kept talking to each other, and sang every song they knew, just to stay awake.

* * *

After lunch, young couples paired off to stroll around the grounds. Percy Weasley struck up a conversation with Katie Bell, and the two of them found a shady tree to rest under. Hermione thought they were an odd couple. Percy was so quiet and proper, while Katie had always been a hellion and didn't seem to be growing out of it. Percy was the quintessential accountant, while Katie was creative. But they didn't seem to be having any trouble coming up with topics for conversation. 

A political discussion got started around Harry, who was lounging with Tonks in the shadow of the garden wall. The discussion was over what level of power defined a Muggleborn witch or wizard who should be brought into magical society. Harry felt that the bar was set too high, that lower-powered magical children were being passed over.

Hermione watched him listen to the arguments going back and forth. He asked a question now and then, or made a comment that prompted further debate, but for the most part, he listened to everyone's differing opinions.

He had changed a lot over the last year. He understood that he was inexperienced at politics and so he surrounded himself with advisors who had the knowledge that he lacked, but he didn't hide behind them. He wasn't as quick to make up his mind as he might once have been, but Hermione had the sense that once Harry decided on a course of action, he would carry it out, even if the idea was unpopular.

McGonagall said, "The question for me has always been at what point the children are better off left in the Muggle world because they would lose more than they would gain by being taken from their families. If we're going to deprive them of a Muggle education, then we need to be able to assure them that they will be prepared for a career in the magical world when they leave Hogwarts."

Flitwick said, "That's true. We wouldn't be doing them any favors by bringing them into our world if they could never really feel they belong here."

Tonks said, "I don't know, look at Squibs and near-Squibs in our world. A lot of them decide to live as Muggles because it's more convenient day to day, but that doesn't change their magical heritage. They can still walk down Diagon Alley and buy a pack of chocolate frogs if they feel like it. When they have a baby who turns out to be a witch or a wizard they don't freak out. Essentially, what's the difference between a Squib and a Muggle-born with a low magical potential? Except the Muggle-born doesn't know what the hell the matter is when he gets angry and blows out every light bulb in the house with a burst of uncontrolled magic."

Aurora said, "Minister, with your indulgence, let me play devil's advocate here and present the pure-blood argument. There is going to be a very real fear of revealing our existence to Muggle-borns who are going to feel very little attachment to our world. They will return to their own people with little empathy for our need for secrecy. Right now in the Muggle world, religious fanaticism of all kinds is on the rise. Their sectarian violence is going to tear their world apart. It could utterly destroy ours if our protection of secrecy falls apart and there is another Inquisition. There is no New World to which to flee this time. If they ever turn on us, here we would have to make our stand, at a million to one odds."

Harry said, "No one is suggesting that we risk that, Professor Sinestra."

Hermione was distracted from the discussion when she saw Moss and Seth stumbling up the path to the Hall. Snape was alerted by her shifting emotions in their link. The two of them met the kids on the path.

Moss was so panicked, spinning out the whole story in one big chaotic rush, that it took him a moment to get a clear enough visual of Fern and Freddy's location to apparate. Once he had an apparation point, he immediately disapparated with Poppy Pomfrey. Hermione waited for him to get there and send her the location, and then she and Diamond went.

When they arrived, Poppy was examining Freddy while Severus was gathering Fern up in his arms to take her back to Snape Hall. Antivenin wasn't something Poppy normally had in the pockets of her robe.

Both children were unconscious. Fern's leg had swollen horribly, but Poppy said that Freddy had done her a world of good by preventing the poison from spreading so badly. Freddy himself was in worse shape, cold and shocky. Pomfrey said, "I can't treat him here, Sev. He needs to go to St. Mungo's and he needs to go _now_."

Severus said, "Go. I can care for Miss Goyle. Hermione, please accompany Madame Pomfrey. Miss Halstrom, return to our guests and explain the situation, with our apologies."

A moment later, the rock was empty.

Hermione paced the waiting room at St. Mungo's for what felt like forever. She was greatly relieved when Severus reported that he had administered the antivenin and Fern was recovering. She had nothing new to tell him about Freddy.

Finally, Poppy called her in. Freddy looked so young and small in the hospital bed, but he was resting much more peacefully and he had a lot more color back. She asked, "How is he?"

"We got to him just in time, Hermione. He had some serious crush injuries as well as a severed spinal cord. Everything has been repaired. We'll just have to wait to see if the reconnected nerves are communicating properly when he wakes up."

She closed her eyes and relayed that to Severus.

_"Should I join you at the hospital?"_

_"I think you should probably stay there with the other kids, Fern especially. She's going to feel like this was all her fault. We really aren't going to know anything more until he wakes up."_

_"Very well."_

Hermione brushed the boy's hair away from his forehead. "You aren't supposed to have it easy, are you, my little fellow?"

Poppy said, "I can remember you lying in my hospital wing when you were no bigger, after that business with the basilisk. It feels like yesterday."

Hermione said, "Almost ten years, you know."

"That won't seem like so long when you're my age," Poppy replied. "I'm optimistic that he's going to be all right, Hermione. We got to the crush injuries in time. There was some serious internal bleeding, but not anywhere nearly as bad as it could have been. He was lucky. They both were, considering how long they lay there. What were his parents thinking, teaching him to transform so young?"

Hermione didn't want to answer that one where Freddy might hear, if he happened to be more awake than he seemed, so she led the way out into the corridor. "Freddy's mum was a Muggleborn witch. His dad married her between the wars. Then Voldemort came back. They knew they were dead the minute he found out that one of his Death Eaters had married a mudblood. But Freddy was already a Parceltongue. When he sprouted scales in a burst of wandless magic, they pushed like hell for him to learn to transform. He was kind of a--a pet to Voldemort. The Dark Lord eventually killed Freddy's parents, of course, but by then he was fond enough of Freddy to let him live. Freddy is a half-blood, after all. Severus did what he could, of course, but the situation was still what it was."

Poppy looked like she was about to gag. "That little boy _grew up_ with Voldemort?"

"Yes. His animagus form protected him from a lot of things that could have happened. None of the Death Eaters wanted to get too close to a kid who could turn into an adder and bite. But the gods only know what he's seen."

"None of this is in his records."

"It was a matter of needing to know. Can you imagine what would have happened if Scrimgeour had found out about him?"

Poppy said, "He would have been branded a mini-Death Eater and some Ministry _Legilimens _who was loyal to Scrimgeourwould have torn him apart."

Hermione nodded. "Severus knew if Freddy ever really did have information critical to the war effort, he could get to it without traumatizing the kid."

Poppy said, "I'm glad you told me. I'll be aware of possible post-traumatic stress issues when he wakes up. He's under a binding that prevents him from transforming. That will be pretty scary for him until he's awake enough to understand that's for his own protection, until he has time to heal completely. We'll get him back to Snape Hall as soon as it's safe to move him, so that he doesn't start hissing to the wrong person. Don't worry, Hermione, I'll look out for him the same way I would have when we still had Severus' cover to protect."

Hermione did not want to think about any circumstances under which Severus had to be protected from saying the wrong thing to the wrong person. That indicated a loss of control that she couldn't imagine of him unless he was really at death's door. She told herself that those days were over now. "I'll sit with him, Poppy."

"All right. I'll just go home, change my robe, and feed my kitten. They'll kick you out when visiting hours end this evening, but I can stay the night with him."

"Poppy, thank you."

"They're all my babies, Hermione. For that matter, you and Sev still are."

Hermione hugged her briefly, before the older woman made a few notations on Freddy's chart then went out to the hospital's secure apparation point.

TBC


	11. Summer at Snape Hall Part 2

Most of the guests had left Snape Hall after the accident, once Draco and Diamond had promised to let them know how the children were doing, but McGonagall had stayed. Timothy was good friends with Freddy and Seth. She felt it would be good for both boys if Timothy kept Seth company while she gave Severus a little more mature moral support than the younger generation could provide.

Now that the venom had been fully neutralized, healing spells were able to work. The swelling in Fern's leg had gone down and the awful blue-black discoloration had faded to a bruise the size of a galleon around the two fang marks. The girl was deep in an exhausted sleep. Moss was also sleeping in the bed beside her. The little twins' hands were tightly clasped. Minerva tucked the blanket up around them.

Severus's eyes refocused, the only sign that he had been communicating with Hermione. Minerva asked, "Is there any news?"

"Poppy thinks he's going to be all right, but she won't know for certain until he wakes up. She's going to examine him again this evening right before visiting hours are over. Why in Merlin's name he decided to sun himself where people were walking around, and how she managed to step on him--!"

"Severus, it was _an accident._ Yes, it could have been prevented. In hindsight, most accidents could have been. But now that it has happened, recriminations over honest mistakes will not help you _or _them."

He favored her with a curt nod. She knew that was as close as he would come to admitting that she was right.

There was a tap at the door. Severus opened it to find Timothy and Seth standing out there, all large dark eyes in pale faces. "Is Fernie all right?"

"Be quiet so that you do not wake her," he admonished, then stepped aside so that they could see for themselves. "You may go back and tell the others that Miss Goyle should make a full recovery."

Seth said, "They didn't mean it. They're not in any trouble, are they?"

Severus said, "Only that which their accident has created for them. We shall hope to minimize that."

"Yes, sir."

The boys returned to the great hall. Minerva said, "You should check on your daughter and rest while you can, my lad. It promises to be a long night with Mr. Burke. I will stay with these lasses."

Severus nodded. "Thank you, Minerva."

* * *

Hermione got home just after ten, when Poppy came back. 

"Is there any news?"

Too tired to repeat it aloud, she wearily spun out her memory of her conversation with Poppy. They wouldn't know how much of his paralysis was permanent until he woke up, and Poppy wanted them there when he did.

She pulled off her robe and chemise on her way into the bath, and stepped into the shower. That was where Severus found her all but asleep on her feet. He shut off the water and cast a drying charm. She staggered to the bed and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Severus got a few hours' restless sleep, and then went downstairs to check on Fern. Minerva was in her cat form. Luminous yellow eyes regarded him without blinking as he opened the door. She stood and stretched, and then unfolded into human form as she leapt off the chair. She landed with a silent strength and grace that gave the lie to her years. "They've been sleeping all evening," she whispered.

"So has Hermione. May I offer you a firewhiskey?"

"That you may, lad."

Diamond and Draco were sitting by the hearth in the great room. Both of them bowed their heads as the two professors entered. Severus acknowledged them and poured two glasses of firewhiskey, then courteously sat and kept his eyes downcast until Minerva had taken her seat.

After a brief, polite conversation, the younger witch and wizard excused themselves to allow their elders their privacy. Minerva asked, "Is there any word of Mr. Burke?"

"We will know nothing until tomorrow morning. Madame Pomfrey wishes for Hermione and myself to be there when she allows him to waken."

McGonagall sipped the whiskey and enjoyed the pleasant burn. It settled her nerves nicely after the day's excitement. "You would think after having taught for fifty-odd years, I would no longer be surprised at the accidents that young witches and wizards contrive to have. I must say, though, I never would have imagined this one."

Snape had to agree. "Thank you for staying."

"You are more than welcome," she smiled.

They sat there quietly passing the time for a while after their glasses were empty. When they had calmed down enough to rest, Snape made sure she and young Timothy had rooms for the night, then he went back to bed.

He and Hermione had to be back to the hospital early the next morning. Hermione felt an ice-cold dread take hold of her heart when Poppy cast a light enervate to cancel the spells keeping Freddy asleep. Severus stood at her back, not touching her but giving her strength nonetheless. Hermione thought of Molly Weasley and silently asked Mother Helga for a little of Hufflepuff's brand of courage as the boy started to blink his eyes.

"Freddy, can you hear me?" Poppy asked. Hermione and Severus were both a little too familiar with the tone she adopted. It cut through the confusion of waking in a strange place to a serious injury.

He answered with a low moan. Hermione reached out to take his hand. "Freddy, you're safe now. Wake up and talk to us."

"Madame...?"

"Yes, I'm here. Open your eyes."

He did so, staring at her blearily.

Poppy took her place and started to run the neurological scans, in between reassuring and comforting the boy.

Severus breathed a prayer of thanks to whatever gods might still be disposed to hear him when the boy jerked his foot when the mediwitch touched her wand to his big toe.

Freddy moved his legs when Poppy asked him to, but he was weak and tentative. "That hurts."

Poppy said, "It might for a while, but at least you can feel them now, right?"

He nodded. "Like I'm wrapped in cotton, but my legs are there at least. Master Snape, it wasn't Fernie's fault. She didn't mean to step on me. Is she all right?"

Snape replied, "She is. You must have greatly restricted the amount of venom that you injected. It was also very good thinking to tie her shoelace around her leg. That served to slow the spread of poison very greatly. She was also adamant that the incident was entirely accidental and that you were not to be shipped off to Azkaban."

Freddy winced and said, "Yes, sir, but did the Aurors listen to her?"

Poppy and Hermione laughed and it even got a smirk out of Snape. He commented dryly, "Yes, you young miscreants appear to have so far escaped the Aurors' notice."

Freddy looked Poppy in the eye. "Madame Pomfrey, will I be able to walk?"

She made it a practice of never lying to children. "Yes, but I don't know yet how well. What I do know at this moment is that your spinal cord is carrying signals across the break. That is the greater part of the battle. The reason why your legs are not working properly is that there is still some swelling, which is squeezing the nerves. I am going to give you a Muggle pill called cortisone, which will help relieve that. I know what you probably have heard about Muggle medicines and most of the time you would be right. This medicine, however, does not have a magical equivalent, and it is highly effective for short-term use. We shall let the medicine work for a few days, then see how you are doing."

"Is that why I feel like I'm wrapped up in spellotape?"

"That probably is because you are under a binding which prevents you from taking your animagus form at the moment. You need to wait a few days until your insides finish healing before you transform."

He asked in a small voice, "Did I almost die? 'Cause I remember my Mum and Da were there."

"You had quite a close call yesterday," Poppy said. "You had us all pretty scared when we first found you. You're going to be all right now! But for a few minutes there, I shouldn't be surprised at all if your parents came to you and let you know they were watching out for you." She tapped her wand on his bedside table to summon a glass of apple juice and some clear broth. "Now I want you to try to finish those."

"Yes, Madame," he said.

* * *

That evening, Freddy was allowed to go home. The prednisone did the trick, and after a few days, he was able to walk normally. Thanks to a combination of magical healing, and Poppy's willingness to use things that worked even if they were from the Muggle world, he escaped serious consequences of what could have been a deadly misadventure. From the moment he returned to Snape Hall, the four children were inseparable. 

Hermione remembered the incidents of her own second year. Ron, Harry, and she had truly understood how easily one or more of them could have died, and nothing after that had ever been the same. Life became more immediate. They treasured one another more.

McGonagall was happy to agree to show Katie wizarding Aberdeen, so she spent a few days there before returning to London to begin working in Madame Malkin's shop. Not too long after that, she introduced a new line of clothing that was designed to travel between the wizarding and Muggle worlds without raising eyebrows in either place.

Robe and dress ensembles with less ornate lines and hems that reached just below the knee were the most popular. Another practical item was a very Muggle jacket with a hidden wand pocket in the sleeve. Katie had also seen Hermione and Diamond working in the lab. She had designed a tunic with long sleeves, also with an easy to access wand pocket and several other very useful pockets, but with close-fitting cuffs that wouldn't get in their way or present a danger around the burners, as robes were likely to do. Worn with heavy slacks and boots, this very safe and practical outfit flattered the figure while still preserving the modest, professional image most career witches wished to project. Away from the bench, one could comfortably wear a robe over the outfit.

School age girls began wearing the tunic over ripped jeans with the clunkiest army boots they could find in Muggle surplus stores, a fashion statement that clearly took the toughest aspects of both worlds and threw it in the face of prejudice. If their parents winced, they had something in common with parents in the Muggle world. Parallel worlds were slowly converging, one tentative step at a time, careful to toe the line of the secrecy laws while cheerfully tossing the spirit of the law right out the nearest window.

At the same time, those rebellious kids had decided it was cool to respect the old traditions and call each other sir and madame. Honor and pride were back in style, and so was achievement. The generation that had saved their world felt like they could do anything. They had setbacks, not failures.

* * *

That attitude infuriated Bellatrix LeStrange. The Death Eaters had always traded on terror, but this new breed of wizards and witches weren't terrified anymore. At one time, the spectacle of the _morsmordre _hanging in the sky and the sight of dark-robed, masked wizards had sent people fleeing in a panic. Now it would be a call to arms. She no longer could mass the numbers to challenge the might of the Aurors, especially now that they were likely to be reinforced by an irate and far from helpless citizenry. 

Rodolphus counseled, "Have patience, beloved Lady. Our plans at Durmstrang progress well. Soon five young wizards and witches will join us to take the Mark from your wand. We will rebuild our numbers, and then the wizarding world will once again tremble before us. All the world will one day prostrate themselves before your dread glory."

She stroked his cheek with a pale, bony hand. "Your faith in me pleases me greatly, Rodolphus. It shall be as you have said. I shall rule, with you as my consort. I treasure every new subject, but they are still young. They have much to learn before they will be ready, and that takes time. In the meanwhile, the wizarding world has forgotten who we are!"

"How do you propose to remind them, my Lady?"

Bellatrix smiled coldly. "If they want to live like Muggles, then let them die like Muggles. Those young people who were not suitable to invite into our ranks? I have a use for one of them. Choose one who truly believes in our cause."

"As you desire."

"And, my sweet? Have someone find Theo for me. I want him to build a nice surprise for the shoppers in Diagon Alley."

Rodolphus smiled and bowed low over her hand, then backed away several steps before he turned to have Theodore Nott summoned. He had always thought Voldemort had made too little use of Theo's surprises.

* * *

A week later, Hermione and Diamond rounded up the girls for a shopping trip one Sunday afternoon. They had two portkeys. Marigold, Tamira, Sheila and Penthia went with Hermione, while Diamond brought Moss, Fern and Moire. Hermione took them to the candy shop first, and then let them go to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. She rattled off a list of the things that were off limits (to the little kids, anyway, she was prepared to cut the older girls some slack as long as they didn't set off anything too messy or malodorous indoors.) Then she chatted with George and Fred's wife Angelina while the girls darted around between harmless jokes, fireworks, and a large cage full off Pygmy Puffs. The adults paid no attention to the various things that blinked, beeped and whirled overhead in crazy circles. 

Hermione rolled her eyes as she realized she was going to be zookeeper to a tribe of Pygmy Puffs. And she was going to have to lay the law down to Severus before he even thought about making any snarky remarks about turning them into potions ingredients. It was entirely for his own good. Considering the sappy looks the girls were giving the little beasts, it could be decidedly hazardous to be perceived as a threat to the creatures. With a long-suffering sigh, she told Fred, "You'd might as well give me a large bag of puffskein kibble."

He and George flashed her identical grins. "We just love..."

"...large families!"

Fred told her, "I'll bring this stuff up to your house after work, if you want."

"Would you? I'd appreciate it."

She pretended not to notice a few things sneaking out of the bags and into little girls' pockets.

From there, Hermione took the girls on down to Madame Malkin's while Diamond went in the apothecary's with their order for the laboratory. Hermione saw Katie waiting on an elderly witch.

Madame Malkin clapped her hands. "Oh, my! School clothes already?"

"No, that we have. We're looking for something for summer."

"Right this way, ladies," the shopkeeper smiled.

None of them noticed a short, thin teenage boy enter the shop and head straight for a rack of bargain robes in the back of the shop. The adults were quite busy keeping track of the younger teens. The old lady left with her purchase, and Katie came over to help wait on the girls.

Diamond came in and corralled Penthia and Moire, who had discovered a rack of lingerie that was much too old for the two of them. She sent them back to the front of the store towards more suitable garments.

A soft hiss in the back of the store caught her attention. She looked up to see magic sparking around a black ball the size of an orange which was floating in front of a teenage boy. She jumped out into the aisle between everyone else and the boy, and screamed, _"PROTEGO!"_

Hermione threw herself on top of the littlest girls, bearing them to the floor with her. Penthia and Marigold's shields went up a few heartbeats behind Diamond's.

Then the shop blew apart.

Diamond's _protego _held through most of the blast, but when it finally failed, she was thrown through the air with all manner of shrapnel. Thanks to her, the younger girls' shields held. The worst of it went over Hermione's head.

Madame Malkin was thrown to the ground. She screamed as a large cabinet fell, crushing her legs.

She looked up to see the boy, somehow still alive though he was obviously fatally injured, raising his wand to her.

_"--av--"_

Malkin was a split second faster. _"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

A second later, she was the one still breathing.

People flooded the shop, casting aguamenti on the fires that were starting and getting injured people out of the building.

Severus touched on their link, wanting to know what was happening. She spun out an image of the street, and moments later he, Draco, Erik, and Kender arrived, wands out. The little boys had been left behind to "guard the baby."

A squad of Aurors led by Alastor Moody apparated in, and healers from St. Mungo's weren't far behind them.

Diamond was shaken, possibly mildly concussed by the blast, and had some superficial cuts and bruises, but she seemed stable. The only one severely injured was Madame Malkin, but she was more hysterical that she had cast an Unforgivable and killed someone.

Moody grabbed her and shook her out of it. "DAMMIT don't you dare go into shock and die on me over some fuckin' Death Eater who was trying to kill you!" He pointed at the _morsmordre_ hanging over the shop, faint but still visible in the broad daylight. "It was SELF-DEFENCE!" He roared.

The next thing he knew he had an armload of weeping shopkeeper.

One of the Aurors flicked his wand at the _morsmordre_ and it disappeared in a series of green flashes. The crowd that had gathered in the street roared their approval.

Diamond shook off a mediwitch's attempt to fuss over her. She wasn't going to stay on her back a minute longer than she had to, when for all she knew another attack was imminent.

Snape sent her and Draco home with the children, while he and Hermione joined Moody and the Weasley twins. Moody asked Hermione, "What did you see?"

"Not a lot. The boy who set off the blast was behind me. I heard Diamond put up a shield, and then the blast went off. I knocked down the three littlest girls and covered them up as best I could. Penthia's shield was sort of over us, too. Then the boy started to cast a killing curse, but Madame Malkin beat him to it."

Moody said, "I told her he was a Death Eater, Severus, but do you think he really was, or just some nutter who knew how to cast the _morsmordre?"_

Severus scowled. "He might have been either, but Bellatrix has too few followers to send one on a suicide mission."

"So you think Bellatrix is still alive and behind this?"

"I can't imagine anyone else going out of their way to let us know the Death Eaters are still in business, can you?" Severus asked.

Alastor bit out a lurid oath. "No, more's the pity, I can't."

Hermione said, "It was a terrorist suicide bombing. Muggle extremists do it all the time. They send some fanatical low-level member of the organization to walk into somewhere crowded and set off a vest full of explosives."

Fred said, "I know Bella's crazy, but nobody's going to blame a magical explosion on Muggles."

Severus told him, "Of course not, but she wouldn't be above using a strategy that has been effective for Muggle terrorist organizations. We should find a better place than the middle of the street to talk about it."

Moody nodded. "See about your family while you've got the chance. The Minister will probably call an Order meeting at the Residence tonight, or I miss my guess."

They returned home and got the children settled. Diamond had pushed her own emotions down below a calm facade of Slytherin stoicism because her little sisters needed her to be strong for them. Hermione came up to her and it was like the changing of the guard. Draco put a snifter of brandy in Diamond's hands, which were only now beginning to shake.

Snape told her, "You probably saved your foster sisters' lives today, and you put your life on the line to do it. Well done, Miss Halstrom."

"Thank you, sir." She straightened. Plain-spoken praise was a rare thing for Snape, and it did her a world of good.

"What did you see?"

"It happened very quickly, Master. The boy had a device of some sort, a black ball a little larger than my fist. It was fizzing like the larger fireworks do before they explode. I suppose I thought it _was _some sort of fireworks, so I cast a shield. But then it went off, and it was so much more than a wizarding rocket. I couldn't block all of it. I knew that my shield was going to fail and I was so afraid the little ones would be hurt...and then I was lying on a pile of robes. I suppose the explosion must have knocked me off my feet, but I don't remember. Then there was...that horrible green flash. I couldn't get my feet under me to see who was dead and my hand...just wouldn't close around my wand...even though someone in there was throwing AKs. It must have been only seconds, but it felt like forever until I could get myself together."

Snape told her, "A large explosion like that is as effective as any stunner. You did well to shake off the effects as quickly as you did. What did the healer tell you?"

"Nothing, she wanted me to lie still. But things were still somewhat confused, sir, I wanted to be able to defend myself."

"Quite," Snape agreed. "Mr. Malfoy, see Miss Halstrom to her quarters and make certain that she has not sustained a serious concussion. Stay with her and wake her every hour. Miss Halstrom, I regret that a pain potion is contraindicated until we are certain that you do not have a head injury."

Diamond bowed her head. "I'm all right, sir. But a bit of a lie-down does sound good right now."

"Let us know if you have any nausea or double vision."

"Yes, sir."

Severus and Hermione noticed the way Draco put his arm around Diamond's shoulders as he took her upstairs to her room. They also noticed that Diamond made no attempt to dislodge it. Severus commented, "I think this close call may have encouraged our Draco to put himself forward."

Hermione said, "It's about damn time. All I can say is, he'd better treat her right. If I see the Ferret pop his head up for just five seconds, I'll hex him into next week."

Amused, he said silkily, "Ah, the lioness defends her pride. You need have no fear for Miss Halstrom. She is quite capable of standing up for herself, and remember, she was in Slytherin House with him for several years."

"So she has informed me," Hermione conceded. "They do make a nice couple."

Her husband smirked. "One would think you were a Hufflepuff, with your determination to see everyone paired off."

"That is more a female trait than one belonging to any house," she said.

"What troubles you?"

Hermione said, "I let Bellatrix LeStrange escape alive and now look what's happened."

"I have no regrets that you don't think in terms of the killing curse, Hermione. That is the difference between you and our dear Bella."

"Tell that to Madame Malkin. She had to do what I hadn't the stomach for, and that's my fault."

"No, it's Millicent Bulstrode's fault for having the courage to jump in front of your wand to apparate out with her Lady. By all rights that cutting charm should have done for Bellatrix. I wonder what her followers did to save her. The pity is that I can no longer serve the Order as a spy, because we are in desperate need of information."

Hermione said vehemently, "You are well out of it. I will not share you with Bellatrix. Spying on one maniac was enough for any one lifetime."

"I will not disagree with you," he said. In the old days, he would have been expecting his Mark to burn and summon him to his lord's side right about now, to celebrate a "victory." Those celebrations still haunted his nightmares. He was not sorry that his spying days were over. At the same time, he might have had the chance to prevent this attack, or another one like it.

Nothing was more useless than "might have been." Besides, he had no doubt about one thing. His Lady of Light would never consent to share him with anyone, Bellatrix LeStrange least of all.

Hermione went upstairs to get Carrie, and they and the children spent the afternoon together in the Great Room. Children are quite resilient, and from their point of veiw no real harm had been done to their side. They were easily assured that the Healers would be able to fix Madame Malkin right up. Broken bones were not much cause for concern to magical children, after all. Hermione and Severus were appalled that they had taken witnessing a killing curse in stride, as Diamond would also have been. Death, even by the foulest of dark magics, didn't horrify the younger children who remembered nothing but wartime. They had already seen it all before. At the same time, none of them showed any interest in studying the Dark Arts.

_"They've seen enough of evil that there is no lure of the forbidden," _Severus said. _"It was for this very reason that I argued Dumbledore was wrong to stop teaching the Dark Arts. Those who wish to learn will find the path. Better that they see it for what it is before they are tempted."_

Hermione bowed her head. _"Yet, I could never teach the Dark Arts to a child, even if I weren't bound not to."_

He touched lightly on her memory of Bartie Crouch, disguised as Moody, torturing a spider with the _Cruciatus _curse. _"Our lord would have been most displeased with Bartie for turning an entire year of Gryffindors against the Dark, I think." _His amusement came through clearly. _"But that is not your purpose. You tempt them to the Light, my Lady. You do not know your allure."_

_"I almost think that you are serious."_

_"I am. Do you think that I alone would lay down my life for you? Even the children recognize the Goddess in you, though they do not realize or understand yet what it is that they see."_

Hermione shuddered. She didn't want that calm declaration that he would die for her. She could never live with that. _"My hope of survival lies only in yours, Severus. Tell me you understand that! I cannot lose you. I would be utterly lost."_

He put his arm around her and drew her close. _"Do you think I was any less terrified when I thought you might be hurt, or worse? Never doubt that I would always somehow find my way back to you. Death has no more power over us than we give it."_

Hermione calmed herself, but she had been forcibly reminded today that she could not keep her loved ones safe.

Their DA coins warmed, with a message that the Order was meeting at the Minister's residence that evening. Diamond was also invited.

Hermione said, "I'd better tell her, she's going to take this seriously."

"She should. Jumping into the path of an explosion is the kind of thing that impresses Gryffindors."

Hermione completely ignored his snarky attitude. "You're right, it does," she replied, proud of her house and of Diamond.

"So help me, if Minerva says anything about sorting too soon, by the gods I'll hex her. That girl is Slytherin to the bones. She would have been wasted as a Gryffindor."

Hermione's reply was an indelicate snort. She hadn't been around to hear Dumbledore make that particular remark to Severus on a couple of occasions, so she didn't have the full context for his attitude. She certainly knew full well what Diamond would think of anyone's suggestion that she should have been sorted into any house other than Slytherin. "Minerva will say no such thing," she snickered.

She found Diamond and Draco talking in quiet, concerned voices. They were justifiably worried about the situation with the Death Eaters heating up again, when they would find themselves on the front lines of any troubles that resulted. Hermione said, "The Order of the Phoenix is meeting tonight. Diamond, you are invited to attend."

"Me? But why, Madame?"

Hermione said, "You got a better look at that nutter than any of the rest of us. I'm sure they have all sorts of questions for you."

Diamond wasn't fooled. If that was all they wanted, they could have got a better report from a pensieve memory. Draco excused himself when Hermione did.

Diamond felt much better after a shower. She looked in her closet. It was a damned shame that the Death Eaters had disrupted their shopping expedition because she didn't have anything suitable for something like this, with the Minister for Magic in attendance, no less. She laid out her best silk blouse. It was a little worn at the cuffs and elbows, but she quickly repaired that. She wondered if she was expected to wear her Order of Merlin, but decided against it since the only time she had seen her Master and Madame Snape wearing theirs had been at the Memorial. Instead she chose the plain silver chain that she usually wore with the dark green blouse to represent her house colors. A few taps of her wand shined her boots. She didn't have a gown, and wouldn't have felt comfortable in one anyway. Her dueling leathers were of the highest quality. They had been damaged on several occasions, but the repairs were scarcely visible. She carefully scourgified the supple breeches and jerkin, taking care to polish the clasps and buckles.

A suitable robe took a little more thought. She had never had occasion before to wear a formal one over her leathers. She turned her best one a deep brown to match her leathers. It was a little too full for the current fashion. That was easily remedied. Another tap of her wand pulled her hair up into her usual crown of braids, but that seemed too plain, so she wove a set of green and silver ribbons into the plaits.

From a box on her nightstand she took a dagger with the dragon's head crest of the Halstroms worked on the hilt in emeralds and onyx. She rarely carried it, but she was head of her family. If she were right about the reason why she was being summoned tonight, she would need it with her. But she decided it would be too presumptuous to wear the crest openly, as if she were certain that she would be needing it. She turned it in its sheath, so that only plain silver showed.

One thing was missing. She found a silver sickle and spun it out into fine thread. House pride was one thing, but she was an adult now. She was first of all the Halstrom now, no matter if she was temporarily the last of her line. A final pass of her wand, and the silver thread embroidered itself into the familiar dragon's head on the left bodice of her robe. She slipped her wand into its wrist sheath.

It was almost time. She said a final prayer to the gods and her ancestors, then settled her robe around her shoulders and went downstairs.

Hermione gave her a little nod. Diamond was only eighteen and there was still some prejudice against Slytherin House among some of the older Order Members. It was just as well that they were reminded who the young woman was besides Snape's second apprentice. Let them see the Slytherin warrior who had led the defense of Hogsmeade, and accounted for Fenrir Grayback.

Diamond had never been further inside the Ministry than the office where she had got her apparation license. She had never even seen the outside of the Residence. The first thing she noticed was that there were quite a lot of Aurors around. She wondered if that was a response to this afternoon, or if they were always there.

She had met most of the Order members at Snape Hall, but they seemed an entirely different group of people when they were gathered as the Order of the Phoenix. There was no precedence here, as Head of the Order Minerva McGonagall was first among equals. Once the door was closed, Harry Potter didn't stand on his rank either. Diamond decided that here, they all preceded her.

There was a gossip session and she got a chance to observe them all. Hermione, Harry, Tonks and Ron naturally formed one group. Severus, Moody, McGonagall and Arabella Figg were another. The older Weasleys were a third group. At the moment that was Molly and the twins, because Charlie was in Romania and Bill and Fleur were in France visiting Fleur's family. But these weren't mutually exclusive cliques, and the conversation often crossed over between groups, as did the jokes and banter of long-time brothers and sisters in arms. Diamond sensed rather than saw the presence of warriors who were now here only in spirit, but their magic still flowed through their living compatriots like phoenix flame.

Diamond sat quietly in the corner and listened to the various conversations around the room until McGonagall drew the meeting to order by asking, "What do we know about what happened this afternoon?"

Moody said, "We found enough bits of the explosive device to identify it as one of those damn things Theo Nott used to like to throw, only he apparently put a lot more work into this to blow the hell out of a whole shop like that."

Hermione commented, "I wonder if he knows he nearly killed his daughter!"

Harry said, "It wouldn't be a bad thing if Moire never found that out."

Moody said regretfully, "Too many Aurors outside the order know he's the one makes those little presents, Harry. It's already out."

Tonks said, "We traced that kid who blew himself up, his name was Johann Ritter. He has a record with the German Aurory for purchase of a controlled substance and petty theft, and an incident involving a Muggle-born witch who kicked his arse then turned him in for attempted rape. He was still a student at Durmstrang, because his family paid the girl off to keep her from pressing charges. The Germans are investigating his known associates, that kind of thing, and they should be back to me on that in a couple of days."

Ron asked, "Do we know yet how long he was in the country?"

"No, probably he either apparated across the channel or used an illegal portkey, because there's no records either with us or the Muggles."

McGonagall asked, "Have we any idea why he targeted Madame Malkin's shop?"

Moody shook his head. "Nothing yet. I suspect it was along the lines of them hitting Diagon Alley in broad daylight and there's nothing we could do about it. I don't know what Madame Malkin ever did to attract the notice of Death Eaters."

Harry said, "Maybe it wasn't her. Does she have any family?"

He shook his head. "The healers asked her that at St. Mungo's. She told them she hasn't any relatives. They listed the crippled kid who works for her as her next of kin."

"That's Katie Bell. How is she?"

"Looked all right to me," Moody replied. "She was sitting with Madame Malkin the last I saw."

McGonagall asked, "Miss Halstrom, would you mind telling us what happened?"

Diamond went through the story again, and answered the Order's questions about the bomber. Moody had a couple of sharp, intelligent questions about how long her _Protego_ had held, and exactly what happened when it failed. She hadn't even thought about that, but it was important because it helped determine how powerful the explosive device had been.

McGonagall said, "Before we continue any further, Diamond Halstrom, have you any oaths or obligations toward anyone?"

The rest of the Order moved around to get a clear view of the two witches.

Diamond answered steadily, "I have. I am apprenticed to Severus Snape. As well, I am head of my family, and carry the sacred honor of my name upon my magic, my life and my soul. These responsibilities I will not shirk."

If she was startled to find someone so young who had sworn her whole existence to uphold her family's honor in this day and age, McGonagall didn't blink. She lived proudly under such an oath herself, but she hadn't sworn it to the McGonagall until her fiftieth birthday. She understood that Diamond had probably taken her vows on her parents' graves. "I find these obligations commendable and fully acceptable," McGonagall replied. "If anyone here has any just cause why Diamond Halstrom should not be offered membership in the Order of the Phoenix, or any grievance against her, I order you to speak now."

Silence.

"Diamond, is it your desire to join with the Order and serve the cause of Light even unto death?"

"It is."

"Do you come to us of your own free will, without reservation?"

"I do."

"Then step forward and be oathbound."

She did so. Together, she and McGonagall knelt facing each other and laid their wands side by side. McGonagall drew a black-handled dirk from her boot and cut her palm. Diamond drew her dagger, turning it so that the crest faced it, and kissed it. Then she cut her own palm and they joined hands so that their mingled blood dripped onto their wands. She repeated after McGonagall, "I, Diamond Halstrom, do solemnly swear to serve the Order of the Phoenix in its aims to combat the Dark and to defend the innocent, to stand firm in battle with my brothers and sisters, and to maintain the secrets of the Order. I will obey my superiors in the Order in all that is for the greater good. My fortune, my magic, my life and my sacred honor I do pledge to the cause of the Light. So mote it be." A magical cord bound their hands.

"I, Minerva McGonagall, renew my oath to the Order of the Phoenix, first made to Albus Dumbledore on June 17th, 1943. As Head of the Order I do solemnly swear to keep all that which you have vowed in the highest esteem, to hold your honor and your family's honor as precious as my own, and to do my utmost to be worthy of the trust that you have placed in me, before the gods and these witnesses. So mote it be." A second cord wrapped around the first, then both cords disappeared into their hands. When they released their grip, the cuts on their palms had healed without a mark, and the drops of blood had disappeared from their wands.

"Rise, Diamond. My brothers and sisters, come forward and greet our sister."

Everyone came forward and greeted her with a handshake or a hug. After that, there was a lot of speculation about what the attack on Madame Malkin's had signified, and the purebloods had a lot of questions about similar terrorist acts in the Muggle world. Hermione reminded them of the plane crash over Lockerbie in 1988, as the magical world had been aware of it. Although they really hadn't understood the significance, the murder of two hundred and seventy people not too far from Hogwarts had not passed without notice. Now she explained the whys and wherefores of such a despicable act of cowardice. Now the shadow of terrorist bombings had come to their world as well. Two or three times, someone came to the door and Harry had to excuse himself to deal with something that couldn't wait.

If Diamond had expected her world to be altered now that she was a member of the Order, she would have been disappointed. Instead, by the time the meeting broke up, she was tired and her head was pounding, and the wine she had drunk to celebrate had probably not been a good idea. Hermione saw her growing pale and yawned hugely. "Oh, my! Excuse me, but this has been one _hell_ of a day. Do you mind if Diamond and I leave early? We should check on the children anyway."

They were excused, after another brief round of handshakes and hugs. Severus stayed. Hermione and Diamond walked out past the wards. Diamond said, "Oh, my Goddess."

"It's a bit overwhelming, isn't it? I remember when Harry, Ron and I were inducted, and I'd been expecting it for months."

"How could anyone have doubted our Master after that? That binding is _so strong,_ Madame, no matter what my circumstances I don't think I could ever again feel alone. We are all bound by the same oaths, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are, but...Diamond, most of the people in there are Gryffindors. When we made those vows, we _meant_ it, have no doubt about that. But we Gryffindors don't stop to count the cost of things before we do them, if it's the right thing to do. What's the point when we're going to do it anyway? I really doubt that they understand what would happen if someone forswore himself, because it's just never crossed their minds to do it. The only other bindings they ever had anything to do with are a few very old-fashioned marriages--and then, of course, that damn-fool marriage law. But this was before that was passed. What you've heard about Gryffindor bloody-mindedness is true. Most of the Order were simply taking for granted that Severus is a powerful enough wizard to overcome the binding if he wanted, but at the time we didn't understand that it _just doesn't work that way_. No Slytherin would make that mistake. A magical oath like that isn't just words to you. You take every single word seriously and you never do anything without being aware of the potential cost." Their heels clicked on the brick path to the street.

"And at the time they were distraught mourning Professor Dumbledore," Diamond said thoughtfully. "If they honestly didn't stop to think, then maybe...I can see where they were coming from."

"Dumbledore never would have set up such a ruse if he hadn't believed we'd fall for it, would he?"

"No, of course not."

"He arranged things so that Harry saw exactly what he was supposed to see. No one was going to dispute his word as an eyewitness. And then, of course, there was Alastor. He and Severus had been rivals for years. He was quick to believe the worst. I don't think he came round until Professor Dumbledore's ghost spelled out for him what really happened. Believe me, for a while there, I was terrified Alastor was going to find Severus and one of them wouldn't walk away."

"I guess I just never realized how much difference there is between our houses. It puts a lot of things into perspective."

"Different strengths are a good thing, because we complement each other," Hermione said. "But I don't think the founders ever intended us to be at each other's throats over it."

By then they had reached the apparation point. Hermione would have offered to take Diamond side-along, but the girl simply drew her wand and turned her body into the force of the spell, disappearing with hardly a sound. Hermione followed, visualizing the courtyard because that was where Diamond always apparated.

They went inside and found Draco waiting up. He reported, "Everyone else has gone to bed."

"Stay with Diamond, she still has to be awakened every hour until tomorrow afternoon." Hermione dragged herself up three flights of stairs to check on the baby. Lali had already given Carrie a bottle, so even though she was bone-weary Hermione had to express her milk. Then she checked on Fern and Freddy, both were peacefully asleep. Finally she turned on the taps and sank into a blissfully hot bath.

* * *

Diamond came back from the bathroom in her most modest pajamas and bathrobe, and started to tend to her boots and dueling leathers. Draco told her, "Go ahead and lie down, I'll take care of that." 

She left him to it, only taking the time to put her dagger back in the carved wooden box where she stored it at night. "Thanks."

He sat down in her overstuffed reading chair and opened a book.

Diamond tossed and turned for a while. "Oh, for Brigit's sake! I don't know how I'm supposed to sleep with you sitting there!"

Draco laughed. "I suppose I could go to the Great Hall."

"Or I suppose you could read to me," she suggested with a smile.

"I could. What would milady like to hear?"

"I've been reading some Muggle poetry that Madame likes," she said. "The book is on the desk there."

"It must be this one, then. Who was this Byron fellow?"

"Rather tragic poet who lived a couple of hundred years ago. He died quite young, only in his thirties I think. But there's something about his poetry that just..." she shook her head.

Draco let the slim volume fall open naturally, and read the verse he found there.

"She walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies;

And all that's best of dark and bright

Meet in her aspect and her eyes:..."

By the time he finished, she was half-asleep. "All that's best of dark and bright," he repeated in a whisper. "So you are, Diamond."

"I'm never as good as that poet's romantic ideal," she answered.

"Not always, but I will say that you are the best of either dark or bright, whichever you need to be."

She laughed softly.

"If you don't go to sleep, how am I supposed to wake you in an hour?" He teased.

To his surprise, she reached for his hand briefly before she closed her eyes. Draco extinguished the candles and read quietly by a dim _Lumos_.

* * *

Severus apparated onto the balcony and let himself into their apartment. He summoned an elf to ask about the young people. Winky had accepted clothing last winter, and remained at Snape Hall as a free elf. He found dealing with her to be much less obnoxious than having the other silly creatures threatening to iron their ears at the slightest suggestion they had displeased him. In order to get anything done, he had to watch himself to avoid seeming to criticize as carefully as he ever had when attending Voldemort's court. Winky just ignored him most of the time, but she could give as good as she got on the rare occasions that he did push her past her ability to tolerate his attitude. He rather thought Hermione had something to do with that. 

She told him that Master Draco was watching over Missy Diamond, and that Missy Hermie was in the bath. He dismissed her with his thanks and wondered, not for the first time, where house elves _went. _That was one of the mysteries of house elf magic, one that no amount of exploration by generations of wizarding children had ever managed to solve.

At first, he thought Hermione had gone to sleep in the tub, but she looked up, smiled when she heard him come in, and gestured a silent invitation. Momentarily, he joined her, after sniffing to be sure he wouldn't smell like an apple tree or any such thing. She laughed softly. "How did it go?"

"After you left, it was more of the same. The general consensus was that it was bloody bad form of Bellatrix to survive after you tried so hard to send her off."

"Mmm. Yes, quite."

He kissed her, a pastime to which she never objected. She tasted Ogden's Old. "A few drinks with Alastor, then?"

"It was Minerva who found the first bottle," he said, "And any number of people were passing them around."

"I suppose we're in for it again," she sighed. "What now?"

"Really, nothing, until we hear back from the German Aurors about that young fool," he replied.

Hermione shook her head. "He couldn't have been sixteen," she said. "His poor mother must be going through hell. I wonder if she even knows her son is dead."

Without realizing he was doing it, he held her tighter against him. "She raised a swine, an absolute idiot who blew himself to hell and gone. He tried to take you and our girls with him. I've scant pity for that!"

"We're fine," she said quietly. "No one had worse than scratches, other than Diamond's little knock on the head."

Mere words failed to reassure him that all was well. It was an hour or more before they ever made it to bed, and they left quite a mess of splashed water and sopping towels on the floor. Morning and responsibility would return too soon, but for the night, it was just the two of them, safe at home. Hermione remembered the sound of the blast, so unbelievably loud in a confined space, and snuggled close to her sleeping husband. She caught a glimpse of the waxing moon through the fluttering curtains and knew that her family was safe under the Goddess' watchful eye, for the night at least.

TBC

_AN: The poem "She walks in Beauty" was written by George Gordon Byron, Lord Byron (1788-1824). To the best of my knowledge, it is in the public domain. I have quoted only the first four lines, but the rest of it is readily available on the Internet. --BuckeyeBelle_


End file.
